Les feuilles mortes
by puce31
Summary: Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle, les souvenirs et les regrets aussi… Il est arrogant et populaire, elle est discrète et timide. Tout les sépare, pourtant entre eux s'allume une étincelle que peu de gens ont la chance de connaître.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde, je m'appelle Puce et c'est ma première Fic sur l'univers de Twilight. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Avant de commencer, je voudrais remercier mes deux Bétas, Katty-Fiction et Candyshy pour leurs corrections et leurs précieux conseils. Avec elles, un gros merci à Leausy pour tes encouragements. Bisous aux lectrices de love lemon in fic_

_Comme tout auteur sur ce site, je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je me contente de m'amuser avec._

**Résumé :**** Les feuilles mortes**

Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle, les souvenirs et les regrets aussi…

Il est arrogant et populaire, elle est discrète et timide. Tout les sépare, pourtant entre eux s'allume une étincelle que peu de gens ont la chance de connaître. Iront-ils au-delà de leurs différences ou leur amour sera-t-il balayé comme les feuilles mortes par le vent un soir d'automne ?

**Prologue**

**Edward POV**

On n'est pas sérieux quand on a 17 ans. Alors quand on rencontre l'amour, on ne sait pas forcément le reconnaitre, on ne sait pas le retenir... la retenir. Il y a 15 ans, j'ai été le dernier des imbéciles. Le destin m'avait offert un diamant brut que je n'ai pas su reconnaitre à sa juste valeur. Alors pour me punir, la vie me l'a enlevée, elle, celle a qui j'ai fait tant de mal. Comment pourrais-je revenir en arrière, la retrouver, la faire entrer à nouveau dans ma vie et qu'elle n'en sorte plus jamais? Je la revois ce matin là. Elle avait les joues rosies par le froid. Il avait plu toute la nuit mais le soleil s'était levé au petit matin et nous avions marché dans la forêt humide pour rejoindre notre clairière. Elle était si jolie. Je la regardai et je ne pu m'empêcher de tendre la main pour enlever la petite feuille morte qui s'était emmélée dans ses longs cheveux. Elle rougit, je m'enhardis et j'osais faire enfin ce que je désirai depuis des mois. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, tendrement. Elle me rendit mon baiser avec la même douceur. Nous étions seuls au monde. Et puis après, j'ai déconné, j'ai fait le fier, j'ai pensé qu'elle n'était pas assez bien. Je n'étais pas assez bien et quand je m'en suis aperçu, il était trop tard.

Nous sommes un soir d'automne, je m'appelle Edward Cullen et j'ai 32 ans. Dehors, les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle, mes souvenirs et mes regrets aussi.


	2. Rencontre à la poste

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Voici mon premier chapitre, on pose les bases. :D_

_Je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui ont déjà eu la gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot. J'ai été très touchée. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes._

_A très vite_

_Puce_

**Chapitre 1 :**** Rencontre à la Poste**

**Bella POV**

_" BELLAAA, téléphone!_

_- J'arrive, et Papa, je ne suis pas sourde._

_- C'est Whitlock, _dit-il avec agacement

_- C'est Jasper, Papa et tu pourrais faire un effort, c'est mon meilleur ami."_

Mon père n'aimait pas mes amis et ce, essentiellement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de "e" à la fin du mot ami. Il aurait préféré que je passe mon temps avec des copines à bavasser au téléphone en parlant du dernier acteur à la mode ou à lire des revues féminines en me faisant les ongles. Mais je n'étais pas comme çà. Moi, Isabella Swan, j'avais été élevée par un homme, chef de la police locale de surcroit et j'étais plus habituée à regarder les matchs de baseball à la télé que les films romantiques. Ma mère était partie quand j'avais 3 ans, nous laissant seuls. J'avais donc grandi sans repère féminin, apprenant sur le tas ce que j'avais besoin de savoir et délaissant tout le reste.

_" Jazz! Je suis contente de t'entendre, tu me manques._

_- Tu me manques aussi ma Bella, comment tu vas?_

_- Bien, la routine tu sais. Tu rentres quand?_

_- Juste avant la rentrée, je passerai te voir._

_- C'est que je ne serai pas là la dernière semaine des vacances. J'ai rendez vous à Seattle pour mes examens médicaux et je ne serai de retour que le lendemain de la rentrée. Je peux compter sur toi d'ailleurs pour expliquer mon absence aux profs?_

_- Bien sûr ma belle, d'ailleurs comment tu te sens à propos de çà?_

_- Ben, j'essaie de ne pas y penser. On verra bien._

_- On pensera tous à toi._

_- C'est gentil mais il ne faut pas en faire une affaire d'état. _

_- Tu en souffres Bella et çà suffit pour y attacher de l'importance. Sache que quels que soient les résultats, çà ne changera rien pour aucun d'entre nous._

_- Merci Jazz."_

La conversation dura une demie heure de plus, Jazz me raconta ses vacances au Texas, chez ses grands parents paternels. Je ris beaucoup quand il imita l'accent texan et cette petite fenêtre de soleil en plein milieu de mes mornes vacances me fit un bien fou. Je m'ennuyai, seule à Forks. Je devais être la seule lycéenne sur Terre qui avait hâte que la rentrée arrive. Pathétique, je sais...

Je raccrochai le coeur plus léger, Jasper n'avait pas son pareil pour çà. Il arrivait à vous faire vous sentir mieux d'un simple regard ou en vous racontant une histoire on ne plus banale. Il était mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Nous nous étions connus petits. Déjà à l'époque j'étais timide et renfermée. Un beau jour, il était arrivé dans notre petite école et était venu directement vers moi. Nous ne nous étions plus quittés depuis.

Charlie repassa la tête dans le salon:

_" Bella, je peux te demander un service?_

_- Bien sûr Papa, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?_

_- J'ai commandé du matériel de pêche et le colis est arrivé à la poste. Tu pourrais passer le récupérer? Je devrais déjà être au bureau et je ne terminerai certainement pas avant la fermeture des guichets._

_- Pas de problème, j'ai des courses à faire de toutes façons. Signe moi juste le reçu pour me donner procuration. On ne sait jamais._

_- Tu penses à tout ma chérie, parfois, je me demande qui de nous deux est l'adulte responsable._

_- Tu ne voudrais pas le savoir Charlie", _lui dis-je en souriant. Il me rendit mon sourire et sortit rapidement. Je jetais un oeil à la pendule, 9h15, il était vraiment en retard.

Je montai me préparer tranquillement. Après une douche bien chaude, j'enfilai un jean, un pull et des converses. J'attachai mes cheveux négligemment et j'attrapai un coupe-vent pour me protéger du crachin. En redescendant, j'attrapai mes clés au passage et courai vers mon antique camionette. J'avais d'abord des courses à faire au supermarché puis je m'arrêterai à la poste pour Charlie.

Je fis les courses assez rapidement. Le supermarché était petit et il y avait peu de monde en cette journée d'été. Je me garai donc devant la poste vers 11h00 en espérant finir suffisamment tôt pour passer à la bibliothèque avant midi. J'avais terminé le dernier livre emprunté la veille et j'avais un besoin urgent de nouvelles lectures.

Hélàs pour moi, le bureau de poste était bondé. J'arrivai à peine à rentrer pour me protéger de la pluie. Je m'armai donc de patience et enlevai mon blouson pour ne pas avoir trop chaud. Devant moi, un homme assez jeune tenait un beau bébé blond dans ses bras. Les nouvelles têtes sont rares à Forks et les regards que tous lui jetaient étaient révélateurs de toute la curiosité qu'il suscitait. Pour patienter, je me concentrai sur le bébé, il était adorable. Il me sourit et commença gazouiller. Conquise, je lui répondis aussitôt avec force sourires et bruitages ridicules. Il se mit à rire franchement, de ces rires aux éclats de bébé qu'on voit à la TV et qui vous font fondre. Je me composais une nouvelle grimace quand le père, alerté par l'agitation de son fils finit par se retourner. OK ma vieille, là t'es ridicule. En me voyant, il se mit à rire lui aussi et je rougis furieusement.

_« Pardon Mademoiselle, je peux vous poser une question ?_

_- Euh oui bien sûr_

_- Est-ce que vous fréquentez le lycée de Forks ? »_

La question me surprit.

_« Euh oui pourquoi ?_

_- Mon fils de 17 ans vient emménager chez moi et je dois trouver un lycée pour l'inscrire mais j'aimerai quelques renseignements avant de me décider. Que pensez vous de votre lycée ?_, Euh, il a un fils de 17 ans, mais quel âge il a ce type?

_- Et bien, c'est un bon lycée je pense. Les profs et les élèves sont plutôt sympas et le niveau est tout à fait correct. De plus, il n'y a pas les problèmes qu'il peut y avoir dans les grandes villes. »_

Oups, je me suis un peu emballée et son sourire en coin ne me contredit pas. Je m'empresse d'ajouter :

_« Enfin, je suis plutôt bonne élève alors c'est facile pour moi d'apprécier mon lycée. Vous devriez demander à d'autres personnes pour avoir un meilleur avis._

_- Je vous remercie Mademoiselle."_

La voix de la guichetière nous interrompit pour que le monsieur avance. Quand il eut terminé, il se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un clin d'oeil:

_"Passez une bonne journée._

_- Merci vous aussi, au revoir Bébé » _et ils disparurent tous les deux dans le crachin estival.

**Carlisle POV**

Celà faisait bientôt trois quart d'heure que j'attendais mon tour à la poste et je sentais Ethan qui commençait à s'agiter dans mes bras. J'étais d'un naturel plutôt patient mais là çà commencait à bien faire. J'écoutais la dame devant moi qui demandait ce qu'il y avait comme collection de timbres en ce moment (N/A: petite dédicace à l'excellent "super connard" d'Omar et Fred). C'est pas vrai ils veulent ma mort! Ethan s'agitait de plus en plus et commençait à gazouiller. Patience mon fils, c'est bientôt à nous. J'accompagnais mes encouragements inaudibles de quelques secousses pour le distraire un peu sans pour autant quitter le guichet des yeux dans l'espoir que mes suppliques silencieuses les ferait accélérer. L'effet fut immédiat, je l'entendis rire aux éclats. Légèrement surpris, je regardais mon fils et constatais qu'il riait en observant quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans mon dos. Je me retournais alors vivement et me trouvais nez à nez avec la grimace la plus adorable que j'ai jamais vue. La jeune fille, prise sur le fait, se mit à rougir et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, faisant des efforts désepérés pour ne pas rire aussi fort que mon fils. Je détaillais la demoiselle au delà de ses joues cramoisies. Elle était ravissante. Brune au teint pâle, de grands yeux expressifs et un sourire timide qui devait en faire chavirer plus d'un. Elle devait avoir l'âge d'Edward et connaisant mon fils, dès qu'il poserait les yeux sur elle, il serait conquis. Mais pour l'instant, c'est mon plus jeune fils qui semblait lui faire du charme. 2 ans et déjà un tombeur, bravo, çà promet. Je m'arrachai à ma contemplation pour la tirer de l'embarras:

_« Pardon Mademoiselle, je peux vous poser une question ?_

_- Euh oui bien sûr_

_- Est-ce que vous fréquentez le lycée de Forks ?, _je n'avais pas trouvé mieux comme sujet de conversation,

_- Euh oui pourquoi ?_

_- Mon fils de 17 ans vient emménager chez moi et je dois trouver un lycée pour l'inscrire mais j'aimerai quelques renseignements avant de me décider. Que pensez vous de votre lycée ?_

_- Et bien, c'est un bon lycée je pense. Les profs et les élèves sont plutôt sympas et le niveau est tout à fait correct. De plus, il n'y a pas les problèmes qu'il peut y avoir dans les grandes villes. »_

Je savais déjà tout çà, j'avais pris des renseignements et inscrit Edward il y a plus d'un mois. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, elle s'interrompit et se remit à rougir.

_« Enfin, je suis plutôt bonne élève alors c'est facile pour moi d'apprécier mon lycée. Vous devriez demander à d'autres personnes pour avoir un meilleur avis, _elle est trop mignonne, si Edward la croise il va me la demander en mariage.

_- Je vous remercie Mademoiselle._

_- Et monsieur, vous avancez oui, il y a du monde qui attend"_

La guichetière se rappelait à mon bon souvenir. Elle ne manque pas d'air. Bon Carlisle, prend sur toi sinon çà va mal se passer. J'adressai un sourire contrit à la jeune fille et me tournait vers Miss Acariâtre 1995.

_" Bonjour Madame, veuillez m'excuser, je n'avais pas vu que c'était mon tour._

_- Mouais, qu'est ce que vous voulez?_

_- Je viens d'emménager à Forks avec ma famille et j'aurais voulu retirer les formulaires pour le suivi de courrier et les changements d'adresses._

_- Combien?_

_- Euh et bien trois s'il vous plait._

_- Tenez, suivant! , _elle s'adressait déjà à la personne derrière moi, charmante vraiment, elle avait peut-être eu le titre de Miss Acariâtre en 1996 aussi.

_- Merci bien, Madame, bonne journée"_

Pas de réponse, je soupirai vaincu et adressai un dernier clin d'oeil et salut compatissant à la jeune fille qui s'avançait derrière moi avant de serrer Ethan contre moi pour courir sous la pluie jusqu'à ma voiture.

Je retournai à la maison après cette agréable conversation. Cette jeune fille était tout à fait délicieuse. J'entrai dans la cuisine où mon épouse Esmée préparait le repas. Mon fils Edward était assis au coin du bar, l'air renfrogné. Je déposais un baiser sur les lèvres d'Esmée :

_« Bonjour vous deux, comment çà s'est passé ce matin ?_

_- Très bien_, me répondit Esmée, _Edward m'a aidée à ranger un peu les cartons du salon, c'est gentil à lui. Et toi, tu as pu récupérer les formulaires?_

_- Ne m'en parle pas, c'était l'enfer, rappelle moi de me débrouiller avec Internet la prochaine fois, je ne retournerai là-bas que sous la torture. Par contre, j'ai fait une charmante rencontre, ma future belle-fille. Mais attention Edward, ton frère a déjà essayé d'user de tous ces charmes pour la séduire et elle a eu l'air charmée alors ne traîne pas trop si tu ne veux pas qu'il te la vole._

_- Je lui laisse avec plaisir, très peu pour moi les paysannes. D'ici qu'il grandisse, avec un peu de chance, elle sera un peu moins niaise._

_- On en reparlera mon fils»_

Edward haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce en grommelant. Esmée m'interrogea du regard et je lui racontais ma petite conversation avec la jolie demoiselle. Même s'il était sorti de la pièce, je savais qu'Edouard n'avait pas perdu une miette de mon récit. J'avais piqué sa curiosité.


	3. Curieux l'un de l'autre

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Je continue ma mise à jour. Ne prenez pas trop goût au rythme "un chapitre par jour", çà ne va pas durer ;-)_

_Sinon,moi par contre je m'abitue bien aux gentilles revues alors n'hésitez pas à continuer._

_Bises_

**Chapitre 2 :**** Curieux l'un de l'autre**

**Edward POV**

En coupant le moteur de ma Volvo ce matin là, j'étais d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. Voilà un mois que j'avais quitté ma vie dorée à Los Angelès pour m'enterrer dans ce bled paumé. Ma mère s'était remariée et mon nouveau beau père n'avait pas très envie de m'avoir dans les pattes. Voilà comment j'avais débarqué chez mon père avec mes valises. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de venir s'installer dans un endroit pareil ? Je sais, il avait été nommé directeur de l'hôpital du coin. C'était bien ma veine… Ce matin, c'était le jour de la rentrée. Il fallait donc je j'aille dans ce lycée de ploucs, j'espérai qu'ils connaissaient au moins la calculatrice. Pas envie de me mettre au boulier moi… OK, j'exagérai mais c'était quand même un pays d'arriérés et j'avais du mal à m'y faire.

Je descendais de voiture et sentis immédiatement les regards se tourner vers moi. Une fille ou deux me lancèrent un regard aguicheur. Déjà, çà commence. Je me dirigeais à pas lents vers le bâtiment principal et l'administration pour récupérer mon emploi du temps. Premier cours : littérature, bof. La salle était déjà presque pleine, je m'asseyais à côté d'un type assez costaud. Il me sourit et me tendit la main :

_« Salut mec, moi c'est Emmet_.

_- Edward_, lui répondis-je froidement. Pas vraiment envie de copiner avec les bouseux.

_- Et bien Edward, bienvenu parmi nous. Je suis content de te connaître » _

Je ne répondis pas et me tournai vers la prof qui venait d'entrer.

_« Bonjour à tous, je suis Madame Stevenson et je suis votre professeur de littérature pour cette année. La plupart d'entre vous me connaissent déjà, je vais donc faire l'appel et vous demander quelques renseignements. » _

Elle commença l'appel, les élèves répondaient présents chacun leur tour.

_« Stanley ?_

_- Présente_

_- Swan ?_

- …

_- Swan ?_

- …

_- Quelqu'un sait où est Mademoiselle Swan ?_

_- Elle est chez un toubib parce qu'elle est naine._

_- Stanley, tu fermes ta grande gueule toute seule ou il faut que je m'en charge ? » _

Emmet avait rugi à côté de moi et j'avais senti les deux types de derrière se tendre aux propos de la dite «Stanley ».

_« Monsieur McCarthy, veuillez surveiller votre vocabulaire dans mon cours je vous prie. Quant à vous, Mademoiselle Stanley, vos propos sont tout à fait déplacés. » _

Je tournai la tête vers elle, tiens, la grognasse qui me faisait de l'œil tout à l'heure, sans intérêt. Une petite brune prit alors la parole pour expliquer que cette « Swan » avait rendez vous chez un grand professeur à Seattle pour un problème de santé et qu'elle serait de retour le lendemain. J'entendais Emett marmonner à côté de moi _« Cette conne, je vais me la faire un jour »_ Et bien quelle colère ! Il devait bien l'aimer cette Swan pour réagir comme çà. Derrière moi, les deux types étaient tout aussi remontés. Un vrai fan club de gorilles, j'étais curieux de voir ce qu'elle avait de si spécial cette fille.

Le reste de l'heure passa sans grand intérêt. En sortant, Emmet interpella un grand blond:

_"Putain Jazz, quelle conne! J'ai jamais frappé une fille mais je te jure qu'avec elle, çà finira pas arriver._

_- Elle n'en vaut pas la peine mec. Mais heureusement que Bella n'a pas entendu çà. Déjà qu'elle est mal en ce moment..._

_- Tu l'as vue? Quand?_

_- Non pas depuis mon retour mais je l'ai eue au téléphone. Tu la connais, difficile de savoir avec elle mais je sens bien que çà ne va pas fort." _

Emmet se crispa puis s'aperçut que je les observai. Il retrouva son sourire jovial et s'avança vers moi:

_"Ed, viens que je te présente. Jazz, je te présente Edward Cullen, il vient d'arriver. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait comme connerie pour te retrouver dans notre trou perdu mais je compatis mec. Enfin, tu verras, c'est moins moche que çà en a l'air au début._

_- Euh ouais, _il m'avait destabilisé avec sa tirade mais son franc sourire me faisait douter de ma première impression. Il avait l'air plutôt cool en fait.

_- Salut Edward, je suis Jasper. N'écoute pas ce gros balourd, c'est plutôt sympa par ici. Bienvenu parmi nous._

_- Merci._

_- Dis Ed, je peux te poser une question, _Emmet me regardait les yeux plissés en deux fentes.

_- Dis toujours, _répondis-je, méfiant.

_- Est-ce que tu joues au basket?_ Ca va, ça, je peux répondre.

_- Euh ouais un peu._

_- Et tu joues quel poste?_

_- Plutôt meneur, mais je peux jouer à l'aile aussi._

_- Et tu joues bien?_

_- Je me débrouille._

_- Putain Jazz, c'est Dieu qui nous l'envoie, on va enfin se débarrasser de Newton._

_- T'emballe pas Emmet, il faut d'abord le voir à l'oeuvre et puis çà ne le branchera pas forcément._

_- Mais si, n'importe quel mec normalement constitué aime le basket et entre toi et moi, personne ne peut être pire que Newton._ Euh, ça va là? Je suis toujours là je vous rappelle. Jasper sembla se rendre compte de ma mauvaise humeur.

_- Désolé, Edward, on se laisse emporter. On a une bonne équipe et des chances de remporter le championnat cette année mais on a du mal à trouver un bon meneur. Ca te tente de venir faire quelques paniers avec nous ce soir, juste pour voir si çà peut coller. Aussi bien de ton côté que du notre j'entends. _Je préfère çà, non parce qu'avec mon niveau, c'est plutôt à moi de décider si je jouerai ou pas. En même temps, çà me ferait du bien de reprendre un peu.

_- Pourquoi pas, c'est où? A quelle heure?_

_- 18h00, au gymnase. A tout à l'heure alors."_

Je les laissai là pour rejoindre mon cours suivant. Jasper entra derrière moi et s'avancea directement vers le prof. Il lui parla à voix basse et celui-ci hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Au moment de l'appel, je constatai que le prof avait éludé le nom de Swan. Jasper s'était donc arrangé pour éviter la mésaventure du cours précédent.

La journée passa plus vite que je ne l'aurai pensé au départ. Emmet m'avait présenté d'autres gars de l'équipe et je passai l'essentiel de mon temps libre avec eux. Ils étaient plutôt sympas en fin de compte. A 18h00, je me dirigeai vers le gymnase où les gars m'attendaient. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour voir à quel point ils avaient besoin d'un bon meneur. Ce pauvre Newton était une vraie plaie. Les autres, par contre, étaient bons, Jasper ne m'avait pas menti. Je ne connaissais pas le niveau général de ce championnat mais çà me donnait envie d'y participer. A la fin de l'entraînement, Emmet vint vers moi avec un large sourire:

_" Alors comme çà Ed, tu te débrouilles? Petit cachotier va! Dis moi que tu rejoins l'équipe, t'as bien vu, c'est un cas d'urgence!_

_- Il a raison Edward, tu joues super bien, mec. T'es le bienvenu dans l'équipe si çà te tente_, renchérit Jasper.

_- Pourquoi pas._

_- COOOOOLLL!,_ rugit Emmet, _Newton! T'es viré!_

_- Et les gars, vous n'allez quand même pas me remplacer par ce type? _

_- Attends voir, je réfléchis. Euh ben si. Ed, rendez-vous tous les soirs même heure même endroit en attendant que les entraînements officiels reprennent avec le coach._

_- Ca marche, il faut que je file, je vous vois demain les gars."_

Ils me répondirent d'un hochement de tête sauf Newton qui me jeta un regard noir. J'haussais les épaules et retournai à ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi.

**Bella POV**

_"Mademoiselle Swan, le professeur Gérandy vous attend._

_- Tu veux que je t'accompagne Bella?_

_- Non çà ira Papa, tu ne supportes pas les hôpitaux, va prendre l'air, je te rejoins quand j'ai fini."_

Je me levai et suivai l'aide soignante vers une porte en verre fumé. Je rentrai dans le bureau du docteur Gérandy, il se leva et m'invita à m'assoir.

_"Mademoiselle Swan, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles pour vous._

_- ..._

_- La radio de vos mains montre que les cartilages sont déjà adultes c'est à dire que votre croissance a effectivement atteint son terme. Celà signifie également que nous ne pouvons plus intervenir de manière hormonale._

_- Bien,_ c'était donc fini.

_- Il reste une dernière solution, chirurgicale. Elle consiste à rallonger vos jambes par un système de broches au niveau des fémurs et tibias/péronés. Aprés avoir cassé vos os, nous plaçons ces broches pour les rallonger progressivement. Mais je dois vous dire que ce type de traitement est long et extrêmement douloureux. Il y a également de forts risques d'infections puisque nous maintenons les fractures ouvertes pendant environ deux ans. Celà peut permettre de gagner environ 10 cm. Si vous devez opter pour cette solution, mon assitante vous transmettre les coordonées de patientes qui suivent un traitement équivalent pour que vous puissiez faire votre choix en connaissance de cause"_

J'allai me sentir mal, j'avais chaud, il me fallait de l'air frais, et vite. Je bredouillai de vagues remerciements et me précipitai vers la sortie. Je retrouvai Charly assis sur banc, il prit peur en me voyant, je devais être blanche comme un linge.

_"Ca va Papa, s'il te plait, on s'en va"_

Il ne répondit rien et me tint par les épaules jusqu'à la voiture. Sur le chemin du retour, le silence de l'habitacle m'aida à réfléchir. Je n'étais pas malade, juste plus petite que la moyenne. Et même si je le vivais mal aujourd'hui, çà ne valait pas le coup de mettre ma santé et peut être ma vie en danger pour 10 cm. Ma décision était donc prise et je laissai libre court à mes larmes en regardant défiler le paysage.

En arrivant devant la maison, j'étais calmée et résignée. La vie continue, je ne devai pas me laisser abattre pour si peu. On entendit le téléphone sonner, Charly se précipita:

_"Bella, c'est ton amie Jessica!"_

Super! Miss potin qui vient aux nouvelles. Amie, tu parles, si je n'étais pas tout le temps fourée avec Emmet et Jasper, elle ne me calculerait même pas.

_« Bella ?_

_- Oui Jessica, comment çà va ?_

_- Tu ne devineras jamais. Il y a un nouveau au lycée, il est super sexy, je suis sûre que je lui plais... »_ Je la laissais à son monologue pendant 10 bonnes minutes puis je l'interrompais poliment en lui disant que Charlie m'appelait. C'était un gros mensonge mais je n'avais pas la force ce soir là, d'être aimable.

_« Ok, Bella je te vois demain alors, bonne soirée_

_- Bonne soirée à toi aussi Jess, à demain_ »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonnait à nouveau :

_« Bella ? C'est Angela. Comment vas-tu ma belle ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »_

Je lui racontais alors brièvement le résultat des courses. Elle me réconforta un peu en m'assurant que tout le monde m'aimait telle que j'étais puis elle essaya de me changer les idées en me racontant cette rentrée. Elle me rapporta l'altercation du cours de littérature. Cette chère Jessica… Puis elle me parla un peu de ce nouvel élève et je me moquais d'elle en lui demandant si Ben avait du souci à se faire. Ben Chesney, l'amoureux transi d'Angela et elle le lui rendait bien, sauf que ces deux là étaient bien trop timides pour s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs. Je pouvais l'imaginer rougir à l'autre bout du fil. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, j'avais le cœur plus léger et j'étais intriguée par ce nouvel élève qui mettait les filles dans un tel état.

C'est ainsi que sans s'en douter, nous attendions, lui et moi, le lendemain avec une certaine impatience, curieux l'un de l'autre.


	4. C'est elle

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Voilà la dernière mise à jour rapide. Ensuite, je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine._

_Merci encore pour vos nombreuses revues. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira_

_Bises_

_Puce_

**Chapitre 3 :**** C'est elle**

**Edward POV**

En descendant de voiture ce matin là, je trouvais Emmett qui arrivait à ma rencontre. Il me salua d'une énergique poignée de main. Nous allions nous diriger vers le lycée quand la moto de Jasper entra sur le parking. Une fille était assise derrière lui. _« Je ne savais pas que Jazz avait une nana »_. Emmett partit d'un grand éclat de rire : _« C'est pas sa nana, c'est Bella ! »_ et il se précipita à leur rencontre.

La fille descendit de moto, elle était minuscule à côté des deux autres mais elle était plutôt bien roulée. Un jean simple marquait ses jolies formes juste ce qu'il fallait et elle portait des bottes et un blouson de cuir noir. Quand elle ôta son casque, mon cœur rata un battement. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient en cascade sur ses fines épaules et son visage m'hypnotisa. Elle avait la peau pâle, de beaux yeux verts aux éclats de noisette, un petit nez en trompette et une bouche en forme de cœur.

J'eus une sorte de déclic. C'était elle. Elle, dont mon père avait parlé. Elle, dont les gars avait pris la défense hier en cours. Et je devais admettre que j'étais d'accord avec mon père et que si j'avais su, j'aurais baffé moi-même cette « Stanley ». J'étais rentré hier soir en repensant à l'incident et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi tous ces gars étaient si protecteurs envers une fille. C'est vrai quoi, à nos âges, les mignonnes, on les collectionne et les autres, on les ignore, enfin çà c'est quand on est un minimum populaire et les gars dont je parle le sont.

En la voyant, j'avais simplement compris ce qui me paraissait si bizarre la veille. Si je n'y faisais pas attention, cette fille mettrait à mal toutes mes belles théories. La grosse voix d'Emmett me sortit de mes pensées :

_« Hey Belli-Bells, que c'est bon de te voir, tu m'as manqué tu sais._

_- Tu m'as manqué aussi Em. Vous tous d'ailleurs, c'était long cet été sans vous._

_- On va se rattraper, ne t'en fais pas. Viens ma belle, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter._

_- Edward, je te présente Bella Swan, la mascotte de l'équipe et accessoirement, notre petite fiancée à tous. Bells, voici Edward Cullen. Il est arrivé hier au lycée et c'est un sacré bon meneur de jeu. On va enfin pouvoir virer Newton._

_- Ca c'est une vraie bonne nouvelle. Ravie de faire ta connaissance Edward. »_

Elle avait dit ça dans un sourire éblouissant et je n'arrivais pas à articuler un mot. C'était bien la première fois qu'une fille avait cet effet sur moi. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Je lui adressais donc mon fameux sourire en coin qui les fait toutes fondre et je la saluais poliment. Les autres gars de l'équipe nous avaient rejoints et tous l'accueillaient chaleureusement. Elle irradiait comme un soleil, souriant, ayant un mot gentil pour chacun.

J'observais la scène avec un peu de recul et j'étais fasciné. Comment une fille de 17 ans pouvait être un tel aimant? Elle donnait l'impression de pouvoir rendre le sourire à n'importe qui d'un simple regard et de ne même pas en avoir conscience. Et il suffisait de voir tout ce monde graviter autour d'elle pour comprendre qu'elle avait quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose qui donnait envie de la connaître.

**Bella POV**

C'était vraiment bon de les retrouver. Ils m'avaient tant manqués tous les cinq. J'avais eu Angela et Jazz au téléphone mais ce n'était pas pareil. De retour parmi eux, j'avais l'impression de retrouver ma famille et cela me fit un bien fou surtout après la douloureuse journée de la veille.

Ce matin là, Jasper était passé me chercher à la maison comme presque tous les matins, j'avais eu le temps de lui raconter le résultat des examens médicaux. Il n'avait rien dit et m'avait juste prise dans ses bras. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Jasper le savait, c'est pour cela qu'il était mon meilleur ami. En arrivant sur le parking, nous avions trouvé ce bon vieil Emmett, fidèle à lui-même, il suffisait de le voir sourire pour avoir envie de sourire aussi, un vrai rayon de soleil.

Il m'avait présenté le nouveau, et effectivement, ce mec était canon mais il le savait beaucoup trop. A voir comment ça papillonnait déjà autour de nous, la totalité des filles du lycée étaient déjà sous le charme. Il n'était donc pas pour moi. Il m'avait adressé un sourire charmeur genre « tu tomberas comme toutes les autres » et j'avais failli rire carrément. Là mon bonhomme, si tu penses que ce genre de trucs va marcher avec moi, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Il était quand même sacrément sexy ce type.

Ben nous rejoignit à ce moment là et me serra dans ses bras :

_" C'est bon de te voir Bells._

_- Ca me fait plaisir aussi Ben. Tu n'as pas vu Angela ce matin?_

_- Euh non, _il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux_._

_- Bellaaa!"_

Aie, voix de crécelle, Emmett serra les poings et Jazz soupira, pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui arrivait. Je soufflais un bon coup et me retournais lentement.

_" Bonjour Jessica, ça va?_

_- Oui très bien, tu nous as manqué hier en cours. Salut les gars, vous ne me présentez pas à votre nouvel ami?" _

C'était donc çà. Elle voulait qu'on lui présente Edward. Emmett grommela un truc du style "Manque pas d'air" et Jasper haussa les épaules. OK, merci les mecs, c'est pour ma pomme.

_"Jessica, je te présente Edward Cullen. Edward voici Jessica Stanley. Vous avez du vous apercevoir en cours hier._

_- Bien sûr_, reprit Jessica, _difficile de ne pas remarquer un gars aussi sexy que toi Eddie. Ca ne court pas les rues par ici._

_- Je ne t'ai pas remarqué pour les mêmes raisons désolé. J'ai rarement rencontré une fille aussi vulgaire et je viens de LA, c'est dire... Et ne m'appelle pas Eddie, j'ai horreur de ça"_

Wow, il nous avait mouché Jessica et pas qu'un peu. Emmett était mort de rire et Jasper faisait des efforts désespérés pour ne pas en faire autant. Jessica avait des yeux ronds de surprise:

_"Euh, bon, j'ai un truc à faire, je vous laisse._

_- C'est çà, bon vent_, articula Emmett entre deux éclats de rire, _Ed mon pote, tu commences à me plaire pour de bon."_

La sonnerie du début des cours nous interrompit et nous partîmes tous ensemble vers le bâtiment principal.

_" Bella?_

_- Oui?_ Edward était resté un peu en retrait et attendait que je le rejoigne.

_- Cet été, tu n'as pas rencontré un homme assez jeune avec un bébé dans les bras qui t'a demandé des informations sur le lycée?"_

Je le regardais, incrédule.

_" Oui, comment tu sais çà?_

_- C'était mon père et mon demi frère Ethan, il m'a parlé de toi en rentrant à la maison ce jour là._

_- Mais comment sais-tu que c'était moi, il ne m'a pas demandé mon nom?_

_- Il est rentré tout sourire en disant qu'il avait rencontré sa future belle fille, çà ne pouvait être que toi."_

Et bien, il n'y allait pas de main morte. Et ce putain de sourire en coin, reprends toi ma fille, il doit faire le coup à tout ce qui bouge. T'es marrante toi, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout après la vacherie qu'il vient de balancer à Jessica qui est considérée comme la plus jolie fille du lycée alors que moi, ben... je suis moi. Bon, cours de maths, de quoi se remettre les idées en place, allons y.

**Edward POV**

Cette fille me fascinait, je la voulais et je l'aurais. Un coup de bol cette histoire avec mon père, j'avais fait mouche et elle avait rougi. C'était adorable. Je la suivis vers le bâtiment principal, content de moi. Elle ne dit pas un mot mais je sentais sa gène. Alors comme ça Mademoiselle, on n'a pas l'habitude des compliments et bien je vais en user et en abuser.

L'ensemble du groupe se dirigea vers le bâtiment des sciences. Nous étions tous en cours ensemble. Devant la salle de cours, un indien plutôt baraqué semblait nous attendre. Les gars devant nous lui tapaient la main et je le vis nous jeter un regard noir. Bella le héla et lui parla, ils furent rapidement rejoints par la brune timide d'hier. Tout le monde finit par rentrer en cours. La matinée défila. Je me retrouvais seul après la pause déjeuner et je décidais d'aller profiter du soleil à l'extérieur.

C'est là que je la vis, assise sur un banc à quelques mètres de moi, elle était seule aussi et semblait complètement absorbée par un livre qu'elle lisait, gribouillant de temps à autres quelques notes sur un cahier. Je partis m'asseoir un peu plus loin, je n'avais pas envie de la déranger et je voulais pouvoir l'observer à la dérobée, essayer de comprendre les mystères de cette fille.

Je m'installais et attrapais mon bloc note pour me donner une contenance et décourager les importuns. Tout à coup les mots que je posai au hasard sans vraiment y penser devenaient des phrases, des rimes, une mélodie naissait dans ma tête. Pour la première fois, elle m'inspirait:

_" Elle écrit seule à sa table et son café refroidit,_

_Quatre mètres infranchissables, un bar, un après-midi,_

_J'avais rendez vous, je crois, j'avais pas le temps,_

_Avec un pape ou peut être un président,_

_Mais la fille est jolie, et les papes sont souvent patients_

_Elle était là dans son monde, son monde au beau milieu du monde_

_Loin, ses yeux posés ailleurs, quelque part à l'intérieur_

_Plongée dans son livre, belle abandonnée_

_En elle je lis tout ce qu'elle veut cacher_

_Dans chacun de ses gestes un aveu, un secret dans chaque attitude_

_Ses moindres facettes, trahies bien mieux que par de longues études_

_Un pied se balance, une impatience, et c'est plus qu'un long discours_

_Là, dans l'innocence et l'oubli_

_Tout était dit_

_On ne ment qu'avec des mots, des phrases qu'on nous fait apprendre_

_On se promène en bateau, pleins de pseudo de contrebande_

_On s'arrange, on roule, on glose, on bienséance_

_Mieux vaut de beaucoup se fier aux apparences_

_Aux codes des corps, au langage de nos inconsciences_

_Muette, étrangère, silencieuse, bavarde?_

_Presque familière, intime, plus je te regarde_

_Dans chacun de tes gestes un aveu, un secret dans chaque attitude_

_Même la plus discrète ne peut mentir à tant de solitude_

_Quand ta main cherche une cigarette, c'est comme une confession_

_Que tu me ferais à ton insu_

_A ta façon de tourner les pages, moi j'en apprends bien davantage_

_La moue de ta bouche est un langage, ton regard un témoignage_

_Tes doigts dans tes cheveux s'attardent, quel explicite message_

_Dans ton innocence absolue_

_Et ce léger sourire au coin des lèvres, c'est d'une telle indécence_

_Il est temps de partir elle se lève, évidente, transparente_

_Sa façon de marcher dans mon rêve, son parfum qui s'évanouit_

_Quand elle disparait de ma vie_

_Tout était dit..._

_(N/A: Pour ceux/celles qui n'auraient pas reconnu, il s'agit d'une chanson de JJ Goldman "Tout était dit" – Album "En Passant")_

Elle venait de partir et je reposais mes yeux sur le bloc note. Que m'arrivait-il? Je n'avais pas écrit depuis des mois et jamais une fille ne m'avait inspiré quoi que ce soit. Je détestais les chansons mièvres qui parlaient d'un amour dégoulinant mais j'aimais bien ce texte. J'allais travailler ça ce soir en rentrant. Je repensais à elle. Malgré tous ces gens qui étaient autour d'elle, je la devinais seule et j'avais envie de combler cette solitude. Malgré ses sourires lumineux dont elle abreuvait tout le monde, je la devinais triste et j'avais envie de la consoler.

Jamais je ne m'étais senti comme çà et elle n'était même pas mon style de fille, aux antipodes des beautés californiennes qui me plaisaient tant d'habitude. En l'imaginant à nouveau, je me rendais compte que je n'aimais pas les blondes, que je n'aimais pas les grandes, ce que j'aimais c'est... Non, mais, ça va pas Cullen non? Tu vas te reprendre et fissa. Je refermais mon bloc, jetais un coup d'oeil à droite puis à gauche et repérais une grande blonde qui me jetait des coups d'oeil peu discrets. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers elle:

_"Ca te dit d'aller faire un tour"_


	5. L'audition

Salut tout le monde,

Voilou, j'essaie de prendre mon rythme de croisière mais ce n'est pas facile, facile. Vos encouragements m'aident beaucoup alors ne relachez pas votre effort non plus ;-)

Ce chapitre est plus centré sur Bella mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Edward sera de retour très vite.

Un gros merci à mes bétas Katty-fiction et Candyshy (alias samwinchesterboy sur ce site je crois)

Bises à toutes et on se retrouve en bas pour cliquer sur la petite bulle

Puce

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 :**** L'audition**

**Bella POV**

Mais regardez-moi la tête qu'il fait. Ah il était fier de lui! Ca m'énervait, pourquoi je n'avais pas trouvé une de ces répliques qui me sauvaient la mise d'habitude? J'étais restée muette et j'avais rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Autant écrire sur mon front: "Tu as gagné, je suis ta nouvelle groupie n°1".

Non, çà ne se passerait pas comme çà, j'allais me reprendre. La salle de classe était en vue, Jacob m'attendait et m'observait avec le nouveau. Il n'aimait pas çà et çà se voyait. En temps normal, je faisais attention à lever toute ambiguïté entre nous, mais là, j'avais besoin de lui pour me sortir de ce pétrin.

_"Jake! C'est gentil de m'avoir attendu. Tu veux bien te mettre à côté de moi en maths. Tu m'expliqueras ce que je ne comprends pas._

_- Bells, c'est toi qui m'expliques toujours tout._

_- Oui mais j'ai manqué le cours d'hier et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le rattraper. Et puis çà fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus, tu me raconteras tes vacances._

_- Avec plaisir ma belle. C'est d'ailleurs dommage que tu n'aies pas pu nous rejoindre à la Push. Tout le monde aurait été content de te voir._

_- Ben tu sais, j'ai été pas mal occupée cet été et Charlie avait besoin que je reste." _

C'était minable comme excuse et Jacob n'était pas vraiment dupe mais il eut la délicatesse de faire semblant de me croire. Nous allions rentrer en cours quand une voix féminine nous interpella.

_" Bella! Attend une seconde._

_- Angie, je croyais qu'on se voyait tout à l'heure. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?_

_- Ils viennent d'afficher les horaires des auditions pour la danse, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais le savoir._

_- C'est gentil mais je ne sais pas si je vais y aller. Il y a tellement de concurrence et je ne suis pas très à l'aise en public, tu le sais bien._

_- Bella, il faut que tu essaies. Qu'est ce que tu risques?_

_- Rien, à part être, une fois de plus, être ridicule aux yeux de tous. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de çà._

_- Bells..._

_- Mesdemoiselles_, nous interrompit le prof de maths, _puis-je envisager de commencer mon cours?_

_- Bien sûr, pardon Monsieur. Angie, je te retrouve tout à l'heure_." Et je m'engouffrais dans la salle, les joues rosies de m'être fait ainsi remarquée.

Le cours passa rapidement. Jazz m'attendait devant la salle et çà sentait un coup d'Angela à plein nez. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à me convaincre seule. Par contre, Jazz... Il savait toujours trouver les mots pour me redonner confiance et je savais déjà en le voyant que je passerais cette audition.

" _Ne te fatigue pas Jazz, je ne peux rien te refuser de toutes façons,_ un large sourire fendit son visage.

_- Tu seras la meilleure Bells, j'en suis convaincu._

_- Pas moi mais je vais faire semblant de te croire. Je te préviens que si je me plante..._

_- Tu ne te planteras pas, il faudra un jour que tu te voies telle que tu es." _

Il me prit par les épaules et nous partîmes rejoindre les autres. Le reste de la journée passa sans encombre. Jasper me raccompagna chez moi comme à son habitude.

Le reste de la semaine défila tranquillement. J'appréhendais l'arrivée du vendredi qui annonçait le début des auditions. Il s'agissait d'auditionner pour participer à un spectacle présenté par les terminales qui avait lieu chaque année au lycée. A cette occasion, une célèbre danseuse française venait donner des cours pendant trois mois à Forks.

Je n'aimais pas danser devant un public mais pour assister à ces cours, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi. La danse était ma passion. D'ordinaire j'étais quelqu'un de maladroit et d'emprunté. J'étais incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans risquer la chute et je provoquais sans arrêt des catastrophes qui n'arrivaient qu'à moi. Mais quand il s'agissait de danser, c'était comme si une force supérieure s'emparait de mon corps et je ne ressentais plus aucun des effets de cette satané pesanteur qui me causait tant de problèmes en temps normal.

J'avais pris des cours de danse classique quand j'étais petite, une des rares lubies de ma mère dont j'étais vraiment reconnaissante. Cela m'avait inculqué les bases nécessaires et je pratiquais désormais ma passion dans ma chambre ou dans le salon de la maison quand Charlie était absent. Je n'avais donc pas beaucoup de technique et en voyant les autres filles s'échauffer à côté de moi, je mesurais toute la différence entre elles et moi. J'étais mal barrée...

Une voie claire et mélodieuse interrompit mes réflexions:

_" Mesdemoiselles, votre attention je vous prie. Je suis Sylvia Guillaume _(N/A: Toute similitude avec une des plus grandes danseuses actuelles serait purement faite exprès ;-))_ et je vous présente mon assistante, Clara. Je vous remercie d'être venues si nombreuses. Malheureusement, nous ne pourrons pas vous garder toutes, nous allons donc procéder à un petit essai. Clara va vous enseigner une chorégraphie contemporaine assez simple, vous aurez une heure pour l'apprendre et la répéter avec elle. A l'issue de cette heure, vous la reproduirez devant nous et nous ferons notre sélection. "_

La dite Clara se mit alors en place, les autres filles se précipitèrent derrière elle pour imiter ce qu'elle leur montrait. Je me plaçais un peu plus loin de façon à la voir distinctement sans être gênée par une autre danseuse. La chorégraphie n'était effectivement pas très compliquée mais demandait beaucoup d'amplitude de mouvements et d'implication dans l'expression des gestes et du visage, exactement le style de chorégraphie que j'affectionnais. La musique était parfaitement adaptée et même si je ne comprenais pas les paroles, je me sentais transportée par elle. (N/A: Il s'agit de _Madame Rêve_ d'Alain Bashung).

A défaut d'être prise dans ce cours, je pourrais au moins garder ce moment dans ma tête comme un excellent souvenir. L'heure passa rapidement, Mme Guillaume nous demanda de nous mettre en place. Il y eut un véritable attroupement en première ligne, chacune des filles voulant être la plus en vue. De mon côté, j'étais bien contente de pouvoir me cacher au fond. Si je devais être ridicule, autant que cela soit le plus dissimulé possible. La musique débuta et je commençais à danser. Au bout de 10 secondes, j'avais oublié où j'étais et je me laissais aller complètement.

_" STOP!,_ La voie de la danseuse retentit et la musique s'arrêta. _Bon ça ne va pas du tout, vous là, approchez."_

Elle regardait dans ma direction. J'étais déjà au fond, impossible qu'elle s'adressa à quelqu'un derrière moi. Je la regardais timidement:

_"Moi?_

_- Oui vous, avancez-vous je vous prie"_

C'était parti pour l'humiliation publique, ça n'avait pas traîné. Je maudissais intérieurement Jasper pour m'avoir poussé à venir là. Je baissais la tête piteusement et avançais vers mon triste sort.

_" Votre nom?_

_- Euh, Bella... Bella Swan._

_- Bien Mademoiselle Swan, placez vous devant moi je vous prie. Les autres écartez-vous_. _Mademoiselle Swan, nous allons relancer la musique et je vais vous demander de recommencer votre chorégraphie._

_- Euh, toute seule... devant tout le monde?,_ c'était pire que ce que je pensais, tout le lycée allait rire de cette histoire pour les 10 ans à venir.

_- Oui seule, je voudrais montrer quelque chose à vos camarades."_

L'intro de la chanson commença et je me plaçais. Allons-y, quitte à être ridicule, autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Comme la première fois, la musique m'emporta et j'oubliais qui j'étais. J'arrivais à la fin et les dernières notes laissèrent place à un silence assourdissant. Comment devais-je réagir? Attendre? M'enfuir en courant avant que les rires n'éclatent? Je restais paralysée, attendant mon châtiment pour avoir eus la prétention de m'être présentée à l'audition.

" _Vous avez pris des cours de danse Mademoiselle Swan? _

_- Je... enfin oui un peu mais c'était il y a longtemps._

_- Je m'en doutais, _elle va finir pas être vraiment blessante là_, Mesdemoiselles, ce que vous venez de voir, c'est exactement ce que j'attends de vous. Clara, ma chère, tu as du souci à te faire._

_- Je vois ça" _répondit celle-ci en souriant.

Attendez, il se passait quoi là? Qu'était en train de dire? Personne ne rit?

_" Bella? Je peux vous appeler Bella?_

_- Bien sûr Madame._

_- Donc Bella, je vous félicite, vous avez tout compris. Mesdemoiselles, la danse est un art et non un sport, vous devez avant tout ressentir les choses et les exprimer. Toute la technique du monde ne vous servira à rien si vous n'utilisez pas votre corps pour extérioriser vos émotions. Bella, je vais vous demander de vous placer devant et au centre pour que vos camarades puissent vous suivre. Nous allons reprendre."_

Je devais être rouge comme une tomate, pour moi qui n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, c'était une pleine réussite. La plupart des autres filles me jetaient des regards noirs, je secouais la tête pour les occulter et me remis à danser lorsque la musique reprit.

Lorsque l'audition prit fin, Sylvia Guillaume s'avança vers nous.

_" Bien mesdemoiselles, nous vous remercions pour votre participation. Nous avons fait notre choix et cela n'a pas été facile. Pour celles qui ne sont pas retenues, j'en suis désolée mais ne vous découragez pas surtout. Pour les autres, sachez que vous avez franchi l'étape la plus facile, je suis très exigeante et je vous demanderai beaucoup d'implication. J'espère que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble. Je vais appeler les candidates retenues par leur nom"._

A l'énoncé de leur nom, les filles sautaient de joie. Je faisais partie des déçues. J'avais presque repris espoir après ce qui s'était passé en début d'audition mais elle avait remarqué mon manque de technique et mon éviction était tout à fait compréhensible. Avant de partir, j'osais quand même l'aborder.

_"Madame Guillaume?_

_- Oui Bella._

_- Je voulais juste vous remercier pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup appris. Je suis persuadée que vous ferez un spectacle fantastique et je serai au premier rang le jour de la représentation. J'admire vraiment beaucoup votre travail et je suis très heureuse de vous avoir rencontrée._

_- Mais de quoi parlez-vous Bella, vous ne voulez pas participer au spectacle?_

_- Et bien, je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les filles de votre cours qui y participent._

_- Et vous n'avez pas l'intention de venir à mon cours? – _J'étais complètement perdue.

_- Ben, vous n'avez pas appelé mon nom alors j'ai pensé que..._

_- Pardon, Bella, c'est de ma faute mais j'ai pensé que ça coulait de source après ce qui s'est passé en début de séance. Vous êtes sélectionnée évidemment, enfin si vous le souhaitez._

_- Bien sûr, c'est vraiment un grand privilège, merci Madame._

_- Ne me remercie pas, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends. Après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, j'attends beaucoup de toi. Allez file, tu vas être en retard à ton prochain cours._

_- Merci encore et bonne journée."_

Je volais littéralement en dehors du théâtre. J'étais prise, j'allais prendre des cours pendant trois mois avec Sylvia Guillaume. Jasper m'attendait et en voyant mon sourire, il me lança d'un air narquois: _"Je te l'avais bien dit"._


	6. S'observer de loin

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voilà un nouveau chapitre des feuilles mortes. J'en profite pour vous remercier pour vos nombreuses revues surtout les anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre individuellement. Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire vous plaise. On frole déjà les 50 revues, je n'en reviens pas. D'ailleurs qui sera la 50ème et quelle sera sa récompense? Allez, je réponds à la question de son choix, il faudra bien la choisir ;-)

Je remercie une nouvelle fois samwinchesterboy pour ses corrections et katty-fiction pour ses encouragements et son petit coup de pub ;-) Gros bisous les filles

Je vous encourage vivement à aller jeter un oeil sur leurs fic. Vous les trouverez dans mes favoris, elles sont vraiment sympas à lire.

Bon j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire. On se retrouve en bas sur la petite bulle

xxx

Puce

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**** S'observer de loin**

**Bella POV**

_"...  
__Madame rêve d'apesanteur  
__Des heures des heures  
__De voltige à plusieurs_

_Rêve de fougères  
__De foudres et de guerres  
__A faire et à refaire_

_D'un amour qui la flingue  
__D'une fusée qui l'épingle  
__Au ciel  
__Au ciel_

_On est loin des amours de loin  
__On est loin des amours de loin  
__On est loin_

_Madame rêve  
__Au ciel  
__Madame rêve  
__Au ciel  
__Madame rêve"_

La musique faiblissait comme j'achevais les derniers mouvements. Je répétais depuis des heures et je prenais toujours autant de plaisir.

Les semaines avaient défilé depuis l'audition, Sylvia Guillaume de m'avait pas menti, elle était intransigeante et il fallait recommencer sans relâche. Mais je n'aurais échangé ma place pour rien au monde. Elle m'avait fait l'honneur de me demander de présenter la chorégraphie de Bashung en solo.

J'avais donc téléchargé la chanson, pas facile de trouver un auteur français dans notre petit magasin de musique de Forks et je m'entrainais dès que j'avais un peu de temps devant moi.

J'allais recommencer quand un raclement de gorge m'interrompit :

_" Jake, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là, çà fait longtemps que tu m'attends ?  
__- Suffisamment pour voir à quel point tu es merveilleuse !  
__- S'il te plait Jacob...  
__- Je sais Bella, tu ne veux pas de moi mais c'est plus fort que moi.  
__- Arrête de dire des bêtises, Jake, tu mélanges tout. Quand tu seras vraiment amoureux, tu verras la différence.  
__- Qu'en sais-tu? Tu l'as déjà été toi?  
__- Oui et vu ce que çà fait mal, je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer.  
__- Tu penses quoi du nouveau? - _Son brusque changement de sujet me surprit.  
_- Qui? Edward?  
__- T'en connais d'autres?  
__- Ben je ne sais pas trop, il a du charme mais il le sait aussi beaucoup trop à mon goût. Je ne le connais pas vraiment. La nuée autour de lui est bien trop dense pour que j'ai vraiment eu l'occasion de l'apprécier. Pourquoi tu me demandes çà?  
__- Je n'en sais rien, toutes les filles du lycée craquent pour lui et je me demandais si...  
__- ... si moi aussi, alors là rassure toi, ce n'est pas pour demain, je ne suis pas maso à ce point là, ce gars là ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'une fille comme moi!"_

J'avais prononcé cette dernière phrase en riant pour alléger un peu la tension. Je ne voulais pas que Jacob soit jaloux, surtout d'Edward Cullen.

Notre relation était un peu compliquée, il avait perdu sa mère peu avant notre arrivée au lycée et il avait mal réagit.

Il avait commencé à accumuler les bêtises et avait faillit être renvoyé du lycée un mois à peine après la rentrée. J'étais seule au courant de ses problèmes car mon père pêchait avec le sien tous les week-ends.

Alors j'avais pris sa défense, j'étais allée voir le proviseur pour lui expliquer la situation et il avait accordé à Jacob le temps nécessaire pour faire son deuil. Celui-ci avait arrêté ses bêtises quelques temps plus tard et il se comportait depuis avec moi en amoureux transi. Mais je savais au fond de moi qu'il confondait tout et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre qu'une profonde amitié entre nous.

Quant à Cullen, en toute honnêteté, je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Il était très attirant, beaucoup plus que je n'avais bien voulu l'admettre devant Jacob mais il était aussi dangereux. Il suffisait de l'observer pour voir que n'importe quelle fille se brûlerait les ailes face à un gars comme lui.

Nous étions aux antipodes, il était beau, brillant et collectionnait déjà les conquêtes.

J'étais timide, insignifiante et je n'avais connu qu'un seul amour, Démétri.

En repensant à lui, mon cœur se serra. Je l'avais rencontré pendant mes vacances à Phoenix. Sans expérience, j'avais vite succombé à ses charmes et il s'était moqué de moi. Par moment, la douleur était encore vive et je m'étais bien juré de ne jamais revivre ça.

**Edward POV**

Je sortais du placard de maintenance sans même jeter un coup d'œil à la blonde qui se rhabillait derrière moi. Je ne connaissais même pas son prénom et je n'en avais rien à foutre. J'avais repris mes petites habitudes de Los Angeles, jamais deux fois la même fille, jamais de sentiment, juste du sexe.

Mais curieusement, je n'en retirais plus la même satisfaction. Etait-ce les filles d'ici qui étaient moins douées? Non, je ne croyais pas, la petite blonde que je venais de quitter, se défendait plutôt bien. Ca venait de moi, que m'arrivait-il? « Secoue-toi Edward, çà va passer. »

J'adressais un clin d'œil à un groupe de filles en passant près d'elles et leurs gloussements ridicules ne se firent pas attendre.

« Mais que t'arrive-t-il, putain? »

Comme une réponse sournoise à mes questions internes, je vis passer devant moi Bella Swan et son toutou Indien. Inexplicablement, je sentis que je m'agaçais encore plus. Il fallait vraiment que j'évacue la pression, direction le gymnase.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je commençais à me sentir mieux. Jouer m'évitait de penser. La grosse voix désormais familière d'Emmet se fit entendre :

_"Et vieux, t'as besoin d'évacuer?  
- __Ouaip  
- __Dis à Tonton Em' ce qui te chagrine  
__- Rien de spécial.  
__- Ok, on a deux heures avant le prochain cours, je peux me joindre à toi. - _Je lui étais reconnaissant de ne pas insister.  
_- Bien sûr" _

Une heure plus tard, j'étais cuit mais soulagé. Toute la tension accumulée ce matin même semblait évacuée. Nous filions dans les vestiaires pour nous doucher. En revenant, nous passions devant la salle de danse d'où s'échappait une musique inconnue.

_" Et Ed, tu veux voir un truc étonnant.  
__- Bof, tu sais moi la danse... - _Il éclata de son grand rire sonore.  
_- Tu m'as bien regardé? Tu crois que c'est mon truc à moi, les tutus et tout le reste? Si je te dis que tu vas être étonné, je te promets que tu vas l'être. Viens et regarde."_

A contre cœur, je le suivis à l'entrée de la salle et ce que j'y vis me coupa le souffle. Elle était là, seule, évoluant avec grâce sur une musique qui transpirait la mélancolie et la sensualité. Elle semblait perdue dans son monde et je restais hypnotisé. Emmet chuchota à mes côtés :

_" Je te l'avais bien dit hein?" _

« Attends là, Emmett chuchote, il sait faire ça lui? Ouais, mais en même temps, avec ça devant les yeux, t'as envie de te faire tout petit. »

_" Viens Ed, si elle nous trouve là, çà ne va pas lui plaire" _

A contre cœur à nouveau, je le suivis sans un mot. Une fois dehors, Emmet reprit la parole sans vraiment me regarder, comme perdu dans ses propres souvenirs :

_" La première fois que j'ai vu danser Bella, c'était en seconde, un soir après l'entraînement. Elle pensait qu'elle était seule. Elle n'aime pas danser devant un public. Je n'ai pas été discret ce jour là et quand je l'ai applaudi bruyamment, elle s'est mise en colère. Je l'ai trouvé si forte et si fragile que ça m'a donné envie de la serrer dans mes bras et de la protéger. On ne s'est plus vraiment quittés depuis ce jour là. C'est ma petite sœur.  
__- Et il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous?  
__- Non, c'est ma petite sœur, je te dis. On a tous été un peu amoureux d'elle à un moment donné mais moi, ça m'a passé.  
__- Et elle sort avec un gars du lycée? _

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Cullen, bordel qu'est-ce qui te prends? »

_- Non, elle a eu quelqu'un l'an dernier mais le gars l'a menée en bateau et elle nous est revenue en piteux état. Je te jure que le type a eu de la chance d'être à Phoenix, on lui aurait fait la peau avec Jasper.  
__- Vous la protégez beaucoup non?  
__- Quand tu la connaitras mieux, tu comprendras. D'ailleurs mec, quand ça t'arrivera à toi aussi, fais gaffe.  
__- Quand quoi m'arrivera?  
__- Quand tu tomberas amoureux d'elle, fais gaffe. On ne te laissera pas la traiter comme les autres.  
__- Aucun risque, Emmet, elle a l'air gentille mais ce n'est vraiment pas mon style de fille.  
__- On en reparlera mec." _

Non on n'en reparlera pas. Elle était mignonne, certes, mais je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux et je n'avais aucune envie que ça m'arrive. Je m'amusais avec les filles, si je décidais de m'amuser avec elle, je le ferais mais ça s'arrêterait là.

**Bella POV**

Il fallait vraiment retourner en cours ce coup-ci. J'allais finir par être en retard. Je me dépêchais de prendre une douche et me précipitais vers le bâtiment principal. J'arrivais juste avant le prof, ouf. J'allais m'asseoir à côté de Jazz comme d'habitude.

_"Tu viens à l'entraînement ce soir? Je te ramène après.  
__- Je veux bien, je n'ai pas cours de danse et j'ai envie de vous voir un peu, çà fait longtemps.  
__- C'est cool, on joue moins bien sans notre mascotte tu sais, Bells"_

L'après midi passa rapidement. A la fin du dernier cours, je partais au gymnase et m'installais dans les gradins avec un bouquin en attendant l'arrivée des gars. Quand ils furent enfin là, je levais les yeux pour les voir s'échauffer. Jasper m'adressa un petit salut puis se reconcentra.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venue. Newton me lançait un clin d'oeil appuyé que je fis mine de ne pas remarquer. Mister Lourdingue ne se découragerait jamais. En promenant mon regard, je tombais sur Cullen. Son corps d'athlète était particulièrement mis en valeur par sa tenue de sport et ses cheveux désordonnés virevoltaient à chaque mouvement. Il était rapide, précis, il jouait vraiment bien. Le pauvre Mike en face ne touchait pas terre. L'équipe tenait bien là son nouveau meneur.

Alors que l'équipe faisait une pause pour récupérer et boire, je continuais de le détailler. La sueur qui collait son maillot à sa peau pâle laissait deviner les muscles fins de son torse et de son dos. Il avait un beau visage, une mâchoire carrée, des lèvres pleines légèrement rosées, un nez aquilin et des yeux d'un vert profond à damner un saint.

Perdue dans ma contemplation, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'il m'observait lui aussi. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

Légèrement gênée, je lui adressais un sourire timide et détournais le regard vers Emmet qui faisait le clown. Je fis mine de rire à ses pitreries, histoire de donner le change au cas où il m'observerait encore. Je devais bien l'admettre, il me troublait. Ce n'était pas comme avec les autres gars de l'équipe.

Il m'arrivait de l'observer, de loin. Je détestais tout dans son comportement: son arrogance, sa façon de nous prendre tous pour des « péquenots » et le pire de tout, son attitude avec les filles.

Je n'appréciais pas vraiment les pimbêches superficielles qu'il sautait et laissait tomber en suivant mais par moment j'avais de la peine pour elles. Car ce n'était un secret pour personne, Edward Cullen était un Don Juan sans scrupules à qui personne ne résistait.

Mais une petite voix me disait qu'il n'était pas que ça. Je le surprenais par moment, les yeux dans ma direction, le regard un peu vague, une expression comme celle que je venais de voir, empreinte de perplexité et d'un peu de tristesse aussi. Etrange. Par moment, j'avais envie de croire que j'étais un peu différente à ses yeux.

« N'importe quoi Bella, il t'a à peine adressé la parole depuis son arrivée. Tu as bien regardé les filles qu'il se tape? Alors laisse tomber. »

Je secouais la tête, rien de bon ne pouvait advenir de ce genre de réflexions, je me recentrais sur le jeu devant moi en empêchant mes pensées de divaguer jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement.

Puis j'attendis Jasper et au moment où je mettais mon casque, je croisais à nouveau les yeux d'Edward. Il me rendit mon sourire.


	7. S'apprivoiser

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voilà la mise à jour hebdomadaire, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. J'en profite pour vous remercier encore pour vos nombreuses revues, particulièrement les anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre directement. Vous me gatez...

Maintenant trève de blabla, je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas.

Bises

Puce

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**** S'apprivoiser**

**Edward POV**

Les jours continuaient à défiler. Comme un rituel immuable, j'allais en cours tous les jours. J'avais trois entraînements de basket par semaine et Bella Swan assistait à tous, assise seule dans les gradins. J'observais les allusions douteuses de Newton, elle faisait toujours mine de ne pas les entendre et parfois, je sentais son doux regard posé sur moi.

Les soirs où je n'avais pas entraînement, je me faufilais dans le gymnase et par la porte entrebâillée de la salle de danse, je regardais ma belle répéter sans relâche. Ma belle... J'avais fini par lâcher prise et me rendre compte que c'était elle qui me perturbait, je la voulais et tant que je ne l'aurais pas eue, je resterais dans le même état. J'avais donc décidé de passer à l'offensive, personne n'avait jamais résisté à Edward Cullen, surtout pas une fille. J'allais donc n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

Ce jour là, le destin me donna un coup de pouce. L'entraînement était particulièrement intensif. Newton, une fois de plus dépassé par la vitesse de jeu eut un mauvais réflexe et Jasper s'écroula dans un cri.

_"Jazz!_ Ma belle avait sauté des gradins et courrait dans notre direction, non sans manquer de s'affaler deux fois, tête la première.  
_- Putain Newton, qu'est ce que tu fous? _s'énerva Emmet  
- _Je n'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai voulu l'arrêter mais...  
- __Mais t'étais à la bourre comme d'hab et tu t'es dit, tiens, si je lui cassais la jambe.  
- __Tu crois qu'elle est cassée, _s'affola Bella  
- _Je ne sais pas, ça fait un mal de chien en tous cas.  
- __Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, _intervint Emmet à nouveau  
- _Et toi Bella, comment tu vas rentrer?  
- __Ne t'inquiète pas Jasper, je ramène Bella. Enfin si tu veux bien, Bella."_

Elle me regarda surprise et acquiesça de la tête, rougissant légèrement. Bingo!

J'aidais alors Emmet à transporter Jasper jusqu'à sa voiture et demandais à Bella de m'accorder 5 minutes pour prendre une douche. Puis je retournais près d'elle, prêt à lui servir mon grand numéro de charme.

"_On y va ma belle? _Je lus à nouveau de la surprise dans ses yeux et une légère rougeur colora ses joues. C'était décidément trop facile.  
- _Je te suis."_

Nous fîmes le trajet jusqu'au parking en silence. Bella était nerveuse, elle mordillait sans cesse sa lèvre inférieure. J'essayais de la rassurer :

_" Ne t'en fais pas pour Jasper, c'est juste un mauvais coup. Il sera rapidement sur pieds.  
- __Tu crois?_ Une lueur de soulagement illumina son visage.  
- _Oui, ça arrive souvent ce genre de choses au basket.  
- __Si tu le dis... Non mais quel empaffé ce Newton! Déjà que c'est le mec le plus lourd que la Terre ait porté mais en plus, il faut qu'il arrive à blesser ses propres coéquipiers.  
- __Je te l'accorde, il n'a rien pour lui. Je dois en conclure que je ne dois pas voir en lui un concurrent potentiel?_ Elle haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit rien. _Non parce qu'il y a déjà tellement de prétendants que j'ai du mal à cibler tous mes adversaires.  
- __Arrête tes bêtises.  
- __Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, une aussi jolie fille que toi, a trop d'amoureux transis pour mon propre bien.  
- __Flatteur! "_

Et elle éclata de rire comme si je venais de faire une bonne blague. J'étais légèrement déconcerté. D'habitude, après ce genre de tirade accompagnée de mon fameux sourire, les filles rougissaient et minaudaient en battant des cils. Mais je me reprenais aussitôt. En approchant de ma voiture, je pressais le pas pour la devancer et lui ouvrir la portière :

_" Et galant avec ça?  
- __Bien élevé, c'est tout.  
- __L'homme parfait en somme.  
- __J'aime le penser de temps en temps. C'est bien que tu le remarques" _

Elle repartit de son rire cristallin, j'allais finir par me vexer. Je montais à mon tour dans la voiture. Visiblement mise en joie par cette plaisanterie que je n'avais pas comprise, elle reprit ses taquineries:

" _Alors Edward, combien de cœurs as-tu brisés aujourd'hui?  
- __Aucune idée.  
- __Mon dieu les pauvres, tu n'as vraiment aucune pitié. Tourne à droite au prochain feu.  
- __OK,_ je mis mon clignotant_. Je ne leur brise pas le cœur, on passe du bon temps c'est tout.  
- __C'est ce que toi tu penses, mais permets moi de te dire qu'il y en a eu des larmes dans les toilettes des filles. C'est l'inondation perpétuelle par ta faute.  
- __Je ne leur promets rien, elles savent à quoi s'en tenir.  
- __Mais chacune espère qu'elle sera celle qui fera fondre ton cœur de pierre.  
- __Il n'y en a qu'une qui a ce pouvoir là, Bella. _Je l'avais regardée droit dans les yeux en prononçant la dernière phrase.  
- _On est arrivé, _dit-elle dans un murmure, _merci de m'avoir ramenée Edward.  
- __C'est un plaisir. Je passerai te prendre demain matin si tu veux, je ne pense pas que Jasper sera déjà en état de conduire.  
- __Ne te donne pas cette peine, je me débrouillerai.  
- __J'insiste Bella. _Elle sembla hésiter.  
- _OK, à demain alors.  
- __A demain ma belle, j'espère que Jasper ne se remettra pas trop vite..." _Et je partis en lui faisant un clin d'œil sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

La soirée et la nuit qui s'ensuivirent me parurent interminables. J'avais hâte de retrouver Bella le lendemain. Quand l'heure arriva enfin, je sautais dans ma voiture. 5 minutes plus tard je me garais devant chez elle. Elle sortit au même moment et m'adressa un somptueux sourire. Cette fille était vraiment bourrée de charme.

Je me hâtais de sortir de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière et en profitais pour lui voler un léger baiser sur la joue. Elle rougit furieusement face à mon audace et un courant électrique parcourut mon dos à son contact. Puis nous partîmes au lycée, sans cesser de plaisanter. J'avais un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage. A notre arrivée, Jasper nous attendait, béquilles à l'appui, la jambe enserrée dans une attèle.

_"Jazz, comment tu te sens?  
- __Ca va ma belle, je prends des cachets pour la douleur donc ça va.  
- __Et alors quel est le verdict?  
- __C'est une entorse du genou, donc repos forcé pendant au moins un mois. Pas de basket et surtout pas de moto, _dit-il en faisant la grimace_. Il va falloir que Jacob vienne remettre ta vieille Chevrolet en état, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir te chercher pendant quelque temps.  
- __Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.  
- __Je suis volontaire pour assurer l'intérim, _les interrompis-je.  
- _Tu n'es pas obligé Edward, c'est déjà sympa de m'avoir dépannée hier et aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas abuser de ton temps.  
- __Tu abuses de ce que tu veux me concernant ma belle" _lui adressant un clin d'œil suggestif. Jasper me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Sans donner plus de temps à qui que ce soit de réagir, je repartais seul vers ma salle de cours. Le plan "faire craquer Bella Swan" était en marche.

**Bella POV**

Deux semaines! Deux semaines qu'Edward Cullen passait me chercher chez moi tous les matins et me ramenait tous les soirs. Deux semaines que nous jouions au chat et à la souris devant les yeux ébahis de tout le lycée. Deux semaines qu'il multipliait les allusions plus ou moins subtiles et les déclarations enflammées. Deux semaines que je me persuadais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu.

Quoi d'autre? Une fille ordinaire et un peu paumée comme moi n'avait rien à attendre d'un gars comme lui. J'essayais donc de me convaincre qu'il s'amusait à me taquiner gentiment pour tester ma répartie. De mon côté, je jouais le jeu en répondant du tac au tac et en riant de ses imitations de mauvais dragueur. Nous étions devenus amis et j'appréciais sa compagnie. J'espérais que c'était réciproque.

Mais je ne voulais pas pour autant négliger les autres, je voyais peu Jasper depuis sa blessure car ses parents le déposaient au lycée tous les matins et revenaient le chercher aussitôt les cours terminés. Ce jour là, nous avions un peu moins de devoirs que d'habitude, j'en profitais pour proposer une sortie "entre filles" à Angela le lendemain après les cours. Nous avions donc convenu qu'elle viendrait me chercher le lendemain matin pour partir ensuite ensemble du lycée.

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, je partis avec Edward, il me déposa devant chez moi comme à son habitude:

" _Voilà princesse, tu es chez toi. Demain 7h45, ça te va?  
- __Non demain, Angela passe me prendre, on a une course à faire après les cours.  
- __Mais je peux quand même passer te chercher demain matin?  
- __Non, je me suis déjà mise d'accord avec Angie. On se verra en cours.  
- __Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella, j'ai dit un truc, fait une connerie?  
- __Il n'y a rien Edward, je sors faire du shopping avec une copine, ça n'a rien d'anormal.  
- __Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas passer te chercher demain matin.  
- __Mais enfin, pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire, tu n'es même pas mon petit ami que je sache.  
- __Ca, ça ne dépend que de toi. _Le jeu reprenait, je répliquais goguenarde:  
- _Je te l'ai déjà dit, Edward, je ne suis pas partageuse. Tant que tu sauteras tout ce qui bouge, ça ne sera pas possible entre nous.  
- __Un mot de toi et ces filles disparaissent de ma vie à jamais." _Il avait pris une mine de chien battu et s'éloigna rapidement. Je ne le comprenais pas, je le comprenais de moins en moins.

Le lendemain, je m'attendais à ce qu'Edward boude encore un peu. Pourtant, en rentrant en cours de biologie, il m'attendait à ma paillasse habituelle. Je lui adressais un timide bonjour et il se contenta de me sourire.

Le cours débuta rapidement mais j'avais du mal à me concentrer. Un papier fut glissé devant moi par mon charmant voisin. _"Bonjour ma Bella chérie"_ Je lui souris. Quelques minutes plus tard, deuxième papier: _"Tu vas bien mon amour?". _Ok, il n'est plus fâché là je crois, je rentrais dans son jeu. _"Ca va bien mais j'ai passé une mauvaise soirée, j'ai cru que tu m'en voulais", "Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir bien longtemps, je t'aime trop". _Il avait effleuré mes doigts en me passant son dernier message et son regard s'ancra dans le mien. J'avais chaud tout à coup, je n'étais décidément pas un adversaire à sa hauteur. Je fis alors mine de m'intéresser au cours mais du coin de l'œil, je pus le voir sourire, satisfait. Il savait qu'il avait gagné cette bataille.

**Edward POV**

Un mois! Un putain de mois que j'essayais tout: les compliments, les attentions, les sourires enjôleurs, les effleurements, les allusions et... Rien.

Bella Swan me filait entre les doigts comme une anguille. Dans le meilleur des cas, j'arrivais à obtenir un léger trouble, un rougissement mais la plupart du temps je la faisais rigoler, ça me tuait. Jamais au grand jamais une fille ne m'avait autant résisté et çà me rendait fou.

L'entraînement de basket s'était terminé un peu plus tôt et le cours de danse de Bella n'était pas fini. Comme d'habitude dans ces cas là, je me faufilais dans la salle pour l'observer en douce. Je m'étais découvert une passion pour la danse, du moins une passion pour Bella qui dansait. Une voix de crécelle interrompit ma contemplation:

_" Alors Eddy, ce que tu vois te plait?_ Youpi, Jessica, engoncée dans un juste-au-corps trop petit pour elle, c'est ma journée.  
- _Euh ouaip, je suis venu attendre Bella.  
- __Tu n'as pas à inventer d'excuses Eddy, tu me trouves sexy comme ça n'est-ce pas? _Putain mais ce n'est pas vrai, elle ne comprendra donc jamais le message et puis elle m'a fait repérer par Bella avec ses conneries, ma belle a les sourcils froncés, ça va être ma fête, génial. Je soupirais un grand coup.  
- _Dégage Jess, avant que je ne sois vraiment désagréable.  
- __Mais Edd...  
- __Mademoiselle Stanley! S'il y en a bien une qui a besoin d'être concentrée dans mon cours, c'est vous. Alors en place je vous prie."_

La prof m'avait sauvé la mise sur ce coup là, il ne me restait plus qu'à gérer Bella. Je jugeais plus prudent de l'attendre à l'extérieur. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle sortit des vestiaires fraichement douchée. Elle sentait bon le shampoing à la fraise. J'adorais cette odeur sur elle. Elle se dirigea lentement vers moi. Pas de cris, j'avais l'air de m'en tirer mieux qu'Emmet.

_" Hey, ça va? Tu es prête, on peut y aller?  
- __..."_

OK, je ne m'en tirais pas si bien que cela on dirait. Elle marchait à mes côtés sans me regarder, sans dire un mot. Au bout d'un long moment, elle sortit de son mutisme:

_" Ca fait longtemps?  
- __Longtemps que quoi?  
- __Ne fais pas l'andouille Edward, ça fait longtemps que tu assistes au cours de danse?  
- __Ca dépend, ça va te mettre en colère?  
- __Edward!  
- __Ok, Bella, ça fait presque deux mois. _Elle expira bruyamment._ Ca t'ennuie?  
- __Bizarrement non, je crois. Ca m'intimide surtout, je n'ai pas beaucoup de technique par rapport aux autres et je me sens un peu ridicule. Toi tu réussis toujours tout ce que tu entreprends.  
- __Tu rigoles? _C'est donc comme ça qu'elle me voyait, si elle savait à quel point je l'admirais quand elle danse.  
- _Non, j'imagine qu'il va falloir que je m'y fasse. A l'avenir, ne te cache plus quand tu viens."_

Dire que j'étais surpris face à sa réaction était un euphémisme. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça mais je me sentis bêtement heureux tout à coup. Bella me laissait la regarder danser, elle me laissait entrer dans une intimité qu'elle refusait aux autres. Brusquement, pris d'une impulsion, je pris à nouveau la parole:

_" Bella, c'est samedi demain et c'est le début des vacances, tu as quelque chose de prévu?  
__- Non pas vraiment, du moins rien en dehors de la sortie en boîte avec toute la bande demain soir. _Je l'avais oubliée celle là.  
- _Et bien, si tu n'as rien contre te lever de bonne heure, il y a un endroit où j'aimerai t'emmener. Mais il faut y être à l'aube alors décollage à 6h00 du matin.  
- __Pourquoi pas, je suis plutôt matinale de toute façon.  
- __C'est parfait, je passe te prendre demain matin alors. Couvres-toi bien et mets des chaussures de marche"_

Nous étions garés devant chez elle depuis 5 minutes, elle ouvrit la portière et s'apprêtait à descendre quand je la retins par le poignet pour déposer un baiser léger sur sa joue. _"A demain ma belle" _et elle disparut dans la brume épaisse de cette fin de journée hivernale.


	8. Céder

Hello tout le monde,

Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un grand merci à mes bêtas pour leurs conseils et corrections. Et pis un grand merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews.

N'oubliez pas de continuer à m'encourager en bas ;-)

Bises  
Puce

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**** Céder**

**Bella POV**

Il était 5h45, un samedi matin, premier jour de vacances et j'étais assise sur les marches de l'escalier, emmitouflée dans mon manteau d'hiver, le regard dans le vague à me demander comment j'en étais arrivée là. C'était officiel, ce type était capable de me faire faire n'importe quoi. J'étais dans de beaux draps. Voilà déjà plusieurs semaines que j'avais bien dû me rendre à l'évidence. A force de "ma Bella", de "mon amour" et de sourires en coin, j'avais fini par craquer.

Pourtant, dans ma tête, tous les voyants étaient au rouge. "Attention Bella, tu vas dans le mur avec ce gars. Il s'amuse avec toi comme avec toutes les autres et dès que tu auras cédé, le jeu ne l'amusera plus et tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer." Je savais tout ça, pourtant une petite voix dans mon cœur me susurrait de temps à autres que non, ce n'était pas comme ça avec moi, que j'étais spéciale à ses yeux et je devais bien l'avouer, j'avais très envie de la croire cette voix, très envie d'être "spéciale".

Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces pensées, il n'allait pas tarder et je devais prendre le temps de me recomposer ce personnage qui me protégeait de lui. La Bella distante, légère et enjouée, qui préférait rire de ses avances parce que les prendre aux sérieux, ça serait fendre encore un peu plus une carapace qui ne tenait déjà plus que par miracle.

J'entendis le bruit désormais familier de la Volvo qui se garait dans l'allée. Charly était déjà parti pêcher, il valait mieux, je ne savais même pas comment j'aurais pu lui expliquer ma sortie à cette heure s'il était resté à la maison. On frappa à la porte, il était là. "Respire Bella, prends ton temps. N'aies pas l'air de poireauter derrière la porte comme si tu n'attendais que lui." Je soufflais, me levais lentement et me dirigeais vers la porte pour ouvrir. Les yeux verts émeraude et le sourire en coin furent en face de moi, il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui avait eu du mal à se lever, c'était mignon.

_" Tu es prête?  
- __Je pense, ça te semble convenable pour ce qu'on va faire?_ répondis-je en me désignant d'un geste vague.  
- _T__u es parfaite, comme toujours"_ Et c'était reparti pour un tour!

Je le suivais et montais dans sa voiture. Nous roulâmes un bon quart d'heure avant de s'arrêter en bordure de forêt dans un endroit qui ne semblait mener nulle part. Nous n'avions pas dit un mot, il descendit, fit le tour de la voiture, m'ouvrit la portière et me tendit la main dans un sourire encourageant. _"Viens"_. Il faisait encore nuit et le froid de l'hiver s'insinuait dans le moindre pli de mes vêtements.

Par chance, la pluie de la veille avait cessé et la brume s'était levée. Nous marchions à travers bois, toujours sans rien dire mais le silence n'était pas inconfortable. Je me concentrais pour suivre le rythme, les doigts entrelacés aux siens. Puis il ralentit, il lâcha ma main et je ressentis comme un vide, il fit un pas de côté et je me retrouvais à l'entrée d'une vraie merveille.

Devant moi, les arbres s'écartaient pour laisser place à un endroit presque irréel. C'était une petite clairière, bercée par la lumière du jour naissant qui se reflétait sur la neige fraîchement tombée. Cet endroit devait avoir un charme particulier à chaque saison. Muette et émerveillée, je m'avançais lentement.

Je ne me rendis pas compte qu'Edward m'observait jusqu'au moment où il tendit sa main vers moi et retira une petite feuille morte de mes cheveux. Ses yeux étaient ancrés aux miens, je ne vis pas qu'il avançait encore, près, tout près, il pencha son visage vers moi, doucement, presque imperceptiblement. Je fermais les yeux, si c'était un rêve, je ne voulais surtout pas me réveiller. Tel un papillon, ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes.

Elles me testèrent, se posant délicatement, attendant d'être repoussées. Mais je ne les repoussais pas. Alors elles s'enhardirent et le baiser devint plus appuyé. Mes propres lèvres cédèrent et n'obéirent plus à ma raison qui sonnait pourtant l'alerte générale dans ma tête. Il était trop tard. Ses mains avaient pris possession de ma taille et me pressaient contre lui. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et sa langue vint titiller la mienne qui n'avait demandé aucune autorisation avant de sortir de sa cachette.

J'étais perdue mais c'était bon de se perdre. Mes défenses tombèrent peu à peu. Une de ses mains me plaqua un peu plus fort contre lui tandis que l'autre glissait le long de ma colonne vertébrale me provoquant une vague de frissons qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid. Il remonta jusqu'à ma nuque, déposant sa paume sur ma mâchoire, son pouce caressa ma joue, tendrement.

Je n'étais plus qu'un bout de chiffon dans ses bras, ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes, il posa son front contre le mien. Nous étions tous les deux haletants et hésitants sur ce qui venait de se passer. J'osais enfin ouvrir les yeux et ce que je vis dans les siens me fit peur, me ramenant vivement à la réalité. Il y avait une lueur de... triomphe ? J'avais cédé, j'avais perdu mais il me serra à nouveau contre lui, déposant un chaste baiser dans mes cheveux et bêtement, cela me rassura.

_"Tu sens bon.  
- __...  
- __On ferait mieux de rentrer" _

Toujours incapable du moindre mot, je le suivis sans broncher. Le jour était levé désormais, nous progressions plus facilement à travers la forêt. Nous retrouvions la voiture, il m'ouvrit la portière et je montais telle une automate. Il me ramena.

Comment étais-je sensée réagir maintenant? Je retrouvais un peu mes esprits, une fois garé devant la maison:

_"Tu veux rentrer un moment? Charly n'est pas là.  
- __J'adorerais ma belle mais j'ai promis à Esmée de m'occuper d'Ethan._ Ok, une excuse bidon pour s'éclipser, ce n'était pas bon çà. Oui mais il t'avait appelé encore ma belle, ce n'était pas fichu hein?  
- _Je comprends, bonne journée alors, embrasse Ethan pour moi._ Et je sortis de la voiture.  
- _Bella?  
- __Oui  
- __Je te vois ce soir... euh, avec les autres... en boîte  
- __Oui, Jasper passe me chercher avec Emmet.  
- __Bien, tu m'accorderas une danse?  
- __Si tu veux.  
- __Rentre mon cœur, tu vas attraper froid. A ce soir"_

Je rentrais chez moi, il était à peine 9h00 du matin. Qu'allais-je faire de ma journée, après ça? Comment faire passer le temps d'ici ce soir sans savoir ce qui m'attendait? Et là me vint LA question que je ne m'étais jamais posée de ma vie: "qu'est-ce-que je vais mettre ?- «Mon dieu, Bella, tu deviens complètement folle. T'as raison, en attendant, il faut que j'aille m'acheter un truc pour ce soir, direction Port Angelès. Voyons si Angela veut m'accompagner. »

Une heure plus tard, nous étions toutes les deux en route dans ma vieille Chevrolet. Angela avait été plus qu'étonnée par ma démarche mais n'avait rien dit, fidèle à elle même, attendant que je lui parle de mon propre chef. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas quoi en dire. Et puis j'avais peur. Peur d'entendre la vérité à haute voix. "Bella tu t'es fait avoir par Cullen, tu me déçois, je te croyais plus maline que çà". Pour penser à autre chose, je décidais de taquiner mon amie:

_" Alors Angie? Envie de se faire belle pour ce soir? Tu as un plan en tête?_ Elle rougit mais ne se démonta pas.  
- _Tu peux parler Bella Swan, j'avais l'intention de te laisser tranquille mais puisque tu attaques la première tant pis pour toi. On peut savoir ce qui te prend à vouloir faire du shopping tout à coup? _OK c'était officiel, j'étais une imbécile.  
- _Tu ne vas pas aimer.  
- __A ce point là? C'est Cullen?  
- __...  
- __J'ai manqué quelque chose?  
- __...  
- __Bella, parle moi, je suis ton amie, arrête de penser que je vais te juger. Avec la vie qu'il te mène depuis des mois, je peux comprendre que tu te poses des questions.  
- __On s'est embrassé.  
- __QUOI! Mais où? Quand? Comment? Isabella Mary Swan, comment as-tu pu me cacher un truc pareil?  
- __Ce matin, on est allé se balader et... enfin voilà quoi, je ne te fais pas un dessin. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du me laisser faire.  
- __Bella, tu n'as pas fait d'erreur. Ce mec t'adore. Sous ses airs de tombeur qui s'en fout, je suis certaine qu'il tient à toi. Alors fonce, prends ce qui vient et tu verras bien ce qui arrive.  
- __Je ne sais pas trop. On est tellement différents tous les deux. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'un gars comme lui ferait d'une fille comme moi?  
- __Là c'est toi qui as besoin d'un dessin? _Elle me lança un coup d'œil suggestif et éclata de rire, allégeant un peu le poids qui pesait sur ma poitrine. Je ris avec elle alors que nous entrions dans Port Angelès. – _Bien, redevenons sérieuses, opération sexy Bella en marche. On va te bichonner.  
- __Tu me fais peur Angela.  
- __Et tu as raison, je ne vais pas te lâcher et on va le rendre fou ton homme. – _Mon homme  
- _OK mais je ne suis pas seule en galère, ce soir tu fais flancher Ben.  
__- C'était bien dans mes intentions" _Elle me fit un clin d'œil et s'extirpa de la voiture.

Nous passâmes une journée plutôt agréable si on omet mes traditionnels problèmes lorsqu'il s'agit de m'habiller. Nous allions tranquillement de boutique en boutique, riant de tout et de rien.

J'arrivais à passer un bon moment malgré les commentaires désobligeants des vendeuses de prêt à porter. _"Nous ne faisons pas votre taille ici", "Allez voir dans un magasin pour enfants"_. Je ne disais rien, Angela leur répondait vertement _"C'est sûr que c'est super sexy un tee-shirt Hello Kitty pour sortir en boîte"_. Bizarrement pour une fois, ça m'était égal.

Nous finîmes par trouver notre bonheur dans une petite boutique un peu à l'écart juste au moment où j'allais renoncer. Je n'avais pas le temps matériel d'acheter un pantalon puisque l'ourlet ne serait jamais prêt mais je ne me voyais pas en jupe. Tout à coup, Angela sortit triomphante avec une petite robe chasuble noire:

_" Bella, tu devrais essayer çà!  
- __Euh Angela, tu sais moi les robes...  
- __Passe la, on n'est plus à ça près." _

Et un petit miracle s'opéra, la robe m'allait bien sans retouches, je portais dessous un pull col roulé près du corps à fines mailles bleu pâle, suffisamment léger pour que je puis le supporter en soirée. En y ajoutant un collier et des boucles en argent que j'avais à la maison et ma paire de bottes à talons, je me sentais jolie, pour une fois. Angela se décida pour un pantalon fluide noir et un bustier à lacets très sexy sans être vulgaire. Nous étions satisfaites et un bon chocolat chaud nous récompensa de nos efforts.

Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait envie de penser à la soirée à venir si bien que nous vîmes arriver la fin de l'après midi avec une certaine appréhension. Le retour à Forks se fit dans le calme relatif des ronflements de ma camionnette. N'ayant pas envie de nous retrouver seules faces à nos angoisses respectives, nous avions décidé de passer la soirée chez moi et de nous préparer ensemble. Jasper et Emmett arrivèrent enfin dans la jeep de celui-ci.

_" Wow les filles, vous êtes en chasse ce soir ou quoi?  
- __Emmet, toujours aussi classe mec, vous êtes ravissantes les filles.  
- __Merci Jazz. On y va?  
- __C'est parti les louloutes!" _Emmett... Enfin, sa bonne humeur nous permit de nous détendre.

En arrivant à l'Eclipse, Sam et Embry, les videurs que nous connaissions, nous laissèrent entrer sans problème. L'entrée de la boîte était autorisée aux mineurs de plus de 16 ans sous réserve qu'ils portaient un bracelet de couleur leur interdisant de commander de l'alcool au bar. A l'intérieur, Ben, Jacob, Mike et Jessica nous attendaient à une table. Aucune trace d'Edward, devais-je en être déçue ou soulagée? Le regard de Ben sur mon amie me tira de mes pensées. « Angela, ma belle, le poisson est ferré. » Je lui glissais discrètement mes impressions:

_" Tu as fait mouche on dirait.  
- __Commence pas à délirer Bella  
- __Je ne délire pas, il te mange des yeux. Viens on va danser _- J'ajoutais en haussant la voix pour que tout le monde m'entende_ – On va danser, qui nous aime..."_

Jessica et Mike nous emboîtèrent le pas. A peine avions nous commencé à danser qu'un gars se colla dans le dos d'Angela. Un coup d'œil discret à Ben me confirma ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Je m'approchais de mon amie pour lui murmurer de jouer le jeu. Elle se laissa donc faire et il ne fallut pas 5 minutes à Ben pour voir rouge. Il se leva précipitamment suivi d'un Jasper amusé et nous rejoignit rapidement. Ben attrapa Angela par la taille et la tira vers lui, l'autre gars protesta mais un regard peu avenant du basketteur le dissuada d'insister. Puis ils s'éclipsèrent tous les deux, ils avaient sûrement des choses à se dire.

Je poursuivais ma soirée en essayant de ne pas trop penser au grand absent. Mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment, j'étais déçue, il commençait à se faire tard et j'avais envie de rentrer. Je décidais de retourner à notre table, je fis signe à Jasper mais une main attrapa mon poignet à la volée et une voix de velours murmura à mon oreille:

_" Tu m'avais promis une danse"_

M'attirant à lui, il me retourna contre son torse musclé et nous entamâmes un slow langoureux, inconscients du rythme réel de la musique et des autres autour de nous qui sautaient à chaque refrain. Je me laissais bercer par lui, incapable de la moindre réaction, appréciant juste cet instant de quiétude entre nous. Sa main caressait mon dos doucement, tendrement. La musique prit fin, et sans que j'eus le temps de comprendre, quoi que ce soit, il avait disparu. Avais-je rêvé? Au regard inquisiteur de Jasper, je sus que non mais vu le comportement d'Edward par la suite, j'aurais préféré.

J'étais complètement perdue, je continuais à danser avec les autres en essayant de sourire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne s'était rien passé de spécial voilà tout. Mais j'avais du mal à donner le change et les larmes me montaient, je m'éclipsais discrètement aux toilettes. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre contenance. Je respirais profondément, passais un peu d'eau sur mon visage puis réajustais mon maquillage léger et ma coiffure. J'étais prête.

Je ressortais et commençais à fendre la foule armée de mon sourire factice "tout va bien" quand une main attrapa à nouveau mon poignet, je me retrouvais plaquée contre le mur le plus proche. C'était lui, il écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne avec urgence, forçant presque le barrage de mes dents avec sa langue. Tout allait si vite que je n'avais même pas le temps de réagir, de le repousser ou de répondre à son étreinte, je n'avais même pas le temps de me poser la question si je devais le laisser faire ou pas. Ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps, caressant mes flancs, mon dos, remontant le long de mes cuisses relevant légèrement le bas de ma robe. Je retrouvais alors assez de lucidité pour les stopper. Nous étions en public et je n'étais pas ce genre de fille.

Mon geste sembla le calmer, il interrompit son baiser, posant doucement son front sur le mien et murmura:

_" Tu me rends fou, Bella Swan. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive et ça me fait peur." _

Mue par un élan inconnu, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et doucement, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.


	9. La meilleure défense

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voilà la mise à jour hebdomadaire, je commence à prendre un sacré retard dans l'écriture et l'avance fond comme neige au soleil. J'espère pouvoir maintenir le rythme mais je me rends compte à quel point c'est difficile.

Heureusement vos reviews sont là pour me motiver, merci à toutes pour votre fidélité. Toutes les auteurs disent que c'est important et je dois avouer que depuis que je me suis mise à écrire, je comprends leur insistance sur ce point.

Un gros merci à mes bétas pour leurs corrections et conseils. Katty, j'espère que le petit ajout est conforme à tes attentes.

Voilà, j'arrête de jacasser et je vous donne rendez vous en bas.  
Bonne lecture

Puce

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**** La meilleure défense...**

**Edward POV**

_" Mesdames et messieurs nous allons amorcer notre descente vers Seattle, nous vous prions donc de bien vouloir redresser votre siège et votre tablette, d'éteindre tout appareil électronique et de boucler votre ceinture. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un agréable voyage en notre compagnie et que nous aurons le plaisir de vous retrouver prochainement à bord d'un appareil de la Continental Airlines"_

J'éteignais mon Ipod, retirais mes écouteurs et soufflais un bon coup. Me revoilà dans mon enfer personnel. Bientôt, je serais de retour à Forks.

Forks et son ciel éternellement gris, Forks et sa pluie continuelle, Forks et ce froid qui vous ronge, Forks ...et Bella. « Putain Cullen, ne commence pas. » Je rentrais de quinze jours de vacances à L.A., chez ma mère.

Et si on occultait la présence de mon insupportable beau-père, ça m'avait fait un bien fou. J'avais revu mes amis, sauté sans vergogne une demi-douzaine de jolies blondes et j'avais profité du soleil et de la plage pour faire le plein d'énergie.

J'étais redevenu moi, pas cette chiffe que j'étais en partant deux semaines plus tôt. Exit Bella Swan, maintenant qu'elle avait cédé, elle n'avait plus aucun intérêt. J'allais me trouver une nouvelle proie.

C'était fort de ces nouvelles résolutions que je posais le pied sur le tarmac de Seattle. Brrr, ça caillait. Je resserrais mon manteau contre moi et me dirigeais vers le terminal pour récupérer mes bagages.

Carlisle m'attendait, tout sourire, avec Ethan dans les bras. Celui-ci tendit ses petites mains vers moi: _"Edard"._ Je l'aimais bien ce môme et j'aimais bien sa mère aussi, Esmée. S'il fallait reconnaître quelque chose à mon père c'est qu'il avait mieux réussi son remariage que ma mère.

Mes parents s'étaient connus très jeunes, ma mère avait 16 ans quand j'ai montré le bout de mon nez et mon père 17. Ils s'étaient mariés en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte sous la pression parentale soucieuse des convenances. Mais ils n'ont jamais été heureux. Cinq ans plus tard, ma mère s'entichait d'un type et mon père les surprenait un jour en rentrant un peu plus tôt du travail.

Histoire d'une banalité affligeante, divorce, j'étais confié à ma mère. Elle enchainait les mecs, plus glauques les uns que les autres, jusqu'à Marcus. Marcus Volturi, le plus grand escroc que la Terre ait porté. Il avait flairé le gros coup en rencontrant ma mère, l'avait séduite et épousée en un temps record. Il avait tellement bien manœuvré qu'à 17 ans, je me retrouvais avec mes valises en partance pour Seattle. Officiellement, "pour me sauver des mauvaises influences". En réalité, il voulait pouvoir continuer à pigeonner ma mère et la tromper de temps en temps en toute tranquillité.

J'avais donc rejoint mon père et sa parfaite nouvelle petite famille. Il avait rencontré Esmée, il y a 5 ans. Un an plus tard ils se mariaient. J'avais cru à une nouvelle lubie et je leur avais fait vivre un enfer, refusant d'adresser la parole à Esmée quand j'allais les voir pendant les vacances, me disputant sans cesse avec mon père. Puis Ethan était né et je lui en avais voulu de me voler mon père et d'avoir une mère qui prenait autant soin de lui.

Mais ils m'avaient accueilli sans sourciller quand ma mère m'avait pour ainsi dire foutu à la porte. Même si je n'aimais pas la région, j'y avais trouvé une famille. Esmée me traitait comme un fils et Ethan m'adorait, me demandant sans cesse de jouer avec lui ou de le prendre dans mes bras. A bien y réfléchir, je n'étais pas si fâché de rentrer chez moi.

J'attrapais Ethan au vol et parsemais son cou de bisous bruyants, le faisant rire aux éclats. Mon père me donna une petite accolade et prit mes bagages:

_" C'était bien chez ta mère?  
- __Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir?  
- __Comment va-t-elle?  
- __Bien, fidèle à elle même. Je ne l'ai pas vue beaucoup tu sais.  
- __Je me doute. Content de te revoir à la maison fils.  
- __Merci Papa"_

Nous récupérâmes la voiture de mon père en silence. La route jusqu'à Forks se fit rapidement. Ethan s'était endormi, mon père le porta jusqu'à la maison et partit le coucher. Esmée m'accueillit en me serrant dans ses bras, ma mère ne me serrait jamais dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte, maladroitement. Elle emporta derechef mes affaires sales et me fit réchauffer un plat qu'elle avait mis de côté pour moi.

Deux semaines que je me nourrissais de pizza, de plats chinois à emporter ou de fast-food divers.

Je me régalais et la remerciais timidement. Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise, j'avais été un vrai petit con avec elle au début et elle ne m'avait jamais rien reproché, attendant patiemment que je comprenne tout seul. Mon repas terminé, je décidais d'aller me coucher, fatigué par le voyage. Je m'endormis rapidement, d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Le réveil du lendemain matin fut pénible. Je n'avais aucune envie de retourner au lycée. Mais si ma mère se foutait éperdument de mon cursus scolaire, mon père, lui, était intransigeant. Pas moyen de sécher les cours sans encourir les foudres paternelles et des représailles à la hauteur de sa colère. Je respectais ça, même s'il y avait des jours où ça me gonflait prodigieusement. Je sautais donc de mon lit et filais sous la douche. Mon petit déjeuner m'attendait dans la cuisine, je souris. Je remontais finir de me laver et récupérer mes affaires de cours, attrapais les clés de ma Volvo, cadeau de mon père à mon arrivée à Forks et pris la direction du lycée.

A mon arrivée, Emmett, Ben et Jacob attendaient sur le parking. L'indien me jeta un regard peu amène mais les deux autres me saluèrent avec enthousiasme. Nous plaisantions en racontant nos vacances respectives quand la moto de Jasper fit son entrée. Bella en descendit, retirant son casque, ma mémoire ne lui rendait pas justice. « Cullen, t'arrête tout de suite! » Elle sourit au groupe et Emmett se précipita pour la serrer contre lui. Je me sentis tout bizarre de la voir dans ses bras. « Cullen, putain! »

Son regard balaya notre petit groupe, elle salua tout le monde brièvement suivie de Jasper et recommença à discuter avec Emmett, rigolant puis lui assenant une tape sur l'épaule en le grondant gentiment.

La sonnerie les interrompit et tout le monde se rendit en cours.

De mon côté, je restais un peu en arrière. "Non mais elle te fait quoi là? Je rêve ou elle t'a zappé complet?" Je l'avais laissée deux semaines sans la moindre nouvelle après lui avoir sauté dessus par deux fois. Je m'attendais à des regards larmoyants, des demandes d'explications, des trucs de nana quoi. Et là rien, elle m'avait juste dit bonjour gentiment, en souriant, sans animosité aucune comme si ce qui s'était passé avant les vacances n'avait jamais eu lieu. Je secouais la tête, décidément, cette fille n'avait pas fini de me surprendre.

**Bella POV**

J'avais passé les pires vacances de Noël de toute ma vie. Ce n'était en règle générale pas très glorieux mais là, j'avais vraiment touché le fond. Les premiers jours, j'étais dans une sorte de transe, euphorique après ma fin de soirée en boîte avec Edward. Nous avions passé plus d'une heure, enroulés l'un dans l'autre dans un canapé un peu à l'abri des regards à nous embrasser avec tendresse comme si nous étions seuls au monde.

Puis Jasper était discrètement venu nous interrompre, il fallait rentrer. Edward avait rapidement noté mon numéro dans son portable en m'expliquant qu'il partait le lendemain pour deux semaines chez sa mère à Los Angeles.

Un dernier regard, un dernier baiser et il était parti.

Les jours suivants, j'avais attendu un coup de fil qui ne vint pas, lui cherchant des excuses au début. « Il doit être dans l'avion. Il vient d'arriver, laisse lui le temps de poser ses valises. Il a retrouvé sa mère, il veut passer du temps avec elle. Il doit être accaparé par ses amis qu'il n'a pas vus depuis des mois. C'est Noël, il doit être en famille. Il... »

" Ca fait une semaine Bella, arrête de te voiler la face. "

Moi j'étais seule, Jasper et Emmett étaient partis dans leur famille comme tous les ans. Angela, toute à son nouveau bonheur, passait tout son temps libre à roucouler avec Ben. J'étais heureuse pour elle même si je l'enviais un peu. J'avais passé Noël seule chez moi. Depuis que ma mère l'avait quitté, Charly se débrouillait toujours pour être de service pendant les fêtes. Cette année encore, ma mère avait filé, je ne sais où, sans se préoccuper de mon existence.

J'avais espéré un coup de fil d'Edward, pour que sa voix réchauffe un peu ma vie mais rien. Alors j'ai été triste, je m'étais morfondue, un jour, deux jours, trois jours et la colère était venue. Colère contre lui qui s'était comporté comme le dernier des enfoirés, colère contre moi qui avais été assez conne pour se laisser berner, assez conne pour y croire.

Au premier de l'an, ma décision était prise. Je ne le laisserais pas m'atteindre. Je ne lui donnerais pas la satisfaction de me faire de la peine. S'il pensait que je serais juste une fille de plus sur son tableau de chasse, il se trompait lourdement. Je ne savais pas encore très bien comment j'allais m'y prendre mais je savais une chose: "La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque".

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'abordais la rentrée de janvier. Jasper était passé me chercher, inquiet. Il avait vu ce qui s'était passé en boîte et avait attendu que je lui en parle de moi même. J'avais joué les indifférentes. _"Bah, tu sais, c'était juste un moment d'égarement mais c'est fini, ce n'est pas mon genre de mec de toutes façons."_ Pas dupe, il s'était contenté de me serrer contre lui me disant qu'en cas de besoin, il serait toujours là. J'avais failli craquer mais désormais je devais être forte.

La moto ralentit, je vis le visage de tous nos amis qui nous attendaient sur le parking. Il était là. Surtout ne pas lui accorder plus d'importance qu'il n'en avait. J'inspirais un grand coup, affichais mon plus beau sourire et retirais mon casque:

_" Salut tout le monde et bonne année!  
- __Bonne année à toi aussi Bella. Alors ces vacances, ça s'est bien passé?  
- __Excellentes, je me suis régalée_ – Menteuse – _Et vous?  
__- Bah tu sais, les repas interminables en famille. Les questions à la « con », du style "Et l'école, ça va? Tu as de bonnes notes?"  
- __Je vois, au moins, on m'a épargné ça!"_

Et je faisais mine de rire en tentant d'être la plus crédible possible. Ca n'avait jamais été mon fort de jouer la comédie. Les sourcils froncés de Jasper me confirmèrent que j'avais encore des progrès à faire. Je décidais de passer outre et de continuer à plaisanter avec Emmett. Je ne regardais pas Edward, je devais l'ignorer même si c'était difficile. J'aurais voulu pouvoir jauger sa réaction mais je devais tenir bon.

La sonnerie nous interrompit. Le premier cours allait être le plus compliqué à gérer. J'avais biologie et Edward était mon partenaire de labo. Il avait beaucoup insisté il y a deux mois pour échanger sa place avec Angela. J'avais fini par céder pour qu'elle puisse se retrouver avec Ben et je ne le regrettais pas malgré tout. Ils étaient si heureux désormais tous les deux. Je m'installais donc à notre paillasse, il me suivit quelques minutes plus tard et s'asseyait à mes côtés sans un mot. A nous deux maintenant:

_" Eh, salut Edward! Comment ça va? Tes vacances au soleil, c'était bien?"_

Ton franc et jovial, sourire sincère, je ne me savais pas capable de tant d'assurance, à croire qu'il m'avait mise suffisamment en rogne pour que ça me transcende. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. « Ah tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein Cullen? Cette petite cloche de Bella n'est pas là, rouge, les yeux larmoyants à attendre que tu lui assènes le coup de grâce? » Il bafouilla.

_" Euh, ouais, c'était sympa.  
- __Ce n'est pas trop dur de revenir chez les péquenots et sous la neige en plus_. Il esquissa un sourire  
- _Ca va, certains sont plutôt cools.  
- __Tant mieux."_

**Edward POV**

Elle m'avait parlé avec une lueur de malice dans la voix, sans la moindre intonation de reproches ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je ne comprenais rien. C'était ma mémoire qui me faisait défaut? J'avais seulement rêvé avant les vacances finalement? Non impossible. J'étais complètement perdu.

Les mecs, toujours si protecteurs envers elle, s'étaient comportés comme à leur habitude à mon égard. Aucun signe d'agressivité, pas de menaces, rien. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

Le cours avait défilé, la journée aussi, puis la semaine. Bella papillonnait devant mes yeux ébahis, légère, joyeuse, insouciante, distante, sensuelle. « Ne recommence pas! »

Elle assistait souvent à nos entraînements, balançant des vannes à Emmett ou Jacob et malgré moi, je riais. Je m'étais arrêté une ou deux fois devant la salle de danse mais je m'étais empêché d'entrer, refusant de fléchir à nouveau.

Ca m'agaçait de la voir comme ça. N'avait-elle jamais rien éprouvé pour moi? « Comme si çà t'intéressait d'habitude, Cullen, ce que les filles pensent ou éprouvent? Ouais, ben là, ce n'est pas d'habitude. » Un jour, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui balancer:

_" Ce qu'il y a de bien avec toi Bella, c'est que tu as toujours le sourire."_ Au ton de ma voix, elle fronça les sourcils. Puis comme si elle comprenait l'allusion, son sourire s'agrandit.

_" Tu préférerais que je fasse la tronche? Désolée, je ne sais pas la faire. Quand j'essaie, je finis toujours pas éclater de rire." _Et elle ponctua sa phrase d'un éclat de rire dont elle seule avait le secret, frais et léger.

Les semaines passèrent, une, puis deux puis trois. Bella jouait, me provoquait, me charmait puis se détournait tout à coup de moi comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Ca me rendait fou, je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, rétablir l'ordre. J'étais le tombeur insensible, elle était la fille prude et timide.

Pfff, peine perdue, je sombrais, lentement mais irrémédiablement. J'étais de plus en plus acerbe, cynique, avec elle, avec ceux à qui elle accordait plus d'attention qu'à moi. Je devenais jaloux, moi, Edward Cullen, jaloux...

Celui qui m'énervait le plus, c'était cet abruti de Jacob Black. Chaque fois que je me faisais ramasser en beauté, ce mec était aux premières loges et il jubilait. J'avais tenté de recoller les morceaux avec elle mais il était toujours là à empêcher toute discussion un tant soit peu privée. Et Bella ne me facilitait pas la tâche non plus:

_" Bella, ça te dirait que je te ramène ce soir? On aura un peu de temps pour discuter, ça fait longtemps...  
- __Ben là, je dois rentrer avec Jasper. On doit réviser la physique ensemble.  
- __Ah... Demain peut être?  
- __Demain, je vais chez Jake. On ira voir des amis de la réserve après mais jeudi on va tous chez Emmett, tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux et ça nous donnera l'occasion de nous voir.  
- __Ouais OK"_

Autrement dit, « t'es sympa mais j'ai mieux à faire. »

Jacob était une fois de plus triomphant et Bella me fixait avec un regard si empreint de sincérité que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si elle le faisait exprès ou pas. Pour la première fois de ma vie dans ce domaine, je doutais.

Bella Swan préférait-elle la compagnie des autres à la mienne? Bella Swan était-elle complètement insensible au charme d'Edward Cullen? Quelque part, ce constat me rendait un peu triste et je n'arrivais pas à déterminer pourquoi.

Un début d'après midi à la fin du mois de février, je profitais d'un maigre rayon de soleil pour m'isoler un peu dehors. Je sentis alors une présence à mes côtés.

_" Ca va vieux?  
- __On fait aller.  
- __En même temps, ne le prends pas mal mais tu l'as un peu cherché.  
- __De quoi tu parles Emmett?  
- __De la même chose que toi, ou plutôt de la même personne. Ca y est, t'es amoureux?  
- __Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne peux pas me la sortir de la tête.  
- __Ecoute, je sais que je ne suis qu'un gros lourdaud qui n'est bon qu'à faire rigoler tout le monde mais elle tient à toi, beaucoup. Elle croit qu'on ne voit rien, quand elle tripote rêveusement les petits mots que tu lui écrivais avant et qu'elle garde au fond de sa trousse. Alors si tu penses être capable de la rendre heureuse, ne reste pas là à réfléchir trop longtemps.  
- __Je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'être correct avec elle.  
- __Ca mon vieux, compte sur moi pour t'y aider ! _Il serra les poings à mon intention et prit un air menaçant tout en gardant un léger sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
- _Tu n'es pas qu'un gros lourdaud Em'  
- __Ne le répète pas trop fort, je pourrais avoir des ennuis. Viens faire quelques paniers, ça te fera du bien."_


	10. Tentatives

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre des feuilles mortes, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_J'en profite pour vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews sur le dernier chapitre, j'ai été très touchée. Une bise particulière à Anne et titine, revieweuses anonymes à qui je n'ai, hélas, pas pu répondre directement._

_Le prochain chapitre sera en deux parties. On travaille encore dessus avec mes bétas adorées (bisous les filles), j'espère que j'arriverais à le terminer dans les temps pour mettre en ligne la première partie la semaine prochaine. Je vais faire mon possible dans tous les cas._

_Maintenant je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas ;-)_

_Puce_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**** Tentatives**

**Bella POV**

La bataille faisait rage depuis plusieurs semaines. J'aguichais puis j'esquivais, j'ignorais puis revenais le plus naturellement possible faussement ingénue jouant la bonne copine. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Angela non plus d'ailleurs mais au moins, je la faisais rire.

Edward, quant à lui, riait de moins en moins et avait même par moment des accès de colère à peine déguisés.

Ce jour-là, nous attendions patiemment le début du cours de biologie en discutant paisiblement:

_" Et comment va Ethan, ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu?  
- __Il va bien, je vais finir par être jaloux de mon propre frère, Bella.  
- __Et tu auras raison, il a beaucoup plus de charme que toi.  
- __Je vois, je n'ai aucune chance.  
- __Bella, ma belle, tu viens dîner à la maison ce soir? _

Le visage d'Edward se crispa en voyant Jacob approcher.

_- C'est prévu comme ça il me semble, je m'occupe du dessert.  
- __On aura au moins un truc mangeable à table. Pour le reste, c'est Billy qui cuisine.  
- __J'ai intérêt à grignoter un truc avant de partir alors. _Jacob s'esclaffa et je le suivis dans son éclat de rire.  
- _Puisque je dérange, je me casse."_

Avant même que j'eus le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il avait tourné les talons et s'éloignait à grands pas. Continuer à sourire, faire comme si de rien n'était, ignorer l'air triomphant de Jacob, ne pas le laisser m'atteindre...

Quelques jours plus tard, Edward était revenu assister au cours de danse. Cours qui contre toute attente avaient repris.

Satisfaite de notre niveau, Sylvia Guillaume avait décidé de nous inscrire au concours annuel de l'état de Washington, ce concours devait réunir tous les lycées de l'état. Il s'agissait de présenter une chorégraphie originale de 8 minutes. Du coup, la danseuse étoile avait décidé de prolonger son séjour parmi nous et nous travaillions d'arrache pieds. J'étais soliste sur une partie de la chorégraphie et les répétitions me prenaient beaucoup de temps:

_" Bella, reviens parmi nous tu veux! On reprend au solo, concentrez vous les filles!"_

Les premiers accords désormais connus de la bande originale de Talons Aiguilles se firent entendre. C'était reparti.

_Si tienes un hondo penar, piensa en mi (__Si tu as une peine profonde, pense à moi,)  
__Si tienes ganas de llorar, piensa en mi (__Si tu as envie de pleurer, pense à moi,)  
__Ya ves que venero tu imagen divina (__Vois-tu comme je vénère ton image divine,)  
__Tu parvula boca, que siendo tan nina (__Ton innocente bouche, qui est si enfantine,)  
__Me enseno a pecar (__M'a appris à pécher.)_

_Piensa en mi cuando sufras, (__Pense à moi, quand tu souffres,)  
__Cuando llores, tambien piensa en mi, (__Quand tu pleures, pense aussi à moi,)  
__Quando quièras quitarme la vida (__Quand tu veux ôte moi la vie,)  
__No la quiero, para nada (__je n'en ai pas besoin,)  
__Para nada me sirve sin ti (__elle ne me sert à rien sans toi.)_

_Piensa en mi cuando sufras, (__Pense à moi, quand tu souffres,)  
__Cuando llores, tambien piensa en mi, (__Quand tu pleures, pense aussi à moi,)  
__Quando quièras quitarme la vida (__Quand tu veux ôte moi la vie,)  
__No la quiero, para nada (__je n'en ai pas besoin,)  
__Para nada me sirve sin ti (__elle ne me sert à rien sans toi.)_

Le reste du groupe enchainait sur une musique de Gotan Project. J'avais trente secondes pour souffler avant de les rejoindre sur ce tango moderne et sensuel. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, en piste mais la musique s'interrompit aussitôt:

_"Non, non, non et non! Jessica, fais attention à ce que tu fais! Clara, montre lui tu veux, moi, je désespère."_

Je tombais alors sur deux prunelles vert émeraudes et je m'y perdais, indifférente à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Mais la prof me ramena bien vite à la réalité.

_"Bella, tu peux venir? J'aimerais que tu reprennes la fin du refrain. Elle ne veut pas de sa vie sans lui, elle la lui laisse entre les mains. Essaie d'approfondir encore le mouvement. Imagine celui qui pourrait-te faire ressentir ce genre de choses" _

Un coup d'œil vers lui, son regard s'était assombri. Je repris le mouvement sans le quitter des yeux.

_" C'est ça! C'est mieux, beaucoup mieux Bella, allez les filles, on reprend tout"_

Je quittais notre connexion à regret, quand je regardais à nouveau dans sa direction, il n'était plus là.

Le cours se terminait et je n'avais qu'une envie, filer au gymnase pour retrouver mes basketteurs préférés. J'avais de moins en moins de temps pour les voir et ça me manquait. Une douche rapide plus tard, j'arrivais juste pour la fin de l'échauffement. Le championnat avait très bien démarré pour eux et ils étaient en bonne passe de le remporter. Edward faisait des merveilles sur le terrain ce qui contribuait à accentuer sa popularité, surtout auprès des filles.

Ce jour là, le coach était très énervé et Newton prenait cher. Ce qui fut plus surprenant, c'est qu'Edward était logé à la même enseigne. Il manquait tous ses tirs, ses passes étaient mauvaises et il faisait des marchés à répétition. Hors de lui, le coach hurla:

_" Cullen, j'en ai raz le bol. Tu files aux vestiaires, tu reviendras demain si l'envie de jouer au basket te reprend." _

Furieux, Edward ramassa ses affaires d'un geste rageur et s'engouffra dans le couloir qui menait aux vestiaires. Mue par je ne sais quel instinct, je le suivis et m'adossais à côté de la porte. Dix minutes plus tard, il réapparut, plus sexy que jamais avec ses cheveux humides et son air renfrogné.

_" Si t'es là pour te payer ma tronche, Swan, c'est pas le jour.  
- __...  
- __Bordel qu'est ce que tu veux? M'allumer et me laisser là comme un con? Jouer à la bonne copine qui s'inquiète comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre entre nous? Je me fous de ton amitié, Bella, ce n'est pas ça que je veux. Je ne veux pas que tu sois avec moi comme avec tous les autres _– puis sa voix devint murmure -_ Je pense à toi Bella, souvent..."_

L'allusion à ce qui s'était passé en cours de danse était plus qu'évidente. _Piensa en mi. _Il pensait à moi, souvent. Alors je baissais les armes, une nouvelle fois. Sans quitter ses yeux qui me scrutaient avec la même intensité que quelques heures auparavant, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds. Il se baissa pour venir à ma rencontre et nos lèvres se trouvèrent comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées. Ce baiser fut doux, tendre. Il prit mon visage en coupe pour presser ses lèvres un peu plus fort sur les miennes, puis s'écarta, posant son front contre le mien:

_" Je ne sais pas si je vais savoir faire ça Bella. Le truc du petit ami, fidèle et tout... Je n'ai jamais... Je n'ai jamais été am... enfin j'ai jamais été comme ça avec une fille.  
- __Chut, je ne te demande rien Edward. On essaie. Si ça marche tant mieux sinon, on ne se prend pas la tête d'accord. La seule chose que je veux, c'est que tu sois toujours honnête avec moi OK?  
- __Je crois que je peux faire ça." _

Il me fit son sourire en coin avant de reprendre mes lèvres. Je me sentis rougir et ma timidité revint au grand galop. C'était bien beau tout ça mais comment on allait faire maintenant? En réponse à ma question muette, Edward stoppa notre baiser, entrelaça ses doigts dans les miens et m'entraina à sa suite avec un sourire rassurant. OK, apparemment, on assume.

**Edward POV**

Je serrais les petits doigts tremblants de Bella dans ma main, l'entraînant au grand jour. Je voulais tenter le coup, vraiment. Essayer d'avoir une petite amie et de me comporter correctement avec elle. Et la première étape, c'était de l'assumer devant tout le monde. J'arrivais dans la cours principale en gardant la main de Bella dans la mienne, un air de défi sur le visage essayant d'occulter les regards étonnés et curieux qui nous scrutaient sans la moindre gène.

Les chuchotements sur notre passage n'étaient pas discrets non plus.

_" Tu crois qu'il sort avec elle?  
- __Pas possible! Tu l'as regardée? Un gars comme lui avec une fille comme elle, il ne faut pas pousser non plus.  
- __Ca y ressemble quand même.  
- __Il peut se faire toutes les filles qu'il veut, pourquoi ce microbe?"_

Ma main se crispa dans la sienne, comment pouvaient-ils parler de ma Bella de cette façon? Je l'entendis murmurer à mes côtés:

_" Laisse couler, j'ai l'habitude"_

Non, je ne laisserais pas couler. Je me stoppai net, me tournai vers elle sans rien dire, ancrai mon regard au sien qui semblait me poser mille questions et je pris ses lèvres avec force. Elle se laissa faire et remise peu à peu de sa surprise, me rendit mon baiser avec ferveur. Je finis par rompre notre étreinte, hors d'haleine, les sensations qu'elle provoquait en moi commençaient à devenir embarrassantes et je voulais agir correctement. Je ne pouvais pour autant m'empêcher de lancer à la cantonade en serrant ma belle contre moi:

_" C'est clair pour tout le monde maintenant? – _Puis je baissais la voix pour m'adresser à elle_ – Préviens Jasper, je te ramène chez toi."_

Elle sortit son téléphone pour taper un texto puis se tourna vers moi avec un de ses éblouissants sourires. Nous nous dirigeâmes lentement vers le parking, main dans la main, sous le regard encore inquisiteur de ceux qui étaient toujours présents au lycée. Nul doute que la nouvelle était en train de circuler à vitesse grand V parmi les élèves.

Je la conduisis jusqu'à chez elle dans le silence le plus complet, nous étions tous les deux perdus dans nos pensées, nos interrogations. Ma petite démonstration de toute à l'heure avait été facile. Ce que j'avais entendu m'avait mis hors de moi et ma réaction avait été spontanée. Mais comment faire maintenant? Comment me comporter? Comment gérer une relation de couple au quotidien? J'étais garé devant chez elle depuis 5 minutes et aucun de nous n'avait bougé le petit doigt. A côté de moi, je la sentis prendre son inspiration:

_"Bon, merci pour le taxi, je... je vais y aller je crois.  
- __Charlie est rentré?  
- __Non, c'est bien trop tôt. Tu... Tu veux...  
- __J'aimerai bien oui"_

Elle rougit violemment avant de sortir de l'habitacle, je la suivis lentement, affichant sur mon visage un air bien plus serein que je ne l'étais en réalité. Elle ouvrit la porte, m'invitant à entrer. La maison était petite, simple mais chaleureuse. Rien à voir avec les villas de mes parents et de la plupart de mes amis. Elle me proposa un chocolat chaud dans la cuisine et j'acceptais avec plaisir.

En la voyant s'affairer sur le plan de travail, j'eus envie de la rejoindre. Je me collais donc contre son dos, plongeant mon nez dans ses cheveux qui sentaient la fraise:

_" Tu sens bon ma Bella.  
- __Je pourrais m'habituer à ça, tu sais?  
- __A quoi?  
- __A me retrouver au creux de tes bras, sentir ton souffle chaud sur ma nuque, passer du temps seule avec toi, à discuter et à faire ça aussi"_

Elle se retourna et m'embrassa, timidement. J'effleurais ses hanches avec douceur, ses ongles griffaient légèrement la base de ma nuque provoquant une vague électrique le long de mon dos. Comment une caresse si anodine pouvait entraîner de telles sensations? Je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon jean, je devais me reprendre. Pas ici, pas comme ça. Je m'écartais donc à regret :

_" Tu me fais visiter?" _

Sans dire un mot, elle m'entraîna dans le salon. Un vieux divan faisait face à une télé écran plat, seule témoin dans cette pièce que nous avions quitté les années 70. La décoration ne devait pas avoir bougé depuis le départ de la mère de Bella. Je stoppais ma belle devant le buffet où trônaient des photos d'elle quand elle était petite:

_" Eh, tu es trop mignonne là dessus!_ – Elle rabattit le cadre avec vigueur  
- _Non Edward, par pitié, ne regarde pas ça_ – Je le relevais de force et le mettais en hauteur hors de sa portée.  
- _Tu as du chocolat partout, comment tu t'étais débrouillée?  
__- Edward, rends moi ça! Je suis ridicule là dessus._ – Elle sautait en tendant les bras pour récupérer la photo mais j'étais décidément trop grand pour elle.  
- _Mais non, tu es la plus jolie petite fille que j'ai jamais vue. Alors c'est quoi tout ce chocolat?  
- __J'avais voulu faire un gâteau pour l'anniversaire de mon père mais en portant le saladier à ma mère pour qu'elle le mette dans le moule, je me suis étalée et la préparation m'est tombée sur la tête."_

Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de rire en m'imaginant la scène. Bella, faussement vexée, se jeta sur mon dos pour récupérer son cadre. Dans la bataille, je ne vis pas le canapé se rapprocher et nous trébuchâmes tous les deux, basculant sur le vieux divan dans une position plus qu'équivoque. Le calme revint tout d'un coup. Nos regards restaient accrochés et nos lèvres se joignirent à nouveau dans l'urgence. Nos mains se firent de moins en moins sages, mes doigts se faufilèrent sous son pull pour caresser la peau douce et chaude de son ventre, son contact m'électrisait complètement. Ses caresses timides provoquaient en moi des sensations inédites. Elle était celle avec laquelle je voulais bien me tenir tout en étant celle qui éveillait le plus mes instincts les plus primaires. Quel enfer!

Elle fut la première à reprendre ses esprits avant que cela ne dérape pour de bon:

_" Si Charlie nous trouve là, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.  
- __En effet...  
- __On continue la visite?  
- __Je te suis"_

Elle se leva, prit ma main et me mena vers l'escalier. Nous montâmes en silence.

_" Là, c'est la chambre de Charlie, et là, la salle de bain. Et puis là c'est..." _

Je la poussais tout doucement à l'intérieur de la petite chambre. Cette pièce ressemblait à ma Bella. Simple et rangée, elle aurait pu paraitre ordinaire au premier regard mais quand on s'attachait aux détails, elle révélait beaucoup de choses sur son occupante.

Les murs étaient bleus pales, une grande étagère pleine à craquer de livres cachait le plus grand pan de mur. Un petit bureau y était accolé et un lit une place occupait l'angle opposé. Une simple commode et une petite penderie semblaient abriter l'essentiel de la garde robe de ma belle. Une fille pas comme les autres...

Elle me regardait détailler son intimité, rougissante.

_" J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, il te ressemble._ Elle fronça les sourcils.  
- _Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit un compliment ça._ Je lui souris.  
- _C'en est un ma belle et je t'ai promis que je serai toujours honnête."_

Elle ne répondit pas mais se hissa à nouveau sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Je nous basculais sur son lit et nous reprîmes nos baisers et nos caresses avec la même intensité qu'auparavant. Mais je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, je voulais lui laisser du temps. Une nouvelle fois avec beaucoup de difficultés, je rompais notre étreinte. Bella me fixa avec incompréhension.

_" J'en meurs d'envie Bella mais je veux faire ça bien pour une fois. C'est important. Je veux qu'on essaie d'être un vrai couple, avant ça, tu comprends? – _Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension_ – Pour commencer, j'aimerais beaucoup t'inviter au cinéma vendredi soir et puis on ira manger un morceau après.  
- __Il faut que j'en parle à Charlie mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.  
- __C'est cool. D'ici là, tu m'aides à être sage alors?  
- __Pas question, pour ça, tu te débrouilles"_

Elle se jeta à nouveau sur mes lèvres, m'entrainant dans un baiser passionné. Cette fille aurait ma mort.


	11. Premières fois  Partie 1

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Cette fois, çà a été super chaud pour être dans les temps. Un grand merci à Candyshy pour la correction express. Merci aussi à Katty pour les conseils sur ce chapitre. J'espère que les ajouts te plairont miss._

_Comme vous pouvez le constater, il s'agit de la première partie du chapitre. Celui ci étant particulièrement long, j'ai préféré le diviser. Cette première partie est une transition, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je compte sur vous pour me le dire ;-)_

_J'en profite pour vus remercier une nouvelle fois de vos nombreuses reviews, surtout les non inscrites que je n'ai pas pu remercier directement. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je suis touchée par vos marques de sympathie. J'espère continuer à être à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je vous en laisse seules juges._

_Bises  
Puce_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 :**** Premières fois - Partie 1**

**Bella POV**

J'étais la petite amie officielle d'Edward Cullen depuis trois semaines et je flottais sur mon petit nuage depuis autant de temps. Certes, tout n'était pas idyllique.

Tous les jours au lycée, je devais faire face à une hostilité grandissante de la gent féminine qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Edward m'avait choisie, moi. Et quelque part, je ne pouvais pas leur donner complètement tords, je me posais moi aussi encore la question.

Les premiers jours avaient été les plus pénibles. Le lendemain de notre petit coup d'éclat, la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour du lycée. J'étais arrivée en compagnie d'Edward et tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers nous dès que la Volvo était entrée sur le parking. Nous avions traversé le parking main dans la main, cernés par un silence pesant. Edward arborait un air de défi. Quiconque nous approcherait avec des intentions hostiles ne serait pas déçu du voyage.

Mais je n'étais pas toujours protégée par lui. Dès que j'étais seule à mon casier, je ne pouvais éviter les réflexions dans mon dos du style:

_"Alors chérie, il te garde parce que tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre à genoux pour t'occuper de lui?"_

_"Qu'est ce qu'il lui plait chez toi, t'es toujours à la bonne hauteur quand il ouvre sa braguette?". _

La seule fois où Emmett avait entendu ça, la fille avait eu de la chance qu'il n'ait pas le temps de l'identifier. Il était devenu comme fou, Jasper et Edward n'étaient pas en meilleur état lorsqu'il leur avait raconté.

De mon côté, je prenais tout ça avec détachement, j'avais l'habitude de ce genre de quolibets. Je comptais sur le temps qui passait, dès qu'une nouvelle plus fraîche arriverait, les rumeurs nous laisseraient à nouveau tranquille.

De plus, je pouvais compter sur mes amis pour faire front. De leur côté, les réactions étaient plutôt bonnes. Angéla était ravie, Emmett avait tapé dans la main d'Edward en le menaçant des pires représailles s'il me faisait le moindre mal et Jasper avait marqué son approbation en me serrant dans ses bras et en murmurant dans mon oreille:

_" Fais juste attention à toi, OK?"_

J'avais acquiescé d'un hochement de tête et Jasper avait souri.

Fin de l'histoire.

Le seul qui ne prenait pas bien la nouvelle était Jacob. Mais devais-je vraiment m'attendre à autre chose de sa part !

Il était devenu encore plus agressif avec Edward et ne m'adressait plus la parole qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. J'espérais que ça lui passerait.

Au niveau de mon couple, pas une ombre au tableau. Edward était le petit ami parfait, il était drôle, prévenant, attentionné. Nous étions devenus fusionnels, ne supportant pas de rester trop longtemps loin l'un de l'autre. Une routine s'était tacitement instaurée entre nous. Il passait me chercher tous les matins et nous allions en cours ensemble. En fin de journée, il assistait à mes cours de danse et j'allais à ses entraînements de basket, puis nous allions récupérer Ethan au jardin d'enfant. Nous rentrions à la villa Cullen où Esmée nous attendait avec un bon chocolat chaud.

Je me rappelais encore de la première fois où Edward m'avait emmenée chez lui. J'étais littéralement pétrifiée devant la bâtisse imposante et je ne parvenais plus à bouger. Edward prit ma main et m'entraîna à sa suite. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée et lança à la cantonade:

_" Esmée, je suis rentré!  
__- Edard!_ Un petit bonhomme blond trottina vers nous mais il se figea en m'apercevant. Je m'avançais doucement vers lui et m'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.  
- _Bonjour Ethan, je suis Bella. Tu te rappelles de moi? Tu étais avec ton papa la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. _Le petit secoua la tête, il ne se souvenait pas de moi, ce qui était normal à son âge.  
- _Et bien Ethan, tu ne te rappelles pas de Bella? Elle t'avait pourtant fait une forte impression_.Le père d'Edward venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement d'une porte.  
- _Papa, tu es déjà rentré, ça tombe bien. Je te présente Bella Swan, ma petite amie. _Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
- _Ravi de te revoir Bella, _dit-il en me tendant sa main, _je savais bien que je te reverrai tôt ou tard dans cette maison." _

Il fit un clin d'œil à son fils. Putain je savais désormais de qui Edward tenait son satané sourire en coin et j'avais l'impression d'être une chaudière en surchauffe.

Une très jolie femme d'une quarantaine d'années fit son apparition à son tour:

_" Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis Esmée, la belle-mère d'Edward.  
- __Bonjour Madame, je suis Bella, sa ... petite amie. _Je rougissais de plus belle en prononçant ces deux mots. Je n'étais pas encore habituée à me présenter comme étant sa petite amie et je me demandais si je m'habituerais vraiment un jour.  
- _Enchantée Bella, appelle-moi Esmée, je te prie. Avec Madame, j'ai l'impression de prendre 10 ans. C'est donc toi qui as fait une telle impression sur tous mes hommes? Je vais finir par être jalouse. – _Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil et je me détendais aussitôt. Cette femme transpirait la douceur et la gentillesse, je comprenais mieux l'affection qu'Edward avait pour elle.  
- _Vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose les enfants?  
- __Cocola, _répondit Ethan comme un seul homme.  
- _Tu ne perds pas le nord toi. Allez ouste, tout le monde à la cuisine, j'ai fait un gâteau au "cocola"."_

C'est comme ça que j'intégrais la famille Cullen, en toute simplicité. Désormais, Ethan se jetait dans mes bras lorsque nous arrivions au jardin d'enfant en criant mon prénom.

Je chahutais un peu avec lui ce qui faisait enrager son frère qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de l'attacher dans son siège auto. Puis nous reprenions en cœur des comptines pendant le trajet jusqu'à la maison. Nous prenions le goûter tous ensemble puis nous nous éclipsions dans la chambre d'Edward. Nous passions en général une petite heure à faire nos devoirs ensemble puis celui qui craquait en premier jouait les perturbateurs:

_" Edward, soit sage, il faut que je termine. _Il parsema mon cou de baisers mouillés.  
- _Tu te moques de moi Bella Swan? C'est qui de nous deux qui est sage en temps normal?  
- __Ca n'a rien à voir mais si tu veux jouer à ça, on sera deux. _Je me tournais vers lui et glissais mes mains sous son pull.  
- _Ca a tout à voir et non Bella, ne recommence pas, j'en ai marre des douches froides."_

Ne l'écoutant pas, je poursuivais mon exploration en titillant sa bouche avec la mienne. Je mordillais, suçais, aspirais tandis que mes mains se frayaient un passage jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il grogna:

_" Non d'un chien, Bella, arrête !"_

Je le regardais le plus innocemment du monde, retirant mes mains, effleurant au passage son érection qui devait déjà être douloureuse.

_" Edward, j'ai envie de toi.  
- __On en a déjà parlé Bella, j'ai encore besoin de temps, je ne suis pas prêt.  
- __Tu hésitais beaucoup moins avec les autres, _répondis-je boudeuse_.  
- __C'est justement parce que tu n'es pas comme les autres que j'hésite. Et ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui m'en manque!_ "

Un coup d'œil à son entrejambe me confirma ses dires. « OK, je n'étais pas fair-play. » Mais j'avais envie de franchir ce cap avec lui, envie qu'il soit le premier. Et puis, j'avais si peur qu'il ne me désire pas.

Je m'étonnais déjà chaque jour qu'il soit encore avec moi, petite chose insignifiante. Comme s'il devinait mes pensées, il m'attira contre lui. Allongée contre lui, mes doutes s'envolèrent instantanément et je profitais juste de la chaleur de son étreinte.

_" Bella?  
- __Mmmh  
- __J'ai quelque chose à te dire mais je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal. _Je me redressais un peu, prête à encaisser.  
- _Voilà, je ne suis pas un franc adepte de tous les us et coutumes de la vie de couple et je suis certainement mal placé pour en parler mais je dois t'avouer que ça me dérange un peu que tu passes ton temps avec des vêtements d'autres mecs sur le dos.  
- __... _Je le fixais sans comprendre.  
- _C'est un sweat d'Emmett que tu portes là non?  
- __Oh,_ depuis le temps qu'Emmett et Jazz me donnaient leurs pulls trop petits, je n'y faisais même plus attention.  
- _Ce n'est pas que je sois jaloux, mais ça ne le fait pas trop je trouve. _Il était mal à l'aise, je finis par reprendre mes esprits et lui sourit.  
- _Pas de problème, donne moi un de tes sweats et je le mettrai."_

Il sauta de son lit et fouilla illico dans son armoire. Il en sortit avec un pull de son ancien lycée. Son nom était écrit dessus en lettres capitales. Il me le tendit avec un sourire triomphant:

_" Tiens, prends celui là"._

Je le soupçonnais de vouloir marquer encore plus son territoire mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Mutine, je décidais d'une ultime provocation.

Je me relevais et ôtais avec lenteur le pull d'Emmett. Edward écarquilla les yeux et déglutit bruyamment. Je pris tout mon temps pour enfiler son sweat et me tournait vers lui innocemment:

_" Quoi?  
- __On ne dit pas "quoi" Mademoiselle Swan, on dit comment." _Et il se jeta sur moi avec fougue.

**Edward POV**

Bella m'avait une fois de plus fait perdre tout contrôle. A ce rythme, je ne resterais pas un gentleman bien longtemps.

La voix d'Esmée nous ramena à la réalité. Il était temps pour ma belle de rentrer chez elle. Elle soupira.

_" Moi aussi j'aimerai que tu restes, mais soyons raisonnables, ton père est déjà compréhensif, ne le poussons pas à le regretter.  
- __Tu as raison, j'aimerai juste savoir ce que ça fait de me réveiller dans tes bras. _Et moi donc! Je tentais de dévier la conversation vers un sujet plus léger.  
- _Qu'est ce que tu fais le week-end prochain?  
- __Je n'ai rien de prévu. Charlie part pêcher tout le week-end avec Billy, je serai seule donc je suppose que j'en profiterai pour remettre de l'ordre dans la maison et faire des lessives. _Oh putain, ce peut-il que je sois chanceux à ce point?  
- _Isabella Marie Swan, que dirais-tu de te réveiller dans mes bras dimanche matin?"_

Elle fronça les sourcils puis son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire de compréhension.

_" J'adorerais, je pense."_

Ma décision était prise, si le destin nous donnait un coup de pouce, pas question de passer à côté. Et j'allais faire de ce moment un moment parfait.

Je ramenais ma belle, avec pour mission d'obtenir la permission de son père. Je savais dors et déjà que ce serait la seule condition qu'émettraient mes parents.

Mes parents... je prononçais ces mots de plus en plus souvent. Esmée n'était pas ma mère et pourtant, elle était celle vers qui je me retournerais sans hésiter en cas de besoin. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle, quelles que soient les circonstances et il y avait longtemps que je ne pouvais plus attendre quoi que ce soit de ma vraie mère. Je devrais m'en vouloir d'avoir de telles pensées mais je n'y arrivais même plus.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais bien avant que le réveil ne sonne et comme souvent dans ces cas là, mes pensées divaguaient vers elle. Bella avait changé bien des choses dans ma vie et je me sentais vraiment perdu. J'avais beau afficher un air serein au lycée lorsque que je la tenais par la main, je ne savais pas trop où j'en étais et la seule certitude que j'avais, c'était que je me sentais bien avec elle et que je n'avais pas envie que ça change. Comme toujours dans ces cas là, j'avais besoin d'extérioriser sur du papier:

_Quand le jour il fait nuit  
__Que tous les matins sont gris  
__Quand la nuit vient  
__Que les pensées tournent... dans le silence_

_J'entends ta voix  
__Je ne vois rien_

_Je tombe. Je tombe_

_Tu dois tenir ma main  
__Tu dois tenir ma main_

_Quand le jour et la nuit  
__Que tous les gens sont gris_

_J'ai peur d'avancer  
__Je ne demande pas souvent_

_Mais... je t'ai choisi  
__Je t'ai choisi_

_Tu dois tenir ma main (x4)_

_J'sais pas ce que j'ai  
__J'sais pas qui t'es  
__Mais tout ce que je sais  
__Avec toi je suis bien  
__Alors où on va  
__Ce qui arrivera  
__Je ne sais pas  
__Je donne ma langue... à toi_

_Je t'ai choisi_

_Tu dois tenir ma main (x2)_

_Me serrer m'embrasser me caresser_

_Tu dois tenir ma main (x2)_

_Me serrer m'embrasser me cajoler  
__Me serrer m'embrasser me caresser_

_Je ne demande pas souvent_

_Tu dois tenir ma main (x6)_

_(N/A: l'auteur original de cette chanson est Jean Louis Aubert, j'encourage celles qui ne la connaissent pas à aller la découvrir)_

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent une vraie torture de part la lenteur à laquelle ils s'écoulèrent. Contre toute attente, Bella n'avait pas eu trop de difficultés pour obtenir l'accord de son père. Il était apparemment plutôt rassuré de ne pas la savoir seule chez elle tout un week-end et il comptait certainement sur la présence de mes parents comme chaperons.

De mon côté, l'aval de Charlie avait bien été la seule restriction. L'ayant obtenu, tout le monde était content d'avoir Bella pour le week-end.

Le vendredi soir arriva enfin, je déposais ma belle chez elle en lui promettant de venir la chercher le lendemain en fin de matinée. De retour à la maison, mon père me fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau. Aie, la leçon de morale pointait à l'horizon.

_" Entre fils, je voudrais te parler de ce week-end.  
- __Papa...  
- __Ne m'interromps pas, Edward s'il te plait. Et pas de panique, je ne vais pas te faire un sermon sur ta vie sexuelle. Je sais depuis longtemps que tu ne m'as pas attendu.  
__- ...  
- __Bon, fils, je pense que la petite Bella est plus "innocente" que toi dans ce domaine, je te demande juste d'être correct.  
- __Papa! Pour qui tu me prends?  
- __Je crois que tu n'as pas toujours été un exemple dans ce domaine alors je préfère faire une piqûre de rappel. Et puis, je te fais confiance au niveau protection mais si le moindre accident devait survenir, je compte sur toi pour me prévenir aussitôt pour qu'on puisse réagir dans les temps. _J'étais vraiment gêné d'avoir cette conversation avec mon père mais je savais qu'il avait raison. Je hochais simplement la tête en signe d'assentiment.  
- _Je peux y aller?  
- __Une dernière petite chose avant... Ca tombe un peu au dernier moment mais avec Esmée, nous devons nous rendre à Seattle pour le week-end. Naturellement, nous emmenons Ethan avec nous. Je suis désolé de te faire faux bond mon fils mais je n'ai pas le choix. - _Il souriait en disant ça et je n'étais pas sûr de bien comprendre_ – J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas de te laisser seul avec Bella?"_

Ca faisait tilt dans ma tête. Si je n'avais pas été un ado de 17 ans, je crois que je me serais jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser. Je murmurais donc un "Merci Papa" avant de sortir de la pièce sous l'œil goguenard de mon père. Une fois la porte refermée, je sautais comme un con dans le couloir. YES!


	12. Premières fois Partie 2

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Je suis contente de vous retrouver de plus en plus nombreuses. Votre présence et vos reviews m'encouragent chaque jour un peu plus donc merci à vous toutes. Je rédige au féminin mais biensûr si un jeune homme me lit, qu'il se manifeste et je lui présenterai mes plus plates excuses. Une bise particulière à mes revieweuses sans compte mais désormais fidèles. Merci les filles!_

_Je remercie également Candyshy et Katty-fiction pour leurs corrections et conseils. Ce chapitre 10 a été particulièrement difficile à écrire alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Comme beaucoup parmi vous l'ont deviné après la première partie, aujourd'hui nous justifions le rating de la fic. C'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce genre très partciulier alors j'implore votre indulgence. Je suis également ouverte à tout commentaire ou critique en vue de m'améliorer donc lachez vous sur le petit bouton du bas!_

_Bises_

_Puce_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**** Premières fois – Partie 2**

**Edward POV**

_Ca faisait tilt dans ma tête. Si je n'avais pas été un ado de 17 ans, je crois que je me serai jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser. Je murmurais donc un "Merci Papa" avant de sortir de la pièce sous l'oeil goguenard de mon père. Une fois la porte refermée, je sautais comme un con dans le couloir. YES!_

Le lendemain, je me réveillais seul dans la villa. Je trouvais un petit mot d'Esmée sur le bar de la cuisine.

_« Edward, je vous ai laissé un plat de gratin de légumes au frigo, tu auras juste à le réchauffer. Un poulet est au four, il est programmé pour ce soir. Amusez-vous bien et embrasse Bella pour moi. Esmée »_

Si elle avait été là, c'est elle que j'aurais embrassée. Mais pas le temps de m'appesantir, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine, il me restait à peine deux heures pour tout préparer avant d'aller chercher Bella. C'était une froide et pluvieuse journée d'hiver. J'avais donc prévu de rentrer un maximum de bois pour passer la journée à dorloter ma belle au coin de la cheminée.

Je m'habillais chaudement et me rendait à la réserve, il faisait vraiment froid. Une fois le foyer préparé et la hotte à bûches remplies, je descendais mon stock de CD et DVD. Quitte à avoir la maison pour nous tous seuls, autant en profiter. Il me restait juste le temps de me changer avant d'aller chercher ma belle.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je stoppais ma voiture dans l'allée des Swan. Elle sortit aussitôt portant un petit sac, je me dépêchais de sortir de la voiture pour lui prendre des mains et lui ouvrir la portière. J'en profitais d'ailleurs pour lui voler un baiser au passage puis je nous ramenais chez moi rapidement, pressé de commencer ce petit week-end avec elle.

En entrant, je l'entraînais aussitôt vers le salon et j'allumais le feu qui crépita rapidement dans l'âtre, j'avais pris soin de choisir du bois bien sec. Bella se plaça devant les flammes et je m'empressais de la rejoindre en la serrant dans mes bras. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de bien être :

_« Tes parents sont sortis ?  
- __Oui, pour tout le week-end._ Elle s'écarta brusquement.  
- _Edward !_ Je levais les bras en l'air pour montrer mon innocence.  
- _Je te jure que j'ai appris ça hier soir. Ils ont dû se rendre à Seattle et sont désolés de ne pas te voir ce week-end.  
- __Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout ? » _

Pour toute réponse je la serrais à nouveau dans mes bras et elle ne se fit pas prier pour se blottir contre moi. La douce chaleur des flammes nous enveloppait. Puis un petit gargouillis distinctif s'échappa de son ventre. Elle rougit aussitôt comme une pivoine.

_« Tu as faim ma Bella ?  
- __Un peu, pas toi ?  
- __Si, mais peut être pas la même faim que toi._ Elle rougit de plus belle. _J'ai commandé des pizzas pour ce midi, elles ne devraient pas tarder. Tu veux qu'on s'installe regarder un film en attendant ?  
- __Pourquoi pas mais c'est moi qui choisit le film.  
- __OK mais je choisirais le suivant. »_

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée nous interrompit et je relâchais Bella à regret pour ouvrir au livreur. Je fus de retour le plus vite possible dans le salon, installant un plaid devant la cheminée.

_« On pique-nique ?  
- __Avec plaisir  
- __Tu préfères attendre d'avoir mangé pour commencer le film ou on le regarde en mangeant ?  
- __On le regarde après.  
- __OK »_

Nous nous installâmes sur notre campement de fortune, discutant, grignotant des morceaux de pizzas, plaisantant. J'étais bien, à ma place, jamais je n'avais vécu ce genre de moments avec une fille et pourtant tout me paraissait comme évident.

Quand la dernière part de pizza fut engloutie, je proposais un café à Bella. Je revins 5 minutes plus tard avec les boissons chaudes après avoir débarrassé les restes de notre repas et je remis une bûche dans le feu. Je me rassis sur le plaid et Bella vint se placer entre mes jambes.

_« Qu'as-tu choisi comme film ?  
- __Appuie sur play, tu verras bien. »_

C'est ce que je fis et le générique de « Bienvenue à Gattaca » débuta. J'étais surpris. Je m'attendais à une mièvrerie fleur bleue et elle avait choisit un de mes films préférés. Cette fille n'était définitivement pas comme les autres. Je l'entendis murmurer contre moi :

_« J'aime bien ce film. La perfection n'est qu'une illusion. Avec de l'intelligence, on peut toujours s'en sortir et l'humanité qu'il y en en chacun de nous est toujours plus forte que toutes les techniques. »_

Je savais à quoi elle faisait allusion, je n'avais pas été dupe ces dernières semaines sur ce qu'elle avait dû supporter, le regard des autres, les réflexions sur son passage et moi j'étais complètement impuissant face à ça. Mais à mes yeux, elle incarnait la perfection.

Nous regardâmes le film tendrement enlacés. Quand il fut fini, les nuages s'étaient levés et la pluie avait cessé. Je proposais une petite balade à ma belle. Nous marchâmes main dans la main pendant plus d'une heure, tranquillement, parlant peu. Un sentiment de plénitude me gonflait le coeur. De retour à la maison, nous étions transis de froid. Je ravivais le feu pendant que Bella nous préparait un bon chocolat chaud. J'en profitais pour choisir le film suivant et nous nous installâmes à nouveau sur le plaid avec nos boissons chaudes.

Vu qu'elle m'avait épargné Bridget Jones, je n'allais pas lui infliger Godzilla. J'optais aussi pour ce qui, à mes yeux, était un compromis: Mystic River. Clint Eastwood était mon réalisateur préféré avec Quentin Tarantino mais je craignais que la violence de ce dernier rebute un peu ma belle. Elle s'installa entre mes jambes et je retrouvais à nouveau cette sensation de plénitude.

**Bella POV:**

Edward avait choisi un film que je ne connaissais pas mais je crois qu'ainsi installée contre lui, près de cette cheminée, il aurait pu me faire regarder n'importe quel navet. Au bout d'un petit moment sa main se glissa sous mon pull caressant la peau de mon ventre me procurant un millier de frissons. Je ne bougeais pas, refusant d'interrompre ce moment de quiétude. J'entrelaçais simplement mes doigts avec son autre main et il resserra un peu plus son emprise sur moi.

Le film passa vite et je dois avouer que malgré mon manque de concentration, je le trouvais plutôt bien. Edward me proposa d'aller manger dans la cuisine. Tout était déjà prêt, j'étais impressionnée. Edward m'adressa un regard d'excuse:

_" Je n'y suis pour rien, Esmée a eu peur que je ne te nourrisse pas correctement"_

J'éclatais de rire, connaissant Esmée, je n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à autre chose. Le repas fut délicieux. J'avais emmené le dessert, un gâteau au chocolat, et Edward le dévora avec gourmandise. A la fin du repas, nous étions tous deux hésitants, légèrement mal à l'aise, nous savions tous les deux que le moment tant attendu approchait et c'est comme si aucun de nous ne savait comment s'y prendre.

Si on repensait à toutes les fois où nous avions faillit déraper, c'était un peu ridicule mais là, sur le moment, ça ne l'était pas. Nous débarrassâmes et rangeâmes la cuisine puis Edward me tendit la main.

_" On monte?" _

Je le suivis sans un mot, prê montâmes l'escalier avec lenteur, parcourant le chemin déjà 100 fois emprunté. Pourquoi avais-je donc l'impression de venir là pour la première fois? Edward nous mena dans sa chambre, il me fit entrer sans un mot. Elle était semblable à d'habitude et pourtant me paraissait différente. Il alluma sa chaîne hi fi et ses lampes de chevet pour éteindre la lumière principale.

_" Tu veux qu'on regarde un autre film?"_

Brusquement intimidée, j'acquiesçais. Il lança un épisode de Docteur House et nous nous installâmes sur son lit, riant des remarques acerbes du médecin. Cela eut le mérite de nous détendre tous les deux. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je promenais mes doigts sur sa peau d'albâtre et il jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Je me hissais à sa hauteur pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. La suite vint naturellement.

Ses lèvres se firent plus pressantes sur les miennes, sa langue jouant avec la mienne avec douceur. Nous avions la nuit devant nous et aucun de nous ne semblait vouloir hâter les choses. Ses mains glissèrent sous mon pull pour me l'enlever, rencontrant la peau de mon ventre et remontant lentement à la limite de mon soutien gorge. La caresse me procura un intense frisson.

_" Tu as froid?  
- __Non"_ et je capturais ses lèvres de peur qu'elles ne m'échappent.

Plongeant son regard dans le mien, Edward nous allongea complètement, se positionnant au dessus de moi et ôtant son tee-shirt. Le contact de sa peau nue contre la mienne était indescriptible. A cet instant précis, je savais que j'étais à ma place. Je pouvais sentir son désir pour moi et je frémissais d'anticipation. Il l'interpréta comme un signe d'appréhension:

_" Tu as peur ma Bella? Tu préfères qu'on attende encore? Je ne suis pas pressé et je veux que tu te sentes prête.  
__- Non Edward, j'ai envie de toi, c'est juste que c'est ma première fois, j'ai peur de te décevoir.  
- __Tu ne me décevras pas, tu es magnifique - _dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil appréciateur sur mon torse dénudé_ – Bella, moi aussi j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Pour moi aussi, c'est la première fois. _J'ouvrais de grands yeux ronds.  
- _Te fous pas de moi Edward Cullen, tu ne me feras jamais avaler un truc pareil, tu t'es tapé la moitié des filles du lycée. _Il sembla blessé.  
- _Bella, je t'assure que c'est la première fois. La première fois que je ne vais pas coucher avec une fille mais lui faire l'amour et c'est aussi la première fois que je vais le faire avec ma petite amie."_

Je restais sans voix face à sa répartie, m'en voulant de lui avoir balancé son passé dans la figure alors qu'il essayait de me dire que la situation était nouvelle pour lui aussi. Pour seule réponse, je resserrais mes bras autour de lui, tentant par mes gestes d'exprimer toute la confiance que j'avais en lui. Il sembla me comprendre et reprit sa découverte de mon corps. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille tandis que sa bouche descendait le long de mon cou avec lenteur, mordillant légèrement ma peau.

Je caressais son dos et laissais mes mains vagabonder jusqu'aux limites de la ceinture de son pantalon, hésitant à aller plus loin. Pour m'encourager, il pressa son érection contre mon intimité et je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Toutes ces sensations m'enveloppaient d'un halot de bien-être inconnu. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me laisser porter par ces vagues de plaisirs. Mais la bouche d'Edward qui s'attaquait à mon téton après avoir écarté mon soutien gorge me ramena à la réalité. Je me cambrais sous ce nouvel assaut et par pur réflexe, mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille rapprochant nos sexes palpitants.

Mes mains allèrent se nicher dans ses cheveux désordonnés provoquant un grognement guttural. Mon ventre se tordit en entendant ce son et un nouveau gémissement sortit directement de ma gorge. Ses mains reprirent leur exploration le long de mes cuisses, exerçant une pression pour que nos bassins frottent l'un contre l'autre. Il continua à caresser mes jambes, l'intérieur de mes cuisses remontant vers cette part de moi-même que j'étais seule à connaître.

Ses doigts effleurèrent mon intimité à travers mon jean, il ancra son regard dans le mien à la recherche de la moindre hésitation mais il n'y vit qu'une invitation à poursuivre et il s'exécuta. Avec assurance, il déboutonna un à un les boutons de mon pantalon et glissa sa main à l'intérieur m'arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Ses lèvres revinrent prodiguer leur douce torture sur mon buste tandis que son autre main se débarrassait de mon soutien gorge. Puis il fit glisser mon jean le long de mes jambes. Ainsi exposée devant lui, j'eus un soudain regain de timidité. Mes mains se plaquèrent contre ma poitrine. Il les écarta aussitôt sans me quitter des yeux:

_" Ne te cache pas ma Bella, tu es magnifique."_

Il reprit ses caresses et prenait ma main dans la sienne. Il la dirigea vers le bas de son ventre et la posa sur son sexe que je devinais douloureux dans son carcan de jean.

_" Il est temps que tu fasses connaissance avec mon corps ma belle."_

Je devins rouge pivoine à ses paroles mais un déclic se produisit et je m'enhardis tout à coup. Je touchais du bout des doigts cette partie de son anatomie qui semblait en souffrance. Il grogna à nouveau:

_" Mmmh, un peu plus fort s'il te plait."_

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, appuyant sur son érection et provoquant un sifflement de mon homme. Mon homme...

La curiosité et l'envie l'emportèrent désormais définitivement sur la pudeur et la timidité. Je m'attaquais aux boutons de son jean et il m'aida à le lui enlever complètement, son sexe paraissait encore plus imposant sous son boxer et je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre, contemplative, provoquant une nouvelle salve de grognements.

_" Tu me rends fou ma Bella" _

Il enleva lui même son caleçon, libérant une énorme érection. Non pas que j'ai beaucoup de points de comparaison mais ils ne pouvaient pas tous être ainsi "outillés", non?

Je laissais échapper un petit gémissement qu'il prit pour de la crainte. Il prit alors à nouveau ma main pour la poser sur son membre dur qui tressaillit à mon toucher.

_" J'ai besoin de toi ma Bella. N'aies pas peur, je saurais être doux."_

La surprise était totale, la peau à cet endroit était d'une douceur extrême et je commençais à le caresser machinalement, inconsciente de l'effet réel que j'avais sur mon partenaire.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne pour lui indiquer les mouvements à suivre et quand je retrouvais mon autonomie, il se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort. Très vite, mon shorty ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir, ses doigts caressèrent mon intimité avec douceur, faisant des « aller-retour » autour de mon bouton de plaisir. Personne d'autre que moi ne m'avait jamais touché ainsi et bizarrement, je n'en éprouvais pas de gène.

Ses yeux cherchèrent à nouveau les miens et dès que nos regards s'accrochèrent, son index s'introduisit dans mon vagin. Face à cette intrusion inattendue, je poussais un petit cri de surprise qui se mua rapidement en gémissement quand Edward commença à faire des « va-et-vient » à l'intérieur de moi. Mon dieu, cette sensation était incroyable.

Un deuxième doigt vint rapidement rejoindre le premier tandis que son pouce titillait mon clitoris.

Brusquement, je sentis tous mes muscles se tendre et une vague de plaisir me submergea. A bout de souffle, je trouvais la force de murmurer:

_" Wow, c'était quoi ça?"_

Edward me fit son sourire en coin, fier de lui:

_" Un orgasme ma belle."_

Il retira ses doigts de mon intimité pour les porter à sa bouche, cette seule vision faillit me faire venir une deuxième fois.

_" Tu as bon goût."_

Ouch, s'il continuait j'allais tomber dans les pommes. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi sexy. Alors que ma respiration revenait à la normale, Edward reprit ses caresses. Il se plaça à nouveau entre mes jambes et commença à m'embrasser. Ses lèvres sur les miennes me firent tout oublier, je ressentais à peine son érection qui exerçait une douce friction sur mon sexe désormais trempé.

Je réalisais à peine que le bout de son gland s'insinuait légèrement en moi, lentement, doucement, allant de plus en plus loin jusqu'à toucher la fine paroi de ma virginité. Je n'avais même pas remarqué à quel moment il avait enfilé un préservatif. Il abandonna son baiser et je prenais pleinement conscience de son intrusion, paniquant légèrement. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais lire une légère hésitation alors je murmurais la seule chose dont j'étais capable:

_" Viens…"_

Alors il poussa en moi d'un coup sec et je ressentis une vive douleur. Je ne pus réprimer une légère grimace qu'il remarqua.

_" Ca va aller ma belle, tu vas t'habituer."_

Il resta immobile quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que mes hanches se mettent à onduler d'elles même. Il exerça alors des mouvements réguliers, maintenant mes hanches en place avec ses mains et caressant de sa langue mes tétons enflammés. La douleur se changea peu à peu en une sorte de volupté inconnue. Quelque chose de nouveau se construisait en moi. Edward grognait, gémissait:

_" Bella...Tu es si serrée... si humide pour moi..."_

J'étais incapable de la moindre réaction, mon corps était en mode pilote automatique et mon cerveau ne contrôlait plus rien. Mon bassin suivait le rythme d'Edward, mes doigts fourrageaient dans ses cheveux, tirant sa tête vers l'arrière. Je me cambrais sous ses assauts.

_" Bella, je n'en peux plus, viens avec moi je t'en prie." _

Son pouce pinça mon clitoris et je me laissais complètement submerger par mon plaisir, criant son prénom. Il ne lui fallut que deux poussées de plus pour me rejoindre à mon paroxysme, gémissant à son tour et s'écroulant sur moi en murmurant:

_" Tu es merveilleuse."_

Doucement, il se retira, jeta le préservatif et revint me prendre dans ses bras. Nous nous glissâmes sous les couvertures. J'étais bien, à ma place. Peut importe de quoi serait fait le lendemain, je ne regretterais rien. Je n'étais plus la même, Edward Cullen m'avait rendue femme et il l'avait fait de la plus belle des manières. Je savais que, dans mon coeur, ce moment là perdurerait à jamais.


	13. Prendre peur

Bonjout tout le monde!

Avant tout chose, je vous dois des excuses pour vous avoir fait faux bond la semaine dernière. Ma bétâ n'a pas eu le temps de corriger le chapitre à temps et pour être honnête, çà m'a un peu arrangée car j'avais pris pas mal de retard dans l'écriture et çà m'a permis de me remettre un peu à jour. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que çà n'arrivera plus mais je ferais mon possible pour que celà arrive le moins souvent possible.

Ceci étant dit, je voudrais remercier Katty et Candyshy une nouvelle fois pour leur précieux conseils. Je suis dans un passe un peu compliquée niveau écriture. Les choses sont un peu confuses et j'ai du mal à les exprimer. J'espère que çà va se débloquer vite parce que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à avancer et çà ne m'aide pas pour les parutions régulières ;-)

Je voudrais aussi vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde sauf aux anonymes, ce que je vais corriger de ce pas:  
**magaxa68**: Merci d'avoir fait l'effort de m'encourager pour cette fois. Je suis mal placée pour critiquer celles qui lisent sans laisser de commentaires. Je suis loin d'être un exemple sur ce point. Mais si d'aventure tu as envie de continuer, n'hésste pas ;-)  
**Anne:** Merci encore une fois de ta fidélité, j'espère continuer à être à la hauteur  
**PatieSnow:** La réponse à ta question est dans le chapitre à venir. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses quand tu l'auras lu.

Voilou, j'arrête mon baratin et je vous laisse lire. On se retrouve sur la bulle pour vos impressions.

Bises  
Puce

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 :**** Prendre peur**

**Edward POV**

Bella, ce matin là, endormie dans mon lit, je n'en revenais pas de voir un tel miracle.

La nuit précédente avait été la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel sentiment et ça me faisait peur.

Elle était si belle, nue sous ce drap qui la recouvrait à peine. Sa peau, douce et pale, était celle d'un ange, mon ange. Ses boucles brunes descendaient en cascades le long de son dos. Machinalement, j'écartais une mèche qui me cachait son visage. Elle remua légèrement.

"Imbécile, ne va pas la réveiller."

"_Edward_ – Un murmure, un soupir, quel con elle se réveillait...  
- _Mmmh, Edward  
- __Je suis là ma belle, dors, il est encore tôt _– elle se blottit contre moi en marmonnant encore des choses inintelligibles, j'avais la confirmation qu'elle dormait encore et qu'elle rêvait de moi, ce qui me rendit heureux comme un gosse au matin de Noël.  
- _Edward?  
- __Oui ma belle_ – Comme un idiot, j'espérais qu'elle dirait des choses rigolotes en dormant.  
- _Je t'aime_."

Là, je n'avais plus envie de rire, je la lâchais comme si je m'étais brûlé.

C'était quoi ça? J'avais bien compris? "Non, pas maintenant Bella, je ne suis pas prêt, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, je ne sais pas faire, je ne suis pas bon pour ça, je..." J'avais besoin d'écrire alors je me levais le plus doucement possible et attrapais mon bloc sur le bureau:

_Il y a des ombres dans " je t'aime "  
__Pas que de l'amour, pas que ça  
__Des traces de temps qui traînent  
__Y a du contrat dans ces mots là _

_Tu dis l'amour a son langage  
__Et moi les mots ne servent à rien  
__S'il te faut des phrases en otage  
__Comme un sceau sur un parchemin _

_Alors Sache que je  
__Sache-le  
__Sache que je_

_Il y a mourir dans " je t'aime "  
__Il y a je ne vois plus que toi  
__Mourir au monde, à ses poèmes  
__Ne plus lire que ses rimes à soi _

_Un malhonnête stratagème  
__Ces trois mots là n'affirment pas  
__Il y a une question dans " je t'aime "  
__Qui demande " et m'aimes-tu, toi ? " _

_Alors Sache que je  
__Sache-le  
__Sache que je_

_(N/A: Ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser de qui est cette chanson en réalité? Une indication, idem chapitre 3)_

Je refermais le bloc et le rangeais avec précaution dans le tiroir de mon bureau avant de retourner me coucher. Je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser seule, pas ce matin. Je la reprenais dans mes bras et elle émit un petit soupir de bien-être. Mais je ne pouvais empêcher mon esprit de s'emballer tout seul.

Il fallait que je me calme, elle avait juste parlé dans son sommeil. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Elle se remit à murmurer dans mes bras mais pour ne prendre aucun risque je décidais de la réveiller. Je promenais alors mes doigts sur son corps, effleurant toutes ces parties sensibles que j'avais découvertes dans la nuit. Ma belle gémit sous mon toucher et mes instincts reprirent le dessus. Mes caresses se firent de plus en plus audacieuses mais Bella restait dans un demi-sommeil, murmurant mon prénom entre deux soupirs de plaisirs.

Elle ne reprit réellement connaissance que lorsque je m'immisçais en ouvrit alors grand les yeux, surprise de mon intrusion mais le choc fit rapidement place à un grand sourire que je couvrais d'un doux baiser. Nous fîmes l'amour en douceur, lentement. J'en oubliais ce qui me préoccupait jusqu'alors pour ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Les sensations avec elles étaient incroyables et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à me maîtriser jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde pieds.

Nous étions encore haletants alors que je la serrais dans mes bras:

_"Bien dormi ma Bella?  
- __Pas mal et toi?  
- __Plutôt bien mais j'ai préféré le réveil.  
- __Mmmh.  
- __Ca te tente une bonne douche avant le petit déj'?"_

Elle acquiesça timidement. Je me levais prestement et l'entraînais à ma suite vers la salle de bain, lui sortant au passage des serviettes propres. Alors que je m'apprêtais à la laisser seule, je la trouvais rougissante face à moi.

_" OK, tu as tout je pense. Je descends préparer le petit déj'. Prends tout ton temps, je t'attends en bas.  
- __...  
- __Bella? Un problème?  
- __C'est que..._

Elle m'embrassa doucement.

_- ... je..._

Nouveau baiser

_- ... pensais..._

Encore un baiser

_- quetupourraistejoindreàmoi."_

Gné? Elle avait prononcé la fin de sa phrase tellement vite que je n'avais pas compris un traître mot. Elle était rouge tomate et avait baissé les yeux, ses cheveux formant un rideau opaque devant son visage.

Et tout d'un coup, ça fit tilt. Non, elle ne pouvait pas me proposer ce que je pensais qu'elle proposait, si? A cet instant je devins fou, la saisissant brusquement pour l'entraîner dans la douche. Je ne fus pas tendre, je ne fus pas doux et ses cris de plaisirs me déchaînèrent davantage.

Quand je repris mes esprits, je m'en voulus instantanément mais le mal était fait.

_" Je suis désolé, pardon ma Bella, je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler. Je suis désolé..._ - Elle m'interrompit en levant les yeux vers moi et en posant son index sur ma bouche.  
- _Ne t'excuse jamais de me donner du plaisir Edward. C'était différent mais je... j'ai aimé_. – Elle rougit à nouveau face à son aveu.  
- _Tu es merveilleuse ma Bella, tu le sais ?_ - Elle m'adressa un sourire à tomber.  
- _Oui, mais tu peux toujours me le rappeler de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal_"

Le reste de la journée passa sans encombre, entre moments de tendresse et de rire. Nous étions restés dans le salon, au coin du feu, à regarder la télé et à écouter de la musique en se cajolant. J'avais du mal à la quitter en la ramenant chez elle mais dès que je fus à nouveau seul, mes mauvaises pensées du matin revinrent à l'assaut.

**Bella POV**

Comment le rêve pouvait-il virer au cauchemar à cette vitesse ?

J'avais quitté un Edward attentif, doux et cajoleur le dimanche soir, et le lundi, douche écossaise, je n'avais plus affaire à la même personne.

A 7h30, comme tous les matins, je l'attendais devant chez moi pour aller au lycée. 7h40, 7h50, toujours personne et son portable était éteint. Je craignais qu'il ait eu un problème quand je vis arriver la moto de Jasper. Il avait l'air furieux ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui et avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche pour poser la moindre question il m'intima de monter en vitesse pour éviter d'être en retard au lycée. Nous arrivions tout juste à l'heure, essoufflés et nous nous précipitâmes dans la salle de cours. J'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir Edward, tranquillement assis. Il ne me jeta pas un regard.

_« Tu m'expliques ?_ - La voix de Jazz était dure.  
- _Qu'est ce que tu veux que je t'explique ? Je ne comprends rien.  
- __Cullen se pointe tout seul ce matin et quand je lui demande où tu es, sa seule réponse est « Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?». Toi, tu poireautes toute seule devant chez toi et tu ne m'as pas prévenu que je devais passer te chercher.  
- __Mais Jazz, Edward ne m'a jamais dit qu'il ne viendrait pas ce matin. Quand on s'est quittés hier soir, tout allait bien. Il doit y avoir un malentendu. Je vais lui parler.  
- __Il y a intérêt parce que si c'est moi qui parle, ça va l'abîmer ton mec.  
- __Laisse-moi gérer, s'il te plait Jazz » _Et je posais ma main sur son bras pour tenter de l'apaiser, je n'avais jamais vu Jasper dans un tel état.

A l'intercours, j'essayais d'intercepter Edward mais sans succès. Aucune trace de lui le midi à la cafétéria et dès la fin de l'après midi, il fila sans demander son reste.

Emmett et Jasper étaient sur des charbons ardents, moi dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Je tentais de l'appeler toute la soirée, je m'inquiétais, mais quand mon énième appel tomba directement sur le répondeur, je me rendis à l'évidence. Il avait besoin d'espace.

Nous étions déjà convenus avec Jasper qu'il passerait me chercher le lendemain matin. De mon côté, je devais me contenir, ne pas afficher ma peine. D'abord pour éviter que mes deux amis ne refassent le portrait d'Edward, ensuite, parce que je savais que, quelle que soit la raison qui avait provoqué ce changement chez lui, réagir en me lamentant ne ferait que l'éloigner un peu plus de moi. Je savais en mon for intérieur que s'il me restait encore une chance de le retrouver, c'est en lui laissant du temps que je la saisirais.

Je tentais de comprendre mais ne trouvais aucune explication. J'avais beau me repasser le week-end dans ma tête, je ne trouvais pas ce que j'aurais pu dire ou faire pour engendrer une telle réaction. Je refusais de croire qu'il me jetait simplement parce que j'avais enfin couché avec lui. Ce n'était pas ça, ce ne pouvait pas être ça.

La semaine passa sans le moindre changement. Edward ne parlait plus à aucun d'entre nous. Il avait annoncé une légère blessure au coach pour esquiver l'entraînement et partait donc directement après les cours, comme un voleur. J'avais juste surpris un regard ou deux dans ma direction et il s'était dépêché de détourner les yeux dès qu'il avait croisé les miens. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, il avait l'air…malheureux.

Une autre semaine passa sur le même schéma et ma force à moi s'épuisait. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je serais capable de tenir et de donner le change. Nous n'y arriverions pas de cette façon. Je devais prendre une décision pour nous deux et ce serait certainement la décision la plus difficile et douloureuse de toute ma jeune vie.

Un soir où Jasper me raccompagnait chez moi, je lui en faisais part :

_« Je vais rompre Jazz.  
- __Ah parce que vous êtes encore ensemble ? Je n'avais pas remarqué.  
- __Ne sois pas cruel s'il te plait, c'est déjà assez difficile.  
- __Non mais tu crois berner qui Bella ? Tu es malheureuse comme les pierres à cause de ce type. Si je m'écoutais, il ne rejouerait pas au basket pendant un bon moment crois moi. Je te connais mieux que quiconque et je t'aime comme une petite sœur, ça me déchire de te voir dans cet état, même s'il n'y a que moi qui le vois…  
- __J'ai pris le risque, Jazz. Je connaissais Edward et j'ai quand même voulu tenter le coup. Il ne m'a rien promis. J'ai décidé seule en connaissance de cause et à mes risques et périls. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même si je suis triste. Mais puisque j'ai atteint les limites de ce que je peux supporter, je vais rompre. Et je veux que tu me promettes que ni toi, ni les autres n'auront une attitude négative envers Edward. Il fera partie du groupe comme avant, fin de l'histoire.  
__- Mais Bell's…  
- __Il n'y a pas de mais ! Ce qui s'est passé entre nous ne regarde que nous ! Promets le moi Jazz !  
- __Je ferais de mon mieux. _– Cette phrase était dite de mauvaise grâce mais je savais qu'il tiendrait parole.  
- _Merci, je t'aime aussi tu sais, « grand frère » »_

Il me quitta et la nuit qui suivit fut extrêmement longue. Je tournais et retournais dans mon lit sans trouver le sommeil, réfléchissant à la façon dont je devrais m'y prendre pour parler à Edward. Devais-je lui demander des explications ? Ou simplement mettre fin à mon calvaire pour tourner la page dès que possible ? Au matin, je n'avais toujours pas la réponse à mes questions et c'est la boule au ventre que je grimpais sur la moto de Jasper, espérant que le vent et la vitesse mettraient de l'ordre dans ma tête.

Je savais comment intercepter Edward, il avait pris l'habitude de s'isoler après manger dans un coin de la cours. A l'heure dite, je partis l'y rejoindre, m'approchant prudemment, espérant n'essuyer aucune rebuffade. Il ne m'entendit pas arriver alors je me raclais la gorge pour signaler ma présence. Il releva les yeux vers moi. Des yeux surpris, des yeux tristes, des yeux en colère. Il se leva d'un bon et me prit la main :

_« Bella !  
- __Edward. Ca va ? Ca fait un moment qu'on n'a pas parlé tous les deux.  
- __Ouais, ça va. Je… je suis désolé, je n'ai pas assuré, je…_ - Il fixait ma main dans la sienne, caressant légèrement ma paume avec son pouce, les yeux dans le vague, comme s'il réfléchissait. Je sentais ma volonté fléchir, je devais en finir, au plus vite.  
- _Je te demanderais bien ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais une réponse et puis je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir l'entendre. _Je vis ses épaules s'affaisser, il releva la tête pour me regarder dans le yeux. Son regard était indéchiffrable.  
_- __Tu… tu veux rompre _- ce n'était pas une question, juste un constat. Il serrait ma main dans la sienne, semblant ne jamais vouloir la relâcher.  
- _Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une autre solution –_ il baissa la tête à nouveau pour contempler nos mains jointes et ma peine décupla à l'intérieur – _La seule chose que je t'avais demandée, c'est d'être toujours honnête avec moi. Et là, nous savons tous les deux que tu ne l'es pas_. _Il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là. »_

Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue et retirais ma main de la sienne, en douceur. Je devais m'éloigner avant de craquer. Pas devant lui, je me l'étais promis. Alors je me retournais lentement et je partis comme j'étais venue, sans faire de bruit et surtout sans regarder derrière.

Le moindre coup d'œil et je risquais de voir toute ma volonté flancher. Il restait sans réaction, inerte et tout en m'éloignant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si j'avais pris la bonne décision et si je ne la regretterais pas.


	14. Victoires et défaites

Bonjour tout le monde,

Bien, on essaie de reprendre les bonnes habitudes, je dis bien "on essaie" parce qu'avec tous ces week end prolongés, je vous avoue que je préfère aller me promener et que du coup, l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Je ne vous garantie pas du coup une mise à jour la semaine prochaine mais je ferais l'impossible.

Avant de vous laisser lire la suite des aventures d'Edward et Bella. Je voudrais vous remercier toutes. On a littéralement explosé le record de reviews sur le dernier chapitre et elles sont toutes plus gentilles les unes que les autres. Je n'en reviens pas, c'est de la folie douce. Du coup, j'ai mis un coup de pression à ma gentille béta pour que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui soit prêt. Merci Candyshy pour la correction express et merci Katty pour la relecture sur le fond. J'espère que la correction de la fin du chapitre correspond à tes remarques.

Il me reste à répondre aux reviews des non inscrites:

**_Anne: _**Oui la fin est triste, on entre dans une phase pas très joyeuse pour nos deux tourtereaux, çà devait arriver. Merci pour tes encouragements, çà m'aide beaucoup et çà me remotive. Dès que l'envie baisse, il me suffit de vous lire pour avoir un coup de boost.  
_**magaxa68**_: Merci pour le compliment. Essayer d'être originale quand on écrit sur un couple aussi populaire que Bella et Edward est un vrai défi, je suis contente si j'y arrive un petit peu. Pour le happy-end, nous verrons bien mais en général, je n'aime pas trop les histoires qui finissent mal ;-)  
_**axelle**_: Merci beaucoup pour tous ces gentils compliments. Tu es la première à être moins sévère pour Edward et à le comprendre un peu mieux, merci pour lui. Quant aux conseils, ils ne marchent pas sur tous les hommes mais l'adage "Suis moi, je te fuis. Fuis moi je te suis" est en général assez vrai ;-) Sinon, j'essaie de publier une fois par semaine.  
_**PatiewSnow:**_ Comme tu vas le lire très vite, les 15 ans ne vont pas s'écouler tout de suite, il reste encore pas mal de chapitres avant d'arriver au prologue. Je ne sais pas encore combien exactement, je dirais au moins 3 ou 4.

Voilou, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. On se retrouve en bas pour vos impressions.

Bisous

Puce

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**** Victoires et défaites**

**Edward POV**

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'étais fait plaquer. Isabella Swan m'avait jeté.

Mon orgueil aurait dû en prendre un coup, j'aurais dû être en colère, voire éprouver une certaine indifférence dans le meilleur des cas. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si j'aurais du mal à me trouver une autre fille. Et pourtant le sentiment dominant était la peine et la sensation d'être passé à côté de quelque chose que je regretterais peut être un jour.

En même temps, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi même. En l'entendant me dire "je t'aime" dans son sommeil, j'avais complètement flippé et perdu les pédales. Je l'avais fuie comme la peste, me comportant comme un parfait salaud aux yeux de tous. Elle avait été parfaite, comme d'habitude, pas de crises, pas de larmes. Elle avait même demandé aux autres de ne pas s'en mêler. Je l'avais simplement su par Jasper qui avait juste marmonné à mon intention en courant à côté de moi à l'entraînement:

_"Putain, mec, t'as de la chance qu'elle m'ait interdit de te refaire le portrait !"_

J'aurais presque aimé qu'il le fasse, je le méritais.

Puis le quotidien avait repris le dessus. Je réintégrais le groupe comme si de rien n'était, personne ne faisant mention des semaines passées et de mon changement de comportement.

Bella avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre si communicative aux yeux de tous. Elle était toujours aussi pétillante et j'enviais tous ceux qui avaient le privilège de la faire sourire.

Avec moi évidemment, c'était une autre histoire. Elle ne jouait plus, ne me taquinait plus, ne me provoquait plus. Elle était devenue timide, réservée et ne m'adressait que très peu la parole. Un petit éclat de tristesse s'allumait dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'elle les posait sur moi. Mais quel con...

La fin de l'année approchait à grands pas, avec elle, les finales de basket et le concours de Bella. Nous étions tous très occupés par les examens approchant et les entraînements qui s'enchaînaient à n'en plus finir. Ca avait l'avantage de m'éviter de penser.

Les deux compétitions avaient lieu à Seattle le même week-end. Le lycée s'était donc regroupé avec celui de la Push pour louer un bus qui emmènerait les deux équipes de basket et la troupe de danseuses de Forks.

Ils avaient également loué une auberge de jeunesse près du complexe accueillant le concours pour nous loger tous. Les gars étaient comme des fous à l'idée de batifoler avec les filles dans les chambres. J'aurais dû être comme eux mais non, rien. Je me concentrais juste sur les matchs à venir.

Deux jours avant le départ, nous profitions des premiers rayons de soleil printaniers devant chez Emmett. Le grizzli taquinait Bella depuis déjà une demi-heure et celle-ci était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Sous les regards amusés de Jasper, Ben et Angela. J'enviais leur complicité.

A cours de vannes débiles, Emmett se retourna brusquement vers nous:

"_Ca vous dit un trois contre trois?  
__- Emmett, le dernier entraînement était il y a même pas deux heures. T'en as pas marre?_ Ben semblait avoir plus envie de câliner Angela que de taper des paniers.  
- _Non, et puis j'aime bien jouer avec Belli Bell's. _Jasper sauta sur ses pieds.  
- _OK pour moi. On fait Edward, Ben et Angie contre Emmett, Bella et moi. _Je m'esclaffais.  
- _Ca marche, avec Bella et sa maladresse comme adversaire, c'est comme si on était 4 contre 2._ _Trop facile_! – Elle me jeta un regard noir.  
- _T'as encore perdu l'occasion de te taire vieux_ – me souffla Jasper_ – et en plus elle est en rogne maintenant."_

Et alors? Petit chaton en colère ne pouvait pas me faire grand mal.

Nous leur laissions l'engagement. Je chargeais Ben et Angela de marquer Emmett et je me concentrais sur Jasper pour lui subtiliser la balle. Ne pouvant m'échapper, il jeta un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche et sans hésiter, il fit la passe sur la droite. Et là, à ma plus grande surprise, Bella capta le ballon sans difficulté, stabilisa ses deux pieds au sol avant de sauter en extension derrière la ligne des 3 points et de shooter sans ciller. Merde!

_" Yeah! Jingle Bell's.. Ca va ! t'es pas trop rouillée malgré le temps ! Ca fait 3-0 les gars!"_

Elle haussa les épaules et se remit en place comme si de rien n'était. « C'était quoi ça encore? » Elle était haute comme trois pommes et elle shootait comme si elle avait joué toute sa vie.

Jasper me regardait, hilare face à mon incrédulité. Et la rouste commença. Jasper captait la plupart de nos passes, Emmett contrait nos tirs et Bella se démarquait, shootait, marquait... J'étais fou. Je tentais de capter son regard, pour comprendre, et elle se contentait de hausser les épaules nonchalamment l'air de dire : " Tu crois quoi? Que tu sais tout de moi ?"

Au bout d'une heure de jeu, nous étions morts. Emmett avait pris Bella sur son dos et entamait la danse de la victoire en nous chambrant. Elle, elle se débattait tant qu'elle pouvait pour lui échapper. La scène aurait pu être coquasse si je n'avais pas été si en colère. J'étais vexé et le sourire narquois de Jasper ne faisait qu'aggraver mon cas. Il se dirigea vers ses deux coéquipiers:

_"Bien joué ma belle! Et rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en rogne quand je joue contre toi. Tu t'es surpassée."_

Après avoir savouré sa victoire suffisamment à son goût, Emmett nous proposa d'aller boire un verre chez lui. Il nous sortit quatre bières et deux cocas pour les filles.

_"Alors les gars, prêts pour une virée d'enfer à Seattle avec les plus jolies filles du lycée?  
- __En ce qui me concerne, la plus jolie ne vient pas et c'est bien dommage, _répondit Ben en fixant une Angela rougissante dans les yeux.  
- _C'est moi ou, accessoirement, le trip en question concerne surtout une finale que nous attendons tous depuis des années ? , _enchaîna Jasper_.  
- __Ouais, accessoirement alors, _rigola Ben, _et toi Bella, pas trop la pression? J'ai cru comprendre que t'étais la star du spectacle.  
- __N'importe quoi, _bougonna-t-elle_, je suis soliste sur une partie de la chorégraphie, pas de quoi fouetter un chat.  
- __En tous cas, moi Belli Bell's, je viendrais te voir et t'encourager.  
- __C'est pas un match Emmett, on n'est pas sensé encourager Bella, juste applaudir à la fin.  
- __Et ben … On applaudira très fort alors !"_

Bella soupira, résignée mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. A coup sûr, Emmett lui foutrait la honte de sa vie mais elle pouvait compter sur son soutien indéfectible quoi qu'il puisse arriver. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir en dire autant.

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Jasper me parla discrètement:

_" J'ai réussi à avoir trois places. Si tu as envie de venir, tu lui feras plaisir, je pense.  
- __J'en sais trop rien Jazz.  
- __Pense s'y juste, OK?  
- __OK."_

La grosse voix d'Emmett interrompit nos messes basses :

_« Au fait Bella, tu sais que le voyage jusqu'à Seattle va être vraiment très long.  
- __Et ?  
- __Et je risque d'avoir faim et on ne pourra pas s'arrêter.  
- __Et ?_ Elle le regardait d'un air amusé.  
- _Et ça fait vraiment très très très longtemps que tu n'as pas fait de cookies.  
- __Et ?  
- __Et Bella, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !  
- __A une condition Emmett ?  
- __Tout ce que tu veux.  
- __J'en fais deux boîtes, la première, est pour toi, la seconde, tu laisses les autres la manger.  
- __Mais Bella…  
- __Pas de mais Bella, c'est à prendre ou à laisser »_

Il accepta en bougonnant. Nous nous séparâmes rapidement après ça.

Deux jours plus tard, le bus nous attendait sur le parking du lycée avec à son bord les gars de la Push. C'était des potes de Jacob, mes coéquipiers avaient l'air de les connaître.

Je m'asseyais avec Ben d'un côté de l'allée, Jasper s'installait de l'autre côté avec Bella, Emmett devant eux avec Jacob. Deux types devant nous discutaient avec eux.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de route, Emmett interpella Bella :

_« Eh Belli Bell's, ils sont où mes cookies ?  
- __Dans mon sac.  
- __Je peux les avoir ? »_

Sérieux Emmett, on dirait un môme de 3 ans. Bella sortit deux boites de son sac. Elle en tendit une à Emmett qui se retourna illico, protégeant son butin comme un animal sauvage affamé. L'autre boîte atterrit dans les mains de Jasper qui en proposa à tout le monde autour de nous. Je refusais d'en prendre, je n'avais pas faim. Le gars devant moi se servit et poussa un cri :

_« Putain, qui a fait ce truc ?_ Silence de mort.  
- _Euh, c'est moi,_ murmura une Bella cramoisie.  
- _Tu t'appelles comment ?  
- __Bella …  
- __Bella comment ?  
- __Bella Swan._ Le type posa la main sur son cœur.  
- _Bella Swan, veux-tu m'épouser et me rendre heureux en me faisant des cookies jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ?_ Bella reprit vie en s'esclaffant franchement tandis qu'Emmett revenait parmi nous en grommelant.  
- _Rêve pas vieux, on est nombreux sur la liste d'attente avant toi. »_

Tout le monde était mort de rire, tout le monde … Sauf moi.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur générale, les deux équipes de basket se chambrant mutuellement, les filles gloussant à l'évocation de celui qui viendrait les surprendre dans leur chambre.

Moi, je me contentais de regarder le paysage défiler à travers la vitre, distraitement, mon Ipod sur les oreilles.

Dans le reflet, j'observais Bella de temps en temps. Elle souriait, ne parlait pas beaucoup et se laissait draguer ouvertement par le type qui l'avait demandée en mariage un peu plus tôt. Comment pouvait-elle se laisser avoir par un lourdaud pareil ?

L'arrivée à l'auberge de jeunesse se fit dans l'effervescence de l'installation. Je partageais ma chambre avec Ben et Mike. De l'autre côté du couloir se trouvaient Emmett, Jasper et Jacob. Un peu plus loin, je vis Bella entrer dans une chambre suivie par Jessica et une autre fille que je ne connaissais pas. Le type du bus l'interpella :

_« C'est ta chambre Bella ?  
- __Oui.  
- __Je pourrais passer te voir tout à l'heure ? » _

Non mais il se croyait où lui ? Je claquais la porte d'un geste rageur, Ben leva les yeux vers moi mais ne posa aucune question. Merci mon pote.

Nous descendîmes dîner un peu plus tard. Je m'installais le plus loin possible de Bella et de ses nouveaux « amis ». Pas d'humeur. Nous avalâmes notre repas rapidement pour remonter tranquillement. Mike nous indiqua qu'il nous rejoindrait plus tard.

Je me mis donc à bouquiner, la musique en fond sonore. Au bout d'un moment, des éclats de rire me tirèrent de ma quiétude. J'arrêtais mon Ipod et tendait l'oreille. « Putain, j'y crois pas ! » Je me levais d'un bon, déboulais dans le couloir et ouvrais la porte de la chambre de Bella.

J'y trouvais Mike assis à côté de Jessica, l'air gêné, et l'autre abruti de la Push sur le lit de _ma_ Bella, enfin Bella quoi, oh et puis merde !

_« Ca va, je dérange pas ? _Le gars ne se démonta pas.  
- _En fait si, un peu.  
- __Tu fais ce que tu veux mec. Mais moi, le match de demain, je ne veux pas le perdre parce qu'un abruti m'a empêché de dormir.  
- __Qu'est ce qu'il a ? C'est ton mec Bella ou quoi ?  
- __C'était. _Il me regarda, incrédule.  
- _Et t'as été assez con pour laisser échapper une perle pareille ? Décidément, t'as un grain mec.  
- __Seth, arrête – _Bella me lança un regard d'excuse_ – pardon Edward, on ne voulait pas te déranger. On va faire moins de bruit. »_

Je me retournais sans un mot, furieux, mais je ne savais plus très bien après qui.

La nuit fut courte, j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil. Bella tint parole, je ne les entendis plus mais cela me rendit encore plus fou de ne rien savoir.

Le lendemain, nous remportâmes tous nos matchs. Nous étions donc finalistes face au lycée de la Push. Mais la partie ne serait pas facile. Tous ces types étaient des armoires à glace mais avaient une vitesse de déplacement impressionnante. Je les observais longuement pour déceler leurs faiblesses. Jasper faisait de même, à côté de moi.

_« Le meneur a tendance à toujours jouer à gauche, tu devrais pouvoir anticiper pas mal les choses. Il est moins rapide que toi.  
- __Ils sont particulièrement adroits à 3 points, il faudra les empêcher de shooter de loin.  
- __Ouaip, défense haute. Faut jouer l'interception à fond, ils sont plutôt prévisibles dans leur système de jeu.  
- __Emmett devra se charger du pivot, il est gaillard ce type.  
- __Je lui en ai parlé déjà. Tu viens ce soir ?  
- _…  
- _Ed'  
- __J'en sais rien.  
- __Elle t'a jamais rien demandé mais là, je sais qu'elle a besoin que tu sois là. Alors, S'IL TE PLAIT, Edward.  
- __OK, je crois que j'ai besoin d'y être aussi.  
- __Faudra que tu fasses le tri dans ta tête un jour mec.  
- __Merci du conseil Jazz »._

C'est comme ça, que je me retrouvais assis au fond de l'amphithéâtre en compagnie de Jasper et Emmett. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement à l'entrée de Bella sur scène suscitant de nombreux regards réprobateurs. _Piensa en mi._

Elle était encore plus gracieuse que dans mes souvenirs. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas été la voir répéter. Ses yeux restaient rivés aux miens et les mots emplirent ma tête :

_J'ai fait la liste, de ce qu'on ne sera plus.  
Quand tu danses, quand tu danses...  
Mais que deviennent, les amours perdus.  
Quand tu danses, y songes-tu?  
Quand tu danses, y songes-tu? _

_Amis non, ni amants, étrangers non plus.  
Quand tu danses, quand tu danses...  
Mais quel après, après s'être appartenu.  
Quand tu danses, y songes-tu?  
Quand tu danses, y songes-tu?_

_Je crois bien, que j'aurai besoin de te voir.  
Quand tu danses, quand tu danses...  
Sans te parler, ni déranger, mais te voir.  
Quand tu danses, y songes-tu?  
Quand tu danses, y songes-tu?_

_Et toutes les peines (toutes), contres une seule de nos minutes.  
Hummm...  
Mais n'être plus rien, après tant, c'est pas juste.  
Quand tu danses, y songes-tu?  
Quand tu danses, y songes-tu?_

_Et j'ai fait la liste, de ce qu'on ne sera plus...  
Mais que deviennent, les amours perdus...  
Quand tu danses, y songes-tu?  
Quand tu danses, y songes-tu?  
_

_(N/A: Encore une belle chanson de mon auteur préféré, des fois que vous n'auriez pas compris depuis le temps ;-))_

La chorégraphie s'acheva sous les applaudissements et les « hourra » d'Emmett.

D'autres groupes défilèrent devant nos yeux mais je ne voyais rien, je repensais juste à l'image de Bella, sur scène, émouvante et sensuelle. Je repensais à ce que j'avais perdu, « connerie ».

Le jury devait délibérer jusque tard dans la nuit et nous rentrions nous coucher pour être en forme le lendemain. Je dormis mal et fut réveillé en sursaut par des cris stridents dans le couloir.

" ON A GAGNE!"

Je sortais dans le couloir pour voir ce qui se passait suivi par Ben et Mike.

La nouvelle venait de tomber, les filles avaient remporté le concours et c'était l'hystérie collective.

Bella venait de se jeter dans le bras de Jasper tandis qu'Emmett les enlaçait pour un câlin collectif. Jessica se précipita sur Mike qui la félicita. Ca faisait plaisir à voir même si j'aurais aimé être celui dans les bras duquel Bella se jetterait. « Cullen, arrête ! ».

Je me contentais d'afficher mon masque d'indifférence et de retourner dans ma chambre pour me préparer.

La journée défila rapidement et je me retrouvais assis dans les vestiaires, la tête entre les mains, essayant de me concentrer sur mon match. Les gars étaient plutôt silencieux.

Il vint l'heure d'entrer sur le terrain. Pendant la présentation des équipes, je la vis dans les tribunes, elle m'adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement.

Au coup d'envoi nous comprîmes aussitôt que la partie serait serrée. Les gars d'en face étaient costauds physiquement mais ils étaient aussi très rapides. Le score oscillait alternativement à notre avantage ou au leur. Nous avions beau redoubler d'efforts, le coach, s'époumoner sur le bord du terrain, nous n'arrivions pas à nous détacher définitivement.

A la fin du dernier quart temps, il nous restait une possession de balle avant le fin du temps réglementaire et nous étions menés d'un point. Je devais prendre la responsabilité du shoot.

Je me démarquais en faisant un « une-deux » avec Ben.

5... 4... J'étais en position de tir…

3... Je m'élançais dans les airs…

2... Je croisais le regard de Bella…

1... La balle quittait mes mains alors que la sonnerie retentissait !

0... Le ballon rebondissait sur le bord du panier … retombant à côté. Perdu...


	15. Loin des yeux, près du coeur

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voilà un nouveau chapitre des feuilles mortes en remerciements de vos reviews et vos encouragement plus nombreux de semaines en semaines. Merci beaucoup!

Avant de vous laisser lire, je fais ma petite minute réponses aux non-inscrites:  
**Anne**: Merci beaucoup, il te faudra encore un peu de patience pour arriver au prologue, il reste encore quelques péripéties importantes avant d'y arriver ;-)  
**Ayana**: Merci, c'est très gentil  
**Majea**: Merci pour cette précision, je me sens moins bête maintenant ;-)  
**PatieSnow**: Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Edward et çà ne va pas s'arranger tout de suite.

Il y a aussi parmi vous des revieweuses qui m'ont laissé un gentil message mais qui ont interdit qu'on leur réponde alors je leur adresserai juste un petit merci.

Voilà, nous y sommes, blabla terminé donc enjoy et on se retrouve en bas sur la petite bulle.

Bisous  
Puce

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**** Loin des yeux, près du coeur**

**Bella POV**

Le retour à Forks n'avait pas été aussi joyeux qu'il aurait pu l'être.

Les gars étaient très déçus même s'ils n'avaient pas à rougir de leur performance. Ca avait été le message du coach d'ailleurs, il était fier d'eux, malgré la défaite mais les mots avaient du mal à réconforter mes amis. Chacun ruminait la faute de trop, la passe ou le tir manqué, la palme revenant à Edward qui avait eu le ballon de la gagne entre les mains.

Il était complètement abattu. Les seuls moments où il reprenait vie, c'était pour me rembarrer, comme si j'étais responsable à moi toute seule de tous les maux de la terre et surtout des siens.

Les gars de la Push avaient respecté la déception de leurs adversaires et avaient attendu d'être rentrés chez eux pour célébrer leur victoire. Seth m'avait invitée mais je n'avais pas eu le cœur d'y aller. Je me voyais mal fêter la défaite de mes amis.

Et puis je n'avais pas l'âme guillerette de toute façon.

Sylvia Guillaume et Clara était reparties en France, non sans promettre de m'écrire. Elles m'avaient invitée à venir assister à une représentation de leur troupe à Seattle en décembre. J'étais ravie mais d'ici là elles allaient me manquer. D'une relation « prof-élève », nous avions fondé une profonde amitié surtout avec Clara avec laquelle j'avais beaucoup échangé.

Les examens tiraient à leur fin et les traditionnels albums de lycée firent leur apparition. C'était la course pour faire dédicacer le sien par un maximum de personnes. C'était la fin d'une époque, tout le monde se séparerait bientôt pour partir étudier aux quatre coins des Etats Unis.

Jasper bénéficiait d'une bourse à Princeton grâce au basket et à ses bons résultats scolaires, Emmett partait à New York, Jessica et Mike allaient dans le Michigan.

Pour ma part, je quittais Forks pour Seattle avec Ben et Angela. Quant à Edward, je n'en savais rien. Nous n'avions pas évoqué le sujet avant et nous nous parlions très peu depuis.

J'écoutais distraitement Jessica faire l'inventaire des signatures sur son album quand tout à coup, elle poussa un cri:

_" Mais il me manque l'essentiel! Eddy, tu n'as pas signé mon album!"_

Ou là, il n'a pas l'air d'humeur, elle va prendre cher.

_" Fous-moi la paix Stanley, je ne signe l'album de personne, surtout pas le tien. C'est complètement ridicule comme truc. Comme si j'allais regretter qui que ce soit parmi vous."_

OK, c'était encore pire que ce que je croyais. Jessica resta interdite alors qu'il s'éloignait sans un regard. Elle devait avoir l'habitude pourtant, depuis le temps. Je décidais de m'éloigner. Pas trop envie, de lui servir d'épaule attentive pour une fois, elle n'avait qu'à chercher Mike. Je m'installais sur un banc au soleil, posant mon propre album à côté de moi et fermant les yeux, laissant la chaleur pénétrer par tous les pores de ma peau.

Je ne sentis pas sa présence tout de suite mais je finis pas ouvrir les yeux. Edward était assis à côté de moi. Il feuilletait mon album en lisant tous les petits mots que mes amis avaient écrits. Il sourit en lisant celui d'Emmett.

Le voyant plus détendu, je risquais une parole:

_" Et oui, je suis une adepte de cette tradition ringarde. C'est encore un signe de mon côté péquenot."_

Il sourit à nouveau sans lever les yeux de sa lecture. Puis il étendit le bras sur sa droite, se saisit d'un objet que je n'identifiais pas au départ et me le tendit. Son album. Je le pris maladroitement, cherchais ma page fébrilement en essayant de penser à un truc intelligent à dire.

Je pris un stylo dans mon sac, go:

_"Les souvenirs de cette année avec toi peupleront longtemps ma mémoire de belles images. Je n'ai aucun regret, fais en sorte de n'en avoir jamais toi non plus. Je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur, tu le mérites quoi que tu en penses. Ta Bella"._

Je refermais l'album et le déposait sur ses genoux en récupérant le mien. Puis je m'éloignais rapidement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le lise devant moi.

Lorsque je disparus de sa vue, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'arrêter et d'ouvrir mon album. En dessous de la photo d'Edward, un petit mot était inscrit et je reconnus aussitôt l'élégante écriture:

_"Ma Bella,  
__Je te dis au revoir à toi, la seule que j'ai vraiment réellement aimée. Débrouille-toi pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, tu es précieuse. Peut-être que quand je serai un peu moins con... Pardon pour tout et ne laisse jamais plus personne te faire autant de mal. Edward"_

Je refermais l'album en souriant, espérant que la page Edward Cullen se refermerait en même temps.

La cérémonie de remise des diplômes arriva, puis le bal de promo.

Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que d'y accompagner Jasper. J'aurais préféré faire l'impasse mais Renée qui avait fait le déplacement pour l'occasion ne me laissa pas d'autre alternative. Edward, lui, ne vint pas. J'eus au moins la consolation de ne le voir avec personne d'autre. Il était déjà suffisamment difficile de l'avoir vu reprendre ses activités avec les autres filles du lycée.

Je ne revis pas Edward Cullen avant de partir pour Phoenix, chez ma mère, pour l'été.

Je pensais que m'éloigner de Forks m'aiderait à me guérir de cette mélancolie trop ancrée en moi et dont je voulais oublier le nom.

Cela fonctionna, au début. Livrée à moi même la plupart du temps, je passais de vraies vacances, me levant tard, mangeant sur le pouce et passant ma journée à la plage avec de bons bouquins. Mes seuls liens sociaux se bornaient à appeler Jasper et Angela tous les deux ou trois jours. J'avais besoin de couper un peu les ponts.

Mon installation à Seattle était déjà réglée, je n'avais donc pas à m'en préoccuper. Mais peu à peu, mes yeux se perdaient dans le vague. Jours après jours, ma solitude se peuplait de cette présence que je voulais oublier et la mélancolie me gagnait à nouveau. Je me mettais à songer qu'il avait probablement traversé le pays pour entrer dans une fac prestigieuse et qu'il avait sûrement déjà oublié jusqu'à mon existence.

De temps en temps, un gars s'asseyait sur ma serviette à la plage, à côté de moi. Les premières fois, je n'avais rien dit, espérant le décourager. Alors il n'avait rien dit non plus, restant simplement assis à mes côtés pendant des heures à regarder dans la même direction que moi. Puis nous avions échangé quelques mots, quelques phrases.

Il s'appelait Alec, venait de San Francisco en Californie et allait lui aussi à la fac de Seattle à la prochaine rentrée. Je me moquais de lui, m'interrogeant sur sa santé mentale de quitter une ville comme « Frisco » pour la grisaille et le froid de l'état de Washington. Il me répondait invariablement qu'un soleil comme moi valait largement celui de Californie. Ca me faisait sourire, il me rappelait quelqu'un...

L'été passa vite et mon retour à Forks se précisa. Je quittais Alec non sans lui promettre de l'appeler dès que j'arrivais à Seattle.

Deux jours plus tard, j'étais de retour à la case départ, Charlie était visiblement content de me retrouver. Je n'avais pas passé la porte que le téléphone sonnait déjà. Demain rendez-vous chez Emmett à 15h00 avec toute la bande, Jazz passerait me prendre. C'était bon de rentrer chez soi, de se sentir attendue, de ne plus être seule.

Le lendemain, j'arrivais joyeusement chez Emmett derrière Jasper. Angela se précipita dans mes bras avant que notre ours préféré nous écrase dans les siens:

_" Et moi? On ne dit pas bonjour?"_

Cette voix... non pas possible. Dans ma tête, il était en train de faire sa rentrée à l'autre bout du pays, pas chez Emmett à boire une bière tranquillement. Je reprenais contenance:

_" Si, bien sûr, bonjour Edward_. En deux enjambées, il fut sur moi.  
- _Et je n'ai pas droit à un câlin moi aussi?"_

Je le laissais faire, incapable de la moindre réaction. En relâchant sa prise, il murmura à mon oreille:

_"Tu m'as manquée, ma Bella"_

Ne rien répondre, ne plus me laisser avoir... Jasper essaya de me sortir de mon embarras.

_" Allez les gars, un petit trois contre trois? On fait les même équipes que d'habitude, vous avez un avantage cette fois, Emmett s'est empiffré tout l'été, ce n'est qu'un tas de graisse.  
- __Wow, tu veux voir ce qu'il te dit le tas de graisse?  
- __Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, tu veux! _Emmett se pécipita sur lui en brandissant son poing mais Jasper esquiva l'attaque souplement.  
- _Tu vois mon gros, la remise en forme est de rigueur._ "

Tout le monde s'esclaffa et Emmett dût se rendre à l'évidence en bougonnant.

Nous échangeâmes quelques paniers. Edward ne manqua pas une occasion de me frôler, je sentais ma résistance fondre mais je devais me préserver. Ne plus souffrir, plus jamais. A la fin de la partie, je décidais de m'éclipser, prétextant une course à faire pour Charlie. Je savais qu'en continuant à ce rythme, il ne ferait de moi qu'une bouchée.

_" Bon les gars, je me sauve. Charlie a besoin que je fasse une course pour lui. Angie je t'appelle pour qu'on s'organise pour Seattle.  
- __Ok Bella, bonne soirée. _Au moment où je me retournais pour partir, je sentis deux bras m'emprisonner et un souffle chaud contre ma nuque.  
- _A demain ma Bella. _Je fis volte face.  
- _Demain? Pourquoi demain?  
- __Ben, au ciné, avec tout le monde. Tu te joins bien à nous? _Il semblait moins sûr de lui tout à coup. Vite, profiter de ce moment de faiblesse pour esquiver et trouver une excuse à peu près potable.  
- _On n'en avait pas parlé, je... J'ai autre chose de prévu demain, je ne peux pas_. Il se ressaisit et m'adressa son fameux sourire en coin. Tiens bon Bella.  
- _Allez Bella! C'est le dernier jour où on peut tous se retrouver, tu peux bien reporter ce que tu as à faire.  
- __Non... – _Vite, trouver une excuse, n'importe quoi_. – Non, je... J'ai rendez vous. – _Il arqua un sourcil étonné. Ben quoi? Je ne t'ai pas attendu mon coco, tu crois quoi? –  
- _Je... je vois quelqu'un, il arrive demain de Phoenix et je ne peux pas annuler."_

Edward me regarda bouche bée, avec un regard empreint de ... de colère? « Non mais il ne manquait pas d'air! » La mienne me permit de recouvrer toutes mes facultés.

Je lançais un au revoir à la cantonade et partis sans me retourner. Jasper me rattrapa et souffla dans mon oreille:

_" Tu es décidément une très mauvaise menteuse Bell's. Heureusement que je suis le seul à le savoir_. - Il m'adressa un clin d'œil - _Allez viens, je te dépose_."

Je passais le lendemain seule chez moi, à faire mes cartons. Le départ pour Seattle devait avoir lieu deux jours plus tard. Jasper et Emmett partiraient le lendemain. J'étais heureusement suffisamment occupée pour éviter de penser.

Penser … Que j'allais perdre mes deux meilleurs amis, qui partaient s'installer à l'autre bout du pays.

Penser … Que je partais dans une ville inconnue et que tout serait à reconstruire, et je savais mieux que quiconque que ce serait difficile.

Penser … Que pour me protéger, j'avais dû rejeter celui qui faisait battre mon cœur, encore une fois.

Deux jours plus tard, je m'apprêtais à monter dans la voiture du pasteur Weber qui devait nous conduire à Seattle.

Je retenais avec peine mes larmes en regardant Jasper et Emmet qui étaient venus nous dire au revoir.

" _On se voit à Thangsgiving Bell's, c'est promis.  
- __Je sais Jazz,_ répondis-je en reniflant, _c'est juste que vous allez me manquer tous les deux.  
- __Tu vas nous manquer aussi ma belle mais on s'appellera.  
- __Et compte sur moi pour débarquer dès qu'un sale type vous fait des ennuis à toutes les deux.  
- __Merci Em, on devrait s'en sortir sans toi. "_

Une dernière étreinte, un dernier signe et au détour du carrefour, mes amis avaient disparu. Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler, silencieuses, en contemplant le paysage qui défilait, m'emportant vers ma nouvelle vie. Angela serra ma main, elle était émue elle aussi mais Ben serait là pour elle.

A nouveau, je me sentis seule tout à coup et mes pensées dérivèrent vers la mauvaise personne.

Quand les premiers gratte-ciel de la ville furent en vue, ma tristesse se mua en inquiétude. Qu'est ce qui m'attendait dans cette nouvelle ville? Aurais-je affaire à des esprits plus ouverts ou ferais-je face aux mêmes préjugés? Il était si difficile de construire de nouvelles relations quand une différence s'interposait.

Nous arrivâmes sur le campus de la fac. Une certaine effervescence régnait un peu partout. Des voitures pleines circulaient au ralenti, à la recherche certainement d'une des nombreuses résidences éparpillées sur le campus. Les services d'entretiens s'activaient pour préparer la rentrée. Des étudiants semblaient faire du repérage pour être un peu moins perdus lorsqu'il faudrait se diriger sans se tromper.

J'eus un frisson à cette idée, le sens de l'orientation et moi étions des ennemis de longue date. Ce campus allait devenir un enfer pendant les prochains mois.

Angela et moi descendîmes devant le bâtiment d'accueil pendant que son père cherchait une place de stationnement. En suivant le flot d'étudiants, nous parvînmes au bureau des admissions sans difficulté.

L'organisation était plutôt bonne et nous s'eûmes pas longtemps à attendre pour arriver devant une secrétaire.

_" Votre nom?_ OK, efficace mais la politesse est en option.  
- _Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan et mon amie Angela Weber, nous sommes en première année de littérature moderne."_

Sans paraître remarquer mon bonjour appuyé, elle replongea le nez dans ses listes, cocha plusieurs cases, se leva pour récupérer deux clés et deux dossiers et nous les tendis:

_" Voilà, vous êtes résidence 14, Swan chambre 215, Weber, chambre 308. Dans le dossier, vous trouverez le plan du campus, diverses brochures explicatives et vos emplois du temps du premier semestre. Suivant!  
- __Excusez-moi, mais nous avions demandé à partager la même chambre.  
- __Vous avez dû mal remplir vos dossiers, tant pis pour vous.  
- __Mais...  
- __Ecoutez mesdemoiselles, j'ai autre chose à faire que de gérer les dossiers mal remplis. Vous referez une demande l'an prochain. SUIVANT"_

« Bon, sympa, bienvenues à Seattle les filles! »

Nous repartîmes sans un mot vers la voiture du père d'Angela, il consulta le plan et nous mena directement à la résidence. Cet homme était mon nouveau dieu. Nous descendîmes nos deux sacs respectifs, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait beaucoup d'affaires. Angela embrassa son père et nous nous séparâmes. Nous montâmes les escaliers avec difficultés sous le poids de nos sacs. Angela, me quitta sur le palier du second avec pour promesse que celle qui finirait son installation en premier rejoindrait l'autre.

Je fis mon chemin à travers le capharnaüm du couloir, toutes les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, des gens passaient dans tous les sens, se rentraient dedans, s'invectivaient. Je prenais garde à ne percuter personne.

La seule porte fermée était la mienne, je frappais doucement au cas où ma colocataire serait déjà à l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une petite brune qui me regarda d'un air curieux.

_" Oui?  
- __Bonjour je suis Bella, je... Je dois m'installer, ici, je pense." _

Elle me scruta de la tête aux pieds d'un regard peu avenant, je me sentais mal, puis elle me tendit la main avec un grand et franc sourire.

_" Bon, il y a du boulot mais du potentiel aussi. Bonjour Bella, enchantée de te connaître, je m'appelle Alice."_


	16. Nouvelle donne

Bonjour tout le monde,

Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre des feuilles mortes. Vos reviews de plus en plus nombreuses semblent l'attendre avec impatience alors je ne vais pas faire durer le suspense trop longtemps. Dans ce chapitre vous trouverez la réponse à la question que beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont posée.

En réponse à mes gentilles non inscrites:  
**magaxa68: **Oui, nous franchissons un cap important. De nouveaux personnages vont faire leur apparition et la vie de nos héros va évoluer. Je vais tacher de garder le cap, merci!  
**ayana**: Ta curiosoté devrait être satisfaite en partie dans ce chapitre ;-)  
**Cocotte56**: Merci vraiment beaucoup pour cette gentille review, je suis très touchée. Donner du temps dans ces circonstances est un vrai plaisir, on ne le ferait probablement pas sinon. Pour répondre à ta question, je vais sur mes 30 printemps. Pas de la prime jeunesse donc, d'où mes expressions d'ado qui datent peut être un peu par moment ;-) J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.  
**Anne**: Ah ces petits mots... contente qu'ils te plaisent. Je me suis creusé la tête un moment pour trouver un truc qui sonne juste sans être trop niais.  
**Patiewsnow**: Tu n'es pas perdue, Edward a bien essayé de récupérer Bella. Mais c'est plus pour se rassurer, être sûr que la bonne petite Bella était toujours là à attendre qu'il grandisse. Du coup, il est vexé...

Allez zou, je me tais et je vous laisse lire. Je pense qu'un vrai déchaînement devrait suivre ce chapitre. Et ca va être pire la semaine prochaine. A vous de me dire...

Bisous

Puce

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**** Nouvelle donne**

**Bella POV**

_Elle me scruta de la tête aux pieds d'un regard peu avenant, je me sentais mal, puis elle me tendit la main avec un grand et franc sourire._

_"- Bon il y a du boulot mais du potentiel aussi. Bonjour Bella, enchantée de te connaître, je m'appelle Alice."_

Elle s'effaça pour me laisser entrer et dansa littéralement jusqu'à son lit.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la pièce, tout était impeccablement rangé, contraste impressionnant avec le chaos qui régnait à l'extérieur.

Surprenant mon regard, elle prit la parole d'une voix douce et chantante mais au débit hallucinant :

_"- J'ai pris la liberté d'arranger un peu les choses, ces chambres universitaires sont hideuses, j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur. Je suis en première année d'histoire de l'art mais je veux m'orienter vers le stylisme. On a d'ailleurs du boulot toi et moi_ – Elle jeta un coup d'œil désapprobateur à ma tenue et je resserrais instinctivement le pull de Jasper autour de moi en protection – _Tu dois avoir du mal à t'habiller dans le prêt à porter, je connais le problème donc je te pardonne mais avec moi et ma super machine à coudre, plus question de porter ces guenilles."_

Je sentis la moutarde me monter au nez:

_"- Euh, Alice, c'est ça, hein? On vient de se rencontrer mais je crois qu'une mise au point est nécessaire. Mes guenilles, comme tu dis, j'y tiens, donc si tu veux qu'on s'entende, toi et moi, et que ça dure, tu n'y touches pas!"_

Elle me regarda d'un air surpris et je m'attendis à une riposte mais à ma grande surprise, elle se jeta sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras:

_"Oh Bella … On va être super copine toi et moi, j'en suis sûre."_

Abasourdie, je la laissais faire et au fond de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait probablement raison. Nos effusions passées nous nous mîmes à babiller en défaisant mon sac. Enfin elle parla et je l'écoutai. Alice plissait le nez à chaque pull qu'elle dépliait. La seule pièce de ma garde robe qui trouva grâce à ses yeux fut ma petite robe noire chasuble, celle que je portais lors de la soirée en boîte.

En la voyant, je ne pus empêcher un éclair de tristesse dans mes yeux. Alice le remarqua mais eut la délicatesse de ne pas insister:

_" Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prête."_

Elle se retourna et sembla fixer un espace vide du côté de la porte:

_"Bella, où est le reste de tes affaires?  
- __Quel reste?  
- __Ben tes autres valises ! Tes autres vêtements?  
__- Tout est là…  
- __C'est ça, moque toi de moi. Allez Bella!  
- __Je te jure Alice que tout est là."_

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit comme prise d'une terrible fatigue:

_"Mon Dieu, Bella, t'es irrécupérable, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi – _Je lui lançais un regard de défi_ – Oh ne fais pas la fière Demoiselle ! J'en ai maté de plus coriace que toi ! "_

Et, là, pour la toute première fois de ma vie, Alice Brandon, du haut de son mètre cinquante, me fit vraiment peur. Trois coups discrets se firent entendre et interrompirent notre échange. Alice ouvrit la porte sur une Angela bredouillante et livide.

_"Bonjour, je suis Angela Weber, une amie de Bella.  
- __Entre Angie! Je te présente Alice Brandon, ma colocataire et nouvelle amie.  
- __Bonjour, je suis ravie de rencontrer une amie de Bella. _Le sourire d'Alice sembla rasséréner Angela.  
- _Vous avez bien de la chance toutes les deux, moi je suis tombée sur la reine des glaces._ _Je te jure Bella, chaque fois qu'elle pose les yeux sur moi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me liquider_. _J'y peux rien moi si elle est obligée de partager une chambre.  
- __Ca ne peut pas être si terrible.  
__- Je t'assure que si ! Quand tu la verras, tu comprendras."_

Alice nous observait avec un sourire en coin. De nouveaux coups contre la porte se firent entendre. Alice se leva d'un bon pour ouvrir. Une magnifique blonde fit son entrée dans la pièce et je vis Angela se terrer derrière moi. Amusée par la situation, Alice prit la parole:

_" Entre Rosie, Bella, je te présente Rosalie Hale, ma meilleure amie et je ne pense pas me tromper en l'identifiant comme la reine des glaces dont nous parlions précédemment._ "

Angela sembla vouloir disparaitre dans un trou de souris. La dite Rosalie lui jeta un regard surpris puis sembla la reconnaître.

"_Rosie, voici Bella, ma nouvelle amie, elle est géniale tu verras, même si elle a un vrai problème de look."_

La blonde me détailla de la tête aux pieds et acquiesça en signe de compréhension. "Mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont avec mes fringues, elles n'ont jamais dérangé personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui que je sache?"

Angela sortit de sa cachette pour surenchérir:

_"On ne peut pas leur donner tout à fait tord Bell's._"

"Mais c'est pas vrai, elles se sont donné le mot ou quoi?" Blondie la toisa et mon amie sembla vouloir réintégrer son trou de souris, puis le regard de Rosalie se radoucit et elle s'adressa à elle:

_" Angela?  
- __...  
- __Je te dois des excuses pour mon accueil plutôt frais. Je suis quelqu'un de méfiant et je ne me lie pas facilement. Je ne suis pas aussi douée qu'Alice pour lier connaissance. Reprenons à zéro veux-tu? Elle s'avança vers elle en lui tendant la main.  
- __Bonjour Angela, bonjour Bella, je suis Rosalie, étudiante en première année de génie mécanique. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.  
- __Bonjour Rosalie, je suis Bella, étudiante aussi en première année mais de littérature. Angie est en première année de biologie.  
- __Je vois. Angela, nos bâtiments sont du même côté du campus, ça te dit qu'on aille faire un tour de repérage ensemble. Alice, Bella, les arts et lettres sont de l'autre côtés, on vous retrouve plus tard pour déjeuner?  
- __Ca me va."_

Mon amie suivit docilement la sulfureuse blonde. Alice et moi terminâmes notre rangement pour nous décidâmes pour un petit tour d'exploration.

Le campus était très vaste mais nous constatâmes avec plaisir que nous étions proches l'une de l'autre dans une zone riche en espaces verts. Hélas, nous étions à l'opposé du complexe scientifique et nos emplois du temps surchargés ne nous permettraient pas de déjeuner avec Angela et Rosalie tous les midis.

Les premières semaines à la fac furent très agréables, nous passions beaucoup de temps toutes les quatre et apprenions à nous connaître. Une vraie complicité se créait entre nous. Alice me faisait la guerre tous les matins pour que je m'habille "comme une fille" mais je tenais bon.

Les vêtements d'Emmett et Jazz me donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient encore près de moi. Ils me manquaient, vraiment. Et les nombreux coups de fils que nous nous passions n'atténuaient que peu ce terrible manque.

Angela, elle, se languissait de l'arrivée de Ben. Son semestre ne commençant qu'un mois après le notre, il ne devait nous rejoindre qu'à la mi-octobre.

Le début des cours se passa à merveilles, dès les premiers amphis, je ne regrettais pas la voie que j'avais choisie. Le boulot commençait à devenir important mais je faisais ce que j'aimais.

Trois semaines après le début des cours, mon téléphone sonna:

_" Mademoiselle Swan?  
- __Oui?  
- __Ici le service administratif de l'université. Vous avez oublié de remplir une formalité importante Mademoiselle, j'ai le regret de vous informer que votre inscription est annulée.  
- __Mais ce n'est pas possible! J'ai pourtant tout vérifié, il doit y avoir une erreur. Dites moi juste ce qu'il manque, je passerai demain vous l'apporter.  
- __Vous deviez appeler un certain jeune homme dès votre arrivée à Seattle et ce jeune homme se morfond dans son coin triste depuis bientôt trois semaines. _La tension retomba tout d'un coup.  
- _Alec! Espèce de... Tu m'as fais peur, je te déteste.  
- __C'est moi qui te déteste Bella! Et t'as intérêt à ramener tes fesses au café qui fait l'angle du bâtiment de socio à 10h demain matin si tu veux que je te pardonne!  
- __Désolée, je me suis laissée un peu emballer par l'euphorie du début. J'aurais dû t'appeler.  
- __T'aurais dû ouais...  
- __Alec mec, bouge toi, faut y aller!  
- OK j'arrive. Bella? Désolé, faut que je te laisse, je te vois demain alors?  
- __Sans faute! A demain Alec  
- __A demain ma belle..."_

Je le retrouvais le lendemain comme convenu et il sembla content de me voir. Nous discutâmes jusqu'à ce que je sois obligée de partir pour mon cours de littérature française. Il me fit promettre de revenir le lendemain et une certaine routine s'instaura entre nous.

Café tous les matins à 10h, le premier arrivé prenait les consommations et attendait l'autre à une table. Parfois Alice m'accompagnait, je lui avais raconté brièvement les circonstances de ma rencontre avec lui et elle l'aimait bien. C'est pour cela qu'elle m'avertit un jour, alors que nous venions de le quitter pour rejoindre nos cours respectifs:

_"Fais attention quand même Bella, il s'attache et il va être malheureux.  
- __Je sais Al' mais je ne sais pas comment gérer la situation.  
- __Tu gères très bien pour le moment, tu ne lui donnes aucun faux espoir mais fais attention quand même, le frontière est mince et vite franchie."_

J'étais contente et soulagée de les avoir tous les deux et de ne pas me retrouver isolée dans cet immense campus. Les préjugés n'étaient peut être pas aussi féroces dans l'environnement universitaire et j'aurais peut-être moins de difficultés d'intégration que ce que je craignais au départ. Ou pas...

Un midi, nous arrivions tranquillement à la cafétéria avec Alice en discutant joyeusement. Pour une fois, un trou suffisant dans nos emplois du temps nous permettait de rejoindre Angela et Rosalie pour déjeuner.

Soudain une voix se fit entendre au dessus du brouhaha général:

_" Non mais regardez moi ça, c'est la journée porte ouverte à la fac aujourd'hui ou quoi?"_

Je me retournais pour voir un groupe qui riait en nous observant. Un blonde, plutôt jolie quoi qu'un peu vulgaire semblait fière de son bon mot et une autre, version carrément pintade, riait bêtement à côté d'elle. Alice avait suivi mon regard et les observait aussi, semblant réfléchir. La première blonde s'adressa alors à nous directement:

_"Alors les filles, Maman s'est trompée d'école en vous déposant ce matin. La middle school (N/A: équivalent du collège aux US), c'est pas ici." _

Les pintades se mirent encore à glousser, Alice fut la première à réagir, elle se tourna vers moi en posant sa main sur son cœur dans un élan mélodramatique:

_" Mon dieu Bella, elle a raison, on s'est trompée de route. Sur le campus de la fac, il n'y a que des personnes qui sont intellectuellement capables d'avoir leur bac et regarde, _elle désigna les deux blonde_s, ce n'est clairement pas le cas.  
- __Dis donc microbe, à qui tu penses t'adresser là?  
- __Elle, je ne sais pas, mais toi, Tanya, c'est de ma meilleure amie dont tu parles là."_

La voix de Ben stoppa la blonde net dans son élan et mon regard scanna automatiquement le groupe derrière elle pour reconnaître mon ami au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à une équipe de basket.

_" Laquelle Benji? Le gnome avec le pull de petit garçon?_"

Ca fera toujours plaisir à Jasper... Ben se figea tout à coup et se tourna vers une personne qui m'était jusque là invisible.

_" Et toi, tu dis rien?  
- __Que veux tu que je dise, Tanya a raison._ Cette voix, oh putain non... Je reconnaissais alors la silhouette et son regard se leva lentement vers moi, dur, froid. La voix de Tanya résonna à nouveau dans mes oreilles.  
- _Allons Benji, écoute Edward, t'as quitté ta campagne mon chou! Il va falloir améliorer tes fréquentations si tu veux t'intégrer.  
- __Là tu n'as pas tords. Les gars, excusez-moi, mais les pintades, ce n'est pas mon style. On se voit à l'entraînement."_

Ben s'éloigna du groupe et vint vers nous. J'étais pétrifiée, incapable de la moindre réaction. Alice fulminait à mes côtés mais se calma instantanément en voyant l'air sur mon visage.

_" Salut Bell's, comment tu vas? Je suis content de te voir, ça fait un bail. Je suis arrivé hier après midi. _En voyant l'expression sur mon visage, sa voix changea de ton et se fit plus inquiète._ Bella, tu vas bien? Tu ne te sens pas bien, tu es toute blanche? _Il me prit par les épaules et m'incita à le suivre.  
- _Viens Bella, sortons de là. Je vais appeler Angie et elle va te ramener.  
- __Elle est en chemin,_ l'interrompit Alice, on devait se retrouver ici. _Je suis Alice Brandon, la compagne de chambre de Bella.  
- __Ben, le petit ami d'Angela. Désolé qu'on se rencontre dans de telles circonstances.  
- __Tu n'y es pour rien, j'ai l'habitude, ça ne me touche pas vraiment. Merci d'avoir essayé de prendre notre défense.  
- __C'est normal, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Bell's et ses amies sont mes amies.  
- __Et l'autre gars là? Le rouquin? C'est qui?  
__- C'est personne, _les interrompis-je.  
- _La robe noire, c'est à cause de lui." _

Je pus juste répondre en hochant la tête et elle n'insista pas. Rosalie et Angela arrivèrent là dessus. Ben les mit rapidement au courant de ce qui venait de se passer. Et leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre:

_" Montrez moi ces dindes que je leur explique la vie, _tempêta Rosalie_.  
- __Et toi? Tu savais qu'il venait à Seattle? _Dit Angela à Ben sur un ton de reproches.  
- _Je ne l'ai su qu'en arrivant. En allant me renseigner pour le basket, je suis tombé sur lui et sa nouvelle "équipe", je te jure que si j'avais su...  
- __Tu n'as pas pu lui en coller une? Quand il va me tomber sous la main, celui là, il va m'entendre. Quand Jasper saura ...  
- __Jasper ne saura rien, _ma voix était calme, basse, dénuée de toute émotion.  
- _Mais Bella...  
- __Je répète que Jasper ne saura rien. S'il l'apprend, il va traverser le pays en courant pour refaire le portrait d'Edward. Et tu ne diras rien à Edward, Angie.  
- __Bell's, _argua Ben_, si je cache un truc pareil à Jazz, c'est mon portrait à moi qu'il va refaire.  
- __S'il te plait Ben, j'ai besoin d'essayer de comprendre avant.  
- __Et nous? On peut comprendre? _Alice et Rosalie nous observaient attentivement.  
- _C'est compliqué,  
- __OK, _asséna Rosalie_, Angela, tu ramènes Bella dans notre chambre et vous vous préparez à tout nous raconter. Alice, toi et moi, allons chercher les munitions nécessaires, c'est un cas de force majeure. Quant à toi Ben, t'es un gars et ce soir, c'est soirée entre filles donc tu fais ce que tu veux mais de l'air! Allez ouste, exécution!"_

Et moi qui trouvais Alice effrayante, je venais de voir à quel point il valait mieux craindre Rosalie Hale. Personne ne discuta. Angela m'entraîna vers la résidence.

Une heure plus tard, Alice et Rose faisaient leur entrée dans la chambre avec quatre énormes pots de glace. Elles s'installèrent sur le lit de Rosalie et nous tendirent deux pots:

_" Allez Bella, on t'écoute..."_


	17. Blessée

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voici la mise à jour hebdomadaire. Un gros merci à mes deux bétas, Katty et Candyshy pour leur disponibilité. Vos reviews, toujours plus nombreuses montrent que cette fic est appréciée et c'est en grande partie grâce à elles. Je vous invite à découvrir leurs fics, dans mes favoris, qui sont vraiment sympas.

Aujourd'hui, je dois faire court, je suis super speed donc pardon mes non-inscrites mais le merci sera collégial pour cette fois.

Merci donc à Anne, Magaxa68, Patiesnow, Auredronya, Ayana, Lilia68 etCocotte56.

Bisous tout le monde et à très vite j'espère pour vos nouvelles impressions.

Puce

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**** Blessée**

**Bella POV**

Alice et Rosalie connaissaient désormais les grandes lignes de mon histoire avec Edward. Enfin, si on pouvait vraiment parler d'histoire... J'avais été choquée par son comportement et j'avais beau chercher, je ne comprenais pas.

La situation se détériora rapidement et ma vie devint un calvaire.

Au début, je croisais Edward assez peu, souvent seul avec sa nouvelle petite amie, Tanya Denali. Il la trompait au vu et au su de tout le monde mais elle semblait s'en moquer. Au début donc, je n'eus à faire face qu'à de l'indifférence.

Je compris très vite qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'acharne à essayer de le saluer et encore moins lui parler, même brièvement. Son regard glissait sur moi comme si j'étais parfaitement transparente. C'était comme si nous ne nous étions jamais connus. Nous ne faisions pas partie du même monde, nous n'en avions jamais fait partie.

Je m'adaptais tant bien que mal, tentant de vivre ma vie par ailleurs même si j'étais déçue de la tournure qu'avait pris notre relation.

La présence des filles m'aidait bien à me changer les idées. Seules mes nuits où son regard dur, empreint de reproches, venait me hanter, étaient difficiles. J'appris à vivre sans lui.

Le vrai cauchemar commença un matin de novembre. J'étais en retard et la panière à linge sale était pleine. J'attrapais donc à la volée le dernier « sweat » propre dans mon placard et me ruais sous la pluie pour rejoindre mon cours. La matinée passa rapidement et je rejoignis Alice pour déjeuner à la cafétéria.

Je ne réalisais que trop tard l'éclair de colère qui passa dans les yeux de Tanya quand je passais devant leur groupe en essayant de leur prêter le moins d'attention possible. Elle sembla parler de manière animée à Edward qui, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, leva les yeux vers moi. Il me détailla pendant une fraction de seconde et se leva d'un bond, la colère se reflétant sur son visage à lui aussi.

En trois bonds, il fut sur moi, me saisissant par le col si fort que je décollais presque:

_" Putain Swan! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça sur le dos?  
- __... _– Je le regardais complètement incrédule, incapable de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer et encore moins de réagir.  
- _C'est quoi que t'as pas saisi? Toi et moi, ici, on n'a rien à voir. On ne se connait pas. Tu t'es regardée? Tu veux ruiner ma réputation ou quoi?  
- __... – _Je ne comprenais toujours pas.  
- _Rentre chez toi, Swan, change toi et rend moi ce pull. Tu n'as rien à faire avec."_

Je baissais les yeux pour enfin comprendre. Je n'avais pas fait attention et j'avais pris SON « sweat », celui où son nom était écrit en grosses lettres dans le dos, celui qui montrait que je lui appartenais.

Alice tenta de me tirer en arrière, tout le monde me regardait mais je ne bougeais pas, sous le choc de sa violence.

Je tremblais mais je m'étais promis… Je m'étais promis de toujours rester forte face à lui, de ne jamais lui laisser entrevoir ma peine. Je relevais alors des yeux déterminés pour lui faire face. Il m'avait lâchée mais restait immobile face à moi. Je me libérais de la prise d'Alice et sans un mot, je répétais les même gestes que lorsqu'il me l'avait offert.

Je saisis le bas du pull doucement et le retirais le plus lentement possible. Je me retrouvais en soutien gorge, Alice hurla:

_" Bella, tu vas attraper la mort! "_

Je ne l'écoutais pas, j'étais dans un état second. Je le pliais consciencieusement et le tendit à un Edward légèrement déstabilisé face à ma réaction.

_" Tiens… Tu as raison, je n'ai rien à faire avec ça. Je me suis trompée ce matin en l'enfilant, je n'ai pas fait attention, désolée. Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne plus te causer de tord à l'avenir, tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul pour ça. Au revoir Edward... "_

Je pivotais sur moi même, tentant de rester digne malgrè les sifflements qui fusaient autour de nous. Alice me jeta sa veste sur les épaules et m'entraîna en direction de la résidence.

J'étais frigorifiée et de longues minutes sous une douche brulante eurent du mal à venir à bout de mes tremblements.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Rosalie entra comme une bombe dans la chambre:

_" Bella Swan, tape m'en cinq! Je n'aurais pas fait mieux, tu lui as bien cloué le bec. C'est un gars du cours de « méca » qui m'a raconté. Au passage, ton décolleté a fait sensation et...  
- __Stop Rose! Je ne suis pas fière de ce que je viens de faire, je n'aurais pas dû me donner en spectacle. Ce n'est pas mon genre. Je... Je me suis rabaissée à son niveau, je n'aurais pas dû, je vaux mieux que ça... _Alice me prit dans ses bras.  
- _Chut Bella, ne te reproche rien. Tu ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, enfin le striptease n'était peut être pas indispensable, mais avec le recul, c'était franchement drôle, tu aurais vu sa tête!"_

Elle se mit à rire, suivie rapidement par Rosalie et je finis par me joindre à elles, mes nerfs à vif, lâchant carrément. Angela nous trouva dans cet état. Elle était arrivée paniquée après qu'Alice l'ait appelée. Elle s'attendait à me trouver au 36ème dessous et resta un moment sur le seuil, éberluée, devant mes éclats de rire. Puis elle nous observa d'un air amusé, une petite lueur triste dans son regard montrait qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Elle me savait blessée.

Je passais les cinq jours qui suivirent au lit avec une crève monumentale. Quelle idée de se balader en soutien gorge au mois de novembre à Seattle? Heureusement pour moi, mon petit esclandre avait finalement fait peu de bruit, je m'en sortais juste avec deux types qui avaient demandé mon numéro de téléphone à Rosalie. Elle les avait ouvertement envoyés promener avec ma bénédiction.

Au bout de deux jours de repos forcé, mon téléphone sonna. Je m'extirpais avec difficultés du sommeil pour répondre:

_"Allo?  
- __Bella Swan, deux lapins en suivant sans la moindre explication, j'espère pour toi que tu as une excuse en béton.  
- __Alec?  
- __Parce que t'en as beaucoup d'autres des rencarts en dehors des miens? – _Il semblait vraiment fâché.  
- _Alec, je suis … Je suis désolée. Aaaaaatchaaaa – _Ma voix était caverneuse_ – J'ai pris froid et je suis clouée au lit avec une fièvre de cheval. Tchaaaa. Je d'ai pas pu te prévedir.  
- __Ok Bella, excuses acceptées, donne moi ton numéro de chambre.  
- __Quoi?  
- __Ton numéro de chambre, Bell's.  
- __215  
- __Ok, Bell's, à tout'"_

Et il raccrocha sans même me laisser le temps de répondre.

Trente minutes plus tard, on frappait énergiquement à la porte de la chambre. M'emmitouflant dans la couette, je me levais péniblement pour aller ouvrir.

" _Service d'étage_! Une tornade déboula dans la chambre emmenant dans son sillage une douce odeur de bouillon.  
- _Alec?  
- __Hop, hop, hop, qu'est ce que tu fais debout? Au lit demoiselle, je t'ai apporté de la soupe au poulet, rien de tel pour guérir un vilain rhume."_

Groggy et affaiblie par la fièvre, je me laissais faire sans discuter, poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir lorsque le liquide chaud coula dans ma gorge douloureuse.

_" Et bien dis moi, quand tu es malade, tu ne fais pas semblant ma Bella!_ – Il me regardait hilare, je devais vraiment avoir une tête à faire peur mais je n'avais pas la force de m'en préoccuper.  
- _Je suis désolée, tu d'aurais pas dû vedir. Tu vas attraper bal à cause de boi.  
- __Tssst, tais toi au lieu de dire des bêtises, tu vas abîmer ta gorge. Et tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, tu dois savoir que je suis plus coriace que ça."_

Je lui adressais un pauvre sourire, il me prit le bol vide des mains et arrangea légèrement mon oreiller avant de me pousser légèrement à m'allonger.

_" Maintenant dodo, je repasserai demain midi. Repose-toi !"_

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, se leva et sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte doucement.

Je fus choyée pendant les trois jours suivants, Alec m'apportait de la soupe le midi. Le soir, Alice rentrait tôt pour me préparer des boissons chaudes, elle s'était également débrouillée pour récupérer tous mes cours avec une fille de ma classe. Angela et Rosalie passaient à tour de rôle pendant la journée au grès des trous dans leurs emplois du temps respectifs. Jamais personne n'avait pris autant soin de moi.

Au bout d'une semaine de ce traitement, j'étais sur pied et ravie de pouvoir à nouveau mettre le nez dehors même si le temps était peu propice à s'éterniser. Je ne me rendis pas compte, les premiers jours, que ma vie sur le campus avait changé jusqu'à ce que je croise pour la première fois depuis l'incident, Tanya et son acolyte Lauren Mallory.

_"Alors Microbe, on te croyait disparue définitivement. Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Si tu n'as pas compris que tu n'avais rien à faire ici, on va t'aider à comprendre nous."_

Je passais en les ignorant, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu mais elles m'interpellèrent plus violemment en se postant devant moi, ne me laissant aucune autre alternative:

_" Hey, le gnome, quand on te parle, tu écoutes, OK?  
- __Foutez-moi la paix.  
- __Pas tant que tu n'auras pas compris qu'Edward est à moi et que je ne veux plus te voir dans ses pattes, sinon...  
- __Sinon quoi Blondie, tu vas me refaire le portrait? Ca abîmerait pour rien tes faux ongles. Tranquillise-toi va, ton Edward, tu peux te le garder. Il n'est plus celui que j'ai connu. "_

Je n'avais pas vu le regard vert qui n'avait rien perdu de notre conversation. Il avait l'air en colère à nouveau. Il s'approcha de nous et murmura seulement:

_" Dégage"_

Je pris mes jambes à mon coup et ce petit accrochage fut le début d'une longue série. Invariablement, lorsque je me retrouvais seule, je tombais nez à nez avec les deux furies. Dans le meilleur des cas, l'agression était verbale mais quelques fois, j'essuyais des coups aussi. En l'espace d'un mois, ma lèvre fut fendue à trois reprises et mon arcade, une fois ouverte.

Bon en, mal en, quand il s'agissait d'elles, j'arrivais à me défendre. Emmett aurait été fier de moi lorsque je collais un bon cocard à Lauren. Non, le plus dur, c'est quand l'attaque venait d'Edward. Il ne s'en prenait jamais physiquement à moi, évidemment. Mais les remarques acerbes, les réflexions désobligeantes et les regards furieux faisaient directement leur chemin jusqu'à mon pauvre cœur. C'était comme si le simple fait de me voir le mettait hors de lui.

Je finissais par avoir peur de lui. Je faisais des détours impossibles pour éviter de le croiser et m'épargner ainsi la peine que je ressentais à chaque fois. J'avais réussi à cacher à mes amis ce qui se passait avec Edward. Il y avait rarement des témoins de nos altercations et j'avais fait passer mes blessures pour des conséquences de ma maladresse. Mais je vivais mal la situation.

J'accueillis la trêve de Thanksgiving avec soulagement. La perspective de rentrer à Forks me ressourcer et retrouver la chaleur de mon foyer avec mon père me redonnèrent du baume au cœur.

De plus, je savais qu'Emmett et Jasper seraient là pendant quelques jours et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre de me jeter dans leurs bras. Besoin de réconfort...

C'est en préparant mes affaires que je remarquais qu'Alice était morose.

_" Hey Al', ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.  
- __C'est rien Bella, merci. Je viens juste d'avoir mes parents au téléphone. Je devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant, depuis le temps, mais je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais.  
- __Te faire à quoi Alice?  
- __Ils me laissent tomber, encore une fois. Ils ont mieux à faire que de fêter Thanksgiving avec leur fille.  
- __Je suis désolée Alice.  
- __Ca ne fait rien, c'est tous les ans la même chose, ne t'en fais pas."_

Voir mon Alice si déprimée me fit de la peine. Elle était d'habitude si enjouée. Si son énergie débordante m'avait terrifiée au début, je m'étais finalement attachée à elle. C'est alors que m'apparut l'évidence:

_" Et si tu venais avec moi?  
- ...__?  
- __Oui Al', viens passer les vacances avec moi à Forks. La maison est petite et pas très confortable, mon père est un vieux mais gentil ronchon et je suis la reine des dindes."_

Elle éclata de rire.

_"La reine des dindes vraiment?"_

Je réalisais mon lapsus et me mis à rire aussitôt. Puis Alice s'arrêta tout à coup:

_" Et Rosalie?  
- __Quoi Rosalie?  
- __Elle n'a pas de famille, elle vient chez moi d'habitude.  
- __Et bien embarquons Rosalie aussi. Charlie va me faire une attaque mais on va bien rigoler."_

C'est ainsi que se décida la visite d'Alice Brandon et Rosalie Hale à Forks. Contre toute attente, Charlie fut ravi que je lui présente mes nouvelles amies et les parents d'Angela aussi.

Le vendredi après midi, je leur présentais enfin les gars. Nous avions rendez vous à Port Angelès pour boire un verre. Jasper nous attendait déjà quand nous arrivâmes, il salua poliment Alice et Rose avant de me serrer contre lui.

_" Tu m'as tellement manquée ma belle, raconte moi tout. Comment tu vas?  
- __Jazz, on s'appelle tout les deux jours, je te raconte déjà tout.  
- __J'en sais rien, t'oublie sûrement des trucs. Avec Cullen, ça va? Il ne te fait pas trop de misères.  
- __Ca va Jazz, on ne se voit plus du tout. – _Nous fûmes interrompus par une grosse voix.  
- _Putain Jazz, j'ai rencontré une espèce de blonde ce matin en ville._ _Un avion de chasse, mec. Je ne savais pas qu'on avait ce genre de modèle à Forks. Elles ne sont pas arrivées les louloutes?  
- __Euh si, Emmett, on est là. – _L'ours se précipita sur moi.  
- _Belly Bell's, je ne t'avais pas vue! Que c'est bon de te voir, tu m'as manquée petit bouchon.  
- __Tu m'as manqué aussi Emmy Bear mais lâche un peu la pression, tu m'étouffes. _Il me relâcha un peu et regarda derrière moi.  
- _Tiens qu'est ce qu'elle fait là l'avion de chasse?_"

Je me retournais pour voir que l'avion en question était Rosalie et au vu de la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles, le décollage était imminent. Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis Emmett blêmir et une lueur de crainte traversa ses pupilles. Je décidais de détendre l'atmosphère:

_" Emmett, voici Rosalie et Alice, mes deux nouvelles amies de Seattle. Les filles, ce gros ours s'appelle Emmett, mon deuxième frère après Jasper."_

Le visage de Rosalie se métamorphosa soudainement en un sourire éblouissant. Elle s'avança vers le grizzli et lui tendit la main:

_" Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Emmett."_

L'après midi qui suivit fut incompréhensible dans le monde de Bella Swan. Alice et Emmett étaient brusquement devenus timides et réservés alors que Jasper et Rosalie babillaient comme de vieux amis. Sur le chemin du retour, Rosalie poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme:

_"Je crois que je suis amoureuse.  
- __Ca ! On avait bien compris_, répliqua Alice d'un ton morne.  
- _Mais enfin Alice, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Tu es restée si calme tout l'après midi, ça ne te ressemble pas. _Elle s'énerva brusquement.  
- _J'ai que j'en ai marre, Rosalie Hale. Il n'y en a toujours que pour toi. Pour une fois que je flashe sur un mec, je veux dire vraiment flasher, il faut que tu l'accapares et forcément, il ne m'a même pas remarquée. _Rosalie sembla blessée.  
- _Mais enfin Al', les gros muscles, ce n'est pas ton genre d'habitude.  
- __Qui te parle de gros muscles? Je n'ai pas pu adresser la parole à Jasper de tout l'après-midi.  
- __Oh Alice, si j'ai discuté à Jasper c'est parce que je n'ai pas osé parler avec Emmett. Je suis désolée si j'ai fait obstacle à quoi que ce soit entre vous, c'était involontaire. Mais on va les revoir, n'est ce pas Bella? Tu vas nous aider à arranger ça hein?"_

Arrêt sur image, c'était la quatrième dimension. Rosalie attendait une réponse de ma part, Alice me regardait avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il fallait que je réponde:

_" Euh, ouais..."_


	18. Réaliser

Bonjour tout le monde!

Nous voici mercredi avec un nouveau chapitre des feuilles mortes qui je l'espère vous plaira. Le prochain me donne beaucoup de fil à retordre alors je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le publier en temps et en heure. Je vous prie par avance de m'en excuser.

Je voulais également vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews chaque semaine plus nombreuses. Nous avons dépassé les 100 alertes et les 100 mises en favoris ne sont pas loin, je n'en reviens pas.

A mes non inscrites:  
**Anne**: Merci pour le commentaire. Ce chapitre devrait commencer à répondre à tes questions même si l'essentiel sera dans le suivant.  
**LILIA68/TeamEdward:** Beaucoup parmi vous en ont gros sur la patate après Edward et souhaitent qu'Alec console notre petite Bella. Je ne peux pas te promettre que çà va se passer exactement comme çà mais j'espère que les chapitres à venir vous feront revenir à de meilleurs sentiments à mon égard.  
**Magaxa68**: Ca devient intéressant uniquement maintenant, je suis déçue ;-) Tu devrais mieux comprendre Edward assez vite  
**Ayana**: Partisane de la bagarre générale avec Emmett et Jasper alors, nous verrons...  
**Patiesnow**: La première lueur est dans ce chapitre, le suivant devrait t'apporter des réponses

Voilà, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire.

J'attends vos impressions en bas.

Bisous

Puce

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**** Réaliser**

**Bella POV**

J'avais promis d'aider... Donc j'avais aidé. Pfff, ces deux là auraient ma peau.

Le pauvre Emmett était reparti à New York complètement à l'envers. L'effet que lui faisait Rosalie était plus qu'évident mais elle avait décidé de le faire mariner un peu. Du coup, ce pauvre diable ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer et j'avais presque dû me fâcher avec Rosalie pour qu'elle épargne un peu mon ami.

De son côté Alice se tétanisait chaque fois que Jasper était dans les parages. Lui semblait complètement indifférent, cela la démoralisait au plus haut point.

Moi, j'étais entre le marteau et l'enclume et c'était presque soulagée que je quittais Forks pour retourner dans mon enfer personnel.

Le quotidien reprit mais grâce à un changement d'emploi du temps, je croisais moins le groupe Cullen et les brimades se firent moins fréquentes.

Ma relation avec Alec évoluait un peu. Il m'avait même invitée pour passer une soirée ensemble mais j'avais refusé. Je n'étais pas prête à m'engager avec qui que ce soit. Il me suffisait de recroiser les yeux d'Edward pour voir à quel point je n'étais pas prête.

Le premier semestre défila à la vitesse de la lumière, sans évènement particulier.

Les premiers partiels devaient avoir lieu au retour des vacances de Noël. Je les passais donc studieuses, profitant à peine des fêtes de fin d'année avec mon père qui avait fait l'effort de ne pas être de service pour une fois. La présence de Sue Clearwater y était sûrement pour beaucoup mais j'étais tout de même contente, savoir que mon père n'était pas seul en mon absence me rassura.

A mon retour, Rosalie et Alice me firent la surprise d'avoir organisé un voyage à New York à la fin des examens. Rose avait réussi à comploter avec Jasper, Alice étant toujours incapable de lui adresser plus de trois mots.

Mon père aussi était dans le coup apparemment vu qu'il avait payé mon billet d'avion. Nous devions donc partir tous les cinq, Ben et Angie se joignant à nous, pour un long week-end dans la grosse pomme à la fin du mois de janvier.

J'étais plus qu'heureuse de cette surprise, moi qui ne les aimaient pas en temps normal. Comme tous les ans, Emmett et Jazz n'étaient pas là pendant les fêtes et ils m'avaient beaucoup manqués. Les revoir si vite était inespéré et je ne pouvais pas attendre que ce mois de janvier se termine. Heureusement, les partiels accélérèrent considérablement les choses et m'empêchèrent très vite de compter les jours.

Je sortais du dernier examen complètement épuisée mais ravie. Tout s'était bien passé, du moins c'était l'impression que j'en avais. Alec m'attendait à la sortie.

_"Allez, je t'enlève. On va fêter ça."_

Je le suivais sans protester et il m'emmena dans un petit bar en ville. Nous passâmes un excellent moment, discutant de tout et de rien. Il me rappelait vraiment Edward dans ses bons moments, charmeur et attentif. Il jouait lui aussi au basket, venait lui aussi de Californie et avait les même préjugés idiots sur les gens ne vivant pas dans des villes de plus de 500 000 habitants.

Je retrouvais cette sensation de complicité, jouant au chat et à la souris. Et puis je me rendais soudain compte de ce qui était en train de se passer et tout à coup je me bloquais, plus question de revivre la même chose.

Dans ces moments là, il me regardait tristement:

_" Tu penses encore à lui, hein?  
- __...  
- __Je ne t'en veux pas Bella, je comprends. On a tout le temps. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je peux être patient. _Je souris.  
- _Têtu, oui...  
- __Si tu préfères."_

Et Alec fit ce qu'Alec faisait toujours, il tenta de me distraire, de me faire rire et de me changer les idées. Il voulu m'inviter pour le week-end mais je devais déjà partir pour New York. Il protesta, bouda et je n'obtins son pardon qu'en acceptant un restau-ciné la semaine suivante. Il me raccompagna et je me sentis légère, libérée de la pression des examens et avide de retrouver mes deux frères de cœur.

La soirée devait se révéler stratégique. Après une conception minutieuse de nos valises par Alice, il fut temps pour ces demoiselles de convenir d'un plan d'attaque. Pour Rosalie, la période de probation d'Emmett était terminée, elle était décidée à passer à l'offensive. Elle ne voulut rien nous dire de son plan et pour ma part, j'étais déjà convaincue qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Pour Alice, la situation était plus compliquée. Jasper n'avais jamais vraiment porté attention à elle et elle semblait vouloir disparaitre de la surface du globe chaque fois qu'il était proche d'elle. Pour se faire remarquer, on avait vu mieux comme méthode. Rosalie et Angie parties, j'essayais de lui en parler:

_" Tu sais Al', je connais bien Jasper. C'est un garçon adorable mais si tu n'es pas un peu plus incisive, il ne va jamais comprendre. Même s'il n'est pas Emmett, ce n'est pas le genre à remarquer les allusions subtiles, tu vois...  
- __Je sais Bell's mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, c'est la première fois que je bloque de cette façon. Il me paralyse.  
- __Fais simple pour commencer, essaie de lui parler un peu, de choses que vous avez en commun. Je t'autorise même à te servir de moi pour briser la glace, tu trouveras bien une vacherie sur mon compte à lui raconter.  
- __Je ne suis pas sûre que tu apprécies que je raconte ce que je sais à Jasper...  
- __Bah, tu ne dois pas avoir de dossiers sur mon compte trop compromettants aux yeux de Jazz.  
- __Ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien, Bella, que je ne vois rien. Les bleus, les coupures, tu veux qu'on parle de Tanya et Lauren? Où tu préfères qu'on aborde le sujet Edward Cullen? _J'étais abasourdie.  
- _Com... comment tu sais ?  
- __Je sais beaucoup de choses Bella, mais ne t'en fais pas je suis la seule. J'ai compris que tu voulais régler cette histoire à ta façon et je le respecte même si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord.  
- __Merci Alice  
- __De rien Bella, je tiens à toi, petit bout, alors si cela va trop loin et que tu ne fais plus face, je veux que tu viennes m'en parler."_

Je la serrais dans mes bras en signe d'assentiment, me promettant que si cet abruti de Jasper n'ouvrait pas les yeux, j'allais donner un vrai coup de main à mon amie.

Le départ pour New York se fit dans l'euphorie et le vol me parut interminable. Mes deux amis nous attendaient à l'aéroport Kennedy. Ils se jetèrent sur moi manquant de m'étouffer mais cela m'était bien égal. Nos embrassades terminées, ils se tournèrent vers mes compagnons de voyage pour les saluer, donnant une accolade à Ben et Angie.

Puis Jasper se dirigea naturellement vers Rosalie, je ne manquais la lueur de déception dans les yeux d'Alice et lui lançait un clin d'œil d'encouragement derrière l'épaule d'Emmett.

Puis, à la surprise de tous, Jazz se tourna vers Alice et lui colla une bise sur la joue:

_" Et la meilleure pour la fin. Bonjour Alice, je suis heureux de te revoir, tu m'as manquée" _

Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon meilleur ami?

Je vis mon amie rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Puis elle sourit timidement et rendit son étreinte à Jasper en murmurant:

_" Je suis contente aussi de te voir Jazz."_

Entre temps, Rosalie avait mis son "plan" à exécution, enfin si on pouvait parler d'un plan vu qu'il consistait à se planter devant Emmett et lui rouler le patin du siècle en guise de bonjour. Quand elle eut fini, elle le regarda presque timidement. Il resta là, les bras ballants et les yeux ronds. Personne n'osait bouger. Ce fut Rosalie qui rompit le silence, peinée:

_" Alors Emmett McCarthy? Tu ne veux pas de moi... Je croyais... Pardon, je me suis trompée..."_

Il fallut qu'elle se détourne pour que le grizzli réagisse. Il la saisit par la taille et la fit pivoter face à lui.

_" Y'a pas de mal ma petite dame, tu remets çà quand tu veux."_ Et il écrasa sa bouche sur celle de Rosalie qui n'en attendait pas tant.

_" Bon ce n'est pas tout_, dit Jasper_, mais si on veut éviter qu'ils nous fassent un bébé dans le terminal, va p'tête falloir y aller."_

Nous le suivîmes à travers le dédale de l'aéroport puis dans le métro. Il avait déjà l'air de connaître l'endroit comme sa poche et j'étais admirative. Nous changeâmes de lignes plusieurs fois et descendîmes dans le quartier de SoHo.

Alice devint comme folle tout à coup:

_"Mon Dieu, ne me dites pas qu'on va loger ici. Comment vous avez fait? Vous êtes géniaux.  
- __On a trouvé un petit hôtel abordable, _lui répondit Rose en souriant_, je savais que ça te plairait.  
- __Je vous adore, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie." _

Elle regarda Jasper dans les yeux à ce moment là et je ne fus plus sûre tout à coup qu'elle parlait encore de boutiques de luxe. Puis elle se précipita le long des trottoirs, sautillant de vitrine en vitrine.

Ces trois jours furent un vrai tourbillon. Jasper nous avait fait un programme digne d'un guide touristique professionnel, de « Central Park » au « Rockfeller Center » en passant par le pont de Brooklin et une vue incomparable de la baie simplement en prenant le ferry.

Nous assistâmes à une messe à Harlem qui m'émut aux larmes pour finir à Chinatown où Emmett nous fit un tel festival que je pleurais à nouveau mais de rire cette fois.

Aucun d'entre nous ne connaissait New-York en dehors des deux "résidents" et nous allions de merveilles en merveilles.

Dans l'avion du retour, je fermais les yeux pour me souvenir de tout. Je ne voulais rien oublier, ni les taxis jaunes, ni les jeunes traders qui couraient dans tous les sens en hurlant dans leur téléphone, ni les écureuils de « Central Park » qui, dit-on, sont tristes le lundi _(N/A: un petit clin d'œil à une trilogie que j'ai vraiment adoré, pour celles qui ne connaissent pas Joséphine, je vous la recommande...)_

Je regardais mes deux amies. Rosalie avait longuement menacé Emmett des pires représailles s'il faisait l'imbécile en son absence mais il suffisait de regarder son air béat pour savoir qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Alice et Jasper s'étaient un peu rapprochés même si entre eux, le chemin était encore long à parcourir. Mais j'étais confiante en leur avenir et j'étais heureuse pour eux.

Il restait mon cas et mon retour à la case départ, devais-je avancer avec Alec? Lui avouer mes problèmes pour qu'il m'aide à les résoudre? Non, j'avais toujours été surprotégée, par mon père, par Emmett et Jasper. Sur ce coup là, je devais m'en sortir seule.

Mais demain serait un autre jour...

**Edward POV**

Jour de rentrée, je détestais l'ambiance de retour de vacances, ces babillages incessants de Tanya et Lauren qui racontaient je ne sais quoi.

Je vis avec bonheur arriver mon meilleur ami et je m'éloignais en sa compagnie.

_" Alors ce match hier soir, ça a donné quoi?  
- __On a gagné mais c'était chaud, tu reprends quand l'entraînement?  
- __Quand ma cheville ira mieux, c'est trop juste encore.  
- __Tu viens voir le match des Bulls ce soir chez moi?  
- __Non mec, j'ai une fille à voir.  
- __Tu rates un match des Bulls pour une nana? Qui que vous soyez, sortez de ce corps et rendez moi mon pote!  
- __Très drôle Ed, je peux t'assurer que si tu la connaissais, tu ferais exactement la même chose que moi.  
- __Et tu me la présentes quand cette merveille?  
- __Jamais! Pas moyen que tu me la piques celle là!  
- __C'est sérieux à ce point là?  
- __J'aimerais bien...  
- __...  
- __Tiens quand on parle du loup, elle est là-bas, ça t'ennuie si on fait un crochet pour la voir, il faut que je lui dise que j'arriverai plus tard que prévu.  
- __Tu veux me la présenter finalement?  
- __Juste si tu promets de te tenir à carreaux.  
- __Promis mec, allez file, je te suis. _Et je suivis Alec sans parvenir à voir vers quelle fille il se dirigeait.  
- _Salut ma belle, c'est toujours OK pour ce soir?  
- __Bonjour Alec, euh ouais, tu passes me prendre à 19h00 c'est ça?_ Putain cette voix, non ce n'est pas vrai.  
- _En fait, je venais te voir justement, j'ai une séance de kiné qui se terminera plus tard que prévu donc j'aurai certainement un peu de retard.  
- __Ce n'est pas un problème, je t'attendrai chez moi, tu arrives quand tu peux.  
- __T'es adorable. Au fait, je voulais aussi te présenter mon meilleur pote. _J'étais encore caché derrière lui, je fis un pas de côté, elle leva les yeux vers moi. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.  
- _Edward! , _elle baissa les yeux aussitôt et rougit_._ Elle sembla s'excuser d'être devant moi et ça me fit un pincement au cœur.  
- _Bonjour Bella.  
- __Vous vous connaissez?_ J'eus subitement peur de ce qu'elle allait répondre.  
- _Vaguement, nous étions dans le même lycée à Forks l'an dernier. _Bon, ok, j'avais eu peur pour rien. Bella sembla comme moi, ne pas vouloir s'appesantir sur le sujet.  
- _Il faut que je vous laisse désolée. Alec, je te vois ce soir. Edward, ravie de t'avoir revu."_

Et elle s'enfuit comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. "Le diable c'est toi, pauvre type." N'importe quoi. J'étais en rogne, je me tournais vers Alec et j'explosais:

_" Sérieux mec, Bella Swan? T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi? Tu vas ruiner ta réputation avec un cas pareil. C'est une intello coincée comme pas permis et elle n'est même pas physiquement baisable en plus!  
- __Ed, si tu veux qu'on reste pote, tu ne redis jamais un truc pareil devant moi. T'es le dernier des abrutis, ma parole ! - _Si tu savais – _Bella est la meilleure personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Si ma réputation consiste à fréquenter ta bande et les pétasses avec qui tu traines en permanence, alors permets-moi de te dire qu'entre elle et CA ! Mon choix est vite fait. Quant à son côté "physiquement baisable" comme tu dis, je peux t'assurer, pour l'avoir vue en maillot tous les jours cet été, qu'un corps pareil, je le "baiserais" bien plusieurs fois par jour. – _Et moi donc, putain Ed reprends-toi.  
- _A ta guise mais évite de nous l'imposer quand on sort en bande.  
- __Rassure toi, c'est elle que je veux préserver de votre compagnie."_

Nous étions tous les deux tendus, mais Alec était mon meilleur pote depuis l'enfance, je devais faire un effort, prendre sur moi.

" _Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble?  
- __On n'est pas ensemble. – _J'étais un connard mais ça me fit plaisir_ - Je l'ai rencontrée cet été à Phoenix et depuis je rame. Elle est amoureuse d'un autre qui ne veut pas d'elle. _C'était définitif, j'étais un connard.  
- _Tu sais qui c'est?  
- __Un type de son ancien lycée je crois. Il l'a bousillée, tu n'as même pas idée du temps qu'il m'a fallut pour qu'elle m'adresse la parole. Mais ça valait le coup. J'ai bon espoir que les choses avancent ce soir. Je l'ai dans la peau Ed.  
- __Ca se voit.  
- __Toi qui étais dans son bahut, tu ne sais pas qui a pu l'amocher de cette façon? Si je lui mets la main dessus...  
- __Non je ne vois pas, on ne se fréquentait pas beaucoup tu sais.  
- __Ouais, je me doute, ce n'est pas trop ton style de fille. _Je souris.  
- _Pas trop non..."_

La bande nous rejoignit mais je restais perdu dans mes pensées.

"_T'es le dernier des abrutis"_ – Ca, ce n'est pas une nouveauté.

_"Bella est la meilleure personne que j'ai jamais rencontrée"_ – Moi aussi.

_"Entre elle et ça, mon choix est vite fait !"_ – Comment fait-il pour le savoir? Comment avoir le courage d'être comme lui. C'est vrai que c'est super courageux d'assumer les sentiments qu'on éprouve pour quelqu'un d'attachant, intelligent, honnête et sexy au possible. Putain...

"_ C'est elle que je veux préserver de votre compagnie."_ – Et t'as raison mon pote, je ne lui ai jamais rien apporté de bon.

_"Elle est amoureuse d'un autre qui ne veut pas d'elle", " Un type de son ancien lycée je crois ", " Il l'a bousillée", " Si je lui mets la main dessus"_ – C'est moi ce type, c'est moi qui l'ai fait souffrir. Pas parce que je ne veux pas d'elle, mais parce que je n'assume pas.

Je ne suis pas Alec qui se fout de sa réputation. Je ne suis pas Ben qui s'affiche avec Angela au mépris des réflexions de ses coéquipiers. Je ne peux pas.

En réfléchissant, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que tout le monde s'était tu et m'observait, attendant visiblement une réaction de ma part. Tanya était blottie contre moi et tout à coup, elle m'insupporta.

J'entendis Ben qui me disait que c'était cool que je reparle à Bella, que les choses ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça entre nous après ce qu'on avait vécu. Je vis le regard incrédule d'Alec, il avait compris. Je lui adressais un regard d'excuse et me levais sans un mot pour m'éloigner.

J'avais besoin d'être seul.


	19. Rédemption

Bonjour tout le monde

J'espère que vous allez bien et que je n'ai perdu personne enseveli sous la neige.

De mon côté, ce nouveau chapitre est ce qu'on peut appeler un accouchement difficile. Un grand merci à Katty et Candyshy pour leur aide sur ce coup là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attends avec impatience vos impressions dessus.

Avant de vous laisser le découvrir, mes traditionnelles réponses aux non inscrites:  
**Magaxa68:** Ne t'excuse surtout pas, il s'agissait d'une boutade de ma part. Quand j'ai lu que ma fic "commençait à devenir intéressante" au bout de 18 chapitres, surtout venant de toi qui me suit depuis quasiment le début, çà m'a fait rire. Tes suppositions sont justes mais je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse le découvrir dans le chapitre à venir.  
**Anne:** Toujours fidèle au poste! Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que les couples annexes te plaisent aussi, ils ne sont pas faciles à traiter.  
**Fandetwilight**: Merci pour tes compliments, je suis allée voir ta fic anfin je crois et je t'ai laissé un mot. Si tu as des questions ou envie d'en discuter n'hésite pas.  
**Miss Love**: Merci de ta patience et ta gentillesse. Finalement je suis à l'heure et j'espère que ce qui va suivre te plaira.  
**Patie Snow**: Je crois qu'Edward lui même ne se comprend pas alors c'est normal que tu soies larguée. Peut être des éléments de réponses supplémentaires dans le chapitre à venir...  
**Ayana**: Tu es la deuxième à ne pas vouloir que Bella se console avec Alec. Il y en a quand même quelques unes, pauvre Edward, aps beaucoup de soutien... Pour la bagarre, la réponse est dans ce qui suit. Bises  
**Charboune**: Bienvenue dans mon petit monde, je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite. A bientôt

Voilà, il me reste juste à vous souhaiter bonne lecture

Bisous  
Puce

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**** Rédemption**

**Edward POV**

_Je vis le regard incrédule d'Alec, il avait compris. Je lui adressais un regard d'excuse et me levais sans un mot pour m'éloigner. _

_J'avais besoin d'être seul._

J'errais sans but pendant de longues minutes avant de trouver un coin isolé. Je m'asseyais sur un banc et laissais libre cours à mes pensées. Qu'avais-je fait? Que lui avais-je fais? A elle, Bella, ma Bella... Je pris ma tête entre les mains, accablé par l'évidence qui me sautait à la figure.

Depuis des mois je m'étais persuadé qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour moi, que ma réputation serait entachée d'être vu à côté d'une fille comme elle. Je l'avais rejetée, ignorée, humiliée et pire, j'avais laissé Tanya et Lauren la maltraiter sans rien dire. J'étais un monstre !

Je revis la peur dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait compris que j'étais le meilleur ami d'Alec.

Je me rendais compte qu'elle comptait encore pour moi et désormais, je ne lui inspirais que de la crainte. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là?

Trop perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas mon meilleur ami s'assoir à mes côtés:

_" Tu sais que je devrais te démolir?  
- __Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aimerai que tu le fasses.  
__- Ne me tente pas, vieux !  
- __Je suppose que je te dois des explications.  
- __Ca s'impose, il me semble.  
- __Ca risque d'être long.  
- __J'ai tout mon temps, _dit-il en s'installant à mes côtés. Je pris une longue inspiration et me lançais.  
- _J'ai rencontré Bella l'an dernier au lycée de Forks, nous étions dans la même classe. Dès le départ, j'ai su qu'elle était spéciale. Je veux dire, toi comme moi savons qu'elle est très différente du genre de filles que je fréquente d'habitude mais cela va au delà de cette différence._"

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, m'incitant à continuer.

_" Elle s'est méfiée de moi, dès le début. Elle m'a résisté et moi, je l'ai pris comme un défi. On a longtemps joué au chat et à la souris. Et puis, elle a fini par craquer. Nous sommes restés ensemble quelques semaines. C'était la première fois que j'avais une petite amie officielle et que je faisais des trucs de couple. Mais j'ai aimé, parce que c'était avec Bella.  
- __Et après?  
- __Après, j'ai fait le con et elle m'a largué.  
- __Attends, quand tu dis "fais le con", ne me dis pas que tu l'as trompée parce que je t'en colle une pour de bon cette fois.  
- __Non, j'ai juste merdé, tout seul comme un grand et elle, elle a tout fait pour que je ne me sente pas trop mal, pour que ses potes ne m'excluent pas du groupe. C'est quelqu'un ce petit bout de femme, Alec.  
- __Là, tu ne m'apprends rien. Mais pourquoi cette tension entre vous. T'as juste les nerfs de t'être fait plaquer?  
- __En fait, juste avant la rentrée à la fac, j'ai essayé de la récupérer en l'invitant au ciné mais elle m'a envoyé promener en me disant qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre et je n'ai pas aimé. Ensuite, quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai fait la connaissance de Tanya et sa bande et je n'ai pas assumé. J'ai eu l'impression de retrouver l'ambiance de L.A. Et Bella ne faisait pas vraiment partie du cadre.  
- __Tu sais ce que je pense de tes potes de L.A...  
- __Je sais. T'as sûrement raison d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, j'ai coupé les ponts avec elle, pas gentiment. J'avais peur de ruiner ma réputation si on me voyait avec elle, je... Je suis un abruti.  
- __Bon, on progresse. Et tes sentiments là dedans?  
- __J'en sais rien Alec, avant de te voir avec elle, je la méprisais. Maintenant, c'est moi que je méprise mais ce que j'éprouve pour elle... Je n'ai jamais vraiment su et aujourd'hui encore moins que les autres jours.  
- __Ben nous voilà bien tous les deux, amoureux de la même fille."_

Je ne ripostais même pas, je savais au fond de moi qu'il avait raison mais comment rattraper mes erreurs. Alec, lui, était un gars bien pour elle. Elle méritait un type comme lui. Je devais les laisser vivre ce qu'ils avaient à vivre, aussi douloureux que cela puisse être pour moi.

Nous restions silencieux un long moment, puis, sans savoir pourquoi, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander:

_" Tu l'as déjà vue danser?  
- __Quoi? De quoi tu parles?  
- __Bella, tu l'as déjà vue danser.  
- __Non, je ne savais pas qu'elle aimait la danse.  
- __Elle est merveilleuse. Tu n'as pas idée, à quel point elle est merveilleuse quand elle danse.  
- __J'essaierai de découvrir cette facette de sa personne.  
- __Prends soin d'elle hein?  
__- Tu peux compter sur moi."_

A la suite de cette discussion, j'avais remis de l'ordre dans ma vie. Pour commencer, j'avais définitivement rompu avec Tanya. Elle ne l'avait pas bien pris et l'échange avait été pénible. J'avais du m'assurer également qu'elle et sa troupe ne s'en prendraient plus à Bella.

Au début, elle m'avait rit au nez:

_" Mon pauvre Eddy, sabrer ta réputation pour cette petite chose. Tu me déçois, je te pensais plus intelligent.  
- __Epargne-moi tes commentaires et promets-moi de la laisser tranquille.  
- __Je n'en sais rien, c'est amusant de la voir raser les murs quand elle nous croise.  
- __Tanya, ne m'oblige pas à te menacer !  
- __Me menacer de quoi Eddychou?  
- __Des photos de la dernière soirée au Pearl envoyées à ton cher Papa par exemple, ça risque de nuire à ton image de marque, chérie."_

Elle pâlit, bingo.

_" OK, je laisse Swan tranquille mais je veux récupérer les photos.  
- __Nous verrons quand tu te seras bien comportée pendant un certain temps..."_

Elle avait tourné les talons, furieuse. Je n'aimais pas faire du chantage d'habitude mais je n'avais pas eu le choix. Je devais tout faire pour que Bella ne souffre plus par ma faute.

Par la suite, la bande de Tanya m'avait tourné le dos mais je m'en moquais royalement. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps seul ou avec Alec.

Un matin, il me proposa d'aller prendre un café avec Bella. Moment de pur bonheur. Elle avait été timide au début puis le naturel revint et je me sentis tout heureux de la retrouver ainsi. Je restais tout de même effacé, ne voulant pas interférer dans leur relation naissante.

Leurs échanges ressemblaient aux nôtres. La lueur qui animait les yeux de mon ami devait être la même que celle qui animait les miens jadis. Bella était joueuse, rayonnante, belle, si belle. Alec avait de la chance, beaucoup de chance … Et moi !… J'avais gâché la mienne.

**Alec POV**

Comment pouvait-on avoir autant de poisse? J'avais réussi à tomber amoureux de la même fille que mon pote. Et quand je dis "amoureux", ce n'était pas un simple béguin, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

Quand j'avais compris qu'il était celui qui faisait souffrir ma Bella, ma première réaction avait été la colère. J'avais vraiment failli lui mettre une raclée sur le moment. Mais c'était Ed.

A des moments de ma vie, il avait été à mes côtés quand j'en avais eu besoin et là, il avait clairement besoin de moi.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon ami aussi perdu, aussi malheureux. Il semblait supporter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Son regard ne s'éclairait que quand il la voyait, elle. Bella, ma Bella, notre Bella... Putain, comment gérer cette situation sans que tout le monde se retrouve en morceaux?

J'avais insisté pour qu'il se joigne à nous de temps à autre, histoire de renouer le contact avec elle. Il avait l'air tellement heureux quand il était près d'elle. Comment lui en vouloir puisque j'éprouvais exactement la même chose?

Ce qui me faisait le plus mal, c'est la façon dont elle le regardait elle. Au début, elle n'osait pas. Elle était très timide avec lui ce qui m'étonnait vu qu'ils se connaissaient bien.

Puis au fur et à mesure qu'il passait plus de temps avec nous, elle avait reprit de l'assurance, le taquinant de temps en temps. Lui se contentait de sourire tristement.

Bella devenait une jeune femme différente dans les moments où Edward était là. Plus heureuse, plus sûre d'elle, plus épanouie. La différence était subtile mais moi je la sentais. Elle l'avait dans la peau. Le combat était perdu d'avance.

Mais Edward avait visiblement trop de difficultés à surmonter ses sentiments et ses choix.

Un soir, nous attendions tranquillement le début du match des « Spurs » à la télé quand il m'annonça la nouvelle:

_" C'est trop dur, mec, je vais m'en aller.  
- __De quoi tu parles Edward? Je sais que mon canapé n'est pas terrible mais ce n'est pas la première fois. – _Il sourit doucement.  
- _Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Je vais quitter Seattle, la fac, tout quoi...  
- __Et tu comptes aller où ? Pour faire quoi?  
- __New York je pense. j'ai postulé pour une nouvelle section qui ouvre à NYU. C'est un partenariat avec Julliard.  
- __Et tu penses être pris?  
- __J'ai reçu la lettre d'admission ce matin, je pars dans un mois.  
- __Et Bella? – _Il se mit brusquement en colère.  
- _Quoi Bella? Regarde-moi dans les yeux Alec et dis-moi qu'elle ne sera pas mieux sans moi. Je ne suis bon qu'à la rendre malheureuse. C'est un type comme toi qu'il lui faut. Faut bien s'occuper d'elle. Elle le mérite...  
- __Je ferai de mon mieux. Et toi?  
- __Moi je vais recommencer autre chose ailleurs. Avec un peu de chance, le temps fera son œuvre. Et puis je vais rejoindre ce qui ressemble le plus pour moi à une famille et ça va me faire du bien je pense." _

J'avais perdu mon meilleur ami et nous le savions tous les deux. En cadeau, il m'avait chargé d'annoncer la nouvelle à Bella. Courageux jusqu'au bout... Je ne savais pas comment lui avouer un truc pareil et j'avais peur de lire la peine dans ses yeux. J'en éprouvais moi aussi, quel gâchis...

**Bella POV**

L'attitude d'Edward avait radicalement changé depuis qu'Alec nous avait "présentés". Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il me dise bonjour ou me fît un signe de tête.

Quand nos regards se croisaient, il m'adressait un léger sourire, un peu triste. J'étais complètement perdue mais plutôt soulagée de ce revirement. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps que j'aurais pu tenir encore si tout cela n'avait pas cessé.

Tanya et Lauren avaient visiblement décidé de me laisser tranquille également et je pus reprendre un rythme de vie à peu près normal.

Avec Alec, les choses étaient plus compliquées. Nous étions sortis comme prévu, ce fameux soir, mais la soirée avait tourné court. Nous étions tous les deux mal à l'aise sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Nous avions vu le film et dîné rapidement en évitant tout sujet de conversation personnel. Je n'avais pas tenté de lui parler d'Edward, lui non plus.

Il avait besoin de digérer la surprise et je crois que moi aussi.

Quelques jours plus tard, il m'avait brièvement raconté sa rencontre avec Edward, quand il avait 5 ans. Une histoire de petits garçons délaissés par leurs mamans... mais j'avais déjà cru comprendre que la mère d'Edward n'était pas vraiment un modèle du genre. Je ne savais pas en revanche que celle d'Alec était pire.

Edward... Il était revenu comme un boomerang dans ma vie et malgré toutes les barrières de protection que j'érigeais autour de moi, je sentais que mes faiblesses n'étaient pas loin.

Il avait rompu avec Tanya, s'était considérablement éloigné de sa bande et avait même pris l'habitude de venir avec nous au café du matin de temps à autre. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, ne voulant pas interférer dans mes habitudes avec Alec et semblant tacitement nous remercier de le laisser être là, malgré tout.

Un jour que nous étions seuls avec Alec, je le trouvais particulièrement morose. J'essayais de le faire parler. J'étais bien consciente que la situation n'était pas facile pour lui.

Je n'étais peut être pas la personne la mieux placée pour l'emmener à se confier mais je voulais essayer. Il avait tant fait pour moi depuis que nous nous connaissions.

_" Ca ne va pas? Tu as envie d'en parler?_ Il sourit tristement.  
- _Je n'aurais pas ma chance tant qu'il sera dans ta vie Bella, n'est-ce pas?"_

J'étais gênée mais j'étais obligée de reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

_" Je ne veux pas te raconter d'histoires.  
- __Je sais. Même ça je ne peux pas te le reprocher. Tu as toujours été claire. Et lui, c'est mon meilleur ami. Je voudrais le détester mais je n'y arrive pas. Il est malheureux lui aussi, je le sais, je le connais suffisamment pour en être conscient.  
- __...  
- __Il s'en va, Bella. _Mon cœur s'arrêta.  
- _Quand?  
- __A la fin du mois. Un partenariat a été ouvert entre la NYU et Julliard pour une section spéciale en musicologie. Il a été pris et ça lui permet en plus de rejoindre Esmée, Carlisle et Ethan qui ont déménagé là-bas. Carlisle a été muté il y a trois mois.  
- __Je ne le savais pas.  
- __Personne ne sait. Il n'a pas vraiment l'intention de faire un pot de départ si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
- __Oui, je comprends. C'est sûrement mieux comme ça.  
- __Sûrement oui."_

J'eus du mal à contenir ma peine devant lui et à conserver une expression d'indifférence. Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Edward, j'avais cette sensation de passer à côté de quelque chose pour presque rien.

Je le revis à peine dans les semaines qui suivirent ma discussion avec Alec.

Je sentais l'échéance arriver et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'il viendrait me dire au revoir.

Je connaissais le jour de son départ. Je l'aperçus à peine ce jour là, il m'adressa juste un petit sourire triste en me voyant et partit dans la direction inverse.

J'étais déçue quand je regagnais mon dortoir, seule… Alice ayant un devoir en groupe à terminer à la bibliothèque.

Je m'installais confortablement sur mon lit en écoutant de la musique doucement quand trois coups discrets furent frappés à ma porte. J'allais ouvrir pour le trouver face à moi, un paquet brun entre les mains.

_" Bonsoir Bella, je ne te dérange pas longtemps, je voulais juste te rendre ça avant de partir."_

Il passa le revers de ses doigts le long de ma joue et se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres. Ses yeux étaient pleins de tendresse.

_" Tu me manqueras, petite Bella"_

Il se retourna alors et disparut dans le couloir à grandes enjambées avant que j'ai le temps d'avoir la moindre réaction.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je tins le paquet serré contre moi, debout au milieu de ma porte grande ouverte, sans bouger.

Quelqu'un passa dans le couloir et je repris mes esprits. Je retournais dans ma chambre en refermant la porte doucement et je m'assis à nouveau sur mon lit, posant le paquet brun en face de moi. Je défis le papier délicatement, de peur d'abîmer ce que je pourrais découvrir à l'intérieur.

Une feuille blanche reposait sur un vêtement. Je commençais par déplier ce dernier pour reconnaître le pull de la discorde, son pull avec CULLEN écrit dans le dos. J'en humais l'odeur, toujours la même, toujours lui et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Mon attention se porta alors sur le message:

_Je voulais simplement te dire  
__Que ton visage et ton sourire  
__Resteront prés de moi sur mon chemin_

_Te dire que c'était pour de vrai  
__Tout ce qu'on s'est dit, tout ce qu'on a fait  
__Que c'était pas pour de faux, que c'était bien._

_Faut surtout jamais regretter  
__Même si ça fait mal, c'est gagné  
__Tous ces moments, tous ces mêmes matins_

_Je vais pas te dire que faut pas pleurer  
__Y a vraiment pas de quoi s'en priver  
__Et tout ce qu'on a pas loupé, le valait bien_

_Peut-être que l'on se retrouvera  
__Peut-être que peut-être pas  
__Mais sache qu'ici bas, je suis là_

_Ça restera comme une lumière  
__Qui me tiendra chaud dans mes hivers  
__Un petit feu de toi qui s'éteint pas. _

_(N/A: Confidentiel de JJ Goldman, ça se passe de commentaire je crois)_

Et pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais Edward, j'autorisais une larme à couler le long de ma joue.

_"Tu vas me manquer aussi..."_


	20. Tourner la page

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. Ne vous y habituez pas trop, nous reviendrons à la longueur habituelle par la suite.

Avant de vous laisser découvrir ce que nos deux héros deviennent après cette douloureuse séparation, j'ai plein de merci s à faire.

Tout d'abord, merci à mes deux bétas Katty et Candyshy pour leurs avis et corrections toujours plus précieux de chapitre en chapitre. Ensuite, merci à Emy et Sandra d'avoir répertorié cette fic sur leur blog. De nouvelles lectrices ont fait leur apparitions depuis m'envoyant des reviews plus gentilles les unes que les autres et j'en suis très touchée. Merci aussi aux fidèles de la première heure d'être toujours là. Je me rends compte désormais que plus vous êtes nombreuses, plus je risque d'en décevoir certaines parmi vous. J'espère que celà arrivera le plus tard possible.

Enfin, mes traditionnelles petites réponses aux non inscrites:  
**Magaxa68**: Merci, effectivement le dernier chapitre était riche en émotions. Tout est à reconstruire et on commence dans ce qui suit.  
**Ayana**: Contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre. C'est le but ;-) Merci pour tes gentils compliments, quant au dénouement, il va falloir attendre encore un peu.  
**Anne:** Merci beaucoup! Une autre fan de JJG, il semble que nous soyons nombreuses ;-).  
**PatiewSnow**: Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont avoué avoir versé une larme, je ne voulais pas en arriver là quand même mais je pense que c'est plutôt bon signe si j'ai réussi à provoquer tant d'émotion.  
**Leemat:** Console toi, la suite est déjà là ;-)

Voilà, on se retrouve en bas pour vos impressions j'espère.

Très gros bisous à toutes (et peut être à tous, on ne sait jamais)  
Puce

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**** Tourner la page**

_4 ans plus tard _

**Bella POV**

J'étais dans l'avion pour New York, Alice et Rosalie discutant à mes côtés. Je quittais tout, ma famille, ma région natale, Angela et Ben, pour ce qu'on pourrait appeler un coup de tête. Je venais de terminer mes études de littérature assez brillamment. J'y avais consacré ces quatre dernières années corps et âme. J'avais même eu une proposition d'embauche par une petite maison d'édition de Seattle, mon rêve.

Alors pourquoi étais-je dans cet avion pour New York?

Réponse simple et effrayante à la fois pour tout observateur extérieur: Edward Cullen.

J'étais assez maso pour traverser le pays pour retrouver un type qui m'avait probablement complètement oubliée, dans une petite bourgade comme New York sans être même certaine qu'il y soit encore. Ma tête retombait contre la têtière et je laissais échapper un soupir.

Il était parti il y a quatre ans, me laissant seule avec ma peine. J'avais tout essayé pour l'oublier. J'avais travaillé dur pour éviter de penser à lui. Je m'étais étourdie en sortant avec mes amies, j'avais même tenté de vivre autre chose avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alec...

Six mois après le départ d'Edward, j'avais cédé à ses avances. Je voulais vraiment essayer, passer à autre chose. L'illusion avait duré presque deux ans mais je n'étais pas la petite amie idéale, ne parvenant pas à m'engager autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il avait fini par trouver chez quelqu'un d'autre ce que je ne pouvais lui offrir et m'avais quittée.

J'étais tombée de haut, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait foiré, je lui en avais voulu, beaucoup, mais avec un peu d'introspection, je me rendis compte que j'étais l'unique responsable de cet échec. Je ne compris pourtant pas pour autant tout de suite d'où venait mon blocage.

Bien sûr, je pensais à Edward, de temps en temps mais uniquement comme on pense à un premier amour, avec nostalgie. Après tout, il avait été le premier à faire attention à moi, à me faire sentir différente des autres. Dans ses yeux, je me sentais belle, je n'avais plus jamais ressenti ça depuis.

Le vrai déclic vint une semaine avant mes derniers examens. Le professeur de français nous avait accordé une sorte de récréation en nous faisant étudier un texte d'un chanteur français. Je connaissais désormais les paroles par cœur:

_Il manque un temps à ma vie  
Il manque un temps, j'ai compris  
Il me manque toi, Mon alter ego_

_Tu es parti mon ami_  
_Tu m'as laissé seul ici_  
_Mais partout tu me suis, Mon alter ego_

_Où tu es, j'irai te chercher_  
_Où tu vis, je saurai te trouver_  
_Où tu te caches, laisse-moi deviner_

_Dans mon cœur rien ne change_  
_T'es toujours là, mon ange_

_Il manque ton rire à l'ennui_  
_Il manque ta flamme à ma nuit_  
_C'est pas du jeu_  
_Mon alter ego_

_Où tu es, j'irai te chercher_  
_Où tu vis, je saurai te trouver_  
_Où tu te caches, laisse-moi deviner_

_T'es sûrement baie des anges  
Sûrement là-bas, mon ange  
Sûrement là-bas, Sûrement là-bas_

_Où tu es, j'irai te chercher_  
_Où tu vis, je saurai te trouver_  
_Où tu te caches, laisse-moi deviner_

_Dans mon cœur rien ne change_  
_T'es toujours là, mon ange_

_Il manque un temps à ma vie_  
_Il manque ton rire, je m'ennuie_  
_Il me manque toi, mon ami_

_(N/A: Mon alter ego de Jean Louis Aubert)_

Sur le moment, l'évidence était apparue mais là tout de suite, je n'étais plus convaincue du tout. Pourtant, je savais au fond de moi que si je voulais recommencer à avancer dans ma vie, je devais tourner cette page définitivement.

Le retrouver et le revoir une dernière fois, pour que cette sensation d'inachevée disparaisse à jamais.

Aux yeux de tous, je voulais vivre à New York pour intégrer une grande rédaction ou une maison d'édition prestigieuse. J'avais d'ailleurs trouvé un « pige » dans un petit magazine qui devrait me permettre de démarrer. Alice était la seule à connaître mes réelles motivations. Elle m'avait encouragée. La perspective de rejoindre Jasper avait certainement aidé pour qu'elle se range à mes côtés.

Qu'est ce qu'ils en avaient bavé pour se trouver ces deux là... Un an et demi, il avait fallu un an et demi pour que je craque et que j'appelle Jasper. Alice devenait dépressive et je m'inquiétais pour elle. Si bien que j'avais tout déballé à mon meilleur ami un soir au téléphone. A la fin de ma tirade sous les yeux médusés de ma colocataire, il avait simplement répondu:

_"Passe la moi !"_

S'en était suivi un monologue que je n'entendis pas, Alice se contentant d'hocher la tête. Trois jours plus tard, Jasper débarquait à Seattle avec armes et bagages.

Je fus tout bonnement expulsée de ma chambre pendant quatre jours.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle et Rosalie (toujours aussi folle d'Emmett) avaient accepté de me suivre dans mon aventure de l'autre côté du pays. Je devais partager un appartement avec Alice et Jazz tandis que Rose emménageait avec Emmett.

Perdue dans tous mes souvenirs je ne remarquais même pas que l'avion amorçait sa descente. Une petite turbulence nous secoua tout à coup et me ramena sur Terre.

Nous y étions ! New York...

A l'arrivée tout s'enchaina très vite. Les gars nous attendaient exactement au même endroit que 4 ans auparavant, quand nous étions venues pour la première fois.

Rosalie partit avec Emmett tandis qu'Alice et moi suivions Jasper vers notre nouveau chez nous.

L'appartement n'était pas très grand mais bien situé et il y avait largement assez de place pour nous trois. A peine arrivés, je sentis que mes amis avaient besoin de se retrouver. Je prétextais donc un besoin de prendre l'air pour aller me promener dans le quartier.

La nuit était douce et j'errais au grès de mes envies. Je m'arrêtais devant un traiteur indien pour nous commander à dîner puis je retournais lentement à l'appartement et je trouvais mes nouveaux colocataires tendrement enlacés sur le canapé. J'avais envie d'être capable de vivre à nouveau un tel moment.

Nous dînâmes dans la bonne humeur et je me couchais tôt pour récupérer du décalage horaire.

Les premières semaines de ma vie new yorkaise furent moins trépidantes que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Une certaine routine s'instaura. Je passais au journal deux ou trois fois par semaine pour déposer mes articles et récupérer mes nouveaux sujets. J'avais déjà été publiée trois fois ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

Le reste du temps, j'avais trouvé un petit job de serveuse à mi-temps.

A la fin du premier mois, j'avais trouvé mes marques et je commençais à me sentir bien dans cette nouvelle vie. Mais c'était sans compter sur ce lutin de malheur qui profita de l'absence de Jasper un samedi après midi pour débarquer dans ma chambre avec son ordinateur portable et le téléphone:

_" Bon ma belle, assez joué, il est temps de commencer à chercher celui qui nous a tous emmenés ici.  
- __Laisse tomber Alice, c'était une idée débile, comment veux-tu qu'on le trouve? Je ne sais même pas s'il est toujours à New York. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.  
- __Tut, tut, tut, impossible n'est pas Alice alors au boulot ! _– Elle installa son PC sur ses genoux et commença à tapoter sur le clavier.- _Alors Edward Cullen_..."

Les pages blanches affichèrent 283 résultats rien que sur New York. Je poussais un soupir:

_" Tu vois c'est perdu d'avance.  
- __Bella... Ne m'oblige pas à me fâcher. On va trouver un moyen de faire mieux, comment s'appelle son père déjà?  
- __Carlisle.  
- __OK alors Carlisle Cullen – _Elle continua à tapoter, 21 résultats_ – Bingo, à toi de jouer Bella, il n'y a plus qu'à téléphoner pour trouver le bon"_

Elle me tendit le téléphone et je me sentis toute bête.

_" Je ne peux pas faire ça.  
- __Allez Bell's, du courage, on est venue ici pour le retrouver, rappelle-toi.  
- __Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais lui dire.  
- __Commence par le retrouver, on verra après. Allez, tu prends un Carlisle au hasard. Avec ta poisse légendaire, tu ne tomberas jamais sur le bon du premier coup. Vois ça comme un entraînement."_

Elle avait raison, juste un entraînement. Je consultais la liste et sélectionnais un nom. L'adresse me paraissait être un endroit où pourraient vivre Carlisle et Esmée, un quartier calme et résidentiel.

Je composais fébrilement le numéro:

_" Résidence Cullen.  
- __Oui, bonjour Madame, pourrais-je parler à Edward s'il vous plait.  
- __Bien sûr mademoiselle, ne quittez pas je vous le passe."_

Oh putain. Je devins livide. Alice m'interrogea du regard.

_"Alors?  
- __Elle me le passe, il arrive !"_

**Edward POV**

J'étais tranquillement installé à la cuisine en train de donner son goûter à Ethan quand le téléphone sonna. Esmée décrocha, échangea quelques mots avec le correspondant et me tendit le téléphone.

_" C'est pour toi"_

Qui pouvait bien m'appeler ici? Cela faisait belle lurette que je ne vivais plus chez mes parents. Je décidais d'interroger Esmée avant de répondre.

_" Qui est-ce?  
- __Une demoiselle, je n'en sais pas plus, elle ne s'est pas présentée. Mais ce n'est pas une de tes fréquentations habituelles.  
- __Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
- __Elle a dit "Bonjour Madame" et "s'il vous plait", ça ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire courant de tes conquêtes mon chéri"_

Je vis mon père sourire à cette remarque. Bon OK, les nanas avec qui je trainais n'étaient pas forcément des images de bienséance mais pour ce que je faisais avec elles, ça m'était bien égal. Je me décidais à prendre le téléphone et à m'éloigner de la cuisine:

_" Allo?  
- __...  
- __Aaallo?  
- __Euh, oui pardon, bonjour. Vous êtes Edward Cullen?  
- __Oui  
- __Le Edward Cullen qui a vécu dans la péninsule d'Olympie il y a quelques années?  
- __C'est bien moi – _J'entendis souffler à l'autre bout du fil.  
- _Tu parles de ma poisse légendaire oui – _Un rire se fit entendre également.  
- _Pardon?  
- __Euh désolée, bon, tu ne te souviens pas de moi certainement mais c'est Bella.  
- _... – Oh putain, c'était officiel, Edward Cullen venait de « bugguer ». Impossible, j'avais mal entendu. Elle sembla mal interpréter mon silence.  
- _Tu ne rappelles pas, j'en étais sûre, Alice tu vois, je te l'avais dit._ – Je réussis à reprendre suffisamment mes esprits pour l'interrompre.  
- _Bella, je me rappelle de toi.  
- __Ah OK.  
- __Puis-je te demander ce que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel?  
- __En fait, je viens d'emménager à New York pour le travail. On m'avait dit que tu étais dans les parages alors je me disais qu'on pourrait se voir, aller boire un café, enfin, si tu veux..."_

Dire que j'étais soufflé était un euphémisme. J'avais Bella Swan au bout du fil qui m'annonçait vivre à quelques kilomètres de chez moi et qui voulait me voir, moi. C'était la quatrième dimension mais je devais me reprendre vite pour ne pas qu'elle prenne mon silence pour un rejet.

_" Ca me ferait très plaisir Bella. Tu veux bien me donner ton numéro, j'ai une semaine chargée et je préfèrerai t'appeler quand ce sera plus calme.  
- __Euh ouais, si tu veux. Al' c'est quoi le numéro d'ici?_ – J'entendis la voix d'Alice dans le haut parleur.  
- _Salut Alice, content de t'entendre.  
- __Salut Edward, tu as de quoi noter?  
- __Je t'écoute.  
- __Alors c'est le 347-524-837  
- __C'est noté merci. Bella, je t'appelle très vite.  
- __OK, bonne journée Edward.  
- __Bonne journée à toi aussi et à très bientôt."_

Un clic à l'autre bout du fil me signala qu'elle avait raccroché. Je restais hébété avec ce petit morceau de papier entre les doigts. Le numéro... son numéro... ici à New York.

**Bella POV**

Une chance sur 21 ! Une putain de chance sur 21 !

Pour s'entrainer qu'elle disait... J'étais tombée pile du premier coup et j'avais été lamentable. Alice pleurait de rire face à moi et j'étais consternée. S'il ne me prenait pas pour une débile profonde ou une espèce de psychopathe, je n'avais pas totalement perdu ma journée. Il avait quand même eut l'élégance de faire semblant de prendre mon numéro de téléphone. Mais qu'est ce que j'attendais après tout?

Les semaines qui suivirent confirmèrent ma piètre prestation téléphonique. Devant mon air abattu, Alice tenta de me remonter le moral, au début.

_" Enfin Bella, il t'a dit qu'il avait une semaine chargée. Il appellera la semaine prochaine."_

Mais la semaine suivante défila sans nouvelles, puis la suivante, puis la suivante. Alice n'osa plus aborder le sujet, se sentant certainement coupable de m'avoir poussée à agir.

Mais un soir, alors que nous étions seules toutes les deux à l'appartement en pleine soirée "entre filles", le téléphone sonna.

_" Bella?  
- __Oui  
- __C'est Edward.  
- __Oh salut...  
- __Tu peux me donner ton adresse, je suis avec des amis, j'aimerais passer te voir.  
- __Euh oui, c'est le 274, Auburn Street appartement 3b.  
- __OK Bells, on n'est pas loin, on sera là dans 10 minutes."_ Clic...

10 minutes ! Comment ça 10 minutes? Je jetais un regard paniqué sur le séjour transformé en campement de fortune avec pot de glace king size et à mon pyjama.

Panique à bord! Je parvins juste à articuler pour qu'Alice comprenne:

_" Edward... arrive... ici... 10 minutes !" _

Alice me regarda de la tête aux pieds et prit un air concentré.

_" OK, on pare au plus pressé, tu files sous la douche et tu mets ton jean blanc avec la blouse bleue pâle. Cheveux détachés, séchés à la main en gardant une légère humidité. Je m'occupe du reste !"_

Elle me faisait peur mais je devais admettre qu'elle était efficace. Quand je revins dans le salon tout était impeccable et Alice était pomponnée comme si elle avait eu tout ce temps pour le faire. Je ne voulais même pas savoir comment elle arrivait à faire ça .

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous attarder dans nos contemplations respectives car l'interphone se fit entendre.

_" Bella, c'est nous !"_

Je déverrouillais la porte principale.

Au fait, c'est qui "nous"? Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps d'approfondir la question car on frappait déjà à la porte. Respire Bella, tu n'as plus 14 ans. Je m'avançais d'un pas que j'espérais « mesuré » vers la porte, sans précipitation.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, j'inspirais puis soufflais un bon coup.

_" Bonsoir "_

Il était là, devant moi, nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte, plus grand, plus beau, plus énigmatique encore que dans mes souvenirs. Son sourire en coin vissé sur son visage, il sembla me détailler légèrement.

_" Bonsoir Bella, toujours aussi jolie_. - Nickel, le retour de Bella Swan la pivoine.- _C'est sympa comme quartier, je ne connaissais pas. Tu nous laisses entrer?  
- __Euh oui, bien sûr, pardon je... – _Je suis en train de chercher une idée pour m'embarrasser encore plus. Bravo Bella, t'es au top, ne change rien.  
- _Je te présente James, Victoria et Laurent, des amis. Les gars, voici Bella et Alice, des copines de mon ancienne vie à Seattle. – _Je n'aimais pas mais alors pas du tout le regard que me jeta James à ce moment là.  
- _Enchantée, _répondit Alice heureusement plus réactive que moi_, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. On vous sert un truc à boire?  
- __T'as de la bière? – _demanda James de but en blanc sans cesser de me reluquer bizarrement.  
- _Non, Jazz a fait une soirée avec des potes avant hier et il n'a pas refait le plein. Je ne peux vous proposer que des sodas ou des jus de fruits. – _Bien vu Alice, ce n'est pas une bonne idée que de donner de l'alcool à ces types. Edward, dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré?  
- _Jazz?_ demanda Edward, _comme__ Jasper Whitlock? __Vous __vivez__ avec __lui__?  
- __C'est mon compagnon, _répondit Alice_.  
- __Wow, félicitations, vous lui passerez le bonjour à l'occasion. – _Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. – _Et Emmett? Vous avez des nouvelles?  
- __Il vit en couple avec Rosalie Hale à quelques blocs d'ici, elle était à la fac avec nous, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles d'elle. – _Wow, Bella, t'as réussi à aligner deux phrases, félicitations. « Oh ça va hein! »  
- _Non je ne crois pas._ _Et toi Bella, qu'est ce que tu deviens? Qu'est ce qui t'emmène à New York?"_

Toi n'étant définitivement pas une bonne réponse, je me lançais dans mon explication mainte fois peaufinée pour mon entourage pour justifier ma venue dans la grosse pomme.

Il m'écouta avec attention alors que les trois autres semblaient s'ennuyer ferme.

J'essayais de l'interroger sur ce qu'il était devenu mais il resta très évasif, disant qu'il tentait de percer dans la musique et qu'il vivait de petits boulots en attendant. Pas bon ça, pas bon. Pourquoi j'avais un tel mauvais pressentiment en l'écoutant? "Peut être parce que tu peux voir les types qu'il fréquente et que ce n'est pas franchement encourageant. Peut être..."

Je prenais alors des nouvelles de Carlisle, Esmée et Ethan. Il m'en donna avec enthousiasme. Au moins ce côté là de sa vie avait l'air d'aller. Alice participa à la conversation, James aussi occasionnellement, toujours en me jetant des regards lubriques.

Ils restèrent près de deux heures et partirent comme ils étaient venus, sans explications. Edward déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres et murmura:

_" A bientôt petite Bella."_

Il s'en alla sans se retourner et je refermais la porte avec soulagement. C'était quoi çà? Je me retournais vers Alice qui secoua la tête négativement. Pas besoin d'en dire plus, nous avions le même avis.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent, sans que je n'ai la moindre nouvelle d'Edward et j'en étais plutôt contente. Il avait encore des cadavres dans le placard et je n'étais pas de taille à leur faire face. James m'avait fait peur, vraiment peur.

Un soir, alors qu'Alice et Jazz étaient partis pour trois jours dans la famille de Jasper, je décidais de me coucher tôt pour récupérer d'une longue semaine de boulot. Mes chroniques connaissaient un certain succès et j'avais de plus en plus de commandes. J'avais à peine dormi 3 ou 4 heures par nuit durant les cinq derniers jours.

Je fus réveillée en sursaut par de grands coups tapés contre ma porte. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur le réveil: 2h15.

Grrr, les étudiants du bout du couloir avaient encore "décompressé". Leur méthode? Tambouriner bourrés à toutes les portes jusqu'à réveiller tout le monde et obtenir éventuellement la vue d'une demoiselle en petite tenue pour satisfaire leur imaginaire.

La réponse d'Alice dans ces cas là? Revêtir sa nuisette la plus sexy et ouvrir grand la porte pour les faire taire le plus rapidement possible. Jasper n'aimait pas la méthode mais il fallait avouer qu'elle était efficace.

Les coups sur la porte s'intensifièrent, mais bizarrement, ils ne semblaient taper que sur ma porte. Je me levais pour attraper une chemise de nuit offerte par Alice et m'apprêtait à ouvrir lorsque des bruits de course se firent entendre, puis le calme, plus rien. Je perçus alors un léger grattement sur la porte.

Je l'ouvris doucement et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Edward qui s'éloignait dans le couloir. En entendant la porte, il se retourna vivement et fut sur moi en quelques enjambées.

_" Rentre chez toi Bella, je ne veux pas qu'ils te trouvent. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils viennent, je suis désolé, cache toi, n'ouvre pas s'il te plait. Je suis désolé, encore... Je ne fais jamais rien de bien quand il s'agit de toi !"_

Je restais immobile, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il me regarda à nouveau et un sourire passa sur son visage inquiet:

_" C'est quand même sympa de passer te voir par surprise, j'aime beaucoup ta tenue pour dormir." _

De quoi il parle? Au mon dieu, la nuisette d'Alice. Je devins instantanément rouge écarlate. Ma gêne l'amusa au plus haut point mais un bruit de pas qui se rapprochaient nous interrompit.

_" Ils reviennent. Rentre et surtout n'ouvre plus. Je vais essayer de les faire partir."_

C'est ce qu'il fit. Au bout de quelques minutes, je n'entendis plus aucun bruit mais je ne parvins pas à m'endormir cette nuit là. Je savais que je venais de voir mon premier amour pour la dernière fois.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que j'avais passé ma journée à flâner dans Central Park, je rentrais en fin d'après midi et je trouvais une Alice soucieuse.

_" Il a passé tout l'après midi assis dehors à t'attendre.  
- __Qui?  
- __De qui veux-tu que je parle? Edward.  
- __Oh... Et ?  
- __Je suis descendue pour lui dire que tu n'étais pas là et qu'il pouvait t'attendre en haut mais il a refusé. Il a dit qu'il n'était pas un gars bien pour toi et que pour te protéger, il devait s'éloigner._ – Je repensais à sa visite nocturne que j'avais gardée pour moi – _je pense qu'il ne reviendra plus Bella, je suis désolée ma chérie.  
- __Je sais Al', ne t'en fais pas pour moi ça va aller."_

Et je le pensais. J'avais enfin la sensation d'avoir tiré un trait sur ce passé et je pouvais démarrer une nouvelle vie, libérée de mon obsession pour Edward Cullen.


	21. Te revoir

Bonjour tout le monde

Voici la dernière mise en ligne pour 2010, ensuite je vous quitte pour des vacances qui me laisseront très peu de temps pour écrire. Le prochain chapitre sera donc pour la première ou deuxième semaine de janvier selon le temps dont je disposerai. Je préfère ne pas vous faire de promesses que je ne pourrais pas tenir.

Sur le chapitre précédent, vous avez encore explosé le nomre de reviews. Je ne parle même pas des mises en alertes ou en favoris. Alors merci à toutes, votre soutien est mon petit cadeau de Noël à moi.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de remercier les non inscrites individuellement alors je vous envoie un gros bisous collectif à toutes.

Bonne lecture et à l'année prochaine

Puce

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19 :**** Te revoir**

_10 ans plus tard_

**Edward POV**

Dernier jour de studio, je n'en pouvais plus de ces têtes à claque. Sous prétexte, qu'ils faisaient hurler des jeunes files pré pubères à chacune de leurs apparitions, ces gamins nous faisaient caprices sur caprices depuis le début des enregistrements.

Dans cinq ans tout au plus, on n'entendrait plus parler d'eux tandis que les musiciens et les techniciens qui les aidaient, étaient de vrais pros, tous reconnus dans la profession.

J'avais la chance d'avoir gagné leur reconnaissance et leur confiance. Depuis maintenant 7 ans, j'étais auteur compositeur, musicien à mes heures. Quelques unes de mes compositions avaient plutôt bien marché, me mettant pour longtemps à l'abri du besoin et m'assurant une certaine indépendance de choix.

Je pouvais désormais choisir quand et pour qui j'écrivais. Je n'étais plus obligé d'accepter les changements que mes « clients » exigeaient si je ne les considérais pas comme utiles et je pouvais me permettre une certaine exigence envers mes interprètes.

Mon agent avait énormément insisté pour que j'accorde ce titre à ce nouveau groupe en vogue. Je ne travaillais habituellement qu'avec des artistes confirmés. En observant ces mômes derrière la vitre, je comprenais aujourd'hui pourquoi.

_« Bon allez, on reprend. Tout le monde est prêt, c'est parti !»_

_You and I must make a pact, (__Toi et moi devons conclure un pacte,)  
__We must bring salvation back (__Nous devons ram__ener le salut)  
__Where there is love,__ (Où il y a de l'amour,)  
__I'll be there__ (Je serai là)_

_I'll reach out my hand to you, (__Je te tendrai la main,)  
__I'll have faith in all you do (__J'aurai confiance en tout ce que tu fais)  
__Just call my name (__Appelle juste mon nom)  
__And I'll be there (Et je serai là)_

_I'll be there to comfort you,(Je serai là pour te consoler)  
__Build my world of dreams around you, (Construire mon monde de rêves autour de toi,)  
__I'm so glad that I found you (Je suis si content de t'avoir trouvée)  
__I'll be there with a love thats strong (Je serai là avec un amour si fort)  
__  
I'll be your strength, (Je serai ta force)  
__I'll keep holding on (Je tiendrai le coup)  
__Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter (Laisse moi emplir ton coeur de joie et de rires)  
__Togetherness, well thats all I'm after (Etre ensemble, c'est tout ce que je recherche)  
__Whenever you need me, I'll be there (Chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi, je serais là)_

_I'll be there to protect you, (Je serais là pour te protéger)  
__With an unselfish love that respects you (Avec un amour altruiste qui te respecte)  
__Just call my name (__Appelle juste mon nom)  
__And I'll be there (Et je serai là)_

_If you should ever find someone new, (Si tu dois un jour trouver quelqu'un d'autre,)  
__I know he'd better be good to you (Je sais qu'il aura intérêt à être bon pour toi)  
__Cause if he doesn't, (Parce que s'il ne l'est pas,)  
__I'll be there (Je serai là)_

_Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah (Tu ne le sais pas hein Bébé)  
__I'll be there, I'll be there, (Je serai là, je serai là)  
__Just call my name, I'll be there (__Appelle juste mon nom et je serai là)  
__(just look over your shoulders, honey - oo) (Regarde juste au dessus de ton épaule chérie)_

_I'll be there, I'll be there, (__Je serai là, je serai là,)  
__Whenever you need me, I'll be there __(Chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi, je serai là)  
__Dont you know, baby, yeah yeah (Tu ne le sais pas hein Bébé)  
__I'll be there, I'll be there, (Je serai là, je serai là)  
__Just call my name, I'll be there... __(__Appelle juste mon nom et je serai là)_

_(N/A : Pardonnez cette hérésie d'attribuer l'excellent « I'll be there » des Jackson 5 à Edward mais c'est pour la bonne cause)_

_« C'est vraiment donner de la confiture au cochon, _murmura l'ingénieur du son à côté de moi.  
- _C'est gentil Kyle.  
- __C'est sincère. Ces gamins n'ont même pas conscience du cadeau que tu leur fais.  
__- Tu l'as dit, ce sont des gamins. Moi non plus je n'étais pas bien malin à leur âge. »_

Ca, pour ne pas être malin… Il m'en avait fallut des années pour me mettre du plomb dans le crane. Des années et des ennuis… Quand j'étais arrivé à New York, j'avais pensé trouver un semblant de stabilité. Retrouver Carlisle, Esmée et Ethan m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. La nouvelle voie dans laquelle je m'engageais me plaisait et pour la première fois, je réussissais dans ce que j'entreprenais.

Puis j'avais fait de mauvaises rencontres, pris des choses que je n'aurais pas dû prendre et qui m'avaient conduit en « désintox ». J'avais surtout mis en danger ceux que j'aimais. Mais ils avaient failli s'en prendre à Bella et là, j'avais enfin réagi, pour la protéger, je n'aurais jamais pu me pardonner s'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit.

J'étais allé voir mon père et j'avais tout avoué, la came, les filles que James rendaient « dociles ». Je n'avais heureusement jamais participé mais j'avais fermé ma gueule et c'était bien suffisant. J'avais été blanchi en échange de mon témoignage et d'une obligation de soin. Mais ce poids restait sur mes épaules, en plus du reste.

Il était minuit passé quand je quittais le studio pour rentrer chez moi. Mon appartement était désert, sans vie. Je ne voulais personne dans ma vie en dehors de ma famille.

Debout devant la baie vitrée, je contemplais les lumières de la ville en faisant tourner mon scotch dans mon verre.

Bella… Es-tu l'une de ces petites lumières ? Qu'est devenue ta vie ? Quelqu'un fait-il ton bonheur ? Toutes ces questions revenaient sans cesse dans ma tête pendant ces longues nuits d'insomnies. J'aurais tellement aimé savoir ce qu'elle était devenue, tellement aimé la revoir, une dernière fois.

J'observais les feuilles mortes qui tourbillonnaient dans la rue, mon regard se posant une énième fois sur la seule photo que j'avais d'elle. Elle m'avait dit de ne jamais avoir de regrets, c'était raté…

**Ethan POV**

Plus qu'une demie heure et je me cassais de là. Je détestais ce job, surtout quand j'étais du matin. Servir du café à des gens en retard et mal réveillés, c'était à la limite du masochisme. Je crois qu'en quatre heures depuis ce matin j'avais à peine eut 3 ou 4 sourires et une petite dizaine de "bonjours" polis sur la centaine de clients que j'avais servis. Joli score !

Par contre je ne comptais plus les engueulades diverses et variées. « Bon jeune homme, il vient ce café !», « j'avais dit serré, c'est de la flotte votre truc !», « le muffin, il faut que j'aille le faire cuire moi-même ? ». Allez encore un, au téléphone, j'adore :

_« Bonjour monsieur, bienvenu chez Starbucks, que puis-je pour vous ?  
- __Non mais si le contrat Blackbird nous passe sous le nez, tu sais bien qu'on met la clef sous la porte.  
- __Monsieur ?  
- __Non, non, je lui ai dis de reprendre le point 4, ça ne percute pas assez.  
- __Mon-sieur ?  
- __Non je te dis !  
- __Monsieur, il y a du monde derrière vous, soit vous commandez, soit vous passez votre tour.  
- __Vous ne voyez pas que je suis au téléphone ?_

Soupir, il reprit sa conversation de plus belle. Je changeais de caisse et faisait signe à la personne derrière lui de me rejoindre. J'avais à peine commencé à la servir que l'autre raccrochait et me tapait un scandale.

_« C'est inadmissible, appelez-moi votre responsable!»_

Si tu veux mon grand, elle en a vu d'autres. Lilly sortit de la réserve, résignée, me jetant un petit regard compatissant.

_« Vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau Monsieur s'il vous plait »_ le type la suivit en vociférant, la pauvre…

La jeune femme que je venais de servir s'adressa alors à moi :

_« Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis dans l'embarras, ce type est incroyable. Compte sur moi pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée quand il reviendra. J'espère que tu n'auras pas d'ennuis à cause de tout ça.  
- __Merci mais ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est toujours la même chose. J'ai l'habitude.  
- __Ok mais j'attends une amie ici de toutes façons donc en cas de besoin, tu fais signe. Et si tu as envie d'un café pendant une pause, je te l'offre. »_

Elle était marrante cette petite brune. Haute comme trois pommes mais j'étais certain que le gars n'en mènerait pas large si elle décidait de s'en mêler. Les vingt minutes qui suivirent passèrent sans anicroche et je m'apprêtais à partir quand Lilly me demanda de servir une dernière cliente.

Une jeune femme légèrement essoufflée se tenait devant moi. Encore une qui allait être pressée, ça tombait bien je l'étais moi aussi.

« _Bonjour Madame_, _bienvenue chez Starbucks, que puis-je pour vous ?  
- __Bonjour, je voudrais un Peppermint Mocha Frappuccino s'il vous plait – _Et c'était demandé avec le sourire en plus. Je m'exécutais, enfin quelqu'un de charmant.  
- _Je vous prépare votre commande tout de suite. »_

Alors que je m'activais sur la machine pour préparer la boisson, la voix de la demoiselle de tout à l'heure se fit entendre.

_« Isabella Marie Swan, tu es en retard ! »_

Je stoppais mon geste, Isabella Swan ? Bella Swan ? Impossible, pas dans une si grande ville, pas après tant d'années… Je me retournais doucement en essayant de me donner une contenance et je la regardais attentivement pour la première fois.

Jolie brune, la trentaine, de grands yeux expressifs, mais, difficile de déterminer si c'était elle. Je ne me rappelais pas de son visage, j'étais trop petit. Je connaissais juste ses traits à travers la photo que mon frère avait chez lui. Elle me remercia quand je lui tendis sa boisson et partit rejoindre son amie.

Il était temps pour moi de rentrer chez moi mais je ne pouvais pas en rester là. Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je passais au vestiaire récupérer mes affaires et retournais en salle. Je me dirigeais vers la table des deux filles.

_« Hum, hum_ – elles levèrent un regard interrogateur vers moi.  
- _Oui ?  
- __Excusez moi, je viens de terminer mon service et finalement, ça me tente bien un café.»_

**Bella POV**

Une matinée d'automne ensoleillée à Central Park, je marchais nonchalamment dans les allées, errant au grès de mes envies. Pour une fois que j'avais un peu de temps à moi, j'avais envie d'en profiter.

Mon I-pod jouait la dernière chanson à la mode : « I'll be there ». J'avais en règle générale une dizaine d'années de retard sur les tendances musicales et je ne suivais pas beaucoup l'actualité dans ce domaine mais j'étais tombée sur ce titre nouvellement sorti et je l'avais bien aimé. J'avais la sensation stupide que cette chanson me parlait. C'était ridicule.

Je repérais un banc libre au soleil et m'y asseyais paresseusement, sortant de mon sac le dernier manuscrit dont je devais faire une critique pour sa sortie le mois suivant.

Je travaillais désormais pour le service littérature de Newsweek. Cela faisait deux ans que j'avais été embauchée et mon travail me passionnait, un peu trop au goût de mon entourage.

Mon téléphone m'arracha à ce moment de quiétude:

_" Bella ma chérie, c'est Clara, je te dérange?  
- __Du tout ma belle, je suis en pleine séance de bullage au soleil dans Central Park. Que puis-je pour toi?  
- __Il faudrait que tu passes à l'école ce soir. J'ai oublié les notes que j'ai prises sur la nouvelle chorégraphie et je voudrais en discuter avec Alvin et toi ce soir. Comme tu passes devant...  
- __Pas de problème, j'ai toujours les clefs sur moi de toute façon. On te voit ce soir alors?  
- __Oui, je passerai vers 19h00.  
- __Ca marche, à ce soir.  
- __Bisous et merci!"_

Clara avait quitté la compagnie de Sylvia Guillaume, il y a maintenant sept ans pour monter sa propre école. A l'époque, je l'avais un peu aidée pour la paperasse et l'un dans l'autre, nous étions devenues de vraies amies. Sylvia passait nous voir systématiquement chaque fois qu'elle était de passage à New York et j'avais donc pu rester ainsi dans le monde de la danse, en coulisse, côtoyant des danseurs extraordinaires.

Deux ans après l'arrivée de Clara dans la grosse pomme, elle m'avait présenté un jeune chorégraphe en devenir, Alvin Alley _(N/A : Un petit hommage à un grand chorégraphe américain)_. Six mois plus tard, il partageait ma vie et nous étions toujours heureux depuis.

Je réalisais subitement qu'il était 10h passée. Merde Alice, elle allait me tuer. Je me levais rapidement et me hâtais vers la sortie du parc qui donnait sur le Starbucks où nous avions rendez vous.

J'y rentrais et ne vis pas mon amie. Un coup de bol ? Je m'avançais vers le comptoir pour passer ma commande lorsque j'entendis sa voix :

_« Isabella Marie Swan, tu es en retard ! - _Je souriais, raté…  
- _D'à peine 10 minutes Alice …  
- __Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça, Bella »_

Je pris ma boisson et la suivis jusqu'à sa table. Nous commençâmes à discuter tranquillement quand un raclement de gorge nous interrompit. Je levais la tête avec curiosité quand je reconnus le jeune homme qui m'avait servi ma boisson :

_« Excusez moi, je viens de terminer mon service et finalement, ça me tente bien un café. – _Le visage d'Alice s'éclaira de compréhension.  
- _Bien sûr, assieds toi et commande ce que tu veux. Je m'appelle Alice et voici mon amie Bella.  
- __Enchanté, je m'appelle Ethan. – _Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu ce prénom. La dernière fois remontait à plus de 10 ans. Qu'était donc devenu le petit Ethan ? Sûrement un grand et beau jeune homme comme celui assis en face de moi.  
- _Bella ? On t'a perdue ?  
- __Non, non désolée. Je repensais juste à un petit garçon que j'ai connu il y a longtemps. Il doit avoir ton âge aujourd'hui. – _Le garçon rougit et Alice fronça les sourcils.  
- _Bon accouche, on t'écoute.  
- __Qu… quoi ?6 __Alice ! Ca ne va pas, qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup ?  
- __Il me prend qu'un gamin de 17 ans ne vient pas boire un café avec deux vieilles comme nous sans raison alors vas-y Ethan, on t'écoute. »_

Il bafouilla un truc du style « suis pas un gamin » puis sembla prendre sa respiration avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens :

_« Voilà, j'ai entendu Alice vous appeler par votre nom complet tout à l'heure et il se peut que je sois le petit garçon dont vous parliez à l'instant. Je m'appelle Ethan Cullen »_

Ses yeux étaient plein d'espoir et ma seule réponse fut « Oh…»

* * *

Voilà, il me reste à vous souhaiter de très bonnes vacances. Profitez bien des fêtes de fin d'année, faites vous gâter, mangez du chocolat et revenez moi en forme en 2011 pour la suite des aventures de nos deux amoureux

Très gros bisous à toutes

Puce


	22. On n'oublie jamais

Bonjour tout le monde,

Avant toute chose, je tenais à vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2011. Que vos voeux les plus chers se réalisent et que la vie vous apporte ce que vous souhiatez.

De mon côté, vous m'avez apporté bien des joies en 2010 et je vous en remercie. Je me souhaite que vous continuiez encore longtemps ;-) Ca dépend de moi, vous me direz. Avant de vous laissez juger, je remercie une fois de plus mes deux adorables bétas Katty et Candyshy.

Mes "sans comptes":  
**Magaxa68**: Ethan va-t-il être le lien entre eux? Réponse dans ce qui suit. Et oui, les retrouvailles sont pour aujourd'hui, quant à leur avenir, j'y travaille... Bisous  
**Anne**: Merci à toi pour tes compliments, l'année prochaine est là désormais, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant.  
**Auredronya**: Je crois qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, ce n'est pas Oh que tu diras...  
**Cocotte 56**: Merci pour tes bons voeux, je te renouvelle les miens.

Donc voilà, je vous laisse retrouver nos tourtereaux et j'attends vos impressions en bas, on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes.

Bisous

Puce

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 20:**** On n'oublie jamais**

**Bella POV**

_« Voilà, j'ai entendu Alice vous appeler par votre nom complet tout à l'heure et il se peut que je sois le petit garçon dont vous parliez à l'instant. Je m'appelle Ethan Cullen »_

_Ses yeux étaient plein d'espoir et ma seule réponse fut « oh…»_

Le visage d'Alice se figea. Cullen, voilà un nom que je n'avais pas entendu depuis bien longtemps. La dernière fois où je l'avais vu me revint en tête, dans ce couloir, au beau milieu de la nuit. Que s'était-il vraiment passé ce soir là ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée mais cela m'avait permis de réaliser qu'Edward avait encore bien trop de choses à régler avec lui-même avant de refaire partie de ma vie.

Qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ? Dix ans après, il avait sûrement mûri. Avait-il toujours des problèmes? Ou était-il devenu une espèce de gendre idéal bien sous tout rapport ? Et moi, étais-je prête à le laisser revenir dans mon monde ? Quelle réaction aurais-je si je me retrouvais face à lui aujourd'hui ? Bien sûr, il y avait Alvin, je l'aimais mais tout avait toujours été si spécial avec Edward.

Je chassais ces pensées pour revenir à Ethan :

_« Et bien, je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu devais avoir deux ou trois ans. Tu es devenu un bien beau jeune homme dis-moi, tu ressembles à ton père.  
- __On me le dit souvent pour le plus grand désespoir de Maman qui voudrait que je tienne un peu d'elle.  
- __Esmée… elle était si gentille. Comment va-t-elle ?  
- __Elle va bien, elle a créé sa boîte de décoration d'intérieur en arrivant à New York il y a 15 ans. Ca marche vraiment beaucoup et elle n'a pas une minute à elle, même si elle a toujours du temps pour nous.  
- __Rien n'a changé alors…  
- __Elle aimerait beaucoup vous revoir Bella, j'en suis sûr.- _Je grimaçais_. - __Peut être dans quelques temps, tu me prends un peu par surprise là. Et puis arrête de me vouvoyer, ça me donne 10 ans de plus et je n'en ai pas besoin. »_

Alice, étrangement silencieuse jusque là, se mêla tout à coup à la conversation.

_« Et ton frère ?_ – Une lueur de fierté puis de tristesse traversèrent les yeux du jeune homme.  
- _Il va bien. Il est auteur compositeur principalement pour des interprètes « pops » connus et il compose également des bandes originales de film. Il a réussi à percer dans le métier il y a quelques années et maintenant, ça marche bien pour lui. » _

Je me sentis soulagée par cette révélation. Edward n'avait pas mal tourné. Je pensais à lui, souvent, comme on repense avec nostalgie à son premier amour. Et je me demandais toujours s'il avait vaincu ses démons ou s'il croupissait au fond d'une prison après une énième bêtise, plus grave que les autres.

En le voyant avec ces types, ce James, j'avais eu l'intime conviction que cela finirait mal et qu'il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui pour ne pas être aspirée par cette spirale infernale. Mais tout allait bien pour lui et quelque part, cela m'apporterait à moi aussi une certaine paix intérieure.

Je tentais de combler le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé entre nous :

_« Et toi Ethan raconte moi, tu as quel âge ? 17 ans ? Toujours au lycée ?  
- __17 ans oui et en dernière année au lycée de Beacon, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. Je bosse dur pour rentrer à Princeton l'an prochain.  
- __Il faudra que tu viennes voir Jasper, il a été là bas.  
- __Ca me plairait oui.  
- __Bon, il faudra qu'on arrange ça alors. Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous laisser. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. – _Ethan se leva.  
- _J'y vais aussi de toute façon. Bella ?  
- __Oui ?  
- __Tu accepterais de me donner ton numéro de portable ? Juste pour ne pas perdre le contact et au cas où j'aurais des questions pour Jasper.  
- __Bien sûr, donne-moi le tien aussi. »_

Nous échangeâmes nos numéros et chacun partit dans une direction.

Quelle surprise, le petit Ethan, enfin « petit »… Il ne l'était plus depuis longtemps. Cette rencontre me replongea dans des souvenirs enfouis depuis longtemps, quand nous allions le chercher à l'école avant de prendre le goûter tous ensemble dans la cuisine avec Esmée et son fameux Kokola. 15 ans avaient passé. J'étais devenue une autre personne, plus affirmée, plus sûre d'elle.

Mais là, en revoyant ce môme, j'avais l'impression que toute cette belle assurance foutait le camp.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me tira une fois de plus de mes pensées. Inutile de regarder l'identité de mon interlocuteur ou plutôt, mon interlocutrice.

_« Oui Alice, je pensais que tu m'appellerais bien plus vite.  
- __Un léger contre temps, aucune importance, comment tu vas toi ?  
- __Aussi bien qu'il y a cinq minutes quand on s'est quittées Al'  
- __Ne joue pas sur les mots Bella Swan ! Comment tu prends la chose? Tu vas revoir Edward, tu te sens prête ? Tu crois que tu vas retomber amoureuse de lui ?  
- __Hola Alice, on se calme. Je te rappelle que je vis avec Alvin et que je suis très heureuse avec lui. Si je dois revoir Edward, ce qui est plus qu'incertain, ce sera en tant que vieil ami, c'est tout.  
- __Vous n'avez jamais été amis, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Et tu l'as regardé ce gosse ? Cet espoir qu'il avait dans les yeux quand il t'a reconnue ? Il ne nous a pas tout dit, j'en suis certaine.  
- __Tu délires Alice et puis je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'en parler maintenant. On se rappelle.  
- __C'est ça, ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte.  
- __Bisous Al, je file.  
- __Bisous »_

Ouf… Sauvée, au moins pour un temps, mais Alice me connaissait mieux que personne et je savais qu'elle reviendrait à la charge. Du moins tant que je n'aurais pas revu Edward. Le revoir…

Mes pas m'avaient portée jusqu'à l'école de danse. Elle n'était pas fermée. J'entendis une musique dans la salle du fond et m'y dirigeais pour voir qui était là.

Je trouvais Alvin en plein travail. Il avait un talent énorme et j'avais beaucoup d'admiration pour lui. En plus d'être un excellent danseur, il avait un vrai don pour la chorégraphie et savait faire ressortir le meilleur de chacun.

Il s'interrompit en me voyant :

_« Tu es là ma belle ?_ – Je m'avançais pour l'embrasser  
- _Clara m'a demandé de passer pour récupérer des notes dont elle veut discuter avec toi ce soir.  
- __Et bien tu tombes bien, j'ai besoin de toi ! _– J'arquais un sourcil.  
- _Tu n'étais pas en train de travailler ?  
- __Pas ce besoin là – _il m'enlaça et murmura dans le creux de mon oreille_ – quoi que si tu insistes… _- Je me dégageais en riant.  
- _T'es incorrigible, si tu me disais ce que je peux faire pour toi.  
- __Un compositeur en vogue, un certain Masen, a accepté de me céder une de ses musiques pour le prochain spectacle. C'est un vrai bijou et je veux monter un pas de deux. J'aimerais que tu le fasses avec moi.  
- __On en a déjà parlé Alvin, je ne suis pas danseuse. Fais-le avec une fille de la troupe, je n'ai pas le niveau pour être ta partenaire.  
- __Aucune des filles de la troupe n'exprime ce que tu exprimes en dansant. S'il te plait, écoute au moins le morceau. »_

Je hochais la tête de mauvaise grâce, ne voyant pas ce que l'écoute du morceau pourrait faire pour me faire changer d'avis. Deux minutes plus tard, les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues et je ne pus articuler que trois mots :

_« J'en suis »_

**Edward POV (2 mois plus tard)**

_« Ethan, magne toi, tu veux, on va être à la bourre. T'es pire qu'une fille pour te préparer ma parole ! »_

Mon jeune frère apparut en haut de l'escalier en bougonnant, sa mère souriant de toutes ses dents et le regardant avec fierté.

_« Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi il faut que je ressemble à un pingouin pour aller à ton truc déjà ?  
- __Ca s'appelle un smoking Ethan et mon truc, c'est la première d'un spectacle dont j'ai composé une partie de la musique. C'est important pour moi et c'est important que vous veniez tous les trois.  
- __Je te jure que tu me le revaudras ! »_

Je tendis ma main à Esmée pour l'aider à descendre.

_« Tu es resplendissante ce soir.  
- __Merci mon chéri, je suis fière de toi tu sais.  
- __Attends de voir le massacre_, _on en reparlera après_ – elle sourit.  
- _Je suis très inquiète… »_

Mon père arriva à son tour et nous montâmes tous les quatre dans son Audi. Il conduisit jusqu'au théâtre.

J'étais inquiet, pour la première fois, une de mes compositions classiques allait être jouée devant un public. J'avais un peu suivi le travail de ce jeune chorégraphe, Alvin Ailey. Et je n'étais pas inquiet de la qualité de son spectacle mais ma musique…

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde quand nous arrivâmes. Nous parvînmes jusqu'à nos places avec difficultés et à peine trois minutes plus tard, la lumière s'éteignait. « Détends toi Edward, ça va bien se passer. »

La première partie du spectacle était une évocation de la vie des noirs au temps de l'esclavage dans les plantations de cotons sur fonds de « negro spiriuals » et de chants d'esclaves. C'était très émouvant et je voyais sur le visage de ma famille qu'ils étaient impressionnés.

Pendant l'entracte, les discussions allaient bon train. Les premières impressions étaient positives, ce gars était en train de se faire un nom dans le milieu. A la reprise, un grand standard fut entièrement revisité, le canon de Pachelbel. J'avais pourtant une certaine retenue vis-à-vis de ce morceau maintes fois entendu dans n'importe quelles circonstances et que je trouvais complètement galvaudé. Mais là encore, je fus très agréablement surpris. L'interprétation était juste, novatrice, ce gars était décidément très fort.

Puis les premières notes de ma composition retentirent, je me crispais sur mon siège et Ethan comprit aussitôt :

_« C'est ton tour ? »_

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer de la tête, mon regard fixé sur la danseuse allongée au milieu de la scène. Un danseur fit alors son entrée sans qu'elle ne bouge. Je pus reconnaitre Alvin Ailey en personne et me sentis flatté qu'il interprète lui-même mon morceau. Il effectua une série de mouvements avant de soulever la danseuse comme une plume et la lever dans les airs, face à nous. J'entendis soudain Ethan :

_« Oh putain de bordel de merde !»_

Une salve de « chuts » désapprobateurs nous assaillit et Esmée le gratifia d'une énorme claque derrière la tête. Il me jeta un coup d'œil désespéré que je ne compris pas. Il se tassa dans son siège et je revenais à ma contemplation en remettant à plus tard mes questions.

Ce que j'avais devant moi était tout bonnement incroyable. Le couple était en parfaite symbiose, magnifique. Leurs mouvements étaient de justes ponctuations de chaque note que j'avais composée. Ils magnifiaient la musique, la complétaient à la perfection et j'étais subjugué.

La fin fut accueillie par une « standing ovation » amplement méritée et le chorégraphe s'avança pour présenter sa partenaire qui reçut une salve d'applaudissements supplémentaire.

A la fin du salut général, j'entrainais ma famille à ma suite, en « backstage », pour féliciter les artistes et les remercier de ce cadeau. Ethan trainait la patte malgré les remontrances d'Esmée qui lui promettait déjà des explications sérieuses dès le retour à la maison.

Je trouvais enfin Alvin, submergé par les félicitations de tout ordre. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se dirigea directement vers moi avec un grand sourire.

_« Edward, merci d'être venu ! Alors tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir massacré ta musique ?  
- __Tu rigoles j'espère, félicitations, c'était superbe. Voici mes parents et mon frère, tu les as enchantés. Merci, merci pour ce cadeau. Je recompose pour toi quand tu veux.  
- __Ben tu peux t'y remettre alors ! Mais attends, je veux te présenter ton admiratrice n°1. Tu es le premier à la faire accepter de monter sur scène. Je pourrais presque être jaloux mais je t'en suis surtout reconnaissant. Chérie, viens, je veux te présenter ! »_

Une forme fluette tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à nous et atterrit dans les bras du danseur après s'être pris les pieds dans les fils électriques qui couraient partout.

_« Je vous présente ma partenaire sur scène comme dans la vie. Ma chérie, voici le compositeur du pas de deux et sa famille. » _

Elle releva le visage vers nous en souriant mais son sourire se fana instantanément en me voyant. Puis elle nous dévisagea l'un après l'autre d'un air confus.

_« Edward ? »_

Ses yeux, ses rougeurs soudaines, je compris instantanément.

_« Oh putain de bordel de merde ! »_

J'entendis juste la voix de mon frère derrière moi.

_« Je te l'avais bien dis. »_


	23. Retrouvailles

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voilà un nouveau chapitre et j'ai l'impression de me répéter chaque semaine mais merci une nouvelle fois pour vos nombreuses reviews et encouragements. Cette aventure avec vous est tout bonnement incroyable. Quand je pense qu'il y a à peine quelques mois j'hésitais à publier mon histoire. Pour toutes les grandes (ou petites) timides comme moi, je n'aurais qu'un mot, lancez vous, çà en vaut vraiment la peine.

Réponses à mes reviews sans compte:  
**Anne**: Merci pour tes bons voeux, je te souhaite moi aussi le meilleur pour cette nouvelle année. Voici la suite des retrouvailles, j'espère qu'elles te plairont tout autant.  
**Magaxa68**: Plein de nouvelles fictions? carrément ;-p? Tu me surestimes là je crois, je vais tacher de terminer celle là et après nous verrons. J'ai bien quelques idées mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. lol  
**Audrey**: J'espère que ton impatience sera satisfaite avec ce qui suit. Merci  
**Britna**: Merci pour le compliment, la suite, c'est à la fin du blabla  
**Mylene**: Je plaide coupable mais ne me condamne pas tout de suite. Attends au moins que j'ai fini d'écrire ;-)

Allez, je vous laisse retrouver nos amoureux, quant à moi, je vous attends en bas sur la petite bulle.

Grosses bises à toutes

Puce

* * *

**Chapitre 21: Retrouvailles**

**Edward POV**

_Elle releva le visage vers nous en souriant mais son sourire se fana instantanément en me voyant. Puis elle nous dévisagea l'un après l'autre d'un air confus. _

_« Edward ? »_

_Ses yeux, ses rougeurs soudaines, je compris instantanément._

_« Oh putain de bordel de merde ! »_

_J'entendis juste la voix de mon frère derrière moi._

_« Je te l'avais bien dis. »_

La stupeur empêchait toute réaction de ma part. La première à reprendre ses esprits fut Esmée.

_« Bella, ma chérie, c'est bien toi ?_ – Elle s'avança vers elle et la serra dans ses bras – _Mon Dieu que je suis heureuse de te voir. Cela fait si longtemps. Depuis combien de temps vis-tu à New York ?  
- __Presque 10 ans » _

Le regard que mon père me jeta à ce moment là me fit froid dans le dos. J'étais bon pour une discussion père-fils. D'abord réticente, Bella rendit son étreinte à Esmée.

_« Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous revoir Esmée, c'est une heureuse coïncidence. »_

Elle se retourna vers mon père pour le saluer quand une autre voix féminine l'interrompit.

_« Ethan, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si j'avais su que tu venais, je t'aurais ramené le blouson que tu as oublié à la maison. » _

Mon frère devint rouge écrevisse et je me retournais pour voir que les nouveaux arrivants n'étaient autres qu'Alice et Jasper, en plus vieux, mais Alice et Jasper quand même. Ethan ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Je suis le seul à rien comprendre ou quoi. Je devais avoir l'air furieux car mon frère me jeta un regard apeuré.

Esmée et Carlisle n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre non plus. Bella sembla remarquer notre confusion :

_« Alice et moi avons rencontré Ethan par hasard il y a environ 3 mois dans le café où il travaille. Nous nous sommes revus deux ou trois fois. Jasper est diplômé de Princeton, il lui donne quelques infos sur la fac et je l'ai un peu aidé pour ses devoirs en littérature »_

3 putains de mois ! Je sentais la colère monter mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Je me promettais cependant d'avoir une bonne conversation avec mon frère dans les plus brefs délais.

_« Comme c'est gentil Bella ! Et toi grand "dadet", tu ne pouvais pas nous le dire ? J'aurais invité Bella et ses amis à la maison, vous auriez pu discuter tranquillement et ton père aurait sûrement été content de connaître les conseils de Jasper pour ta candidature à Princeton.  
- __Ne lui en veuillez pas Esmée, _répondit Bella_, c'est moi qui lui ait demandé d'attendre un peu. J'ai été surprise de le retrouver et j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour vous revoir. Tout cela est loin pour moi… _- Un éclair de tristesse traversa son regard lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots.  
- _Bien sûr, ma chérie, je comprends. Mais nous rattraperons tout ça à l'occasion. Bravo pour ce soir, tu as été merveilleuse, Monsieur Ailey, Je trouve votre travail formidable.  
- __Appelez-moi Alvin Madame, je vous en prie. Les amis de Bella sont les miens. Quelle heureuse coïncidence d'ailleurs, comment vous connaissez vous ? »_

Aïe, un air de déjà vu, je sentis le malaise de tout le monde et décidais de faire profil bas pour le moment :

_« Bella, Jasper, Emmet et moi nous sommes connus au lycée, nous étions bons amis. Ensuite la fac nous a séparés et nous nous sommes perdus de vue. »_

Je vis du soulagement dans les yeux de ma belle. Ma belle, ma Bella, elle était là devant moi, plus belle que jamais. Elle venait d'interpréter à la perfection une de mes compositions, une des nombreuses partitions que j'avais écrites en pensant à elle. Et moi, j'étais comme un con en face d'elle, incapable de toute réaction logique. Putain Cullen, bouge-toi, c'est ta chance !

_« Bella, Esmée a raison, tu as été merveilleuse et mes souvenirs ne te rendent pas justice, je suis si heureux de te revoir_. – Une adorable coloration teinta ses joues.  
- _C'est ta musique qui est belle Edward et la chorégraphie d'Alvin. Mais moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Ca fait longtemps.  
- __Trop longtemps. – _Je plantais mon regard dans le sien, elle semblait hésitante, déstabilisée mais la connexion fut de courte durée.  
- _Dis donc Cullen, si je te ne connaissais pas mieux, je penserais que tu es en train de draguer ma nana sous mon nez. »_

Regard apeuré de ma belle, tout le monde retint sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'Alvin éclate de rire à sa propre blague. Ce fut peut être mon imagination mais il me sembla entendre un soupir général de soulagement. Tout le monde se mit à rire avec lui, un peu jaune, mais chacun y mit du sien pour paraître sincère.

Alice reçut alors un coup de fil, elle échangea quelques mot avec son interlocuteur puis se tourna vers nous.

_« Je viens d'avoir Rose, ils vous félicitent pour le succès du spectacle. On les retrouve dans 15 minutes au New Moon pour fêter l'évènement. Edward, tu te joins à nous ? Emmett sera content de te voir.  
- __C'est que je ne sais pas trop. – _Alvin s'en mêla.  
- _S'il te plait Edward, c'est ton succès à toi aussi.  
- __Oui Edward, ça nous ferait plaisir que tu viennes. » _

Sa voix, son sourire, ses yeux qui avaient l'air réellement contents de me voir, comment résister ? Je capitulais sous le regard heureux de ma famille, surtout Ethan. Lui seul savait ce qui était en train de se passer au fond de moi. Au fil des années et en grandissant il était devenu plus qu'un frère, un ami, un confident. Il était le seul à connaître la totalité de mon histoire avec Bella et l'étendu de mes sentiments pour elle.

Ils s'éclipsèrent en nous souhaitant une bonne soirée. Esmée fit promettre à Bella de venir prendre un thé avec elle et Ethan proposa à Jasper et Alice de passer les voir dans la semaine pour récupérer son blouson. Il s'attarda à mes côtés pour me glisser discrètement :

_« Pardon frangin, je voulais te le dire plus tôt mais elle voulait attendre. Ne déconne pas cette fois… »_

Je hochais la tête, je ne lui en voulais pas mais j'aurais certainement besoin de lui parler plus tard. Il connaissait mieux que moi la Bella d'aujourd'hui et il aurait sûrement des choses à m'apprendre. Alice me prit par le bras et m'entraîna à leur suite, je la connaissais très peu mais je l'aimais bien.

Toujours vive et spontanée, elle devait sûrement connaître bien des choses déplaisantes à mon sujet mais n'en avait jamais rien fait paraître. Je repensais à ce jour où j'étais venu dire au revoir à Bella, pour la protéger de James et de représailles éventuelles après les dénonciations que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je voulais tout lui expliquer mais elle n'était pas là.

Alice était venue me voir, assis sur le trottoir pour m'inviter à attendre chez elle mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de la suivre. Elle m'avait simplement sourit et dit :

_« Va résoudre ce que tu as à résoudre Edward et reviens la chercher. Tu seras toujours celui qu'elle aime.»_

Ce soir, en me prenant par le bras pour m'entraîner à leur suite, elle m'avait simplement glissé :

_« Contente que tu sois revenu.»_

Etait-ce une simple formule de politesse ou ces mots contenaient-ils la promesse que mon espoir n'était pas mort? En voyant Alvin serrer Bella contre lui, je penchais fortement pour la première hypothèse mais je m'étais promis que si Bella recroisait à nouveau ma route, je me battrais pour elle. Je n'avais pas le droit de renoncer, pas le droit de fuir, pas encore…

**Bella POV**

Nous arrivâmes au New Moon rapidement. La boîte était déjà bondée mais Emmett et Rosalie nous avait réservé un petit salon VIP où nous pourrions fêter ça tranquillement. En voyant Edward nous accompagner, Emmett se jeta sur lui :

_« Ed mon pote ! Je devrais te démolir la tronche mais il y a prescription depuis le temps et puis je suis trop content de te revoir. »_

Le grizzli souleva Edward dans les airs sans effort apparent. Celui-ci, gêné dans un premier temps, lui rendit ensuite son accolade en lui répondant quelque chose que personne n'entendit mais qui fit éclater de rire mon ours préféré. Rosalie se contenta de le saluer poliment et elle m'adressa derechef un regard qui voulait dire « toi et moi on va parler ma fille » OK, mais plus tard.

La soirée commença dans la bonne humeur, chacun évoqua ses souvenirs de lycée. Ma maladresse fut un sujet inépuisable d'anecdotes qui firent hurler de rire Alvin et Emmett. Edward resta plus discret, parlant peu mais m'observant beaucoup. J'essayais de rester naturelle, lui souriant de temps en temps et participant vivement à la conversation pour dissimuler mon trouble.

Quand la nouvelle chanson à la mode se fit entendre, j'eus droit à une énième plaisanterie :

_« Bella, c'est TA chanson, _s'exclama Alvin aux premières notes d'I'll be there.  
- _Ed, r_enchérit Emmet_, figure toi que quand Bella entend cette chanson, elle se transforme en ado de 13 ans et nous saoule avec à longueur de temps.  
- __J'y peux rien, _répondis-je faussement boudeuse_, je vous dis qu'elle me parle cette chanson. Je n'ai aucune explication rationnelle à donner, c'est juste une impression très forte, presque intime. »_

Tout le monde se moqua gentiment de moi jusqu'à ce que la voix grave d'Edward intervienne :

_« Elle a raison. C'est moi qui ai écrit cette chanson. – _Il plongea son regard dans le mien_ – Elle te parle, Bella, je l'ai écrite pour toi. »_

Il rigole là, c'est ça ? Il rigole non ? Apparemment non. Plus personne ne riait et Alvin encore moins que les autres. OK Bella, trouve un truc n'importe quoi. Mais Edward me prit de vitesse, il s'adressa à Alvin :

_« Tu permets que je l'invite à danser ?  
- __Je suppose. - _Ses yeux en disaient long sur l'explication qui m'attendait en rentrant.  
- _Bella, me ferais-tu le plaisir de danser avec moi sur ta chanson ? »_

Je ne pouvais pas refuser, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Je pris la main qu'il me tendit et me faufilais derrière lui jusqu'à la piste. Désormais dans ses bras, je retrouvais des sensations complètements enfouies en moi. Son toucher provoquait des frissons, son odeur me donnait envie de simplement plonger mon nez dans l'échancrure de sa chemise. Il déposa un baiser léger dans mes cheveux et murmura :

_« Je serais toujours là ma Bella, je ne pars plus, je ne fuis plus, jamais… »_

Je ne pouvais pas, il fallait que je résiste, Alvin était ma vie depuis plus de quatre ans. Nous avions construit un « nous », je ne pouvais pas tout foutre en l'air simplement parce qu'Edward était là depuis deux heures. La chanson se termina et je le remerciais poliment avant de retourner me blottir dans les bras d'Alvin.

Il m'accueillit avec une sorte de soulagement, murmurant simplement à mon oreille :

_« Il est temps de rentrer. »_

J'acquiesçais et le suivis docilement après avoir salué tout le monde. Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence absolu. Alvin attendit que la porte de l'appartement soit fermée pour parler enfin :

_« Alors ? Je crois que tout le monde m'a suffisamment pris pour un con ce soir. Tu m'expliques ?  
- __Personne ne t'a pris pour un con Alvin, c'est juste que le sujet était délicat en public.  
- _…  
- _Edward est mon premier amour. Pour ainsi dire, c'est le seul qui ait vraiment compté avant toi. (N/A : Sympa pour Alec…) Il y a dix ans, c'est pour le retrouver que je suis venue vivre à New York mais il avait beaucoup de problèmes à cette époque et nous avons décidé de ne plus nous voir.  
- __Et maintenant ?  
- __Maintenant, c'est une vieille histoire. Ca m'a fait un choc de le revoir bien sûr mais c'est fini. Je t'aime et c'est toi qui partage ma vie maintenant. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention que ça change et si pour ça tu refuses que je continue à le voir, je le ferai.  
- __Nous allons travailler ensemble et puis si c'est un simple ami… Je ne peux pas te demander ça. Je suis désolé ma belle, je devrais te faire plus confiance, je te connais maintenant.  
- __Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Mais si quoi que ce soit te gène, je veux que tu viennes m'en parler.  
- __C'est promis mon cœur. »_

Il murmura sa dernière phrase en me prenant dans ses bras. Puis il m'embrassa et ses gestes se firent plus entreprenants. Mais inexplicablement, cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis que nous étions ensemble, je ne ressentis aucun plaisir à ses caresses et je simulais un orgasme qui ne vint pas naturellement. Alvin s'endormit à mes côtés tandis qu'une foule de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit.

Que m'arrivait-il ? Je mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue. La préparation du gala avait exigé beaucoup de moi physiquement. Mais quand mes paupières se fermèrent enfin, de beaux yeux verts me contemplaient en souriant.


	24. A armes pas si égales

Bonjour tout le monde,

Avant toute chose, un grand merci à Candyshy pour la correction in extremis. Vous pouvez la remercier également, j'étais décidée à vous faire patienter une petite semaine pour ce chapitre ;-) Je n'oublie pas Katty (j'ai rajouté un morceau de dialogue comme tu me l'avais conseillé, tu me diras ce que tu en penses).

Maintenant, je vous l'annonce, vous allez me hair à la fin du chapitre. Tant pis je prends le risque, si çà peut vous adoucir un peu, la suite est écrite et en cours de correction donc je ne devrais pas trop vous faire attendre.

Une petite réponse aux non inscrites:  
**Anne**: Merci, comme toujours... A priori il reste 4 ou 5 chapitres après celui là, je ne sais pas encore.  
**Diana**: Je suis contente que çà te plaise, merci  
**Lilia68**: Une des rares à encore en vouloir à mort Edward... Je te trouve bien sévère ;-)  
**magaxa68**: On a bien failli rater la tradition du mercredi aujourd'hui, ouf, c'est pas passé loin. Ils ont bien 32 ans et Edward est déterminé, effectivement.

Certaines parmi vous, inscrites, n'autorise plus les réponses à review. Je me permets de les embrasser particulièrement quand même pour les remercier de me rester fidèle.

Voilou, je vous laisse lire en espérant vous retrouver en bas.

Bisous  
Puce

* * *

**Chapitre 22: A armes pas si égales**

**Bella POV**

Je finissais la chronique du prochain numéro avec une certaine effervescence autour de moi. Il y avait toujours de l'agitation dans les locaux du journal, c'est pourquoi je préférais travailler chez moi la plupart du temps. Mais en ce moment, des travaux dans la rue et le tonnerre incessant du marteau piqueur m'avait contrainte à l'exil dans mon petit bureau du 7, Hanover Square.

Mais le brouhaha de la rédaction n'était guère plus propice à ma concentration que ce fichu marteau piqueur. Je réécrivais pour la cinquième fois consécutive le même paragraphe quand mon téléphone sonna. Numéro inconnu.

_« Allo ?  
- __Bella ? C'est Edward. Je suis en rendez vous à deux pas de ton bureau, tu es libre pour déjeuner avec moi ensuite ?  
__- Euh, oui pourquoi pas, mais comment sais-tu où je travaille ?  
- __J'ai bien peur d'avoir du torturer mon jeune frère pour ça. – _Je sentis le sourire dans sa voix et ne pu réprimer le mien.  
- _Mon dieu, pauvre garçon. Tu ne l'as pas trop fait souffrir j'espère.  
- __Rien qu'il ne puisse supporter, rassure-toi et puis il me doit quelques services, je lui sauve la mise régulièrement avec Carlisle et Esmée.  
- __Les pauvres, ils doivent en voir des vertes et des pas mûres avec vous deux.  
- __Je ne vous permets pas, Miss Swan, nous sommes deux vrais anges et faisons la fierté de nos parents.  
- __C'est ça Cullen, laisse-moi travailler tu veux.  
- __OK mais je t'attends dans une heure en bas de l'immeuble. A tout à l'heure ! »_

Il raccrocha avant que j'ai le temps de répondre et je restais complètement hébétée devant mon écran. J'avais revu Edward pour la première fois depuis plus de 10 ans il y a de cela à peine deux jours et aujourd'hui, il m'invitait à déjeuner comme si nous étions des amis de longue date. Je ne savais rien de lui ou presque rien. Un nouvel éclat de voix me fit sursauter et une porte claqua.

Raz le bol, il faisait beau dehors et la rue ne pourrait jamais être aussi bruyante que cette fichue rédaction. J'attrapais mes affaires, passais mon PC portable sous le bras et décidais de m'installer en bas pour attendre Edward et finir ce satané paragraphe entre temps. J'étais sur le point de terminer quand une voix de velours se fit entendre tout près de mon oreille.

_« Tu es en avance ou je suis en retard ?  
- __Ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est une longue histoire. Tu m'accordes une minute ? Je termine ma phrase avant qu'elle ne s'envole.»_

Il s'assit tranquillement tout près de moi et son odeur envahit mes narines me provoquant un long frisson.

_« Il fait un peu froid pour travailler dehors à cette époque de l'année.  
- __C'est le seul moyen d'avoir un peu de calme.  
- __Tu n'as pas mieux qu'une rue bruyante et un concert de klaxons ?  
- __L'appart', où j'habite, a un marteau piqueur en continu sous la fenêtre et la salle de rédaction n'est pas l'endroit rêvé pour avoir calme et sérénité.  
- __Tu veux venir bosser chez moi cet après midi ?  
- __C'est gentil mais mon article est fini, j'y penserai une prochaine fois.  
- __J'espère bien… »_

L'intensité de son regard à ce moment là me troubla. Comment pouvait-il encore me faire un tel effet, après toutes ces années ? Je me repris vite en lui demandant où nous allions déjeuner. Il m'entraîna à sa suite dans un petit bistrot qui servait des « wraps » à damner un saint. Je me promis intérieurement de revenir là plus souvent ne pouvant empêcher un léger gémissement de sortir de ma bouche :

_« Hummm, ces trucs sont un vrai pêché. Tu vas avoir mes kilos sur la conscience Cullen, je te déteste. » _

Il me sourit d'un air légèrement moqueur. Dieu, j'avais presque oublié cet air là.

_« T'es trop mignonne, j'ai l'impression de revenir 15 ans en arrière. Ca m'a tellement manqué tout ça._ – Je me sentis rougir et il effleura ma joue de ses doigts longs et fins. – _Ca aussi ça m'a manqué. »_

Lui aussi m'avait manqué, ses yeux, son sourire, sa façon de me regarder avec cette expression tendre et amusée. J'aurais pu me vexer d'avoir cette impression qu'il se moquait de moi en permanence mais c'était juste Edward et la façon dont nous avions toujours été l'un envers l'autre.

_« Alors? Raconte-moi comment tu as découvert cet endroit ?  
- __C'était à l'époque où j'étais étudiant, j'avais un travail de recherche à faire sur Staten Island et je me suis perdu. J'ai atterri ici complètement par hasard en rentrant pour demander mon chemin. Par la suite, je traversais toute la ville pour venir manger ici de temps à autre mais ça fait plusieurs années que je n'étais pas revenu. Ca n'a pas beaucoup changé.  
- __Toi non plus tu n'as pas beaucoup changé.  
- __Toi si, les années te vont bien, tu es encore plus belle.  
- __Décidément non, tu n'as pas changé ! Toujours aussi dragueur. Ah… Combien de cœurs brisés as-tu dont faits à New York ?  
- __Moins que toi, j'en suis persuadé ! »_

Nous continuâmes à bavarder gaiement pendant tout le repas, comme si les 15 ans qui venaient de passer n'avaient jamais existé. Nous retrouvâmes notre complicité, plaisantant, échangeant sur tous les sujets. Je lui racontais mes études, mon job, l'école de danse avec Clara. Il me parla de Julliard, de sa famille et des années de petits jobs avant de se faire un nom dans le milieu. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait choisi Masen comme nom de plume en hommage à ses grands parents maternels qu'il avait toujours beaucoup aimés.

En me quittant, il m'invita à renouveler notre déjeuner la semaine suivante puisqu'il avait à nouveau rendez vous avec le même interprète. Une routine s'instaura ainsi entre nous. Edward venait me rejoindre pour déjeuner tous les mercredis. De mon côté, je le conviais à se joindre à nous dans nos sorties en groupe, il en faisait à nouveau partie après tout. Emmett était ravi de le revoir et ne ratait pas une occasion d'aller échanger quelques paniers avec lui en fin de journée. Alice l'appréciait également.

Jasper et Rose étaient plus circonspects, se méfiant de celui qu'il avait été autrefois et craignant pour mon équilibre enfin trouvé après tant d'épreuves. Le lendemain de la soirée en boîte, Rosalie m'avait largement mise en garde :

_« Tu sais ce que tu fais j'espère Bells.  
- __Je ne suis plus une adolescente bourrée d'hormones Rose. Edward est un vieil ami, rien de plus. Ca m'a fait plaisir de le retrouver mais ça s'arrête là, je ne sais même pas si je vais le revoir.  
- __Je ne sais pas, je ne le sens pas ce coup là. J'aime bien Alvin, je ne veux pas que tu agisses sur un coup de tête.  
- __J'aime Alvin tout court et il n'y a aucun risque que je remette notre histoire en cause pour un coup de tête comme tu dis, quoi que sur ce point là, tu n'as pas grand-chose à dire étant donné ta rencontre avec Emmett, il me semble.  
- __Oh, Swan, ça va hein ! J'étais jeune et pas vraiment subtile. En même temps avec Emmett, la subtilité n'aurait probablement pas aussi bien marché »._

Nos rires nous firent oublier le sérieux de cette discussion. Rosalie était comme ma sœur et je comprenais son inquiétude. Mais tout était clair dans ma tête. Alvin était l'homme qui partageait ma vie et Edward ne serait jamais rien de plus qu'un bon copain, fin de l'histoire.

Alvin ne fit plus aucune allusion à ce qui s'était passé avec Edward. Il savait que je déjeunais régulièrement avec lui et cela ne semblait pas lui poser le moindre problème. Il était moins présent et m'accompagnait de moins en moins souvent quand j'allais boire un verre avec mes amis.

Il travaillait beaucoup, le succès de son premier récital lui avait ouvert de nombreuses portes. Sa troupe avait été sélectionnée pour l'animation d'une émission TV et il planchait également sur un projet de comédie musicale à Broadway. Trois chorégraphes étaient en compétition mais s'il l'emportait, sa carrière ferait un bon extraordinaire.

Clara l'aidait énormément dans ce projet et je tentais de leur laisser le maximum d'espace, gérant l'intendance et les laissant à leur création jusque tard dans la nuit. Notre vie personnelle en était un peu affectée mais j'en avais l'habitude. Avec les années, j'avais appris à gérer les périodes « créatives » de celui qui partageait mon quotidien.

En bref, ma vie avait repris son cours comme avant et j'étais heureuse.

**Edward POV**

Ce matin là, je me levais avec enthousiasme. Mercredi, le plus beau jour de la semaine depuis qu'il était devenu celui de mes déjeuners avec Bella. Il me restait encore une longue matinée avant de la retrouver. Que pourrais-je bien en faire ? Je décidais d'aller courir. Depuis que je l'avais retrouvée, je m'étais remis au sport. Pas question de faire pâle figure à côté d'Alvin de ce côté-là. J'avais suffisamment d'atouts dans ce domaine pour pouvoir rivaliser avec lui sur ce plan.

Je courus pendant une bonne heure et demie puis je rentrais chez moi fourbu mais satisfait. La forme revenait bien avec la reprise de l'entraînement. Lorsque j'arrivais en bas de mon immeuble, je découvris Alice qui m'attendait.

_« Alice ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- __Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi.  
- __Il y a un problème? Bella ? Ethan ? Comment tu sais que j'habite ici?  
- __Oh la, pas de panique. Et après on dit que c'est moi la pile. Tout le monde va bien rassure toi, c'est ton frère qui m'a donné ton adresse. On a une sorte d'accord lui et moi. Il fallait que je te parle… de Bella. »_

Je l'invitais à monter. Elle jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur en découvrant mon appartement mais ne dit rien.

_« Je te fais un café ?  
- __Je veux bien s'il te plait.  
- __Attends-moi là, je vais prendre une douche vite fait. Installe-toi et fais comme chez toi. »_

Elle acquiesça et s'assit dans le canapé. Je fis une halte à la cuisine pour lancer du café frais et me hâtais vers la salle de bain. J'avais la sensation que quelque chose d'important était en train de se jouer.

Après une douche express, j'enfilais un jean et un tee-shirt et passais par la cuisine pour récupérer deux tasses de café. J'en posais une tasse fumante devant Alice qui contemplait la photo de Bella posée sur la table basse.

_« Tu ne l'as jamais oubliée n'est-ce pas ?  
- __Jamais, elle a fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. Sans elle, je serais probablement mort d'une overdose ou en taule.  
- __C'est juste de la reconnaissance alors ?  
- __Ne dis pas de connerie, tu ne serais pas là si tu le pensais une seconde.  
- __Tu l'aimes ?  
- __Plus que je ne croyais possible d'aimer.  
- __Ok, j'avais juste besoin de m'en assurer avant…  
- __Avant quoi ?  
- __Avant de l'aider à comprendre qu'elle t'aime encore.  
- __Alice !  
- __Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Une nouvelle chance d'être heureux ? Avec Bella ?  
- __Si mais pas au détriment de son bonheur à elle.  
- __Je connais Bella depuis bientôt 15 ans, elle est ma meilleure amie. Tu peux me croire, son bonheur à elle passe par toi. Il suffit de voir sa transformation depuis que tu es revenu dans sa vie. Mais elle ne l'admettra jamais toute seule, elle aurait trop peur de faire de la peine à Alvin, elle préfèrera se sacrifier et te sacrifier par la même occasion. C'est pour cela que tu as besoin de mon aide. »_

Dire que j'étais surpris était un doux euphémisme mais Alice semblait attendre une réaction de ma part, j'essayais de me reprendre :

_« Pourquoi tu penses qu'elle serait mieux avec moi ? Nous savons tous les deux ce que je lui ai fait endurer dans le passé. Je ne la mérite pas.  
- __Non, tu ne la mérites pas, surtout si tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'il faut que tu te battes pour elle.  
- __Je n'ai pas dis que je ne me battrais pas.  
- __Bon, il y a du mieux alors parce que ça ne va pas être facile.  
- __Mais pourquoi moi Alice ?  
- __Parce qu'il n'y a que quand tu es là qu'elle est pleinement heureuse, et ça, nous le savons tous sauf elle. Si je ne vivais pas aujourd'hui ce que je vis avec Jasper, je n'aurais certainement pas le même avis. Mais Edward, ce que vous avez est tellement précieux qu'il ne faut pas le gâcher. Elle mérite ce bonheur là.  
- __Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?  
- __Pour l'instant rien. Tu déjeunes avec elle tout à l'heure ? – _Je lui jetais un regard surpris _– Tu ne crois quand même pas que je ne suis pas au courant.  
- __Oui, je vais la chercher à son bureau.  
- __Bien, tu continues comme d'habitude. Ne sois pas entreprenant, tu la braquerais. Sois un bon copain avec lequel elle passe du bon temps, on a besoin de baisser sa garde pour le moment. Le reste, tu me laisses faire. »_

Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureux ou inquiet. Cette fille pouvait faire peur mais j'avais envie de lui faire confiance. Elle me faisait bien confiance, elle. Et puis j'avais désormais une alliée de poids pour la conquête du cœur de Bella et je sentais l'espoir renaître insidieusement au fond de moi. Je n'avais rien contre Alvin mais elle était la femme de ma vie, j'en étais intimement convaincu et dans cette bataille, s'il le fallait, je ne la jouerais pas fair-play.

Les semaines qui suivirent ne virent aucun changement notable. Nous étions fin novembre et il faisait un temps de chien. Ce soir là, je travaillais assis à mon piano sur une nouvelle chanson, pour un vieux crooner très connu. Comme toujours, la photo de Bella me faisait face au dessus des partitions griffonnées mais tout ce qui venait ce soir là ne me convenait pas. Je me levais pour regarder la pluie tomber par la fenêtre quand la sonnette retentit.

23h00. Qui pouvait bien venir me déranger à cette heure ? Quand j'ouvris la porte, la stupeur me frappa puis un vent de panique m'envahit. Bella était devant moi, trempée, un torrent de larmes se mêlait aux gouttes de pluie sur son visage.

_« Ma Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Que fais-tu là ? On t'a fait du mal, tu es blessée ? »_

Elle secoua la tête et je la pris dans mes bras pour la faire entrer. Une fois la porte refermée, elle parvint à articuler entre deux sanglots :

_« C'est Ethan qui m'a donné ton adresse. Je ne savais pas où aller, Alvin m'a quittée »_


	25. Sweet November

Bonjour tout le monde,

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et mes plus plates excuses car il n'y aura pas de mises à jour la semaine prochaine. Je n'ai malheureusement pas avancé comme je le voudrais sur le chapitre suivant et il ne sera pas prêt. Je ferai mon maximum pour ne pas vous faire patienter plus de 15 jours. J'ai quelques soucis d'ordre personnel en ce moment et je vous demande un peu de compréhension.

50 reviews sur le chapitre précédent, c'est juste wow. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le bien que çà fait de vous lire. Dans ce qui va suivre vous connaitrez les raisons de la rupture et toutes celles qui ont misé sur une liaison Alvin/Clara auront le fin mot de l'histoire.

Pardon à mes non inscrites mais je n'ai pas le temps de détailler mes réponses si je veux avoir une chance de publier aujourd'hui. Il n'empêche que je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vous embrasse toutes.

Je vous dis "A dans 15 jours"

Bisous

Puce

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 23: Sweet november**

**Bella POV**

Je rentrais ce soir là purement épuisée. Le rédacteur en chef avait passé un savon à l'ensemble de l'équipe et mis la totalité des articles à la poubelle.

Quinze jours de boulot à reprendre, j'en étais fatiguée d'avance mais je devais bien reconnaitre que mon travail était moins bon que d'habitude. J'avais du mal à me concentrer en ce moment. Cela devait venir des travaux en bas de chez moi.

La pluie tombait depuis deux jours sans s'arrêter et la nuit était déjà là. Je détestais Novembre. Je hâtais mon pas pour arriver plus vite, je n'aspirais qu'à un bon bain chaud, une soupe de légumes que j'avais préparée la veille et une soirée cocooning avec mon homme devant la télé.

J'entrais dans l'immeuble sous une pluie toujours battante, montait les étages à pieds et ouvrais enfin la porte de mon chez moi. Enfin…

_« Alvin ? Je suis rentrée ! » _

Aucune réponse, pourtant les lumières étaient allumées dans tout l'appartement.

_« Mon cœur ? Je suis là ! »_

Je parcourais les pièces une à une à sa recherche pour le trouver finalement dans la chambre, assis sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. Ma valise était ouverte à côté de lui, vide. Je remarquais également les siennes, fermées au bout du lit.

_« Alvin ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu pars en voyage ? »_

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

_« Pas vraiment.  
- __Comment ça pas vraiment ? Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe.  
- __J'ai été contacté il y a quelques semaines pour diriger une compagnie à San Diego. J'ai décidé d'accepter, je pars ce soir. »_

Je me sentis me liquéfier sur place.

_« Mais tu pars combien de temps? Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ? J'aurais pu me libérer quelques semaines pour t'accompagner.  
- __Je pars longtemps Bella.  
- __Longtemps ? Genre « je quitte New York » ?  
- __Genre « je quitte New York » et je ne te demande pas de venir quelques semaines, Bella. Je veux que tu partes avec moi définitivement, ce soir.  
- __Tu es en train de me demander de tout planter ce soir, mon boulot, mes amis, ma vie ici, comme ça ? En cinq minutes ?  
- __C'est ça ! »_

Je sentis la colère monter.

_« C'est quoi ces façons ? Un ultimatum ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu me demandes clairement de choisir entre toi et tout le reste et il n'y a aucune autre alternative possible. Comment envisages-tu une seconde que je puisse prendre ce genre de décision, sur un coup de tête ?  
- __Tu l'as bien fait une fois déjà, pour lui… »_

C'était donc là, le problème.

_« J'avais à peine plus de 20 ans et j'ose espérer que j'ai un peu plus de plomb dans la cervelle maintenant.  
- __Arrête, si c'était à refaire aujourd'hui, tu recommencerais les yeux fermés.  
- __N'importe quoi, et tu le sais. Et si tu me disais quel est le vrai problème ?  
- __Le vrai problème ? Le vrai problème, c'est que tu ne veux pas faire pour moi ce que tu as fait pour lui. Tu refuses de me suivre là où une opportunité importante se présente pour moi alors que tu as tout plaqué il y a 10 ans pour retrouver ce type. Le problème, c'est que tu ne m'as jamais regardé comme tu le regardes, tu n'as jamais eu l'air aussi heureuse que lorsqu'il est là. Tu crois que je ne la vois pas, ta mine réjouie, tous les mercredis matins, quand tu sais que tu vas le retrouver. J'en ai marre d'être pris pour un con. __Alors le problème il est simple Bella. __Soit tu fais ta valise et tu pars avec moi ce soir pour me prouver que tu tiens à moi, soit c'est terminé entre nous.  
- __C'est du chantage Alvin, si tu avais vraiment voulu que je te suive, tu m'en aurais parlé quand on t'a fait cette proposition et on aurait pu prendre cette décision ensemble, sereinement.  
- __Parce que tu espères me faire croire que tu aurais pu me suivre si je t'en avais parlé avant ?  
- __J'aurais pu au moins y réfléchir – _Mes larmes coulaient désormais silencieusement sur mes joues et je tachais de garder l'attitude la plus calme possible_. – Ce choix, tu l'as fait tout seul. Dans ces circonstances, je ne te suivrai pas et tu le sais. Je suis désolée que ça se termine de cette manière, on valait mieux que ça… »_

J'attrapais mes clefs et mon sac sur la console de l'entrée, oubliant mon manteau et mon parapluie. Je dévalais les escaliers pour me retrouver à nouveau dans la rue. J'errais sans but, de longues minutes, mes larmes coulant sur mon visage sans que je puisse les arrêter. Je n'avais rien vu venir et je me sentais trahie. Je ne pouvais pas appeler mes amis. Ils aimaient tous Alvin et m'en voudraient certainement. Ils m'avaient prévenue, j'étais responsable de ce désastre.

Je sortis mon téléphone et composait le seul numéro qui pouvait m'aider.

_« Allo ?  
- __Ethan, c'est Bella_ - Je tentais d'avoir la voix la plus neutre possible. – _Dis moi, j'ai un truc à rendre à ton frère mais il a oublié de me laisser son adresse, tu peux me la donner.  
- __Décidément, tout le monde me prends pour les pages jaunes en ce moment.  
- __Quoi ?  
- __Non rien, c'est le 1075 Madison Avenue dans l'Upper East Side. Son immeuble est à l'angle de la 82__ème__. Il occupe le duplex au dernier étage.  
- __Ok je vois, merci Ethan, embrasse tes parents pour moi. A bientôt.  
- __A bientôt Bell's. »_

J'étais à deux pas du métro et cela me fit du bien d'être au moins à l'abri. Le trajet fut assez court et je me repérai rapidement, je connaissais bien le quartier pour avoir longuement exploré les alentours de Central Park. Je trouvais finalement l'immeuble et profitais d'une dame qui sortait promener son chien pour y entrer. Je pris les escaliers et me retrouvais vite au dernier étage. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte, sans hésiter, je sonnais.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un Edward éberlué.

_« Ma Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Que fais-tu là ? On t'a fait du mal, tu es blessée ? »_

Je devais faire peur à voir et en le voyant, mes sanglots redoublèrent. Je ne pus que lui répondre brièvement :

_« C'est Ethan qui m'a donné ton adresse. Je ne savais pas où aller, Alvin m'a quittée »_

Il me prit dans ses bras avec douceur, j'étais désormais incapable de quoi que ce soit. Il m'emmena dans une pièce que je supposais être le salon puis continua en prenant un escalier. Je nichais ma tête dans son cou rassurant et je l'entendis murmurer :

_« Pleure ma Bella, laisse toi aller, je m'occupe de toi.»_

Nous traversâmes ce qui devait être sa chambre avant d'entrer dans une grande salle de bain. Il me déposa avec toute la délicatesse possible et entra dans la douche pour faire couler l'eau chaude.

_« Pour commencer, on va essayer de t'éviter la pneumonie. Prends tout ton temps, je t'emmène des vêtements secs. Descends les tiens quand tu auras fini, je les mettrai au sèche-linge. Tu as dîné ? »_

Incapable d'émettre le moindre son, je me contentais de secouer la tête négativement. Il disparut brièvement et revint avec un tee-shirt, un bas de pyjama et un peignoir qui semblait extrêmement doux.

_« Allez, à la douche ! Je t'attends en bas, tu viens quand tu veux. »_

Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, me laissant seule. Je retirais alors mes vêtements trempés et un bref coup d'œil dans le miroir me confirma ce que je savais déjà : j'avais une tête à faire peur.

L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou et je m'y prélassais pendant un temps que je ne saurais déterminer. En sortant, j'enfilais les vêtements d'Edward, séchais mes cheveux avant de les attacher dans un chignon lâche et m'enveloppais dans le peignoir qui était aussi doux qu'il en avait l'air.

J'étais incapable de penser, ma tête bourdonnait. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là mais j'avais le sentiment que c'était le seul endroit où je me sentais protégée pour le moment, le seul endroit où l'on ne me jugerait pas.

Je descendis prudemment et parcourus l'appartement à la recherche de son propriétaire. Je le trouvais dans la cuisine. Il était de dos, tourné vers la plaque de cuisson et ne m'entendis pas arriver à cause de la hotte aspirante. Je signalais ma présence par un raclement de gorge et il se retourna vivement.

_« Tu as fini ? Tu te sens un peu mieux.  
- __Un peu merci.  
- __Viens, assieds-toi et donne-moi tes affaires pour que je les fasse sécher. J'ai réchauffé de la soupe qu'Esmée me donne régulièrement à cette saison de peur que je ne me nourrisse pas correctement par grands froids. »_

Imaginer Esmée, porter de la soupe à ses garçons me fit sourire, cela lui ressemblait tellement. Il posa devant moi un bol fumant et disparut quelques minutes, emportant mes vêtements humides puis revint et s'assit face à moi :

_« C'est du potimarron, elle est excellente.  
- __Tu ne manges pas ?  
- __J'ai déjà dîné._ – Je me sentis honteuse.  
- _Ce n'est pas une heure pour débarquer chez les gens je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû venir.  
- __Tu as très bien fait, je suis content que tu sois là même si j'aurais préféré que tu viennes dans d'autres circonstances. – _Je baissais la tête pour réprimer les larmes qui montaient à nouveau_ – Tu as envie d'en parler ?  
- __Je ne sais pas si je dois parler de ça avec toi ?  
- __C'est de ma faute ?  
- __Non ! C'est de la mienne, je n'ai pas été assez claire, je ne l'ai pas assez rassuré sur notre relation et il a pété les plombs.  
- __Mais que s'est-il passé au juste ?  
- __Il a décidé de partir vivre à l'autre bout du pays et m'a demandé de le suivre. Soit je partais, ce soir, avec lui, soit c'était fini. Il estime que ce que j'ai fait pour toi, je dois le faire pour lui, pour lui prouver que je tiens à lui au moins autant qu'à toi.  
- __Je suis largué là Bella, tu n'as jamais fait un truc pareil pour moi… »_

« ET MERDE ! » « Bella Swan est un boulet, vous ne le saviez pas ? Ben maintenant vous le savez. »

Edward attendait ma réaction, on pouvait voir des points d'interrogation à la place de ses yeux. Bon, ben maintenant que la boulette était faite, autant y aller franco.

_« Techniquement, j'ai déjà traversé le pays pour te retrouver… il y a 10 ans…  
- _…  
- _Mon histoire avec Alec a foiré parce que j'étais incapable de m'engager avec qui que ce soit d'autre que toi. Alors j'ai eu besoin de te revoir pour savoir où j'en étais et comment je devais gérer çà.  
- __Tu… Tu…Tu es venue ici pour moi ? Vraiment ?  
- __Vraiment…  
- __Je ne savais pas.  
- __Personne ne connait les réelles motivations de ma venue à New York en dehors d'Alvin, Alice et maintenant toi. Les autres ont eu droit au même baratin que toi à l'époque sur mes perspectives de carrière.  
- __Ca me touche beaucoup Bella. _– Je tentais d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère, ce n'était vraiment pas le soir pour ce genre de discussion.  
- _C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Cette soupe est délicieuse Edward, ça fait du bien.  
- __Je transmettrai à Esmée, ça lui fera plaisir, mais tu risques d'avoir ta gamelle tous les dimanches comme tout le monde après ça. »_

Nous rîmes tous les deux à cette phrase mais je me stoppais rapidement pour me replonger dans mes pensées. Alvin devait prendre son vol à cette heure.

Avais-je pris la bonne décision, n'aurais-je pas dû tout tenter pour sauver mon couple ? Quatre ans de vie commune représentaient quand même quelque chose.

Je n'avais rien vu venir, rien compris, j'avais beau repasser en boucle dans ma tête ces dernières semaines, je ne trouvais pas le moindre indice de ce qui avait dérapé.

Edward me laissa à mes réflexions, m'entrainant juste dans le salon pour m'installer plus confortablement. La vue du piano, couvert de feuilles griffonnées me fit revenir à la réalité. Je m'en approchais doucement, Edward derrière moi.

_« Tu travaillais peut être, décidément je te dérange, je suis désolée.  
- __Je te le répète, tu ne me dérangeras jamais. Et puis je n'arrivais à rien de toute façon.  
- __Tu travaillais sur quoi ?  
- __Une chanson, pour un crooner très connu mais il est très exigeant et j'ai du mal à trouver. – _J'aperçus alors une photo de moi posée à côté des partitions, je ne connaissais pas cette photo, elle datait de notre adolescence. Je l'effleurais du doigt sans dire un mot_ – elle est toujours avec moi quand je travaille. Tu m'aides beaucoup quand je compose, mes plus grandes réussites, je te les dois.  
- __Tu jouerais pour moi ?  
__- Avec plaisir. Installe-toi, il y a un plaid au bout du canapé. »_

Je me pelotonnais donc sur le dit canapé dans la chaleur du plaid écossais et Edward se mit à jouer.

**Edward POV**

Deux heures plus tôt, Bella débarquait chez moi, trempée et en larmes. J'étais dévasté de la voir dans cet état et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je l'avais mise sous la douche pour qu'elle n'attrape pas mal et j'en avais profité pour appeler Alice.

_« Allo ?  
- __Alice ? C'est Edward ?  
- __Edward, t'as vu l'heure ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- __Bella vient de débarquer chez moi, Alvin est parti. Je t'appelai juste pour que tu ne t'inquiète pas.  
- __Parti ? Mais parti comment ? Pourquoi ?  
- __Je ne sais rien pour le moment, elle était trempée et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Je l'ai mise sous la douche pour qu'elle ne tombe pas malade.  
- __OK, bon, merci de m'avoir prévenue. Garde là avec toi cette nuit mais surtout ne tente rien, ce n'est pas le moment.  
- P__our qui tu me prends ?  
__- Un mec… Bref, donc tu t'en occupes, tu la laisses pleurer si elle en a besoin, te raconter si elle en a envie. Je te la confie, je viendrai demain matin.  
- __Et si elle ne veut pas rester ?  
- __Elle restera. Elle est venue dans le seul endroit où elle se sent protégée, elle doit se sentir coupable et penser que nous lui en voudrons pour cet échec avec Alvin. Tu es le seul qui peut l'aider pour le moment.  
- __Ok, je m'occupe d'elle. Bonne soirée Alice.  
- __Bonne nuit Edward et merci d'avoir appelé. »_

Une fois raccroché je m'affairais dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un repas chaud. Elle arriva à ce moment là et je fus à nouveau frappée par la tristesse sur son visage, sa détresse. Elle tenait vraiment à lui et mon cœur se serra. C'était encore ma faute si elle était malheureuse.

Nous discutâmes un peu et j'appris ainsi ce qu'elle avait fait, il y a 10 ans pour me retrouver. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et mes regrets m'assaillirent de plus belle. Combien d'années avions nous perdu par ma faute ? Quelle serait ma vie aujourd'hui si les circonstances avaient été différentes à l'époque, si j'avais été moins con ? J'avais vraiment tout gâché.

Je dus me reprendre très vite car Bella s'était remise à pleurer silencieusement. Je la pris alors à nouveau dans mes bras et l'entrainais vers le salon pour nous installer plus confortablement. En voyant mon piano, elle se dégagea et le contempla longuement avant de voir la photo posée dessus.

Je m'attendais à devoir fournir des explications complètes mais elle me demanda simplement de jouer, ce que je fis. Je jouais des morceaux classiques, apaisant, quelques unes de mes compositions instrumentales. Elle m'écouta les yeux fermés et je ne m'aperçus qu'elle s'était endormie que lorsque sa tête s'affaissa sur sa poitrine. Les notes s'élevèrent alors d'elles même, mes yeux figés sur son visage enfin apaisé :

_You are so beautiful to me (Tu es si merveilleuse pour moi)  
You are so beautiful to me (Tu es si merveilleuse pour moi)  
Can't you see ( Ne le vois tu donc pas)  
Your everything i hoped for (Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours espéré)  
Your everything i need (Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours eut besoin)  
You are so beautiful to me (Tu es si merveilleuse pour moi)_

Such joy and happiness you bring (Tu apportes tant de joie et de bonheur)  
Such joy and happiness you bring (Tu apportes tant de joie et de bonheur)  
Like a dream (Comme un rêve)  
A guiding light that shines in the night (Une lumière qui me guide et brille dans la nuit)  
Heavens gift to me (Un cadeau des cieux, pour moi)  
You are so beautiful to me (Tu es si merveilleuse pour moi)

_(N/A : Un petit moment de douceur avec Joe Cocker. N'hésitez pas à aller l'écouter pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance)_

Je l'avais enfin, ma chanson pour le crooner. Je notais rapidement tous les éléments avant de me diriger vers ma belle endormie. Je la soulevais délicatement dans mes bras pour la porter dans ma chambre. Je l'allongeais le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la réveiller ; mais au moment où j'allais me détacher d'elle, elle me retint.

_« Reste, s'il te plait. Garde-moi dans tes bras, j'en ai besoin. »_

Je m'allongeais alors contre elle et rabattis la couette sur nous. Elle sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil tandis que de nouvelles notes, de nouveaux mots me venaient à l'esprit. Une chanson pour elle, rien que pour elle, pour lui dire tout ce que je voudrais lui dire, sa chanson…


	26. Réveils

Bonjour tout le monde,

Et non, je ne vous ai pas oubliées. Ca reste encore un peu dur en ce moment mais je pense à vous et j'essairai de ne plus vous faire autant attendre. Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture. Il ne sera peut être pas prêt pour la semaine prochaine mais je vais quand même essayer de vous le publier rapidement.

Merci à mes deux bétas pour leur soutien et aussi à vous pours tous vos messages de compréhension et d'encouragements. Merci d'être là, tout simplement.

Je ne bavarde pas plus, je vous laisse juste avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Bisous à toutes  
Puce

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 24: Réveils**

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillais doucement dans un endroit inconnu, les yeux gonflés et les joues encore empreintes de mes larmes séchées. Mais j'avais la sensation d'avoir bien dormi et de me sentir plus sereine. Je réalisais alors que mon dos était plaqué contre un torse solide qui n'était pas celui dont j'avais l'habitude. Un souffle chaud et régulier effleurait ma nuque et deux bras puissants me maintenaient dans ce confortable cocon.

Je connaissais ce corps, je connaissais cette odeur subtile et masculine. Son parfum, la douceur de sa peau, en quinze ans, rien n'avait changé. L'espace d'un instant, la panique me subergea. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Où était donc Alvin ?

Alvin… A l'évocation de son prénom, ma mémoire revint et je sentis les larmes au bord de mes paupières. Aujourd'hui, je devrais faire face, affronter les regards de reproches des gens que j'aimais. J'étais venue me réfugier chez Edward pour éviter ces regards, m'accorder un répis avant de devoir annoncer à tous qu'Alvin m'avait quittée parce que je ne l'aimais pas assez. Du moins parce que j'avais été incapable de lui prouver que je l'aimais suffisamment.

Quand tout le monde apprendrait où j'avais passé la nuit, ce serait pire. Je les entendais déjà : « On t'avait pourtant prévenue », « Alvin s'est senti menacé et tu lui donnes raison en courant directement chez Edward à la moindre difficultés ». Ils auraient raison, j'avais aggravé mon cas mais pour le moment, il m'était impossible de le regretter. Je refermais les yeux pour profiter de ces dernières minutes d'apaisement.

_« Tu es réveillée ?  
- __Mmmh, un peu.  
- __Comment tu te sens ?  
- __Pas trop mal… En réalité… J'étais en train de me dire que je profite actuellement du meilleur moment car les jours qui arrivent, vont l'être beaucoup moins. Quand les autres vont l'appendre, ça va être ma fête.  
- __Ils le savent tous probablement déjà, j'ai appelé Alice hier soir pour lui dire que tu étais là et qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.  
- __Tu as bien fait. Elle arrive quand ? _– Je le sentis sourire dans mon dos.  
- _Dans une demi-heure.  
- __OK… Tu m'offres un café ? J'en ai besoin.  
__- J'y vais. »_

Il se leva et son étreinte rassurante me manqua aussitôt. J'étais déjà toute habillée, je fis donc juste un passage rapide par la salle de bain pour me rafraichir. Je descendis et le trouvais exactement dans la même position que la veille, debout dans sa cuisine, face à son plan de travail. Mais cette fois, il m'avait entendue arriver et il se retourna vers moi en souriant, une tasse de café fumant à la main :

_« Et un café pour la petite dame ! Tu as faim ? Tu n'as pas mangé grand-chose hier soir. Tu veux que je te fasse griller des toasts ?  
- __Non merci, je ne mange pas le matin d'habitude. Ce matin encore moins que les autres.  
- __Je ne vais pas te faire la leçon, je n'ai pas de bonnes habitudes dans ce domaine moi non plus.  
- __Alors café ?  
- __Café. »_

Il entrechoqua sa tasse avec la mienne avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Je fis de même et sentis une vague de chaleur descendre dans ma gorge. Son café était délicieux. Un silence rassurant nous enveloppa mais il fut de courte durée. J'avais à peine bu trois gorgées que la sonnette retentit. Alice… Edward se leva avec un léger soupir.

_« Ne bouge pas, je vais ouvrir, ça doit être Alice. Je l'emmène ici, vous y serez mieux pour discuter. »_

Au moment où il allait disparaitre, je l'interpellais :

_« Edward ?_ – Il se retourna légèrement surpris – _Merci. – _Il me sourit avec tendresse.  
- _Je t'en prie, c'est normal. »_

Deux minutes plus tard, ma tornade de meilleure amie déboulait dans la cuisine suivie d'Edward, il lui servit un café et s'éclipsa en nous disant de prendre le temps qu'il nous faudrait, qu'il reviendrait dans quelques heures. Je le regardais partir avec regrets, il me manquait déjà. Mais Alice ne me laissa pas le temps de m'appesantir.

_« Bella, ma chérie, comment tu te sens ? Mon dieu, j'étais si inquiète. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue à la maison ? – _Je parvins à l'interrompre.  
- _Al', une question à la fois tu veux. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et j'ai un peu la tête en vrac. Ca va à peu près. Je crois que je ne réalise pas vraiment en fait. Je me dis que c'est un mauvais rêve et que je vais me réveiller.  
- __Et bien si tu n'as rien de pire comme cauchemar que de passer la nuit avec Edward Cullen, je t'envie ma vieille.  
- __C'est vraiment le moment là, tu crois ?  
- __Non, désolée. Je t'écoute, raconte. »_

Et je lui racontais la scène de la veille, notre dispute, mon choix. Elle m'écouta attentivement sans m'interrompre.

_« Tu sais Al', je m'en veux terriblement. C'est de ma faute. Je sais que j'ai tout fichu en l'air. Rose m'avait prévenue, je n'ai pas su le rassurer suffisamment, pas su le convaincre qu'Edward est un ami et c'est tout. J'aurais peut être dû le suivre, accepter de tout quitter par amour pour lui. C'est ça ! J'aurais dû le faire mais maintenant c'est trop tard.  
- __Bon t'as fini ton délire? De un, si tu étais partie hier soir, laisse moi te dire que je prenais le premier avion pour venir te botter le cul en direct et te ramener ici manu militari. De deux, je suis désolée de te dire ça mais Alvin a pris la bonne décision, pour vous deux. Quoi que tu fasses, tu n'aurais jamais pu le convaincre de quelque chose que tu es la seule à croire.  
- __Mais…  
- __Mais rien du tout Bella, la seule qui pense encore qu'Edward est ton ami. C'est toi.  
- __Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu l'as regardé, Edward n'est pas pour moi. Les années ont fait de lui un véritable dieu vivant. Il est magnifique, doux, attentionné. Il va de succès en succès. Les femmes qui font partie de sa vie sont certainement d'un tout autre niveau que le mien, je ne suis que la petite Bella, qu'il aimait bien dans sa jeunesse. Et puis pourquoi on parle de ça ? Tu vois, c'est exactement pour ça que je ne suis pas venue chez toi hier soir. J'étais mal et je savais que vous mettriez tous, les raisons de cette rupture sur mon comportement avec Edward. Je me sens suffisamment coupable, je n'ai pas besoin que vous en rajoutiez, ni toi, ni les autres. »_

Elle me regarda d'un air peiné.

_« Bella, tu as vraiment pensé qu'on te ferait des reproches ? – _Elle se leva pour me prendre dans ses bras alors que je me remettais à pleurer._ – Ma chérie, nous serons toujours là pour toi, je pensais que tu le savais depuis le temps. Nous aimions bien Alvin, certes, mais notre amie, c'est toi Bella et c'est toi et toi seule qui compte pour nous.  
- __Alice, je suis désolée, je fais tout de travers. Comment je vais faire ? Je n'ai même pas le courage de retourner à l'appartement.  
- __Je viendrai avec toi, on prendra juste quelques affaires et tu viendras passer quelques jours à la maison, on avisera par la suite.  
- __Merci Al'. »_

Pour seule réponse, elle me serra contre elle avec plus de force et je me laissais aller à son étreinte. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, sans parler. Ce fut Edward qui nous interrompit. Il ramenait mes vêtements de la veille qu'il avait lavés, séchés et apparemment repassés. _(N/A : je veux le même)_

_« Non pas que tu ne sois pas sexy dans mes fringues ma belle, mais je me suis dit qu'Alice ne te laisserait jamais sortir dans cette tenue.»_

Il me fit un clin d'œil et j'appréciais ce petit air de légèreté qu'il arrivait à insuffler dans ces moments difficiles. Je montais me rhabiller et pliais soigneusement les vêtements qu'il m'avait prêtés. Je ne l'entendis pas arriver derrière moi.

_« Ca va aller ?_ – J'eus un léger sursaut.  
- _Ca va aller. Pour tes fringues, je vais les emporter pour les laver, je te les ramènerai.  
- __Non laisse tomber, j'ai une machine à faire tourner de toutes façons.  
- __Tu es sûr ?  
- __Certain. Alice t'attend je crois. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment mais on se voit bientôt ?  
- __Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de faire le point. Je vais peut être partir quelques temps à Forks chez mon père pour réfléchir à toute cette histoire.  
- __OK, je comprends. Tu me donneras de tes nouvelles quand même ?  
- __Promis. Au revoir Edward et encore merci pour tout.  
- __Au revoir Bella. »_

Je m'approchais de lui doucement et me hissais sur la pointe des pieds. Comprenant mes intentions, il se pencha vers moi. Je déposais alors un doux baiser sur sa joue avant de me retourner et de quitter la chambre.

**Edward POV**

Ce matin là avait été le plus doux des réveils. Ma Bella, endormie dans mes bras. Encore quelques mois auparavant, je n'aurais même pas osé rêver d'un moment pareil. Et là, elle se tenait dans mon lit, au creux de mes bras, paisiblement endormie. Je l'avais sentie se réveiller à regret, sachant pertinemment que mon moment de bonheur prenait fin.

Je lui préparais son café et nous le bûmes tranquillement tous les deux dans un silence confortable comme si nous le faisions tous les matins. Hélas, la sonnette interrompit ce doux moment et je m'éclipsais pour la laisser avec Alice. Je tentais vainement de m'occuper pendant qu'elles discutaient dans la cuisine. Au bout d'une heure et demie, n'en pouvant plus, je me saisissais de son linge propre et retournais la voir.

Elle monta se changer et je la rejoignis au bout d'un petit moment. Elle me proposa de laver mes fringues mais je refusais catégoriquement sous un prétexte bidon. Je voulais garder son empreinte ici. Son « au revoir » ressemblait à un adieu et mon cœur se brisa. L'avais-je encore perdue ? Quand elle quitta la chambre, mes forces m'abandonnèrent et je m'effondrais sur le lit, le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller qu'elle avait occupé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Au bout d'un temps qui me parut infini, je reçus un texto d'Alice :

_« Courage, elle reviendra. Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps. Je m'occupe d'elle. »_

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi sûre d'elle ? Comment y croire encore ? Je ne méritais pas de seconde chance et Bella venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait, par ma faute. Je lui avais encore fait du mal alors que je m'étais promis que ça n'arriverait plus. Mais une petite voix au fond de moi me rappela mon autre promesse. Ne rien lâcher, ne plus baisser les bras, et continuer à me battre pour elle.

Les mots et les notes de la veille revinrent à mon esprit. Il fallait que je compose à nouveau, pour elle. Je retournais à mon piano et travaillais pendant des heures. Cette chanson, je la lui offrirai, je ne me cacherai plus. Et elle devrait être parfaite.

_Deux mois plus tard_

L'hiver battait son plein et il faisait aussi froid dans mon cœur que dehors. J'étais sans nouvelle de Bella depuis son départ. J'avais essayé, au début, de lui envoyer des « textos », puis de l'appeler mais toutes mes tentatives étaient restées vaines. Alice m'avait appris alors que Bella avait coupé son portable et n'appelait que depuis le téléphone de Charlie, une fois par semaine environ.

Je pouvais au moins savoir qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle prenait le temps dont elle avait besoin. Son rédacteur en chef lui avait accordé un congé exceptionnel de douze semaines. Mais je n'en savais pas plus et cela me minais complètement. Je n'arrivais plus à créer quoi que ce soit depuis le jour de son départ, comme si j'avais mis tout ce qui me restait dans cette dernière chanson.

Les commandes s'accumulaient et mon agent devenait fou. Mais je m'en foutais. Sans elle, je n'écrivais rien de bon de toute façon. Mes proches s'inquiétaient pour moi, je le voyais bien mais je n'avais pas la force de jouer la comédie pour les rassurer. Les fêtes de fin d'années avaient été moroses et je m'en voulais désormais de gâcher encore l'existence de tout le monde.

Les amis de Bella faisaient beaucoup d'efforts pour moi ce qui me surprenait chaque jour un peu plus. Ils m'avaient même convié à fêter la nouvelle année avec eux mais je n'avais pas eu le courage d'y aller. Ils souffraient eux aussi de son absence et c'était en partie de ma faute si elle n'était pas là.

Ce matin là, Emmett m'invita à le rejoindre pour faire une partie avec Jasper, Ethan et lui. Quant j'arrivais, il était encore seul :

« _Ca va vieux ? Tu tiens le coup ?  
- __Ca va. Et toi ?  
- __On fait aller, Rose devient folle qu'on soit sans nouvelle comme ça. Moi, elle me manque, c'est juste pas pareil quand elle n'est pas là.  
- __Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute si on en est là.  
- __Et Cullen ! T'as fini oui ? C'est la faute de personne et puis moi je pense que c'est un mal pour un bien. Il était cool Alvin mais ma petite Belinette, elle n'est jamais aussi heureuse que quand t'es là, racaille. Et on pense tous pareil même si ça trouerait Jazz de devoir l'admettre.  
- __Ca lui plairait de t'entendre dire ça.  
- __Bah, je ne risque rien, je suis le plus gaillard. Par contre tu ferais bien de t'en rappeler aussi cette fois parce qu'on n'a jamais su exactement à quel point t'as merdé la dernière fois mais à la prochaine bêtise, je cherche plus à comprendre hein ?  
- __Il n'y aura pas de prochaine bêtise, crois moi.  
- __J'espère bien. Sur ce, viens que je te botte le cul un peu avant que les autres n'arrivent.  
- __Va falloir courir plus vite pour me botter le cul mon pote. »_

Un ballon, un panier, rien de tel pour évacuer un peu de pression. Nous nous arrêtâmes quand les autres arrivèrent. Emmett et moi nous tournâmes vers Jasper comme un seul homme. Il comprit aussitôt :

_« Elle va bien, je lui ai parlé hier soir. Elle a encore besoin d'un peu de temps mais elle pense à vous et vous lui manquez. Elle a décidé de changer d'appart', on doit déménager ses affaires samedi prochain. Vous êtes OK pour nous donner un coup de main ?  
- __Pas de souci, _répondit aussitôt Emmett. Pour ma part, j'hésitais.  
- _C'est que je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie que je mette le nez dans ses affaires.  
- __Alice a dit que tu devais venir, _intervint Jasper_. Tu la connais, elle viendra te chercher par la peau du cou de toute façon.  
- __OK, _souris-je_, je viendrai vous aider mais confirme avec Bella que ça ne la dérange pas. »_

La partie fut acharnée, nous avions tous besoin de décompresser. Au bout d'une heure de jeu, mes poumons étaient sur le point de rendre l'âme mais le vide créé par la fatigue physique me fit du bien. Nous nous séparâmes presque joyeusement et Jasper me suivit vers le parking. J'allais monter dans ma voiture lorsqu'il m'arrêta.

_« Ed ?  
- __Yep !  
- __Je sais que je n'ai pas été cool avec toi depuis ton retour mais je voulais te dire.  
- _…  
- _Je suis content que tu sois revenu. Elle a besoin de toi.  
- __Merci Jazz', venant de toi c'est important pour moi.»_


	27. Nouveau départ

Bonjour tout le monde,

Et non je n'ai pas complètement disparue. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce délais, ma vie privée est en train de prendre un sacré coup de trafalgar en ce moment mais je vous promets que je ne vous abandonne pas. Cette histoire aura sa fin et celle-ci est d'ailleurs très proche.

Je vous remercie toutes de me rester fidèles malgré tout, votre patience me touche beaucoup. Un gros bisous particulier à mes deux bétas.

A très vite  
Puce

* * *

**Chapitre 25: Nouveau départ**

**Edward POV**

_« EDWARD ! Viens m'aider tu veux !  
- __J'arrive Alice. »_

Je jetais un coup d'œil désespéré à Jasper qui haussa les épaules.

_« Comment tu fais vieux ? Cette fille est un tyran.  
- __Elle peut être calme par moment.  
- __Je vous entends tous les deux ! Edward, ramène tes fesses ici ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »_

Jazz me lança un regard compatissant avant de rejoindre Emmett qui se battait tout seul avec le canapé. Nous étions tous les trois réquisitionnés pour le déménagement de Bella sous les ordres d'une Alice survoltée qui lui avait promis de s'occuper de tout et nous menait à la baguette.

Nous n'avions toujours pas de nouvelles d'elle. Alice nous avait juste expliqué qu'elle ne reviendrait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas un endroit à elle pour vivre. Elle ne voulait plus remettre les pieds dans l'appartement qu'elle avait partagé avec Alvin. Et j'étais plus que volontaire pour déménager la Terre entière si ça la faisait rentrer de Forks.

_« EDWARD !  
- __Bordel Alice, t'es où ?  
- __Dans la chambre, où veux tu que je sois. »_

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre en entendant au loin le rire d'Emmett qui me souhaitait bonne chance. Je pénétrais dans la pièce où une Alice très calme m'adressa un gentil sourire.

_« Il y a une boîte au fond du placard que je n'arrive pas à soulever. Tu veux bien t'en charger ? »_

Je me dirigeais vers la penderie déjà vide pour apercevoir la dite boite. Je la pris dans mes mains et constatait qu'elle était très légère. Je me retournais donc, agacé, vers une Alice au regard attendri.

_« Tu devrais l'ouvrir, je te laisse, prends tout ton temps ! »_

Et elle s'éclipsa en fermant la porte sans me laisser la moindre chance de réponse. Je restais donc comme un abruti, debout au milieu de la pièce, la boîte entre les mains, à me demander ce que je devais en faire.

C'était les affaires de Bella, avais-je vraiment le droit de regarder l'intérieur de cette boîte ? En même temps, Alice était son amie, elle ne m'aurait pas dit de l'ouvrir si Bella n'avait pas été d'accord.

La curiosité l'emporta, j'allais m'asseoir au pied du lit et déposais la boîte précautionneusement devant moi. Je soulevais le couvercle et tombais immédiatement sur l'album du lycée. Je l'ouvrais machinalement en souriant et relus un à un tous les messages avant de tomber sur le mien.

_"Ma Bella,_

_Je te dis au revoir à toi, la seule que j'ai vraiment réellement aimée. Débrouille-toi pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, tu es précieuse. Peut-être que quand je serai un peu moins con... Pardon pour tout et ne laisse jamais plus personne te faire autant de mal. Edward"_

La culpabilité m'envahit à nouveau, j'avais fait tellement pire après ce mot. Comment avais-je pu agir de la sorte envers elle ? Quel abruti. Je reposais l'album pour regarder à nouveau dans la boite. Un papier blanc était posé soigneusement plié sur un morceau sur un pull ou quelque chose du genre. Je dépliais le papier pour y lire une chanson, celle que je lui avais laissée en partant.

J'étais surpris qu'elle l'ait gardé. De légères auréoles tachaient la feuille par endroit, elle avait pleuré en lisant ces mots. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure. Je voulais qu'elle sache ce que je ressentais pour elle, qu'elle sache que je l'attendrais toujours. Et elle l'avait compris puisqu'elle était venue me retrouver. Sauf que je n'étais pas prêt à cette époque là et j'avais merdé, encore.

Je caressais le papier machinalement, là où ses doigts s'étaient probablement posés aussi. Je voulais effacer ses larmes, celles d'hier, celles d'aujourd'hui, lui apporter tout le bonheur qu'elle méritait. Je m'en sentais capable désormais.

Je poursuivis mon exploration de la boite en dépliant le pull. Mes yeux s'agrandirent en découvrant mon nom en lettres capitales. Elle avait gardé ça aussi ! Mon vieux « sweet » de l'équipe de basket de mon premier lycée !

Je comprenais alors ce qu'était cette boîte, cachée au fond d'un placard. Elle contenait tout ce qui faisait notre histoire. En dessous du pull, je trouvais des petits mots griffonnées, ceux que je lui écrivais discrètement en cours pour la faire craquer, au début. _« Bonjour ma Bella chérie »,_ _« Tu vas bien mon amour? »_

Il y avait également un petit drapeau de l'équipe de basket et quelques photos de nous. Nous avions 17 ans et Bella était pétillante. Nos regards l'un pour l'autre ne cachaient rien du bonheur que nous avions à être ensemble. Je me reconnaissais à peine sur cette photo. J'avais un vrai sourire, pas un de ceux qui me cachaient derrière un masque d'arrogance ou celui qui faisait tomber n'importe quelle fille dans mes bras. Non, celui là était sincère. J'étais simplement heureux d'être là, près d'elle.

Tous ces souvenirs étaient désormais éparpillés autour de moi et je les contemplais rêveur. Elle avait tout conservé pendant ces longues années. C'est un peu comme si elle m'avait gardé près d'elle pendant tout ce temps, attendant de compléter cette boîte qui contenait notre histoire.

De mon côté il y avait bien ce dossier dans ma bibliothèque qui contenait tout ce que j'avais écrit pour elle mais je n'avais pas idée qu'elle pouvait avoir l'équivalent dans ses affaires. Il restait une simple feuille blanche qui avait glissé lorsque j'avais sorti l'album. Je la dépliais pour y découvrir l'écriture de Bella :

_Cette lettre peut vous surprendre  
Mais sait-on ? Peut-être pas  
Quelques braises échappées des cendres  
D'un amour si loin déjà_

_Vous en souvenez-vous ?_  
_Nous étions fous de nous_  
_Nos raisons renoncent, mais pas nos mémoires_  
_Tendres adolescences, j'y pense et j'y repense_  
_Tombe mon soir et je voudrais vous revoir_

_Nous vivions du temps, de son air_  
_Arrogants comme sont les amants_  
_Nous avions l'orgueil ordinaire_  
_Du "nous deux c'est différent"_  
_Tout nous semblait normal, nos vies seraient un bal_  
_Les jolies danses sont rares, on l'apprend plus tard_  
_Le temps sur nos visages a soumis tous les orages_  
_Je voudrais vous revoir et pas par hasard_

_Sûr il y aurait des fantômes et des décors à réveiller_  
_Qui sont vos rois, vos royaumes ? Mais je ne veux que savoir_  
_Même si c'est dérisoire, juste savoir_  
_Avons-nous bien vécu la même histoire ?_

_L'âge est un dernier long voyage_  
_Un quai de gare et l'on s'en va_  
_Il ne faut prendre en ses bagages_  
_Que ce qui vraiment compta_  
_Et se dire merci_

_De ces perles de vie  
Il est certaines  
Blessures au goût de  
__Victoire  
Et vos gestes, y reboire  
Tes parfums, ton regard  
Ce doux miroir  
Où je voudrais nous revoir_

_(N/A: Une autre chanson méconnue de JJG, je sais j'abuse mais que voulez vous je ne peux pas m'en empêcher)_

Nous avions bien vécu la même histoire, ma Bella, aucun doute là-dessus. Et cette histoire allait se poursuivre dès ton retour. Je ramassais les affaires éparpillées autour de moi pour les re-ranger soigneusement dans la boîte. Je rassemblais consciencieusement toutes les affaires pour les remettre dans la boîte. Je pris le tout sous le bras et sortit de la pièce pour retrouver les autres.

Alice m'adressa un clin d'œil et je fus sur elle en quelques enjambées pour la serrer contre moi. Jasper riposta en rigolant :

_« Hey Mec, je sais qu'il te les faut toutes mais là, je ne vais pas être d'accord.  
- __Pardon Jazz, j'essaierai de mieux me tenir à l'avenir et je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. C'est une perle ton Alice, prends en bien soin.  
- __C'est noté.  
- __Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les compliments mais je vais chercher Bella ce soir à l'aéroport et tout doit être prêt d'ici là, alors au boulot.  
- __Comment ça tu vas la chercher ce soir ? _rugit Jasper  
- _J'ai oublié de vous le dire ? Ooops… Allez, assez lambiné les mecs ! Au boulot j'ai dit ! »_

Et elle s'éloigna en sautillant non sans rabrouer Emmett au passage qui venait de s'assoir pour souffler cinq minutes. J'avais peut être été vite en besogne en la qualifiant de « perle »…

**Bella POV**

Aujourd'hui, je devais quitter ce havre de quiétude qui me protégeait depuis presque trois mois. Mais il était temps pour moi de reprendre le cours de ma vie, je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement cachée ici même si je voyais dans le regard triste de mon père qu'il ne voulait pas me voir repartir.

Ce matin là, comme presque tous les matins depuis un mois, je m'étais levée à l'aube, habillée chaudement et j'avais poussé ma vieille camionnette jusqu'au chemin qui bordait l'entrée de la réserve, ce chemin que j'avais pris pour la première fois il y a quinze ans. Je connaissais désormais le trajet par cœur et j'aurais pu retrouver ma destination les yeux fermés.

J'avançais dans la neige fraîche profitant du vent glacial qui balayait mes pensées négatives. Il me fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver à destination. Devant s'étalait désormais un paysage qui n'avait pas perdu de sa magie. C'était ici que j'avais pris la décision de rentrer, ici que j'avais pris conscience que je devais reprendre le cours de ma vie.

Le paysage n'était jamais totalement différent, jamais totalement le même. La neige de cette nuit avait recouvert le rocher qui m'avait servi de siège improvisé la veille. Je me dirigeais donc vers une vieille souche à l'orée du bois et m'y calais pour contempler une dernière fois ce havre de paix qui m'avait tant apporté.

Après toutes ces années, je me souvenais encore de la première fois où j'étais venue ici. Et ces souvenirs provoquaient en moins toujours la même réaction, une certaine nostalgie mêlée à une force dont je ne me sentais pas capable. Cette force était réapparue lorsque j'étais revenue ici et ne m'avais plus quittée. J'étais prête désormais à tout ré-affronter et ma nouvelle vie commençait aujourd'hui.

Je ne m'attardais pas, j'avais hâte désormais d'aller de l'avant. Je fis le chemin inverse d'un pas léger, retrouvant ma vieille camionnette là où je l'avais laissée.

Je rentrais chez Charlie pour terminer mon sac qui n'était pas bien gros et j'en profitais pour lui remettre la maison au propre, cuisiner quelques plats d'avance que je lui congelais et laver le reste de linge.

La voiture de police se gara dans l'allée alors que je sortais sur le perron pour l'attendre :

_« Pile à l'heure !  
- __Mouais, il y aura peut être du monde sur la route, il ne faut pas trainer.  
- __Toi aussi tu vas me manquer mon papa Charlie mais je reviendrai bientôt. Et puis tu peux aussi venir me voir à New York.  
- __N'y compte pas ma fille, cet endroit de fous n'est pas pour moi. »_

Eternelle discussion avec mon père, même Seattle représentait une vraie jungle pour lui, alors New York… Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport de Port Angelès rapidement.

Charlie ne supportant pas les au-revoir, il ne descendit même pas de voiture. Mais je connaissais trop mon vieux père pour que cela m'attriste. Je pénétrai dans le terminal tranquillement.

Mon vol ne décollait pas avant une bonne heure. L'aéroport était petit, je passais les formalités nécessaires puis m'asseyais dans la salle d'embarquement, mon Ipod sur les oreilles.

"_Just call my name, I'll be there"_

Nous y voilà. Si tu l'as vraiment écrite pour moi cette chanson Cullen, il va être temps de se dire les choses pour de bon. Assez joué !

L'hôtesse ouvrit l'embarquement, je suivis le flot des passagers telles une automate. Un peu plus de cinq heures plus tard, l'avion amorçait sa descente vers la grosse pomme et mon cœur se remit à battre. J'y étais !

Je descendis de l'avion, récupérai mon bagage, les portes nous séparant du terminal s'ouvrirent et je vis mon comité d'accueil. Alice se précipita sur moi me forçant à lâcher mon sac, elle me serra dans ses bras :

_« Bella ! Bienvenue à New York ! Oh là là, j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter. Tu vas voir ton nouvel appart' tu vas l'a-do-rer. Avec les gars, on a déménagé toutes tes affaires.  
- __Hop hop hop Alice ! _intervint Emmett_, "les" gars ont tout déménagé, "tu" as donné des ordres à tord et à travers, ça n'a rien à voir.  
__- Peu importe, donc tu vas voir, il n'est pas loin de Central Park, t'as un métro direct pour ton boulot. J'ai refait la déco, je suis sûre que ça va te plaire.  
- __Respire Alice, on a tout le temps désormais.  
- __Tu m'as tellement manquée !  
- __Toi aussi tu m'as manquée.  
- __Et nous ! _s'exclama Emmett.  
- _Vous m'avez tous manqués, désolée, pour le silence radio, j'avais besoin de ça.  
- __Ben t'as pas intérêt à recommencer Swan !  
- __Moi aussi je t'aime Rosalie Hale »_

Elle me tomba dans les bras ainsi que le reste de la troupe. J'avais retrouvé les miens et je me sentais à ma place. Machinalement mon regard dériva derrière le groupe.

Il était là, son sourire franc provoqua le mien. Je me dégageais du câlin général pour me diriger vers lui sans quitter son regard.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

_« Merci d'être là.  
- __Je te l'ai dit Bella, je serai toujours là désormais. »_


	28. Pardonne moi

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je ne ferai pas long aujourd'hui, je vous ai fait suffisamment attendre comme çà et je vous prie de m'en excuser une nouvelle fois. Merci de me rester fidèle malgrè tout.

Merci à Katty et Candyshy pour leur support sans faille dans cette période compliquée pour moi.

Merci également aux toutes mes revieweuses, je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde cette fois et j'en suis désolée. J'essairai de faire mieux sur le prochain chapitre. Je vous laisse d'ailleurs le découvrir et je vous donnerendez vous en bas pour me donner vos impressions.

Gros bisous à toutes

Puce

* * *

**Chapitre 26: Pardonne-moi**

**Bella POV**

_« BELLAAA ! Tu fais quoi là ? On va être en retard !  
- __Alice, on n'est pas attendues chez les Cullen avant 19h30 et il est à peine 18h. Tu me fais quoi là ?  
- __En comptant les bouchons sur la 5__ème __avenue, il nous faut minimum une demi-heure pour y aller, donc on a à peine une heure pour se préparer.  
- __On va juste chez Carlisle et Esmée qui veulent fêter l'admission d'Ethan à Princeton et remercier Jazz par la même occasion, pas de quoi sortir l'artillerie lourde Alice Brandon ! – _Elle plissa les yeux et me regarda attentivement, pas bon pour toi ça Swan.  
- _Et la présence du grand frère du dénommé Ethan, qui est sans conteste l'amour de ta vie et qui n'attend qu'un signe de toi pour te faire subir les derniers outrages, ça n'est pas une raison suffisante pour sortir l'artillerie lourde peut être ? »_

OK, pourquoi je joue? Je perds toujours…

Je me retrouvais bien vite prise dans une frénésie peu commune pour quiconque ne connaitrait pas ma meilleure amie. Je la laissais faire, bien consciente avec les années que nager à contre courant ne servirait qu'à m'épuiser inutilement. Et puis je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle arriverait à un bien meilleur résultat que si je me préparais toute seule.

Et elle confirma une nouvelle fois, un coup d'œil dans la glace et je me trouvais belle, ce qui était rarissime chez moi. Et ce soir, j'avais envie d'être belle, pour moi, pour lui.

Nous arrivâmes à l'heure chez les Cullen. Esmée nous accueillit avec sa gentillesse habituelle. La maison d'ici ressemblait à celle que j'avais connue à Forks, la même finesse, la même sobriété, la même élégance. On reconnaissait là, la patte de la maitresse de maison. Tout le monde était déjà arrivé, Ethan discutait avec Jasper tandis qu'Edward jouait du piano dans le salon.

Lorsqu'il nous vit, il s'interrompit pour venir nous saluer. Comme à chaque fois que nous nous voyions depuis mon retour, ses lèvres s'attardèrent un peu plus que nécessaire sur ma joue et il murmura un « bonsoir » à mon oreille qui provoqua un long frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Le début de la soirée se passa tranquillement, Ethan rayonnait d'avoir enfin eu son admission et la fierté transparaissait dans les yeux des ses parents et de son frère. Il nous raconta sa série d'entretiens pendant que son père servait le champagne. Nous rîmes de bon cœur lorsqu'il évoqua sa séance de shopping avec sa mère et Alice pour choisir la tenue « adéquate » pour le jour J.

Tout se déroulait dans la bonne humeur et le repas concocté par Esmée était tout bonnement succulent. Je sentais par moments le regard d'Edward posé sur moi mais j'évitais d'y penser pour ne pas me mettre à rougir comme une adolescente. A la fin du repas, je me levais pour aider Esmée à débarrasser sous ses protestations mais j'avais besoin de bouger un peu.

Alors que Carlisle nous invitait à nous assoir au salon pour prendre un café, Edward prit la parole :

_« Désolée la famille, je sais que c'est ta soirée, Ethan, mais j'ai une chanson à soumettre à la communauté. »_

Esmée me prit par le bras et me chuchota :

_« C'est une tradition, avant de proposer un morceau à un auteur, il nous le fait écouter pour avoir notre avis. Il dit que ça lui porte chance. »_

Tout le monde se dirigea vers les canapés tandis qu'Edward s'installait au piano. Je m'asseyais sur un fauteuil et, une drôle de sensation m'enveloppa dès les premières notes. J'avais déjà écouté Edward jouer mais cette fois me semblait différente et je ne parvenais pas à déterminer pourquoi. Lorsque sa voix grave se fit entendre, mon esprit se déconnecta de la réalité.

_Still feels like our first night together (Cela ressemble toujours à notre première nuit ensemble)  
Feels like the first kiss (Ressemble à notre premier baiser)  
It's gettin' better baby (Cela devient meilleur Bébé)  
No one can better this (Personne ne peut être mieux que ça)  
Still holdin' on, you're still the one (J'attends encore et tu es toujours la seule)  
First time our eyes met - same feelin' I get (La première fois que nos yeux se sont croisés – J'ai toujours la même sensation)  
Only feels much stronger - wanna love you longer (Juste des sentiments toujours plus forts – je veux t'aimer plus longtemps)  
You still turn the fire on... (Tu allumes toujours la flamme)  
So if you're feelin' lonely don't - you're the only one I ever want (Donc si tu te sens seule, c'est une erreur – tu es la seule que j'ai toujours voulue)  
I only wanna make it good - so if I love you a little more than I should (Je veux juste faire ça bien – donc si je t'aime un peu plus que je le devrais,_

_Please forgive me - I know not what I do (S'il te plait pardonne moi, je ne sais pas ce que je fais)_  
_Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you (S'il te plait pardonne moi, je ne peux pas arrêter de t'aimer)_  
_Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through (Ne dénigre pas cette peine que j'éprouve)_  
_Please forgive me - if I need you like I do (S'il te plait pardonne moi, si j'ai autant besoin de toi)_  
_Please believe me - every word I say is true (S'il te plait crois moi, chaque mot que je dis est vrai)_  
_Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you (S'il te plait pardonne moi, je ne peux pas arrêter de t'aimer)_

_Still feels like our best times are together (Cela ressemble à nos meilleurs moments ensemble)_  
_Feels like the first touch - still gettin' closer baby (Ressemble à notre premier contact et on se rapproche Bébé)_  
_Can't get close enough (On ne peut pas être assez proches)_  
_Still holdin' on - still number one (J'attends toujours – toujours la numéro un)_  
_I remember the smell of your skin - I remember everything (Je me rappelle l'odeur de ta peau, je me rappelle de tout)_  
_I remember all your moves - I remember you yeah (Je me rappelle tous tes gestes, je me rappelle de toi yeah)_  
_I remember the nights - you know I still do (Je me rappelle des nuits et tu le sais)_  
_So if you're feelin' lonely don't - you're the only one I ever want (Donc si tu te sens seule, c'est une erreur – tu es la seule que j'ai toujours voulue)_  
_I only wanna make it good - so if I love you a little more than I should (Je veux juste faire ça bien – donc si je t'aime un peut plus que je le devrais,_

_Please forgive me - I know not what I do (S'il te plait pardonne moi, je ne sais pas ce que je fais)  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you (S'il te plait pardonne moi, je ne peux pas arrêter de t'aimer)  
Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through (Ne dénigre pas cette peine que j'éprouve)  
Please forgive me - if I need you like I do (S'il te plait pardonne moi, si j'ai autant besoin de toi)  
Please believe me - every word I say is true (S'il te plait crois moi, chaque mot que je dis est vrai)  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you (S'il te plait pardonne moi, je ne peux pas arrêter de t'aimer)  
_

_One thing I'm sure of - is the way we make love (Une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est la façon dont on faisait l'amour)  
And one thing I depend on - is for us to stay strong (Et une chose dont je dépends, c'est le fait de rester forts, ensemble)  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin' (Avec chacun de mes mots et chacun de mes souffles, je prie)  
That's why I'm sayin' (C'est pourquoi je dis)_

_Please forgive me - I know not what I do (S'il te plait pardonne moi, je ne sais pas ce que je fais)_  
_Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you (S'il te plait pardonne moi, je ne peux pas arrêter de t'aimer)_  
_Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through (Ne dénigre pas cette peine que j'éprouve)_  
_Please forgive me - if I need you like I do (S'il te plait pardonne moi, si j'ai autant besoin de toi)_  
_Babe believe me - every word I say is true (Bébé crois moi, chaque mot que je dis est vrai)_  
_Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you (S'il te plait pardonne moi, je ne peux pas arrêter de t'aimer)_  
_Never leave me - I don't know what I'd do (Ne me laisse jamais, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais)_  
_Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you (S'il te plait pardonne moi, je ne peux pas arrêter de t'aimer)_  
_Can't stop lovin' you (Peux pas arrêter de t'aimer)_

_(N/A : « Please forgive me » de Bryan Adams)_

Dernières notes de piano, puis le silence… Juste le silence.

**Edward POV**

En terminant le morceau, je ne m'attendais pas à ce silence de cathédrale. Personne ne bougea, personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes. Je scrutais les visages un à un pour déceler la moindre impression. Mon père et mon frère me regardaient d'un air bienveillant. Esmée avait les larmes aux yeux. Jasper et Alice souriaient de toutes leurs dents, quant à ma Bella, je n'osais pas la regarder. Je venais de me mettre à nu devant elle et j'avais peur de sa réaction, peur qu'elle ne comprenne pas, peur qu'elle me rejette.

Ce fut Esmée qui brisa le silence :

_« Edward, mon chéri, tu sais que j'aime toujours ce que tu fais mais, là… cette chanson… c'est juste la plus belle chose que tu aies jamais écrite.  
- __D'accord avec maman, _renchérit Ethan_, tu peux la proposer les yeux fermés. Ils vont se battre pour l'avoir celle là !  
- __Une idée fils, du futur interprète ?, _m'interrogea mon père.  
- _Peut-être, il y a un rockeur canadien avec lequel j'aimerais travailler. Il a fait pas mal de bandes originales de film que j'apprécie.  
__- Rose est folle de lui, _s'exclama Alice_, Elle va sauter partout quand elle saura ça. »_

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel :

_« Ca promet… »_

Tout le monde se mit à rire quand une voix fluette se fit entendre :

_« Non »_

Tout le monde se tourna vers Bella, elle était pâle comme un linge et ses yeux étaient rougis. Esmée s'inquiéta immédiatement :

_« Bella chérie, est-ce que tout va bien ?  
- __Non, enfin je veux dire oui, ça va. Je… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je crois.  
- __Je t'accompagne. »_

Je me levais prestement pour la prendre par les épaules et la conduire vers le jardin. En ouvrant la porte, je me rendis compte qu'il faisait encore froid. Je la fis donc s'asseoir sur la balancelle :

_« Attends moi là, je reviens »_

Je revenais dans le salon sous le regard inquiet de ma famille pour attraper deux couvertures et ressortis aussitôt. Je m'installais alors près de ma belle et nous enveloppais dans les plaids. Je pris son menton dans ma main pour tourner son visage vers moi, j'avais besoin de voir ses yeux. Ils ne m'avaient jamais menti. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête à cet instant précis.

Ses grands yeux embués montraient désormais une sorte de détermination nouvelle. Mais elle sembla hésiter, je pris alors sa main dans la mienne sous la couverture et tentais de l'encourager.

_« Ma Bella, tu veux me dire ce qui se passe?  
- __Il ne faut pas…  
- __Il ne faut pas quoi ?  
- __Il ne faut pas donner ta chanson. »_

Dire que j'étais surpris par sa réponse était un doux euphémisme. Je restais silencieux, mon regard plongé dans le sien, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

_« Tu ne peux pas la proposer à quelqu'un. C'est… c'est ma chanson, notre chanson. Si quelqu'un doit l'interpréter un jour, c'est toi, et personne d'autre. »_

Ma gorge se serra d'émotion, elle avait compris le message. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et inspira profondément.

_« Il n'y a rien à pardonner Edward. Chacun de nous a fait beaucoup d'erreurs depuis qu'on se connait mais j'ai toujours pensé que si on se faisait souffrir autant, c'est parce qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial entre nous, quelque chose que peu de gens ont la chance de connaître. Ca va te paraitre fou que je te dise ça maintenant, il est probablement trop tôt ou trop tard pour te dire ces choses. Tu vas certainement prendre tes jambes à ton cou mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te le dire.  
- __Quoi ? Tu peux tout me dire Bella. »_

Elle me faisait peur tout à coup. Qu'allait-elle me dire de si grave pour que ça la perturbe autant ? Elle prit son inspiration et se lança :

_« Je t'aime Edward, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer depuis le jour où on s'est rencontré toi et moi. J'ai beaucoup lutté pour me protéger de toi mais aujourd'hui, je suis fatiguée, je ne veux plus me battre contre mes sentiments. »_

Je restais sans voix face à cet aveu. Devant mon manque de réaction, elle retira ses mains des miennes et baissa la tête. Elle fit un mouvement pour s'en aller, confuse, en murmurant un _« désolée, je n'aurais pas du »._ Ce geste me réveilla, je saisissais son poignet au vol et la fit basculer contre moi. Je ne la quittais pas des yeux :

_« L'amour, Miss Swan, c'est de ne jamais avoir à dire qu'on est désolé »_

_(N/A : Petit hommage à une des plus belles histoires d'amour que je connaisse, enfin ça n'engage que moi…)_

Je crochetais sa nuque pour la rapprocher encore plus de moi et j'écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, elle resta inerte entre mes bras puis ses lèvres réagirent contre les miennes, bougeant à l'unisson, cherchant désespérément ce contact salvateur qui nous manquait tant depuis toutes ces années.

Mes mains encadraient désormais son visage, pour la retenir, pour ne plus qu'elle s'éloigne… Jamais ! Nos bouches s'entrouvrirent pour laisser place à un ballet sensuel. Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant d'espoir dans un baiser. L'espoir de l'avoir enfin retrouvée, l'espoir d'un avenir à nouveau heureux dont elle ferait partie. J'y mis fin à regrets mais la gardait près de moi en posant mon front contre le sien :

_« Je te raccompagne chez toi ? »_


	29. La vie c'est mieux

Bonjour

Oui je sais, j'avais promis de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre et j'ai lamentablement échoué. Je vous prie de m'en excuser. Pour me faire pardonner, je pense que le chapitre suivant vous plaira, enfin j'espère, ce n'est pas l'exercice dans lequel je suis le plus à l'aise. Pour info, ce chapitre est le dernier avant l'épilogue.

Merci à Katty et Candyshy, toujours fidèles au poste malgrè tout. Merci aussi à toutes mes lectrices pour votre patience, les plus anciennes comme les nouvelles.

Un dernier petit message personnel à Torseur, si tu passes par là et que tu as eu le courage d'arriver jusque là, merci juste d'être entré dans ma vie...

Bises à tous

Puce

* * *

**Chapitre 27: La vie c'est mieux…**

**Bella POV**

Nous faisions désormais route vers l'Upper East Side dans un silence confortable. Seule la reprise de «No Milk Today » par Joshua James raisonnait dans l'habitacle, apaisante. Edward m'avait littéralement enlevée de chez ses parents, prétextant que je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien et qu'il me ramenait chez moi.

Carlisle avait tenté de se proposer pour m'examiner mais Alice était venue à la rescousse d'Edward en disant que ça m'arrivait souvent, qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil effacerait tout ça et qu'elle passerait sans faute le lendemain pour vérifier que j'allais mieux. Pour me faire cracher le morceau oui ! Chipie.

Edward conduisait toujours une Volvo grise, comme à l'époque, le modèle était juste un peu plus récent. Il se gara devant chez moi avant même que j'ai réalisé où nous étions. Nous y étions… Et je ne savais comment réagir désormais. J'avais déballé mes sentiments à peine une heure plus tôt et maintenant, comment devais-je agir? L'inviter à monter? J'avais peur que cela semble trop prématuré et en même temps, pouvions-nous vraiment nous quitter comme ça?

Il coupa le contact et se tourna vers moi en souriant. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa doucement puis posa son front contre le mien.

« _Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvée.  
- __Je ne peux pas non. Je n'arrive pour l'instant pas à réaliser que tu m'as retrouvée.  
__- Je peux monter ?  
- __Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?  
- __On a assez passé de temps loin l'un de l'autre tu ne crois pas ? »_

Je ne pus répondre, ses lèvres étaient déjà pressées contre les miennes. Je le repoussais légèrement pour murmurer dans son cou :

_« Viens »_

Je n'eus pas besoin de le dire deux fois. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il était debout devant ma portière ouverte, me tendant une main pour m'aider à descendre. Ca m'avait manqué ça aussi, ce côté un peu vieux jeu dans son éducation qui ne manquait pas d'un certain charme. Il avait le don de vous donner l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante du monde dans ces moments là.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'ouvrais la porte de mon appartement. J'aimais cet endroit, il me ressemblait. Edward me tenait par le cou, caressant la base de ma nuque avec son pouce.

_« Je t'offre un café ?  
- __Avec plaisir. »_

Il me suivit dans la cuisine et s'assit derrière le bar pendant que je m'affairais sur la cafetière. Deux « Expressos » plus tard, je le rejoignais sur le deuxième tabouret. Il encra son regard dans le mien et nos jambes s'entre-croisèrent.

_« Alors Miss Swan, comment voyez-vous les choses maintenant ?  
- __Je n'en sais rien. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça… Je veux dire, mes sentiments à moi, je les connais, depuis longtemps. J'ai essayé de passer à autre chose mais quand je suis retournée à Forks ces derniers mois, j'ai compris que je n'y arriverais pas, que j'avais besoin de toi dans ma vie. Mais toi ?  
- __Quoi moi ?  
- __Ben regarde toi. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici avec moi ? Alors que la moitié des filles de New York se damnerait pour partager ta vie. Et encore, la moitié… Je suis probablement en dessous de la vérité. – _Il m'observait d'un air amusé, avec ce même sourire en coin qui pouvait soit me faire craquer soit me mettre hors de moi selon l'humeur.  
- _Et ?  
- __Et, putain Edward, te fous pas de moi ! Tu ne vois pas que je perds mes moyens là !  
- __J'ai l'intention de te faire perdre bien plus ça, jeune fille !»_

D'un coup sec, il rapprocha mon tabouret du sien et je manquais de m'étaler lamentablement mais ses bras fermes me retinrent. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille.

_« Ton café va refroidir…  
- __Tu n'as jamais fait du bon café, Bella Swan. »_

C'était vrai, je n'avais jamais réussi un café correct de ma vie. A tel point que mon père avait acheté du soluble pour quand je venais chez lui.

Edward se leva. D'une impulsion, il me hissa dans ses bras et mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Nos bouches se trouvèrent instantanément. Mes mains se posèrent instinctivement à la base de sa mâchoire tandis que les siennes passaient sous mes fesses et ma raison s'envola tout à fait. Je me laissais happer par une vague de sensations inédites, enfin presque…

Ma tête les avait oubliées mais mon corps lui, se rappelait. Il se rappelait de tout, de la chaleur du corps d'Edward contre le mien, de l'urgence de ses baisers comme si nos vies en dépendaient, de la fermeté de ses mains sur moi et surtout, il se rappelait du feu qui irradiait tout mon être à chaque regard, chaque contact, chaque parole.

J'avais connu quelques hommes en 15 ans, j'en avais aimé certains mais aucun ne m'avait fait ressentir de telles choses. Tout en m'embrassant, Edward nous déplaça jusqu'au canapé et il m'allongea dessus. Ses lèvres restaient soudées aux miennes, son corps recouvrit bientôt le mien et ses mains purent aller à leur guise le long de mes flancs.

Les miennes semblaient animées d'une volonté propre tantôt caressant son visage, tantôt fourrageant dans ses cheveux. Edward stoppa notre baiser et resta suspendu sur ses coudes au dessus de moi, ses yeux accrochés aux miens. J'en profitais pour déposer de légers baisers le long de sa mâchoire, doucement, tendrement pour finir par le petit creux en dessous de son oreille. Il grogna :

_« Tu me rends fou quand tu fais ça. Comme si je n'avais pas suffisamment envie de toi…  
- __Tu n'auras jamais suffisamment envie de moi »_

Ma voix s'était faite enjôleuse et sa réaction fut immédiate.

_« Tu veux parier ? »_

Il se jeta à nouveau sur ma bouche et ses mains se faufilèrent sous ma robe, la remontant au niveau de ma taille. Elles s'attardèrent ensuite sur mes cuisses puis l'une d'elle glissa jusqu'à mon mollet, fléchissant mon genou et intensifiant ainsi le contact entre nos deux intimités.

_« Je n'ai pas suffisamment envie là tu crois ?  
- __Mmmh, tu peux mieux faire j'en suis sûre, _et je posais ma main sur le renflement déjà douloureux de son pantalon.  
- _Putain Bella !»_

Je me fis plus entreprenante que je ne l'avais été jusque là. Je l'embrassais à mon tour, par petites touches. Je caressais ses fesses, les pressant un peu plus fort contre moi. Mais j'avais besoin de plus, besoin de retrouver la douceur de sa peau. Alors je tirais maladroitement sur les bords de sa chemise pour la sortir de son jean et glissais mes doigts dessous. Mmmm, ma mémoire ne lui rendait pas justice. Sa peau était d'une douceur incroyable.

De son côté, il se débattait avec ma robe. Je décidais donc d'abréger ses souffrances en le repoussant légèrement. Il me regarda d'un air étonné et légèrement inquiet quand je me relevais puis ses yeux s'obscurcirent et les coins de sa bouche dessinèrent un nouveau sourire quand je fis glisser la fermeture éclair et que la robe tomba à terre. J'en profitais pour retirer mes chaussures et mes collants et je me trouvais désormais devant lui en sous vêtements, bénissant Alice intérieurement d'avoir insisté pour que je fasse « un effort ».

Edward posa ses mains sur ma taille et m'attira doucement vers lui sans me quitter des yeux. Puis il me détailla, ses pouces traçant de légers cercles sur mon ventre. Il déposa un baiser sur mon nombril avant de murmurer, soudant à nouveau son regard au mien :

_« Tu es magnifique. »_

Mon cœur déborda et des larmes d'émotion piquèrent légèrement mes yeux. Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassait avec passion. Je voulais qu'il ressente ce que j'éprouvais pour lui par ce simple baiser.

Il m'attira plus fort contre lui m'obligeant à m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Le contact de ma peau contre la sienne provoqua comme un électrochoc. Je sentis ses doigts s'insinuer à l'intérieur de mon string, ils atteignirent rapidement mon intimité trempée et je ne pus retenir un gémissement lorsque l'un deux pénétra à l'intérieur de moi, rapidement rejoint par un second tandis que son pouce se posait sur mon clitoris.

Je faillis défaillir quand ses doigts commencèrent à s'activer, une vague de volupté m'envahit, je n'étais que murmures, gémissements, incapable de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Sa main libre dégrafa mon soutien gorge d'un geste habile et quelques secondes plus tard il m'allongea sur le canapé, retirant le dernier rempart à ma nudité complète.

Il se releva et commença à déboucler sa ceinture, lentement, ne me quittant pas des yeux, son regard de braise ne laissant aucun doute sur ses intentions à mon égard. Je ne bougeais pas, hypnotisée par le corps qui se dévoilait devant moi et l'évidence du désir qu'il éprouvait. Il se déshabilla intégralement avant de s'allonger à nouveau sur moi. Ses doigts reprirent la place qu'ils occupaient peu de temps auparavant mais se retirèrent presque aussitôt. Je gémis de frustration avant de m'apercevoir qu'il s'était brusquement introduit en moi.

Surprise par la soudaineté de son geste, je suspendis un instant ma respiration. J'avais du mal à réaliser. Il était là, en moi, nous ne faisions plus qu'un. La sensation était incroyable, le temps suspendu, j'avais l'impression d'attendre ce moment depuis toujours, d'être enfin complète. J'exhalais l'air que je retenais depuis quelques secondes au moment où il commença à bouger en moi. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait maîtriser ce qui était en train de se passer, nos instincts avaient pris le dessus, nos corps agissaient par eux même.

Il saisit l'arrière de ma cuisse pour la replier un peu plus et accentuer ainsi la profondeur de ses pénétrations. J'avais beau me mordre les lèvres, je ne pouvais empêcher les soupirs de volupté qui s'échappaient du fond de ma gorge. Il allait et venait en moi, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Au moment de mon paroxysme, tout mon être se contracta et je le sentis se tendre également avant de s'effondrer sur moi, haletant, tremblant.

Il se redressa un peu et me regarda à nouveau d'un air hagard comme si lui aussi était surpris par l'intensité de notre échange :

_« Je suis désolé… Je… Je ne nous ai même pas protégés…  
- __Chut, on est tous les deux fautifs sur ce coup là. Mais je prends la pillule et j'ai fait un test il y a quelques temps. Pas de rapports depuis.  
- __Moi aussi je suis clean. Mais je…, enfin, putain, il s'est passé quoi là ?- _J'éclatais de rire.  
- _On a fait l'amour Cullen._ _Je te pensais plus averti sur le sujet. _– Il rit à son tour.  
- _Apparemment, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Vous êtes pleine surprise Miss Swan.  
- __Et comment comptes-tu apprendre Cullen ?  
- __En pratiquant Swan, en pratiquant… »_

Il me souleva comme si j'étais une plume et me porta jusqu'à la chambre. Il nous bascula sur le lit et nous refîmes l'amour plus tendrement que la première fois, en prenant notre temps pour nous découvrir à nouveau, pour reconnaître le corps de l'autre, oublié depuis 15 ans. Je m'endormis dans les bras d'Edward très tard cette nuit là, enfin heureuse, enfin à la place que je devais occuper.

Au petit matin, je me réveillais seule, légèrement courbaturée et un sentiment de panique m'envahit en constatant que le lit était vide. Je me levais prestement et enfilais mon peignoir pour sortir de la chambre. J'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine. _Dieu soit loué, il est encore là. _Je me dirigeais donc sans bruit vers celle-ci.

Ce que je vis depuis l'encadrement de la porte me fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Le café attendait sagement au chaud dans la cafetière, embaumant la pièce. Edward était de dos, face à la plaque en train de faire cuire des œufs et du bacon. Il fredonnait des notes inconnues.

_« tadadam dam dam, tadadam dam dam, tadadadadadadadam… __La vie c'est mieux quand on est amoureux. La vie c'est mieux quand on est amoureux »_

_N/A : Là c'est vraiment pour les plus acharnées sur JJG, comme moi quoi…_


	30. Epilogue

Bonjour tout le monde,

Me voilà de retour pour la fin des feuilles mortes. Nous retrouvons nos amoureux une dernière fois avant de les laisser tranquilles et heureux.

Il est temps pour moi de faire un petit bilan avant de me lancer dans une nouvelle aventure. Pour celles que çà intéressent et qui voudraient bien me donner leur avis, j'ai fait un petit résumé. Je vous l'enverrai si vous voulez.

Mais avant, parlons un peu des Feuilles Mortes. Cette histoire a eu un succés complètement inattendu pour moi. J'ai eu énormément de messages de soutien et je voulais vous remercier toutes pour votre fidélité. Dans l'ensemble, j'ai eu d'excellentes critiques (d'autres un peu moins) et pour continuer, je serais très heureuse que vous preniez le temps de me dire ce qui vous a plu ou ce que vous n'avez pas aimé pour savoir ce que je dois essayer d'améliorer par la suite. C'était ma première fic et je suis bien consciente que tout çà est largement perfectible.

Je veux également remercier Candyshy et Katty fiction pour leurs avis et corrections toujours avisés. Merci les filles et à bientôt j'espère pour de nouvelles aventures.

Bisous à tout le monde et je vous attends en bas  
Puce

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Edward POV**

_"Mickey Mouse et ton Teddy Bear  
T'ont donné rendez-vous  
De l'autre côté de tes paupières  
Qui se ferment sur tes joues  
_

_Dans ton berceau de lumière  
Tu t'envoles loin de nous  
Où tous les enfants de la terre  
Dansent avec les fées et les loups_

_Donne-toi un peu de temps_  
_Toi qui peux rêver si souvent_  
_Garde-les en souvenir, tes rêves d'enfant_

_T'as rien à faire des militaires_  
_Des châteaux forts et des trésors_  
_Toi, tu fais s'arrêter les guerres_  
_Petit ange quand tu dors_

_Tu seras jamais prisonnière  
Des idées sombres et des remords  
Toi tu fais chanter l'univers  
Petit diable aux cheveux d'or_

_Donne-toi un peu de temps_  
_Toi qui peux rêver si souvent_  
_Tu mets des couleurs sur mes ans_  
_Moi qui ne rêve plus autant qu'avant_  
_Garde-les en souvenir, pour nous les grands_."

_(N/A: La berceuse du petit diable – Roch Voisine)_

Mon petit ange blond s'était endormi paisiblement. Et comme tous les soirs, j'avais toutes les peines du monde à quitter cette chambre tant le miracle qu'elle représentait me paraissait irréel. Une petite main fraîche vint se poser à la base de ma nuque :

_« Elle dort, Edward, viens. Elle sera toujours là demain matin, je te le promets »_

Mes yeux dévièrent de ma fille vers mon miracle, ma femme, ma Bella. Elle me sourit avec cet air amusé que je connaissais bien depuis que Carlie était entrée dans nos vies. Elle était née deux ans après nos retrouvailles et je remerciais le ciel chaque jour de m'avoir donné deux cadeaux si merveilleux.

Je contemplais le ventre rebondi de ma belle. Elle se tenait debout près de moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mon oreille contre le petit être qui grandissait en elle. Elle posa sa main dans mes cheveux, les caressant doucement. Qu'avais-je donc fait dans mes vies antérieures pour mériter un tel bonheur ? Une légère pression se fit sentir contre mon oreille.

_« Il te dit bonjour je crois.  
- __Il me vire oui! Il n'a pas envie de partager sa maman. Et je ne peux pas lui donner tors.»_

Pour toute réponse, elle me prit par la main et m'entraina en dehors de la chambre. J'observais son visage, elle avait l'air épuisée, cette grossesse se passait plutôt bien mais les nausées avaient perduré au-delà du troisième mois et son corps s'était affaibli considérablement. J'essayais de l'aider de mon mieux et mon père la surveillait de près mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

Je décidais de l'arrêter devant la salle de bain. Elle me regarda d'un air surpris.

_« Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi ce soir.  
- __Tu prends tous les jours soin de moi.  
- __Alors accorde à ton pauvre mari un moment de tendresse et de douceur en ta charmante compagnie »_

Elle sourit.

_« Tu sais parler aux femmes, Cullen.  
- __C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, Swan.  
- __Je dirais plutôt malgré ça. »_

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce et je la fis asseoir dans le rocking-chair près de la baignoire, nous l'avions installé là pour les moments particulièrement difficiles pour ma belle. Elle pouvait au moins s'asseoir confortablement entre deux crises de vomissements. Elle protesta faiblement mais je lui intimais de me laisser faire.

Je fis couler de l'eau bien chaude en versant un peu de bain moussant et des sels aux vertus relaxantes. Puis je retournais vers le meuble-vasque pour récupérer quelques bougies que j'allumais et je les posais sur le rebord de la baignoire. J'éteignis ensuite la lumière et j'invitai Bella à se lever. Elle souriait et me laissa la déshabiller doucement, tendrement. Je lui tendis la main pour l'inviter à se glisser dans l'eau et lorsque son corps fut totalement en immersion, elle poussa un soupir de bien-être.

Je me tournais à nouveau vers le meuble pour allumer le petit poste qui était posé sur l'étagère, le CD se mit en marche et le début du Concerto d'Aranjuez se fit entendre doucement, Bella avait déjà les yeux fermés mais elle sourit à l'écoute des premières notes. C'était son morceau préféré. Au moment où je quittais la pièce sans bruit, sa voix m'interpella :

_« Edward ?  
- __Oui ma belle,  
- __Où vas-tu ?  
- __Préparer à dîner, repose-toi et prends ton temps.  
- __Non !  
- __Quoi non ?  
- __Non, ne t'en vas pas. Reste avec moi. »_

Elle avait murmuré ces derniers mots, sans ouvrir les yeux. Et je ne pus qu'accéder à sa requête. Lentement, j'ôtais mes vêtements pour me glisser à mon tour dans la baignoire. Hummm, c'était agréable. Nous nous faisions face, nos jambes entrecroisées, la tête de ma belle reposait sur un petit coussin posé sur le rebord. Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux miens et murmura :

_« Maintenant c'est parfait …»_

Elle avait raison, notre vie était désormais parfaite. L'automne était à nouveau là, le vent balayait les feuilles mortes à l'extérieur mais plus jamais mon cœur ne connaitrait l'hiver.

_Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle,  
__Les souvenirs et les regrets aussi  
__Mais mon amour silencieux et fidèle  
__Sourit toujours et remercie la vie. (Jacques Prévert)_


End file.
